Marvel: Trinity
by RebukeX7
Summary: In a desperate in attempt to save their planet and those they love, the last of Earth's mightiest heroes return to the past to stop the end of the world before it begins. Their main weapon? A vow to stand by each other's side against any adversary no matter how dangerous. Can they lead by example and stop the heroes from destroying themselves or will they fall again? Time will tell
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't Own a thing**

 **For those of you who read the teaser you may notice a slight difference in the beginning, the change had to be made for smoother story telling.**

 **Be honest, that cover is sick. You can see the "Variants" on my Deviantart page, same as penname**

 **BGMs:**

 **Snow in Summer- Nier OST**

 **Comical World- Bleach OST**

 **Super Saiyan 3 Transformation Theme**

 **Chapter 0: Prologue**

 **-Earth-616: Year 2137: New York Slums-**

An old short man with silver hair lit a cigar as he sat on the porch of an old rundown apartment building, a sneer covered his face as he looked out into the distance and saw an illustrious city that was bustling with life. One building in particular was illuminated with a green light and bore the letters **P.I.** His nose twitched as he noticed a new scent and released a ring of smoke.

 **BGM: Snow in Summer- Nier OST**

"It's a beautiful, yet tragic sight isn't it?" A feminine voice spoke up making him glance to the side to find a young woman of Asian descent standing next to him. She had long black hair and hazel eyes. She wore a simple black business suit with a short business skirt. On top of her head was a pair of sunglass and she looked down at him with a mischievious glint in her eyes.

"What is?"

"That everyone is going about their life, not knowing that this entire reality is about to be wiped out today." The woman said making him snort.

"More morbid than beautiful if ya ask me." The man drawled. "We've survived so many incursions so far, it's about time we ran out of luck."

"Luck?" The woman said before chuckling. "We survived this long due to the heroes who laid down their very lives to prevent them. Luck had nothing to do with it."

"Nah, it was luck we had those heroes in the first place. The last Incursion cost us just about all of em. Ain't nothing going to stop this one." The man muttered as he held up his cigar. "So I'm going out like I always wanted to with a smile on my face."

"You wanted to die smoking in front of a rundown apartment?" The woman asked skeptically making him shake his head.

"Nah, I'm going out on my own terms, that's what I meant. I'd rather be in bed with a fine woman though than smokin'. Wanna let this old man blow your mind?" The man asked making her snort derisively.

"Crude as always Logan, no. I'm afraid I have to reject your offer, don't think my mate would appreciate me laying with an old mutt like you." The woman said making him bark out a laugh.

"So what's the deal? I'd think you'd rather be with him than me during your last hours." Logan drawled making her nod.

"You are correct in thinking that. However, I came here because the CEO requires your services." The woman said making him raise a skeptical eyebrow. "Tell me do you believe in miracles?"

"Hell no."

"Neither do I, but I do believe in making through life with your own two hands as does the CEO. We've come up with a way to once again prevent the coming incursion." The woman said making Logan's eyes widen incredulously.

"Bull shit."

"No I assure you, this is real." The woman drawled with a smirk. "You see the answer to stopping not only this incursion but all of them is time. The CEO has come up with a device that will stop the Incursions from destroying this reality."

"So why do you need me?" Logan asked with a frown making her sigh.

"Unfortunately he figured it out this morning, that is not enough time to get it up and running." The woman explained making Logan frown. "What we plan is to send him along with two of his closest comrades back in time, long before most of this drama started and change everything for the better."

"Change history? One change is enough to destroy countless lives. Yeah I want to live, but at what cost? Sometimes it's just your time to go." The Logan said as he shook his head. "That is something he never understood, if his anti-aging drug is any clue."

"Never took the great Wolverine as a quitter." The woman drawled making Logan narrow his eyes at her.

"It's not about quitting, it's about being tired. Look at me, what do ya see? I'll tell you. I'm an old man whose lived far too long and have come back from the dead too many times to count. I'm exhausted girl."

"That may be, but let me tell you what I see if you will?" The woman mused. "I see a man who's survived everything the world has thrown at him, a hero to his species, a teacher to the young. Yes there is no telling what the consequences of what we're about to do are but let me ask you…how many lives are you willing to sacrifice for your Son? Your daughters? _Storm?_ You can save them all and all you have to do is follow me. I get you're tired but you don't have the luxury of resting, not until your loved ones are safe."

"Son of a bitch…" Logan muttered before standing up with visible effort making her smirk. "Sending me back in time is going to force me to fight a lot of battles again, battles I can't win with this body. Unless you and lover boy are going to fork over some of that anti-aging shit you're hording I can't be of much use."

"Sorry, the drug just maintains your current age, it's not a fountain of youth or the infinity formula." The woman said apologetically. "That said, you just need to give your younger self your memories up until the point of departure."

"So it's not me you want but my memories?"

"Well, what is a person if not an aggregate of memories? Take away the memories and you lose the very person." The woman drawled. "Now let's hurry _time's_ a wastin'."

"God that was horrible." Logan muttered. "You start crackin' jokes like him and I'm going to bed."

"I apologize."

 **BGM: END**

 **-Later: Parker Industries Head Quarters: CEO Office-**

"We're back." The woman called out as she entered the CEO's office making a young brown haired man wearing a black suit look up with a smile as she and Logan entered his office.

"Good job Cindy." The man said as he stood up and approached Logan with smile. "It's been awhile old friend-"The man stopped and stepped to the side to avoid a punch to the face. "Now Logan-"The man ducked under vicious swipe of three Adamantium claws. "We have to stop meeting like this-"The man rolled forward under Logan's lunge and stood up with his back to the feral mutant. Logan went to eviscerate the man before him but found both of his arms gripped tightly by Cindy.

"Will you please stop trying to murder Peter?" Cindy asked sounding a bit annoyed as both of her eyes turned completely white.

"I mean really, what did I do?" Peter questioned as he turned to face Logan with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean before or after you made a power grab after the last incursion and achieved global domination?" Logan asked angrily making Peter snort.

"Don't look at me like it was some sort of underhanded scheme. The world needed order and I provided it." Peter drawled with a shrug.

"You made yourself a King!"

"I made myself someone that gave hope to this planet." Peter corrected. "Just because you didn't agree with me taking the opportunity doesn't make me some sort of villain. Or did you forget that I am the reason you're even alive right now?" Peter questioned curiously making Logan grit his teeth. "Look what's done is done, and will be irrelevant in like three hours because if you don't calm down we're all going to die."

"Tch. Fine whatever." Logan growled out as he crossed his arms. "So it's me, you, and Spider-Woman like number eight over here-"

"Hey, I was never a Spider-Woman! I went by Silk-"

 **(MT Helpful Info: Cindy Moon AKA Silk is the second person to be bit by the Spider which granted Peter his powers. As a result of being bitten by the same spider, both are drawn together like magnets by their spider senses and pheromones)**

"Same shit." Logan deadpanned and Peter did his damn hardest not to snicker. "We go back and then what? How do we give our younger selves the memories?"

"With these…" Peter trailed off as he went to his desk and pulled out a case that was filled with three solid gold spider-shaped robots. "Made some adjustments to Octavius' technology. Download your memories into one of these and give it to your younger self."

"Sounds a bit too easy…" Logan muttered making Peter nod.

"Well these aren't perfect, I literally made them this morning. Our younger-selves' minds need to be weakened a bit for it to work."

"To put it bluntly, go back in time find them when they are sleeping and throw one of these at him. Think of it as like a real-like Pokémon experience." Cindy spoke up making Logan sigh. "Also, I'm not going with you, I need to man the door to the past."

"Wait so who else is going-"Before Logan could finish Peter flipped over his desk just as the window behind his desk exploded.

" _ **Me."**_ A crimson skinned woman with white eyes and flaming hair, clad in a revealing white costume said as she floated into the room.

"Carol?" Logan asked in surprise. "I thought you were dead! I saw you die in the Incursion!"

"You know there is a door…like right there…" Peter muttered sounding a bit annoyed as he gestured towards the door to his office. Dusting his suit off, Peter turned to Logan with a nod. "Her body was destroyed in the incursion but her powers rebuilt her, made her stronger, once again turning her in to Binary."

" _ **I left to grieve, losing so much …I couldn't handle it…"**_ Binary muttered as she shook her head. _**"Imagine my surprise to find out that not only did Peter not die of old age by now but he already knew where I was. He found me, told me I could save everyone…I couldn't let this opportunity slip."**_ Binary explained as Peter cleared his throat.

"Look we all want to save our friends, save this planet, this reality but to do so we need to be stronger in the past than we ever were now. Our younger-selves need to understand just what they need to become to save everyone." Peter said seriously. "We've learned so much, each of us, over the years…have so many regrets. This is the chance to fix it." Peter said before glancing at Cindy. "And to help the ones we love. Now, let's get to the door."

 **-Parker Industries HQ: Private Lab-**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Alright, once you go back you will only have mere moments to activate all three spiders. The very moment one of you places the spider on your counter-part, this time-line will begin to vanish. This means that you will vanish as well. For the highest success, all three of you need to transfer your memories. The three lights on the spider will tell you how many spiders have been successfully placed. Got it?" Cindy questioned making Logan and Binary nod as the light from the door illuminated the room.

"Got it." Logan muttered as he walked through the portal.

" _ **Understood."**_ Binary stated, following right behind him leaving Peter standing alone with Cindy in the lab.

"Pete…" Cindy trailed off, her expression softening as she turned to face the CEO. "…You know I wish I could come with you."

"'Yes, but freeing you to transfer your memories would alert Morlun to your existence far earlier than planned. That alone would probably doom us all without preparation." Peter said as he turned to face him.

"A little late but you know if you do this, there is a good chance that _we…"_ Cindy began as she gestured between herself in Peter. "…won't ever happen. I won't be the same woman you love."

"No, I don't believe that." Peter said as he shook his head and approached her. "You are who you always have been. The only reason it took as long as it did for us to realize that we complete each other is because we spent far too long trying to fight against our very nature. The unnecessary pain, the battles, the stress…no…not this time. You won't remember our history, but I will dedicate every moment we have together to loving you. You're going to fall in love with me all over again." Peter said before pressing his lips to hers gently.

"Go." Cindy began after breaking the kiss as her eyes glistened. "Before they go off without you." Cindy said with a sad smile as he chuckled and stepped back.

"Good idea that would be bad." Peter said as turned around and walked towards the portal. "See you in a better life." Peter said before vanishing in the portal.

"Save us. You all are the only ones who can." Cindy said quietly as she glanced to a nearby monitor which was counting down towards the final incursion. Her nose began to bleed as she clenched her head when her Spider Sense began to go haywire. "Don't let earth die like this."

 **-New York: Manhattan: Decades earlier-**

 _ ***Flash***_

"Bout time, we were about to leave you web-head." Logan grunted once Peter appeared alongside himself and Binary on the roof of an abandoned building.

" _ **Don't be like that Logan. Unlike us, he actually had someone to say goodbye to."**_ Binary said as she turned to face the CEO. _**"What now and why are we on this building?"**_

"This building used to belong to Ezekiel before he died. As we speak, deep down below this building is a bunker where Cindy is living right now." Peter explained. "In the future I will make this my second New York office. Seeing how the first office used to be the Baxter building, I think it would be a bit awkward if we popped up in the FF's family room."

 **(MT Fun Fact: Ezekiel was a man given his Spider powers through magic. He's fought alongside Spider-Man and even served as a mentor for Cindy before being eaten by a giant Spider after sacrificing his life for Peter's.)**

 **(MT Helpful Info: The Fantastic Four, currently known as the future foundation, resides in the Baxter Building)**

"Point." Logan said as he crossed his arms. "Alright how are we doing this, if we only got moments to place the spiders how the hell am I supposed to get to Utopia in time?"

 **(MT Helpful Info: Utopia is the home country and safe haven of the X-Men and other mutants.)**

" _ **We'll have to switch."**_ Binary said as she turned to Logan. _**"With my speed, I can get there in no time. You will have to put my spider on my younger self."**_

"Good idea." Peter said getting their attention. "I'm the only one that can get past my spider sense and get to my counterpart without waking him up. Logan, thanks to his ninja training, can get to you without waking you up…as for him well, if you do wake him up Binary I'm sure you can knock him right back out."

"I swear to God if you knock me out-"

" _ **On it."**_ Binary interrupted with a small smirk before blasting off at unmatchable speeds.

 _ ***BOOOOOM***_

"Oh that bitch…damn it web-head, why did ya give her that idea?" Logan questioned with a glare as he turned to face Peter only to find that the CEO had vanished leaving him alone on the roof. "I hate both of you." Logan muttered before hopping off of the roof and using his claws to climb down quickly.

 **-Later Utopia-**

"I can't believe the headmaster kept you this late, you really must have pissed him off!" Binary heard a mutant say in the distance just as she entered the country's air space.

" _ **So he's in his office."**_ Binary muttered before blasting off into the direction of the school as quickly and quietly as she could. _"Sounds like he's awake, don't worry Logan I'll knock you out quickly. It won't even hurt."_ Binary thought as she landed on the school roof.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Logan is Headmaster of the Jean Grey Institute of Higher Learning)**

 **-Headmaster's Office-**

Through vibrating her body at light-speed, Binary managed to float through the school unseen.

A red woman in a revealing costume with flaming hair was bound to get attention.

She also paid good attention to not project her thoughts so that none of the telepaths of the school would notice her. After a few moments of searching, Carol found the office and walked in. However, upon entering, she quickly found that it was empty making her curse. Now she would have to scour the country looking for the feral mutant-

 _ **!Seventh Sense!**_

 _ ***SNICKT!***_

"Alright girl, I'll give ya one chance to explain why you snuck in my office-

 **BGM: Comical World- Bleach OST**

 _ ***KRACKABOOOM!***_

 _ ***CRASHH!***_

" _ **Fuck!"**_ Binary cursed. Apparently Logan had still managed to smell her coming and hid to surprise her. Unfortunately for Logan, unsheathing his claws triggered her seventh sense and acting on instinct caused Binary to uppercut the mutant through the roof of the school and high into the sky. Wasting no time, Binary took to the air in an attempt to catch up with the now airborne mutant.

 **-New York: Peter's Apartment-**

 _ ***Click***_

 _ ***Beep***_

"Success." Peter said as after placing the spider on his sleeping counterpart causing one of three green light to light up on the device. At that moment, however, the CEO found himself frowning when he caught what looking like a shooting star going in the reverse direction in his peripheral. Frowning, Peter narrowed his eyes as he saw what must have been Binary flying into the vacuum of space. "Oh my God Carol what did you do?" Peter muttered in morbid fascination as he felt his body begin to fade away. "You had-"

 **-New York: Carol's Apartment-**

"-one job!" Logan whispered incredulously as he snuck out of the apartment, leaving a lightly snoring Carol whom had a golden spider attached to her with two illuminated lights.

 **-Orbit-**

 _["What did you do!?"]_

Binary grimaced when she heard both of her companions over through the earpiece Peter had given them before they went to his lab.

" _ **He surprised me!"**_ Binary defended as she flew up after the feral's body as she felt her feet beginning to vanish. _**"I hit him a bit harder than expected."**_ Binary said as she closed in on him and caught his unconscious body before placing the third spider on him.

 _ ***Click***_

 _ ***Beep***_

Binary smiled when she saw the third and final light come on.

 _["Of all the times to have a blonde moment-"]_

" _ **Oh up yours Logan!"**_ Binary retorted before grimacing as her body had mostly faded away, there was simply no time to fly back to earth. The feral mutant would die in space if she didn't come up with a plan. _**"Peter, think these devices of yours can survive re-entering the atmosphere?"**_ Binary questioned as she cocked her fist back.

 _["Yes, but why-"]_

 _ ***BOOOOM!***_

With as much strength as she could muster, Binary punched Logan back into the Planet just as her hand disappeared.

 _["*Grr...You're lucky we're already fading."]_

 **BGM: END**

 _["Calm down Logan, we made it…all three of us and with not a moment too spare"]_

" _ **Yeah…"**_ Binary said as all that remained was her head which too began to fade away _._ _ **"This time….this time we can do things right…"**_ Binary said as a tear escaped her eye as she looked at the large rotating blue sphere. _**"We have to be better."**_ Binary whispered before her vision went black as she completely vanished.

On Earth three robotic spider-like devices said one thing before completely breaking down:

 _ **Transfer Complete.**_

 **-The Next Day-**

 **-Peter's Apartment-**

Peter awoke with a yawn before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Glancing around his apartment, Peter frowned a bit before getting up and walking to his front room and sitting at the table. Picking up a notebook and a pencil, he wrote on the cover.

 _[Parker Industries' Business Model]_

Opening the notebook, Peter yawned one more time before he began writing down in it.

 **-Utopia: Headmaster's Office-**

Logan grunted as he limped into his office in nothing but a pair of tattered pants. They had been the only things that hadn't completely burnt up when he re-entered the atmosphere. He had gotten some concerned looks from his colleagues but ignored them all as he went back to his office. Hell even Laura, his stoic clone-daughter looked at him in slight alarm before she went back to her daily routine of being shunned by other students for being a part of X-Force.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Laura AKA X-23 was a member of the mutant team X-Force. Upon finding out about this, many of the students began to shun her.)**

Logan frowned a bit as he walked to his desk and picked up his phone. Dialing a number real fast, Logan brought the phone to his ear.

"Fury?" Logan began after the phone was answered. "I'm collecting on that favor you owe me. Nothin' big…let's just say I had a change of heart concernin' someone."

 **-New York: Carol's Apartment-**

"I'm actually back…that wasn't a dream…they were…memories…" Carol said as she looked at herself in a mirror. Slowly a small smile graced her lips. "I'll be damned, the Web-head really came through this time."

 **-That Evening: Luigi's Pizzeria-**

Peter walked into the restaurant and looked around before turning his head when he heard someone call his name.

"Over here!" Carol called out as she waved towards him while she and Logan sat at a booth with a large pizza and three beers in front of them. The restaurant was relatively empty, making it great to have a much needed conversation.

"What do you know, we made it in one piece…or well our memories did at least." Peter said after sitting in the booth next to Carol.

"Looks like it. The real question is was is it enough? Can the three of us-"

"Four." Peter interrupted Carol making her look at him in confusion along with Logan.

"Four?" Logan repeated with a frown as he sipped his drink. "Thought your girl didn't transfer her memories.

"She didn't and yeah, four. I sent someone ahead of us with a fourth device just in case one of us screwed up. Gotta have a backup plan and all that. He activated his spider after I did." Peter said as he waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry though, I worked with them numerous times over the years, we all have. Definitely rough around the edges but I've learned you can count on them in a pinch."

"So where are they?" Carol questioned curiously with a small frown.

"Had to take care of some personal business, like we all do." Peter said as he gave them knowing glances before sighing. "Look, this won't be easy. We're literally going to redo numerous Armageddon level events. We have to be better now than we ever were in the future if we want to make an actual difference."

"Easier said than done." Logan pointed out gruffly making Peter nod.

"It is, but I sent us to this time because it's the only time we have a decent break from the insanity before crap really hits the fan. In a bit more than sixty days, the Phoenix will come and cause a war between the X-Men and the Avengers." Peter said making Logan narrow his eyes at the very thought of it.

"You don't think we can stop Cyclops from going off the deep-end do you?" Logan questioned curiously making Peter shrug.

"Maybe, maybe not, but we can reduce the damage. However if there is one thing I have learned from these memories is that we can't help anyone if we don't help ourselves. I've allowed my guilt to run my existence, stopping me from reaching my full potential because I never thought of myself." Peter began as he shook his head.

"Admirable, but if you don't take care of yourself you can't ever really take care of others can you?" Carol questioned curiously.

"No and that's something I didn't realize until I lost nearly everything. Look guys, we have sixty days to get our personal crap together. After that? We begin to make our move and save everything." Peter said as he reached into a bag he was carrying and pulled out the notebook he had been writing in. "To make my anti-incursion device, I'm going to need funds…I need to get my life together and start Parker Industries a little bit ahead of schedule. These are my plans for the next sixty days. What are you two going to do?"

"I'm definitely going to work on fixing my issues with my brats." Logan said as he took a swing from his drink. "Laura became one hell of a good woman and this time I'm going to be a part of it. I'll also see if I can knock some sense into that other stubborn kid of mine."

"I guess, I'll work on myself." Carol said with a sigh. "Got a crap ton of issues I need to work through and I need to be stronger, stronger like I was in the future. Called Cap earlier and told him I'd be taking a small break from the Avengers. Guess I'll go off planet and do some training, break my limits and maybe get access to Binary again."

"Binary would definitely be helpful against the Phoenix." Peter mused as he looked at his two friends. "Alright then, we each have a goal…now…it's time for some pizza." Peter said with a grin making the other two chuckle.

The next two months we're sure to be interesting.

 **-The Next Day-**

 **Captain Marvel: Day 1**

Carol flew up from her roof wearing a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top and blasted off into the sky, a resounding boom following her increase in speed.

 **Captain Marvel: Day 7**

Carol grunted as she crossed her arms in front of her in order to block the meteors that slammed into her. She hadn't eaten in a week as she forced herself to sustain her body with the traces of energy that she could absorb from her surroundings.

 **Captain Marvel: Day 18**

Carol flew through the asteroid belt with expert precision as she focused on training her flight speed and evasive maneuvers. Every now and then she would release a blast of cosmic energy to destroy one of the asteroids. A smile graced her face as she saw that her blasts were getting stronger and stronger.

 **Captain Marvel: Day 30**

 **-Venus-**

Carol floated while sitting in a lotus on the hellishly hot planet with a grimace as sweat poured down her face, her very skin burning and blistering only to be fixed by her healing factor. This meditation was to increase her pain tolerance. A scream nearly ripped through her throat when the acid rain began to burn through both her body and her clothes. She used this as an opportunity to train her molecular control by constantly repairing her clothing.

 **Captain Marvel: Day 40**

 **BGM: Super Saiyan 3 Transformation Theme**

Carol roared as she pushed a colossal asteroid throughout the void of space. Her very body felt as though it were going to crack and shatter as she pushed it into a Binary star system. Carol glared as she cocked her fist back and slammed it into the rock that was countless times her size.

 _ ***FABOOOOM!***_

Carol's right fist bled as fragments of the asteroid shot through the void.

 **Captain Marvel: Day 50**

Like on Venus, Carol was meditating only this time she was floating between two stars, her body engulfed in a flame like cosmic energy as she continued to absorb the energy from the stars. Even when she felt as though she couldn't hold any more she kept pushing forward, her body beginning to feel like a cosmic time-bomb.

 **Captain Marvel: Day 59**

Carol narrowed her eyes as she flew directly into a black hole, her body covered in a flaming cosmic energy. Carol screamed as she flew when she felt an enormous pressure attempt to shatter her body.

 **Captain Marvel: Day 60**

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Carol exploded from the black hole at light speed and shot back toward Earth, her skin was blood red, her training outfit had turned into a revealing white costume with star shaped holes on her left breast. Her eyes were a blinding white and her hair looked as though it were made out of fire.

She had done it.

In sixty days…

…she had mastered her Binary state once more.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Earth: Carol's Apartment-**

After landing on her roof, Carol's body returned to its human appearance. Carol nearly collapsed when she felt the toll of her training shoot through her body but stood strong as she entered her apartment, intent on taking an incredibly long and well-deserved (also much needed) shower. Before she went into her bathroom, however, she stopped when she saw a package on her bed along with a note.

 _[Captain Marvel,_

 _Knew you could do it, glad to have you back._

 _-Web-Head.]_

Smiling a bit to herself, Carol opened the package and her smile grew into a smirk when she found her Captain Marvel Costume resting inside. She was ready to make a difference.

 **Wolverine: Day 1**

Like Carol, Logan's sixty days we're going to be difficult…just not in the physical sense. Logan sighed as he packed a bag and prepared to travel. He had told Rachel to take over while he was gone to handle "personal business."

 **Wolverine: Day 7**

 **-Canada-**

 _[Here Lies Rose O'Hara]_

Logan bowed his head as he thought of his old childhood friend, his first true love and how she died after accidentally being impaled on his claws. In some ways Logan believed this is where it all started truly going wrong for him, the first real loss that had produced the seemingly unfillable void in his heart. Logan took a moment to think of their time together before leaving.

It was time to move on.

 **-Day 12-**

 _[Silver Fox Logan]_

Logan once again found himself bowing his head in front of the grave of another one of his closest lovers. One he had been unable to protect and as a result lost her after she had constantly found herself being controlled by others.

 **-Day 20-**

 **-Japan-**

After managing to get himself to Japan, Logan found himself paying respect to possibly his greatest love to date. Mariko Yashida, she was the leader of a powerful clan and had planned to wed Logan only to die from poison after her honor had forced her to wound herself with a poisoned blade. Oh he had definitely gotten revenge on her killer but it still didn't soothe the ache in his heart when he remembered her being forced to torture him when he was in Hell.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Yes Logan had gone to Hell and yes his lover was forced to torture him, this guy cannot get a break.)**

 **-Day 30-**

Logan, still in Japan, traveled a bit to calm himself before visiting the grave of his wife Itsu, the mother of his son Daken. She had been a well-welcomed change in the tragedy that was his life until a brain-washed Winter Soldier killed her and cut his son from her womb. To this day, deep down, he still found himself having to resist the urge to go out and kill Bucky. It wasn't his fault, he knew that, but he still wanted someone to pay.

"[I promise, I will watch over our son this time until my last breath, even if he is the one that makes me draw it]" Logan said in fluent Japanese before rising to go find the next grave on his list.

 **-Day 40-**

 **-Utopia-**

Back home, Logan paid his respects to Jean. Yes he did love her but when he honestly looked back on the whole thing could admit he was being selfish. She and Scott loved each other, and though he believed Scott definitely didn't deserve her, she was happy. Honestly she reminded him a lot of Rose and time to time he wondered if that had been what drew him to her. That subconsciously he remembered her even though his memories had been scrambled and that that had been the reason he was adamant to get her.

After a few more moments of introspection, Logan left back to his office, a weight seemingly off of his shoulders as he came to terms with many of the traumas of his past. Idly as he walked back he thought of Dr. Sarah Kinney. He had never met the woman, but it was thanks to his existence that she had gotten wrapped up in the weapon X business and died after trying to free her…their…daughter. She wanted Laura to have a good life…

…well helping out with that was the least he could do.

 **-Day 41-**

Logan was now in a room with Storm, Scott, Emma Frost, Rachel, Hank, and Professor Xavier.

"If you don't mind me asking Logan, why did you call us all here?" Xavier questioned with a frown. "You did not find something troubling in your travels did you?"

"Nah it ain't like that Chuck, honestly this is more of a formality so you all don't get blindsided later. Couldn't get all of the faculty here but you are the key ones that need to know, you can tell the others later." Logan explained before a knock was heard on the door. "Come in kid." Logan called out making the faculty frown as Laura stepped into the room with a frown.

"You wanted me to come here?" Laura asked Logan with a confused frown making him nod.

"Sit down kid and open this." Logan said as he pushed a thick envelope in front of an empty seat. Laura did as he told and sat down before opening the contents of the envelope. She scanned it for a bit before she held it tighter and turned to him with slightly wider eyes, a hurt expression on her face. This surprised the faculty as they knew that it was not many things could hurt the clone on an emotional level.

"I'm expelled?" Laura questioned in confusion making Logan nod.

"Wait what!?" Rachel asked in alarm as Emma quirked an eyebrow. She had wanted to get the clone expelled once, not because she disliked her but rather she saw her berserker rage as a threat to the students. Eventually, however, she warmed up a bit to the clone and tolerated her presence. She honestly wanted to know what could cause the older feral mutant to turn on her.

"Surely you're kidding Logan." Xavier said with a frown.

"She's a mutant, she belongs here." Scott said with a frown. "You cannot just kick her out, especially not after everything she has done for us."

"I agree with Scott." Hank said making Storm nod.

"As do I, she belongs with her kind."

"She may be a mutant…" Logan began before turning to Laura. ...But she's something else, read the next sheet, Kid." Laura frowned at him before putting her expulsion notice on the table and scanning the next document. The anger and hurt on her face faded away into a look of pure confusion as she turned to face the feral again.

"What…are these?"

"What do you think? You may be a mutant but you're something else, you're mine. Flesh and blood, kid, and I look after my own." Logan informed the shocked clone as he stood up.

"You…you _adopted_ me?" Laura asked incredulously shocking the faculty, hell even Emma's jaw slacked a bit before she composed herself.

"Well I had to call in some favors seeing how you technically don't exist in any government but as of now, as far as the U.S. and Canada are concerned at least…you are my kid. Though you keep your last name, figured you were pretty attached to it." Logan informed her. "There is also a key to a nice New York apartment, start packing your bags because you are going to move there and finish your education."

"But why?" Laura asked in confusion making Logan sigh.

"Because it is what your mother would want." Logan said stunning her. "She wanted you to have a normal life, or at least the choice. You've been everything from an assassin to a hero, its time for you to be a kid for at least a little bit before you turn eighteen."

"You use humans as a basis of normalcy?" Emma questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Logan she needs to be around her people-"

"-Why?" Logan questioned interrupting Xavier. "Think about it Chuck. Laura has no physical differences from a human and the only time she has to worry about control is when in contact with a chemical specifically designed for her. Her life span is long, yeah, but ultimately she can live as a human if she wants to."

"And just what is oh so fabulous about humanity?' Emma questioned making Logan cross his arms.

"Well for one she won't be alienated and forced to live in this country because of prejudice." Logan said dryly before shaking his head. "Look this ain't a matter of mutant pride, Frost. Laura ain't ashamed of being a mutant and neither am I. I wouldn't be a headmaster of a mutant school if I was."

"Then what is it?" Scott asked with a frown.

"The kid has done enough." Logan said firmly before turning to Laura. "All your life you weren't even given the bullshit illusion of peace. You've been a weapon every day since you were born, even now. You just happen to be a weapon on the good side for once but you're still a weapon. This is your chance to see if that's something you actually want."

"Something I…want…" Laura repeated with a confused frown making him sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Exactly. If you want to fight for mutant kind or be a hero, then by all means do it but only if you can honestly say you're doing it because you _want_ to and not because you _have_ to." Logan stressed the difference. "I'm making up for how I treated you like a soldier in X-Force, even I have used you as a weapon and I am sorry. Hell you're being shunned for joining it, so why not leave? You literally have nothing keeping you here so why stay?"

Laura froze.

Why did she stay?

Her number of friends weren't non-existent but they were abysmally few at the moment. All she had done since coming along with the other mutants was fight, fight, and fight some more. Why did she stay? Why couldn't she leave? Why did the expulsion hurt her so much but the adoption please her so greatly?

Wait.

No.

She understood _exactly_ why she stayed.

She didn't want to say it, honestly she didn't even know if she _could_ without choking up and shattering whatever image she had left. Instead she looked Logan right in his eyes and silently prayed he understood.

He did.

 _You're all I have left._

"Kid, if you want I'll come with ya." Logan said calmly, his expression softening a bit as they looked at him stunned. "These kids need me here so there will be a few days that you'll be on your own until I can get a good mode of transportation from her to New York but the apartment is more than big enough for both of us."

"You're…being serious…" Laura said with a frown, her sense not picking up any deceit from the man.

"I promised your mother I'd look out for you, I may not have told her but by taking you in I agreed to that. She wants you to be happy, but you don't even know what happiness is." Logan said bluntly, the weight of his words preventing the others from speaking up. "You think you've found a place you belong because you're good at fighting what you think is the good fight. Keep it up and before you know it you'll be a grouchy centenarian with a chip on your shoulder." Logan said with a small smirk. "Just try it Laura, even I have taken breaks and tried completely different life styles. If you find yourself bored or itching for a fight, then go ahead and fight your heart out but ya gotta learn moderation."

"I…I…see…" Laura said as she stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you headed, Laura?" Hank asked with a frown.

"I'm…going to pack." Laura said as she clutched the paperwork in her hand before turning to Logan awkwardly. "Will…"

"I've already packed my things darlin'. We should be situated by the end of the week if we start getting ready now." Logan said with a chuckle he had expected it to be like this. Nature was a very powerful thing, no matter how much they tried to deny it, to not speak of it, to distance themselves from each other…at some point they had begun to view each other subconsciously as father and daughter. They couldn't cut each other out of their lives even if they wanted to.

This was probably why his death had affected her so much.

 **(MT Fun Fact: When Logan died, Laura discarded the X-23 codename and became the All new, All different Wolverine in his honor.)**

He was going to make sure that didn't happen this time around.

Storm watched the exchange with a small smile. She was a bit disheartened that Logan would believe he had to send Laura away from her people to be happy but was joyed that he actually took responsibility for the young clone who had been through so much.

Looks like her friend was acting his age….or at least half it….or a third of it…

…Logan really was old.

 **Wolverine: Day 49**

 **-New York: Queens-**

"Oh hello!" An elderly voice said as Logan helped Laura move a rather sizeable T.V. into the apartment.

Fury… _really_ …came through with the favor.

It wasn't heavy to them as much as it was too big to hold. Setting the T.V. down, both ferals turned to face an older woman with white hair whom was looking at them with a smile. Sniffing the air, Logan's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at her.

Oh no way.

"You must be the new neighbors." Aunt May said with a smile.

 **Wolverine: Day 60**

Going into the garage of the apartment building where he kept his bike, Logan looked on in surprise as he found a new high-tech black bike sitting where his bike used to be. On it was a ribbon and a card.

 _[Wolverine,_

 _Heard you might need a new way to travel_

 _This bike has a hover function and can go…quite…fast._

 _With great horsepower comes great responsibility_

 _Spider-Man_

 _P.S. Keys are in an envelope in your mailbox along with an address I need you to meet me at tonight.]_

"Well I'll be damned." Logan mused with a small smile when he saw the **P.I.** logo on the side of the bike.

"Logan…May brought us dinner over again." Laura said as she entered the garage getting his attention. "Can we keep her?"

Logan burst out laughing at the look of complete and utter seriousness she had on her face.

 **Spider-Man: Day 1**

 **-Horizon Lab's-**

Like the other two, Spider-Man too had something he needed to fix, but his was actually easier it was his personal life and all he had to do was manage his time a bit better. He would help if he was close enough but if it didn't involve a super villain it was time to let the cops do what they were paid for.

He had a corporation to build.

He'd have to lessen his time crime fighting now so that he could save countless more lives later, a hard decision but one he learned how to make over the years.

Enough of that though, now it was time to Network.

"Sajani, can I speak with you for a second." Peter said as he approached a dark skinned woman with black hair.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Sajani Jaffrey is a co-worker of Peter's at Horizon Labs that eventually followed and worked under him in Parker Industries. Has an attitude and questionable ethics but gets the job done and is brilliant, once made a new form of Virbanium that was called Reverbium. As the name suggests it blows everything away rather than absorb.)**

"Oh? What is it Parker?" Sajani questioned with a small frown. "I heard you were leaving the lab from Max maybe now Spider-Man will stop terrorizing us." Sajani joked making Peter chuckle.

"Probably, but enough of that. I have a business proposition…" Peter trailed off making her quirk an eyebrow.

 **Spider-Man: Day 8**

 **-Empire State University-**

A short woman with black hair and brown eyes was looking over a very thick Text book as she ate her lunch when she saw someone sit across from her.

"Anna Maria right?" Peter questioned curiously making her blink before tilting her head curiously.

"Yup, who might you be slick?" Anna questioned curiously making him smile.

"A man with one heck of a business proposal." Peter said with a grin.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Anna Maria Marconi was the one true love of the "Superior" Spider-Man. A brilliant woman whom is one of Peter's most trusted employees at Parker Industries.)**

 **Spider-Man: Day 15**

 **-Peter's Apartment-**

Sajani and Anna were discussing the schematics of a device while Peter could be seen welding something together as his computer crunched some numbers.

"You know if the prototype works we might blow up even faster than Facebook." Anna mused.

"Fingers crossed then." Peter with a chuckle.

 **Spider-Man: Day 20**

Peter, Sajani, and Anna could be seen in front of a panel.

"Ladies, gentlemen…May I present to you…" Peter began as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a sleek gold metallic band that had a touch screen. Suddenly the screen lit up as Peter's smirk grew. "The Webware."

 **(MT Fun Fact: The Webware is one of Parker Industries most valued products. It is a device with all the capabilities of the most advanced smartphone and provides unlimited data, clear reception, and cheap internet anywhere on the planet.)**

 **Spider-Man: Day 22**

"Yes!" Sajani cheered as she Peter, Anna, and the staff of Horizon Labs all partied and congratulated Peter for making Parker Industries a reality. "They really loved it."

"Yes and the money they gave us can kick start even more products not to mention when the Webware goes public." Anna said making Peter nod.

"Exactly which is why we must keep working. I want one thing to be clear, this organization is founded to help people. We must never lose our values, even when the profits rise. Understood?" Peter said seriously making Anna and Sajani nod. "Now, let's get another round on me!" Peter grinned.

 **Spider-Man: Day 30**

"This building will be perfect!" Peter said as he gestured to Ezekiel's old building. "Some renovating and we have ourselves a new HQ."

"Sounds good, but we still need a company mascot." Anna pointed out.

"I think it is time, your friend paid us back for the damages." Sajani said with a smirk making Peter chuckle.

"I was thinking the same thing."

 **Spider-Man: Day 40**

["Webware when you're ready to master the web"] Spider-Man began as he stood back to back with Peter.

["With your pals at Parker Industries!"] Peter finished as both appeared on the televisions across the nation

 **Spider-Man: Day 42**

"I've gotta ask, the official story is that Spider-Man is your "body-guard" but we have all heard this story before." Ellen began as Peter found himself a guest on her T.V. Show. "How long before you pull a Stark on us and finally reveal that you're Spider-Man?"

"Oh man would that be epic." Peter said with a chuckle. "Sadly I am just his friend who took pictures of him. The Daily bugle has already debunked this weird theory that I am Spider-Man anyway but I can prove it." Peter said confidently surprising the woman. "I brought him here!" And on cue Spider-Man swung onto the stage making the audience cheer.

 **(MT Fun Fact: The Bugle did debunk the myth that Peter was Spider-Man)**

"Please, please, hold your applause!" Spider-Man said as he waved at the crowd.

 **Spider-Man: Day 45**

"Our stock prices are insane!" Sajani said with grin as she stepped out of the elevator. "I'll see you two tomorrow!" Sajani said as she walked away without looking back. Anna was going to leave for the day too when Peter held her back.

"Wait, I have something to show you." Peter said making her raise an eyebrow as she looked up at him.

"This isn't the part where I sue you for harassment in the workplace is it?" Anna questioned making him shake his head with a chuckle.

"No but it is the part where I show you something that will blow your mind." Peter said before typing a code into the elevator making the elevator descend further into the depths of the building.

"Secret floors? When the hell did you set that up? I oversaw the renovations!" Anna said sounding a bit scandalized.

"And you did a good a job, I just added my two cents in." Peter said with a smirk before sighing once the doors opened. "What I am going to tell you must never leave this room." Peter said as they walked into a large bunker. On the far wall they could see what looked like a vault. "I'm Spider-Man."

…

…

…

"Oh no…how could I have been so blind… I had _no_ idea…ahhh…" Anna droned monotonously with an eye roll as she made a half-assed attempt to be surprised making Peter sputter incredulously. In the former time-line, Anna found out because she had seen that both himself and Spider-Man had freckles in the exact same spots under their clothes.

He knew damn well Anna hadn't got that close to him this time around.

"H-how?"

"Remember that all-nighter a couple weeks ago? You left the box that contained your web shooters open in your closet. I hid them before Sajani found them." Anna deadpanned. "Gotta admit I'm curious as to how the hell you managed to be in two places at the same time."

"Eh a friend owed me a favor, so he put on my costume and fought crime for me while I focused on this business." Peter said dismissively after getting over the shock of Anna knowing his identity.

"So what's in the vault?" Anna questioned curiously before frowning as she saw his expression grow somber.

"My other half." Peter said quietly.

 _["Hello? Is someone out there?"]_ A feminine voice questioned making Anna's eyes widen in shock. _["Is…is it you Spider-Man? I know it's you…I can feel you from here."]_

"Shit…she's been here this whole time? How long has she been here!?" Anna questioned in shock.

"Since I got my powers."

"But you've been Spider-Man for over a decade!" Anna said, her face paling at the very thought, while Peter shut his eyes tightly with a grimace.

"I know. Which is why I need your help." Peter said as he turned to her. "Your knowledge on Nano tech could be the key of getting her some movement. If we reconfigure one of the Webware's we can make it so that it suppresses her signature…that way he won't notice her."

"Who?" Anna questioned in confusion.

"Tell me what the worst condition you ever saw me in is?"

"Uh…I think it was when that vampire looking dude came through the city, everyone who watched that fight on the news thought you died." Anna said with a frown before gasping. "You mean-"

"-Yep. Morlun. Check this, there is a whole family of his kind and he is nowhere near the strongest. I know how to beat them, but now is not the time, not yet. Still, I can't keep her cooped up in there, it isn't right. I-"

"Peter, calm down. Don't worry, I'll help you." Anna said with a nod.

"Thank you. Now I need a favor, I still need to focus on making sure this company succeeds…do you think you can check on her every now and then? Give her someone to talk to?" Peter questioned making her nod with a smile.

"Of course! In fact, I'll stay here tonight. Let me go grab some things from my apartment, wasn't doing anything tonight besides crunching numbers anyway." Anna said with a grin making Peter shake his head. He really had no idea where a woman like Anna came from, if they didn't belong to two different people he could honestly see himself being with her.

 **Spider-Man: Day 50**

"Alright numbers are good, talks about expanding to Shanghai are going well, and I was given the okay on my supervillain reformation center that will focus on curing them." Peter listed off the company's current under-taking. "Are we kicking ass or what?"

"Insane amounts of it as well." Sajani reported. "With the scientists we recruited from Horizon, there is no telling what we can or cannot accomplish. Also I know you requested Reverbium for a project you're working on, but I can't make it without Vibranium. Until you can get me some of that I can't synthesize any ingots for you."

"Well I don't need any right now, I'll see if I can get any Vibranium traded here from Wakanda." Peter said making her nod.

"By the way Chang said the tests are being finished on that…blasted waste of resources." Sajani muttered making Peter pout.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Phillip Chang: Is a martial artist and genius that studied alongside Peter in school)**

"You gotta admit it's kind of cool."

"Cool? The actual hell does he need with a car? He swings through the city for goodness sake!" Sajani asked angrily making Peter shrug.

"Well I assume there aren't buildings everywhere crime happens." Peter shrugs. "Also…it's cool."

"You're so lucky you give me a good pay check." Sajani muttered making him chuckle.

 **Spider-Man: Day 60**

Peter road the elevator to the top floor of the building and entered his office. Once in he got behind his desk and smiled at his two friends whom had made it.

"Your security sucks, they will let in anyone who say's they know Spider-Man." Logan said as he sat in his normal costume with his mask off.

"Definitely need to have that checked out. So I trust everything went well?" Peter questioned while taking a mental note to strengthen his security.

"Yes, I am far stronger now than I would have been normally." Carol said as she pounded her fist into her palm, making the room shake a bit.

"Yup." Logan said without elaborating.

"Good, cause there is a press conference in twenty minutes." Peter said confusing them.

"You got another one?" Logan questioned curiously making him nod.

"Yes but its not related to the P.I. this is a press conferences for _us._ " Peter said making their eyes widen a bit. "Suit up."

"Wait what?" Carol asked in confusion but before Peter could respond, Spider-Man appeared in the room in a red flash.

"Oh thank God, I don't have to wear this shit anymore." "Spider-Man" said before ripping off the costume revealing himself to be none other than Deadpool.

"Oh...no…don't tell me this was your back up, he's who you sent ahead before we came to the past?" Logan groaned.

"Hey, he was insurance. Look on the bright side, instead of three times the chance of making a difference, it's four." Peter said with a shrug. "Also to answer your question, the conference is to reveal the Trinity to the world."

"The Trinity?" Logan asked perplexed.

"A promise between three heroes to do better. We are going to lead the hero community by example." Peter explained. "There has been far too much hero on hero violence, maybe just maybe, we can bring an end to it or at least give the people something to be inspired by. We have a man with the Mutant gene who is one of the X-Men, an Avenger whose identity is known by all, an anti-hero mercenary, and an Avenger who keeps his identity secret. That's a pretty diverse group in terms of the hero spectrum." Peter pointed out.

"One problem, there are four of us in what world is that a trinity?" Carol deadpanned.

"This one because I'm not changing the name of this movement, I literally have dozens of files using this name had I known we would all actually succeed I would have named it the Quartet but that's neither here nor there." Peter deadpanned. "For now, Wade is sitting this conference out and in the future we'll BS something if they ask."

"At least you're honest." Carol said dryly as her clothes transformed into her Captain Marvel Costume while Logan pulled on his mask. Peter removed his suit revealing a new costume which was different that the fabric Deadpool had pulled off. The Suit had a similar color scheme to his classic red and blue, but shimmered in the light. It appeared to be made out of a metallic malleable substance. The lenses on his mask were illuminated by a greenish blue light that also shone beneath his updated and edgier looking spider-emblem on his chest.

"You could afford to make that Spider armor already? You really have been busy." Captain Marvel said with a whistle as she looked at its sleek design.

"Oh yeah." Spider-Man said as he turned to face Deadpool. "We'll be back soon."

"Take your time, I succeeded in my sixty day prep too, believe me I know how to spend my spare time." Deadpool said with a lecherous chuckle before vanishing in a red flash.

"What did he mean by that?" Wolverine asked with a frown.

"He spend the past few months in Hell getting his wife back, guess he succeeded." Spider-Man said before moving to the door, Wolverine and Captain Marvel right behind him.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Deadpool is married to the former fiancé of Dracula, Shiklah. Shiklah is an ancient Succubus Queen.**

"Time to go make a difference."

 **To be continued…**

… **2016**

"Oh you dick!"

 **Sorry Deadpool, your epicness must wait.**

 **Read and review**

 **~RebukeX7**


	2. Halloween Teaser

**Disclaimer: -Does the doesn't own shit dance-**

 **Now, now, I wasn't going to leave you hanging COMPLETELY until 2016.**

" **Oh you liar you so were-"**

 **ANY WAY, ignoring Deadpool, I have decided to release the final two teasers on Halloween and Thanksgiving respectively. Going to be busy tomorrow and I figured its Halloween somewhere by now, so I'm releasing it now. First let me answer some questions that people have seemed to share.**

" **How far have you got this story planned?"**

 **Right now I have planned up to the Axis story line after that I am deciding if I will head into Secret Wars OR start an original arc which will be revealed as the story progresses.**

" **Will Deadpool's 60 days be shown as well?"**

 **Yes that will be revealed in chapter 2 (Or is it one since the last chapter was a prologue?) Either way next real chapter will show what Wade had been up to.**

" **Is this in the same continuity as Spidey's LIAG?"**

 **Nope. Not at all. This has NOTHING to do with the LIAG series though by all means check out the Spidey fic I wrote, some elements WILL definitely return in Marvel Trinity.**

" **Will you keep up the Fun Facts?"**

 **Of course, the MU is too big not to. If I can save you all a trip to Google I will. It also makes this story readable for those who don't follow comics. Fun fact about me, as of the time of this release I only own forty comics and not only are they digital, a third of them are DC.**

 **Surprised?**

 **I get most of my info from researching the Marvel Wiki/comicvine, consulting with real comic fans, watching comicstorian videos on YouTube though I have been following Amazing Spider-Man comics lately.**

" **Will this be harem for any of the characters?"**

 **Eh…It might happen depending on how the story goes BUT it will not be anywhere close to Spidey LIAG level in terms of numbers. IF, and that's a big if, a character does end up with multiple relationships it will NOT exceed 2.**

 **Two is the limit for anyone.**

 **I would rather flesh them out instead of building on the numbers. You are going to** _ **know**_ **these characters inside and out by the time I'm even halfway through with this story.**

" **What are the pairings?"**

 **Well if you check the variant covers on my DA page (Same as Penname), in one of them you will find your answers. Though like stated before, there is only ONE person that I know for certain WILL be added to one of the pairings. That pairing is-**

"Classified!"

 **And that person that will be added is-**

"Also classified!"

 **Exactly. Though I will add a bonus miniature teaser that will give a hint to anyone that read the Spidey's LIAG after the teaser. Consider it a gift for reading that insanity.**

 **Now on to the teaser.**

 _ **The rule states…**_

 _ **-New York: Manhattan-**_

 _ ***Flash***_

" _Bout time, we were about to leave you web-head." Logan grunted once Peter appeared alongside himself and Binary on the roof of an abandoned building._

" _ **Don't be like that Logan. Unlike us, he actually had someone to say goodbye to."**_ _Binary said as she turned to face the CEO._ _ **"What now and why are we on this building?"**_

" _This building used to belong to Ezekiel before he died. As we speak, deep down below this building is a bunker where Cindy is living right now." Peter explained. "In the future I will make this my second New York office. Seeing how the first office used to be the Baxter building, I think it would be a bit awkward if we popped up in the FF's family room."_

… _ **that for every action…**_

" _The Trinity?" Logan asked perplexed._

" _A promise between three heroes to do better. We are going to lead the hero community by example." Peter explained. "There has been far too much hero on hero violence, maybe just maybe, we can bring an end to it or at least give the people something to be inspired by._

… _ **there must be an equal and opposite reaction.**_

 **-New York: Manhattan: Sixty Days before the Trinity's temporal leap-**

 **The Queen: Day 1**

"What's this?" A woman with fair skin and pitch black hair questioned curiously. She had a vertical black line under each of her eyes which were releasing a multi-colored flame like energy. Her body was covered with a skin tight black costume that had a large golden spider-emblem on it and around her shoulders was a large purple cape. "Well, well, seems my mate is going to tamper with the time line."

 **(MT: Character Break-down: Adriana Soria-The Spider-Queen**

 **Adriana Soria was the first female Marine in combat during World War II. Adriana and a number of other soldiers were exposed to radiation at Bikini Atoll in an attempt to create more super-soldiers like Captain America. All but Adriana died during this experiment. The mental strain of the experiment unhinged Adriana's mind and she was placed in a military asylum and forgotten.**

 **Adriana was a latent mutant who's radiated genetic structure made her into an insect/human hybrid, although she still looks completely human. Along with enhanced physical attributes, Adriana possesses a sonic scream which-at low power- one-shot Spider-Man. She also has complete control over anyone with the "insect-gene" which includes those whom have Spider-totems (Spider-Man, Silk, Scarlet Spider, Spider Woman, etc.)**

 **The insect gene can be found in one-third of the population, this means she can make one third of the planet her bitch. She's cold, ambitious and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She truly believes Spider-Man to be her best choice for a mate and wants to rule with him at her side.**

 **Thanks to the events of Spider-Island, her power reached the level of a god and she was granted a transformation which allowed her to take on multiple heroes simultaneously with ease. Her Arrogance is truly her one and only weakness)**

 **(MT Fun Fact: Adriana gained control over a large portion of the Web of Life and Destiny during the events of Spider-Island)**

 **(MT Fun Fact: The Web of Life and Destiny is the embodiment of the multi-verse's fate itself and is the source of the Spider-sense.)**

"…Not only that but this plan of mine is doomed to fail as well. I suppose my Spider heaven will have to wait." The Queen mused as her powers allowed her to blatantly see into the future and watch her own demise. Oh how she wished she could avoid such a fate, but doing so would prevent Spider-Man from coming back and stopping future incursions.

Not even she could withstand the power of an incursion.

"Jackal!" The Queen barked out startling the mad geneticist whom turned to her in slight fear.

"Yes your highness?"

"I require a scape goat." The Queen said with a sneer as if the words tasted bitter in her mouth. "Make a clone of me to finish out the rest of this scheme." The Queen ordered suprising the Jackal. "I'll be damned if I fall to these peons."

 **-Later-**

The Queen watched from a distance as a colossal spider-monster died due to the combined efforts of Spider-Man and his allies.

"Revel in your false victory for now. I will return with a force unlike anything you have ever seen." The Queen murmured as Jackal approached her from behind.

"What now, your highness?" The Jackal asked in confusion.

"It seems I will need to gather some…help." The Queen asked with a grimace as she peered into the future. There was simply no scenario where she alone could overcome the might of the "Trinity".

 _ ***SCHLICK!***_

" ***GAK!*"**

Blood splattered on the ground after a large spider leg ripped from her back and pierced the Jackal through his chest.

"I told you to make a single clone, yet you kept more of my DNA to make more later didn't you? Fool, nothing escapes the web." The Queen said imperiously without even looking back at the madman. "Your services are no longer required anyway. Now be gone." The Queen tossed the Jackal's lifeless body away before bringing her spider-leg towards her face and licking the blood off with a smirk.

 **The Queen: Day 15**

A large muscular man with gray hair sat on a stone throne boredly before a small frown graced his lips as he rested his head on his fist lazily.

 _ ***Sniff***_

"Come out wench, you cannot hide from my senses." The man said boredly. A chuckle rung out through his lair as the Queen stepped from the shadows of the room and approached him. "Who are you?"

"Just a Queen whom wants to build a kingdom." The Queen said nonchalantly with a smirk. "And I am in need of some help, help I am positive you will be more than willing to give."

"And why shouldn't I just kill you where you stand?" The man questioned with a low growl before looking over her body. "Or make you a concubine?" The man added with a lecherous smirk.

"You'd die trying." The Queen said as her eyes were engulfed with multi-colored flames while her fangs elongates slightly. "Besides, I can get you something you may be interested in…Romulus."

 **(MT Character Breakdown: Romulus**

 **Romulus is the first specimen of "Lupus Sapiens", an old species of beings that evolved from wolves instead of apes. He has been alive for thousands of years. What we do know of him has been revealed, presumably by Romulus himself, to Wolverine in dreams. . Romulus is the same Romulus who founded Rome from former barbarian tribes. It is unknown how many stories about him are true or myth.**

 **Little is known about Romulus. He has been shown, however, to be extremely intelligent with connections with various governments and government programs. Romulus was ultimately behind the Weapon X Program. Given his great lifespan, and the few instances revealed about his past, Romulus is an exceptional warrior, planner and tactician.**

 **It can be argued that he is the source and summit of everything wrong with Wolverine's life. He has a strange fixation on Wolverine and even turned his son, Daken, against him through manipulation. He has all of Wolverine's powers to a heightened degree and his claws take the form of a single retractable claw on the tip of each finger which are sharp and durable enough to cut through bone and possibly much more. He also has slight telepathy which he has used to remove some of Wolverine's memories to manipulate him.)**

"…I'm listening." Romulus said as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

 **The Queen: Day 30**

 **-New York-**

A blonde woman into her front room with a towel wrapped around her waist before stopping when she saw The Queen waiting on her couch.

"Huh, I thought they killed you." The woman said not sounding at all concerned about the super-villain in her apartment.

"They tried." The Queen said simply, raising an eye-brow at how easily the woman was taking a stranger being in her apartment, much less a super villain which tried to enslave the city a month prior. "Dr. Sofen, we have much to discuss. I have an offer you simply cannot refuse."

 **(MT Character Breakdown: Dr. Karla Sofen-Moonstone**

 **Dr. Karla Sofen is a founding member of the Thunderbolts and former member of the Masters of Evil. She has flirted with both sides of the law in Norman Osborn's Avengers as Ms. Marvel. She's a control freak with nearly limitless power granted her by moonstones, hence her codename**

 **Karla is able to access a variety of powers after a Kree gravity stone found on the Earth's moon was bonded to her central nervous system. Kree gravity stones are shards of a Lifestone derived from the Kree Tree of Life. Her powers include: self-propelled flight, intangibility (This power was lost), the ability to manipulate gravity in a variety of ways like force blasts, superhuman strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, generation of miniature black holes, and transportation of objects through dimensional rifts. Also, her costume is an extension of the stone and can be altered at will.**

 **Karla possesses an M.D. in psychology, however she also holds extensive knowledge in the area of psychoanalysis due to her time studying under Dr. Faustus. This has helped to make her an expert manipulator.**

 **Karla also has perfect control over her voice. She can alter her pitch and modulation to varying degrees to literally drive a man crazy, something she once did to Red-Hulk.)**

 **(MT Fun Fact/ rant: You know what? No I'm not done. This bitch is a fucking sociopath. In fact she got her Moonstone by using a hallucinogenic gas to make the original Moonstone, Lloyd Bloch, think he was a monster to make him reject the stone so she could take it. She even countered an assault on her mind by using the image of her killing her own mother.)**

"I'm listening." Karla said as she crossed her arms and leaned back against a wall.

 **The Queen: Day 45**

 **-Earth-12101-**

"Don't care what you have to say lady, not my problem." The Deadpool of this Earth said as he walked passed The Queen.

 **(MT Character Breakdown: Deadpool-Earth 12101**

 **This is a Deadpool who had his inner voices destroyed by a corrupt Doctor AKA Psycho-Man and it was replaced by a voice that told him the entire MU was a lie. He then went on to kill** _ **everyone.**_ **Yes this is the Deadpool that killed the MU before later going on a multi-versal hunt to kill other Deadpool's/Heroes. He would ultimately in the future be killed by Earth-616 Deadpool, our Deadpool.)**

"I mean everything is a lie right? So why should I bother-in fact why don't I just kill you?" Deadpool asked curiously.

"Because I can give you meaning and because I see _everything_ you could possibly do. Do not mistake me for that pitiful excuse of spider you call your earth's Spider-Man whom died from a bullet to the head. Not even you are unpredictable enough to escape the web." The Queen said before proving her point by back handing a gun Deadpool had suddenly pulled out and quickly grabbing the merc by his neck and lifting him up with ease.

"Okay…you're good." Deadpool admitted as the Queen looked up at him coolly.

"Now, let's talk." The Queen said with a smirk.

 **The Queen: Day 60**

 **-?-**

In what looked like an abandoned castle. Moonstone, The Queen, and Romulus sat on three stone thrones as mind-controlled humans catered to their every whim thanks to the Queen's manipulation.

"Must say, it has been awhile since I was part of a Triumvirate." Romulus said with a sinister smirk.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?" Dreadpool asked with mock annoyance. He had insisted on being called that to avoid being mixed up with his 616 counterpart. He even went as far as to get a costume with a reversed color scheme.

"After that stunt you pulled? Attempting to assault _me?_ Be grateful I did not sentence you to an eternity of having your innards eaten by spiders." The Queen stated darkly before glancing towards her right towards Romulus. "A Triumvirate?" The Queen questioned before chuckling as her eyes were lit ablaze. "Yes, I do so love the sound of that." The Queen said before watching as the "Trinity" entered the time-line. "Let the games begin."

 _ ***Flash***_

 **You**

" _Time for some pay back!" Moonstone shouted with a smile before blasting forward and slamming a vicious right hook into Captain Marvel's face sending her crashing through five buildings._

 **Haven't**

 _Spider-Man looked on in horror as Adriana held a limp and bloodied Silk by her neck with a dark grin._

" _You believe this weakling to be your mate?"_

 **Seen**

 _Wolverine roared as he charged a laughing Romulus whom was grinding his foot into the back of Laura's head._

 **Evil**

 _ ***Flash***_

" _Don't you dare!" Deadpool shouted angrily as his evil counterpart laughed and placed his gun to the back of his daughter's head._

 **Yet.**

 **When the Trinity comes…**

… **The Triumvirate will be waiting.**

 **To be continued officially…**

…

…

…

…

…

… **still 2016**

"Oh you are a fucking dick! Did you actually double-cliff hanger us!?"

 **You mad…or nah?**

 **Read and Review**

 **~RebukeX7**

 **Bonus Teaser:**

 **-New York: Brooklyn Museum-**

Deep within the depths of the museum...

….Resting innocently within a display case…

…was a single rusted one-handed blade….

…and on its blade, trapped under the rust….

…was a single strand of hair as red as blood…

…and almost as if in response to the coming evil…

…The blade pulsed once like a heart-beat.

 _ **The Red One will return 2016…**_

"Oh FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YOU!"

 **Happy Halloween!**


	3. Thanksgiving Teaser

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing.**

 **Teaser 2: Deadpool's Trinity Survival Guide for would-be villains**

 **-Omake-**

"Hey everybody! Deadpool here!" Deadpool said with a grin visible from beneath his mask as he sat in a large comfortable chair with a large housecoat on over his costume along with a smoking pipe somehow stilling through his mask and a book in his lap. "And it's time for story time with uncle Deadpool!"

 _ ***Flash***_

Suddenly a large television screen appeared next to him and turned on revealing an Image of a smiling Captain Marvel floating above the clouds as her hair blew heroically in the wind.

"Today I will be telling you how the "Trinity" approaches varying threats so you can get an idea of when they are taking an opponent seriously or not." Deadpool explained as he gestured to the screen. "Each of us has about four stages when it comes to handling a threat and I will show you what they are from lowest to highest. We'll start with the Cap'n."

 **Captain Marvel: Stage 1**

"Before we start, let me explain what her role is. See as far as the public is concerned, she's the leader. Public approval is easiest if they think she's in charge seeing how she has a great reputation and no secret identity. Also, to be honest, in the heat of battle she does come up with some quick and effective ways for us to live so if we were to have a leader, there is a good chance it would be the Captain." Deadpool explained with a shrug. "She's also our main powerhouse and can planet bust so that helps."

Suddenly the image showed Captain Marvel flying around a battle field and blasting blue beams of energy from her hands as her body was covered in a blue light. The blue beams tore through groups of robots with ease as she had an almost bored look on her face.

"Pay attention to the blue energy. If she's blue, be happy, she's still going to kick your ass but it won't be as painful as you might think. This means you are so below her radar she's not even remotely concerned about you." Deadpool explained as the image switched. "In fact these blast might be a bit weaker than Tony's repulsor blasts."

 **Captain Marvel: Stage 2**

Suddenly Captain Marvel could be seen fighting far bigger robots as her energy took on an orange and flame-like appearance. Her facial expression had begun to harden a bit as her eyes narrowed.

"See? Now you're starting to fuck up. Once the energy goes yellow or orange then that means she realizes you can take some damage. She's actually putting a little effort in now, the beams hit harder than Tony's repulsor blasts by quite a bit. This is for more of the…heavy duty enemies." Deadpool said as Captain Marvel slammed her fists together and released a large beam of yellow energy that decimated everything in front of her.

 **Captain Marvel: Stage 3**

Captain Marvel could be seen gritting her teeth as she fought with a woman with a similar power set. Captain Marvel was actually donning her mask this time and her eyes were glowing bright blue as the two fought toe to toe.

"Either you caught her on a bad day or you're a bit of a badass at this point. See she only puts on her mask to protect her face when locked into some serious combat." Deadpool explained with a chuckle. "At this point she is treating you like a legitimate threat and is prepared to get locked into some serious combat. Like I said though, if she goes this far you might be okay that means you got some power yourself! So bob and weave and keep the blows above the waist." Deadpool said as Captain Marvel slammed a vicious energy covered right hook into her opponents face sending her blasting back into the moon.

 **Captain Marvel: Stage 4**

Captain Marvel was now in her Binary state and could be seen upper cutting Rouge through the ceiling of the X-Men headquarters and into orbit.

 **(MT Fun Fact: This actually happened in canon…Carol REALLY does not like Rogue.)**

"Don't care how strong you are, because now you either fucked up or she really doesn't like you like the Fun Fact said." Deadpool said with a shudder as he watched Binary power up. "If you force her to go super sai-er-kree-er fuck it if you see Binary she wants to put you down, do some damage and there is some chance that she is playing for keeps at this point. Her power is increased immensely and as long as there is energy for her to absorb, there are no limits to this power." Deadpool explained before picking up a remote while Binary rushed after Rogue, anger clear in her face.

 _ ***Flash***_

Spider-Man could now be seen resting on the side of an alley wall under a stair well as rain poured down upon him. His eye lenses and emblem glowing brightly.

"Ah the web-head, when it came to picking a 'leader' it was a coin flip between him and the Captain as they had the biggest reputations. That said, half of the public hates him and he still has some lone wolf tendencies." Deadpool explained. "Still he is without a doubt the brains of this operation. Between the tech he builds and the fact he brought us together, safe to say he is the web that binds us."

 **Spider-Man: Stage 1**

Spider-Man was now handling some would be thugs like he always did, flipping around them and cracking jokes as they failed to land a hit on him.

"Now we're on to Spidey. Yeah if you're a regular criminal, you're guaranteed to run into him in this state unless it's a very bad day for him. He'll joke with you as he kicks your ass without effort. Really if you see this Spider-Man, you are not a threat, sorry." Deadpool said with a shrug.

 **Spider-Man: Stage two**

Spider-Man was standing in his signature crouch in front of Shang-Chi. Slowly he flipped his forearms over and slid into a different stance before after-images of him and Shang-Chi filled the room only ending when Shang was slammed into the ground face-first. The man rubbed his jaw as he looked up at Spider-Man with an approving smile.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Shang-Chi is the "Master of Kung-Fu" and mastered every style known to man and helped Spider-Man develop an extremely powerful new style, "The Way of the Spider". This style is extremely proficient against enemies with different forms of pre-cognition. It also forces the effectiveness of his own Spider-Sense to their current limits. Spider-Man once took out a multitude of Spider mutants with this fighting style in mere moments and that was when he lost his Spider-Sense)**

Suddenly the image switched and Spider-Man could be seen throwing a shock grenade at the Rhino, taking him down with minimal effort.

"Oh you must be a super-villain now at this point and not a bad one. Yeah he's still joking around but if you make him bust out his Spider-Fu and gadgets then you are most-likely someone not to be trifled with." Deadpool said as he blew out a ring of smoke. "You'll get some bruises this time, but again nothing too bad because at this point Spider-Man isn't playing for keeps, he just doesn't."

 **Spider-Man: Stage 3**

"But damn if he doesn't come close! Please note that the following scene does NOT involve a symbiote, the suit is just black. That's all."

 _A young blonde woman took aim at a black-suited Spider-Man through the scope of a high powered sniper rifle. Once she pulled the trigger, she looked up in confusion as her bullet "missed". Once she blinked she realized that Spider-Man had completely vanished, scaring her as she didn't see the hero falling from the ceiling behind her._

 _*Flash*_

 _As a black haired woman walked down a hall in fear, she didn't notice Spider-Man silently crawl on the ceiling above her._

" _Sergie, Sergie! What's happening?! He's here-Where are you!?"_

" _You. It's been you all along. Pulling the web apart. Thread by thread. Was it worth it? Did you get everything you wanted?" Spider-Man mocked as his voice echoed throughout the hallway._

" _AHHH!" The woman screamed as she looked up to find Spider-Man descending upon her._

" _Considering everything you've taken?" Spider-Man asked coldly before placing a hand on her face, using his powers to cement his hand to it. "By the way my brother wanted to give you this."_

" _Wait-!"_

 _ ***SCHRIIIIP!***_

" _AIEEE!" The woman screamed as he ripped a good portion of her face off. "W-wait…" The woman begged as she held her bleeding face._

" _Did you "wait" for Mattie? Cassandra? Kaine-now you know what it feels like to be wounded…hunted…_ _ **slaughtered**_ _…" Spider-Man said darkly as he loomed over her threateningly before a blonde woman charged him with a dagger._

" _Over my dead body, spyder." The woman said making him chuckle._

" _Your call."_

 _ **(MT Fun Fact: Canon. Spider-Man does not care what you do to him, but threaten his family and he is liable to kill you.)**_

 _ **(Bonus Fact: *Spoilers* In the "Renew your Vows" universe his Daughter and wife were threatened by Venom so he killed him. This is important because even though it's an AU that Peter and the canon one shared the same mentality which means that put in the same circumstance, 616 Peter would have done the same thing.)**_

 _ ***Sniffle***_

"I'm so proud…" Deadpool said as he wiped his eye while his voice sounded choked up. "Think that's as far as it goes? Wrong! If you see the next one there is a good chance you're a totem-eater and probably going die or close to it."

 **Spider-Man: Stage 4**

 _A wounded Peter Parker whose face and body were covered in blood-stained bandages glared with one crimson Iris that shone sinisterly in a hospital room. His fangs were elongated slightly as he lunged at Morlun._

 _ **Now the Spider finds itself at last.**_

 _Peter growled as he raised his right fist before a stinger ripped from under his hand._

 _ **It stings.**_

" _AGHHH!" Morlun shouted as the stinger pierced his shoulder._

 _ **It strikes with the fury of vengeance incarnate. The power of the spider fully unleashed for the first time.**_

 _Morlun screamed again when a second stinger stabbed through his wrist._

 _ **It stings again.**_

 _Peter growled as his eye burned with pure hatred as he gazed down upon the totem eater._

" _ **When a spider feeds…it always starts at the head!"**_ _Peter released a roar before sinking his fangs into Morlun's throat, consuming the monster until his body finally succumbed to the damage he was receiving from the berserk Peter._

"Now boys and girls, what you are witnessing is something that has only occurred twice. Fun fact, both times this has happened were against Totem Eaters, Morlun and Shathra are their names. What is happening is Peter letting the Spider side takeover. Unlike Spider-Man, the Spider shows no mercy so if you end up causing this to happen, you better hope you have one hell of a Healing factor." Deadpool said with a laugh.

 _ ***Flash***_

Wolverine's image appeared on the screen.

"Fearsome and badass, the Wolverine is our first line of defense. He's a jack of all trades and perfect to buy one of us some time from a threat while we put together some insane plan."

 **Wolverine: Stage 1**

 _A roaring Logan jumped into the air and descended upon a sentinel, tearing it apart before going after the next one._

"Here on national geographic we present to you…the Wolverine…in its natural habitat." Deadpool said with a chuckle. "Now unlike the two before him, Wolverine is liable to kill you even at this stage depending on how he's feeling at that moment. You a cannon fodder soldier? Better run towards the Cap'n or Spidey, at least then you'll live. This stage is pretty simple, fuck up and get snickt." Deadpool said before the image changed.

 **Wolverine: Stage 2**

 _Wolverine could now be seen gritting his teeth as he tore through dozens upon dozens of black-clad ninjas with relative ease even as they stabbed him with their blades. Blood was everywhere and no mercy could be found in wolverine's eyes._

"Don't let the body hair and his seemingly simple fighting style confuse you! Wolvie is a _legitimate ninja_ as in he's trained in that shit. Like with Spidey, if he actually has to bust out the ninja knowledge and hand to hand to face you down. Congrats! You get to die even faster!" Deadpool said with a loud laugh. "Well I'm sure your ninja career, which I'm sure you have to push him this state, was short and fun!" Deadpool said reassuringly as the image switched once more.

 **Wolverine: Stage 3**

" _[Then take it.]" A grinning man of Asian descent said, his body garbed in armor as Wolverine tightened his grip on a crimson samurai sword._ _"[And wield it like and angry god.]"_

 _ **(MT Fun Fact: Muramasa is an extremely skillful swordsmith with arguably a few screws loose in his head. He loves his craft and his two greatest creations were the Black Blade, made from his soul, and the Muramasa Blade, made with Wolverine's.)**_

 _Wolverine could now be seen battling Sabretooth with the blade before it switched to a fight with Daken that resulted in the blade being broken in two._

"Ah, the Muramasa blade. The wet dream of Samurais everywhere and me too, I'll admit it." Deadpool said with a chuckle. "It ain't as durable as Adamantium but it is still tough, its cutting power is on par if not much greater than Wolverine's own claws. That's not what is important though. It's the fact this baby goes through healing factors and is made with part of his soul. You don't heal from cuts from this bad boy, you just bleed out and die." Deadpool said with an appreciative whistle as he looked at the weapon. "Best believe Wolverine had this thing repaired when came back and started our sixty days-in case you were wondering. If he brings this to a fight, you done fucked up. Big."

 **Wolverine: Stage 4**

" _ **RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"Ya probably guessed it, but last up is the legendary Berserker Rage. If you make Wolverine snap and fall into one of these….good chance you're either dead or me." Deadpool said with a laugh. "Let's be honest do I even need to explain this? Even non-comic fans know about this. Hell you probably thought about it as soon as you read about Spidey going berserk. Driven by pure rage and instinct while subconsciously maintaining some level of skill from his training, he is now an unstoppable, unbreakable, killing machine. Only thing that can rival that much bloodlust is my wife on her period, am I right fellas?"

 **Deadpool: Stage 1**

 _The scene switched and Deadpool could be seen cutting down armed guards merciless as he made a few jokes._

"Oh yeah, time for the best part…moi. I handle the covert shit out of the public's eye. Sometimes some threats need to be dealt with…permanently. Do you love sabotage? I love sabotage. That's why I'm the one who gets to troll the baddies." Deadpool said as he fast forwarded the videos showing him get progressively more chaotic with his methods of fighting. "Let's be honest here, stages one through three for me are pretty much the same, except I get a bit more…creative…with how I bring you down. I'm a bad mother fucker!"

 **Deadpool: Stage 4**

"But let's get one thing straight, we clear?" Deadpool said as his voice suddenly lost its cheer. "You wanna tussle with me? Fine go for it. We can have hella fun. I'll even let you live if you impress me…but keep it professional. Because you don't want this to get personal…you don't want me to be…serious." Deadpool said matter-of-factly. "I have a little girl out there, you even look at her wrong and I'll eradicate your whole fucking bloodline…really….really…slowly." Deadpool said as he aimed a gun at the camera. "You've been warned."

 _ ***Bang!***_

 **End.**

"Fuck! I forgot to do a cliffhanger…uhh..." Deadpool muttered before snapping his fingers and pulling out a phone. After dialing a number real fast, the merc placed it to his ear.

 _["Wade? What is it? We're on our way to the press conference."]_ Spider-Man's voice could be heard from the phone as Deadpool checked his watch.

"It's cool, just had a question for you concerning Silk."

 _["Huh? Okay then ask away?"]_

"She's your mate and all but…you're fucking married."

 _["Married? What the hell are you talking about, no I'm not!"]_

"That's what you think! Oh man do I have story to tell you about a certain red-head, but that can wait until next chapter."

 _["Hold up, what the hell are you talking about? Hello? Hello? Wa-"]_

 _ ***Click***_

"Read and review or Spidey and I are going to jump you worse than Iron Man got jumped in the Civil War trailer. Happy thanksgiving everybody!"

 **(MT Fun Fact: During the Events of OMD, in order to save the life of his aunt Peter and his wife Mary Jane made a deal with the devil Mephisto to save her life at the cost of their marriage, leaving the two of them without any recollection of it whatsoever as the world changed so that they had never gotten married.)**

 **(MT Fun Fact: Deadpool blatantly remembers the marriage in canon and I believe Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) vaguely recalled it once as well.)**

 **To be continued…**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **2016**

 **Read & Review**

 **~RebukeX7**


	4. MT 1: Heroes

**Just turned 12 so in Chicago it means the holidays officially have begun!**

 **Happy Holi-**

"Fuck you, its Merry Christmas."

 **-days…why do I even try with you Wade?**

"2016 is coming and for that year I am making a stand against PC!"

 **Wade, your entire character is a stand against PC.**

"Exactly!"

 ***Sigh***

 **Disclaimer: I own…..nada**

 **NOTE: To avoid confusion let me state the incursion that resulted in their horrible future where everyone pretty much died IS NOT the incursion that takes place during Secret Wars.**

 **ALSO: Replies to reviews will happen after this chapter. Remember the rules Reviews by people with Accounts will be replied to in full. If you're a guest but at least make up a temporary pen name (Even if its just random letters) i'll reply as much as I can but do not ask questions as I can't have an actual conversation with you without being able to PM you. "Guest" Reviews who leave the pen-name "Guest" are deleted automatically. They don't even get read by me.**

 _ **[Featured BGM's**_

 _ **Tip Toe Wing In My Jawwdinz- Riff Raff**_

 _ **Book of Love- Peter Gabriel**_

 _ **Theme of Dante- Marvels vs. Capcom 3 OST**_

 _ **It's On Again (Epic Version) - Alicia Keys Feat Kendrick Lamar (YouTube it to find the epic version)**_

 _ **This is How We do it-Montell Jordan**_

 _ **Confessions part II (Instrumental) - Usher**_

 _ **I Just had Sex- Lonely Island]**_

 **MT issue 1: Heroes (Alternate Titles: Deadpool's Book of Love, Renew Your Vows, Good God the Banter)**

 **-Deadpool: Day 1-**

 **-Deadpool's hideout-**

"Okay they made it." Deadpool said after Captain Marvel, Spider-Man, and Wolverine entered the time line. "Gotta make this quick and quiet then." Deadpool said as he suddenly put on a new pair of extremely clean and expensive sneakers.

 **BGM: Tip Toe Wing In My Jawwdinz- Riff Raff**

Opening the door to the rundown apartment, Deadpool over-exaggeratedly tip-toed into the apartment and made his way to the living room. Once there he found himself knocked out on a leather chair. Half of the younger Deadpool's mask was rolled up as the remains of a chimichanga covered his mouth and costume.

Continuing his stealthy trek forward, the older Deadpool pulled out a golden spider before tensing as his counterpart rolled over.

"Oohh~ Domino…Rogue…one at…a time…." The younger Deadpool muttered in his sleep as he scratched his ass. The Older Deadpool sighed in relief before cocking his hand back and throwing it at his counterpart. Instantly, the machine attached itself to his face, startling the younger Deadpool awake but it was too late, the light turned on and his mind was bombarded with memories.

 **BGM: END**

"Woohooo! I just caught a Deadpool-Mon!" Deadpool cheered as his counterpart slumped over in his chair.

 **Deadpool: Day 2**

"Ah…Damn, what the hell hit me!? Oh yeah that's right, my future. Is that how college grads feel?" Deadpool wondered as he pulled himself out of his chair before stretching. "Well damn this is gonna be interesting. What should I do first?" Deadpool wondered before snapping his fingers in realization. "I know! I'ma go get hitched!"

 **Deadpool: Day 11**

 **-Greece-**

"God damn that took longer than I expected." Deadpool muttered to himself. Honestly he had completely forgotten where the hell he had met the love of his life over the many years and just knew that it was somewhere in Greece. As luck would have it, however, Deadpool actually managed to figure out where he needed to go after getting on a tour bus. As he meandered through some ruins, he eventually came across an ancient casket. "Honey~ I'm home~" Deadpool called out as he ripped off of the lid causing a burst of magic to release and send him crashing back.

" _ **Who…who has freed me from my slumber?"**_ A sultry voice questioned before a black haired woman arose from the casket as a demonic looking lizard like creature crawled out from behind her. She was wearing a tight purple and black outfit, her irises were bright gold and her sclera were pitch black. Around her eyes were two purple markings that extended down her face and on her forehead was a gold crown of three medallions that each had an eye imprinted on them.

The sheer sight of her was enough to make Deadpool lose his train of thought and just look up at her in genuine awe for a moment.

 **(MT Fun Fact: The Succubus queen, Shiklah is extremely beautiful even by Marvel standards and has been known to make both genders look at her with lust with no effort. She was sealed around the time humanity began to take over after a war between demons and vampires.)**

"That would be me my sexy Queen of the night." Deadpool said as he stood up and cracked his neck. The woman frowned a bit as she tilted her head and looked at him with curious golden eye.

"And who are you-"Shiklah stopped herself from speaking when she suddenly gasped.

"Just the greatest mercenary period, babe." Deadpool said not noticing her sudden surprise. Suddenly out of nowhere, Deadpool found himself being slammed against a wall, his neck held tightly in Shiklah's grip as she glared at him, horns protruding from her head. Instantly she used her free hand to grab the side of his mask. "W-wait…s-stop!" Deadpool choked out before she ripped his mask off and stared at his disfigured face. Her eyes flashed with something that looked like fear before she dropped him and stepped back away from him.

"I must go." Shiklah muttered before disappearing with her pet in a spiral of hellfire. Leaving a wide-eyed Deadpool behind.

"Okay…that hurt." Deadpool muttered with a frown.

 **Deadpool: Day 30**

 **-Deadpool's Apartment-**

 **BGM: Book of Love- Peter Gabriel**

Deadpool was moping on his couch eating a tub of ice-cream and watching old romantic comedies. He didn't even bat an eye when his door was suddenly ripped off of its hinges as an irritated Peter Parker stormed into his apartment.

"Alright, that's enough moping around." Peter said as he narrowed his eyes at the merc who released a sad sigh.

"Oh hey Pete…need me to be a decoy again?"

"No, what I need is for you to get over yourself and get back to being the psychopathic mercenary I somehow respect." Peter said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You don't understand Pete, heart-ache like this-"

"-I don't understand heartache?" Peter asked as he raised a skeptical eyebrow making Deadpool pause as he remembered who he was talking to.

"…Touche…but even you never had to deal with some you had feelings for leaving you in disgust after seeing your face." Deadpool argued and Peter had to admit he had a point.

"True but then again, that's not what you are dealing with right now." Peter said as he leaned back against the wall. "What you are dealing with is a classic case of misunderstanding."

"Kinda hard to misunderstand revulsion."

"Yet you did it, why? Cause you're an idiot." Peter sighed as he rubbed his temples before flipping through his Web-Ware. "What do you know about Succubi?"

"Plenty, thank you very much. Was married to one for years."

"I mean that doesn't have to do with sex." Peter said dryly.

"…"

"As I scanned through Strange's library, I found some interesting information about Succubi." Peter said as Deadpool turned to face him.

"Even I gotta ask, Strange didn't ask any questions about you flipping through his things? Hell why were you looking up Succubi anyway?" Deadpool questioned as Peter continued tampering with his Web-Ware.

"Well one, Strange doesn't know I've been through his things…" Peter trailed off as he looked up at Deadpool and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Nor will he. Two, the reason I was looking them up is because Succubi and the Spider-totem seem to be charged by the same mysterious energy that I am researching, but that is neither here nor there." Peter said as he waved off the question. "The point is I found out that marriage bonds and Succubi have a very intimate relationship."

"What?" Deadpool asked as he sat up.

"Yeah turns out if you marry a Succubus, they keep their bond to you _forever._ In fact it transcends space and time, so when you came back in time with us you were still bonded. I take it she must have been very surprised to wake up married." Peter said nonchalantly.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold the fuck up. If she still felt our bond, why did she run away is fear?" Deadpool questioned, concern showing through his mask

"Succubi can relive the entire bond by simply staring into their mate's eyes." Peter said as he stared at Deadpool intently. "I've personally witnessed that woman stay by your side through literal hell. In fact, not only does she live in Hell she has pet demons that she finds… _cute._ She has her own demon army for crying out loud. Does that sound like someone who would run from you just cause your face could use a metric ton of Proactive?"

Deadpool said nothing as the pieces began to come together in his head.

"Now where would your wife go if she suddenly found herself in the past?" Peter asked as Deadpool shot to his feet.

"Dracula! Shit, I gotta gather a team and help her!" Deadpool said before suiting up in an instant. "Pete if this was a Spideypool story, I'd let you be top." Deadpool stated before disappearing in a red flash, leaving a disgusted Peter behind him.

"Uh…ew…"

 **BGM: END**

 **-Deadpool: Day 35-**

 **-Japan-**

Deadpool was now sitting on a bench in a park. After a few moments, he felt someone sit down next to him.

"A little spider told me you had something for me." Deadpool said as he turned to face Logan.

"Yup. I passed Blade not too long ago so I can tell you where he is so you can catch up to him. He should be able to help you track down Dracula." Logan said before pulling out a blade that was wrapped in a black cloth.

"Whoa is that-"

"My Muramasa blade? Yup. Carol stopped her training for a day and came back to help Pete put it all back together again. This is a loan, Wade. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm trusting you to bring this back to me…in one piece." Logan said with a growl as he handed the blade to a surprised Deadpool. "We all stopped our routines to help you get your girl, you better not fuck this up."

"Don't worry Wolvie, I'll definitely put this to good use." Deadpool said as he grabbed the blade tightly.

 **-Deadpool: Day 40-**

 **-Spain-**

"You want _me_ to help _you_ save a Succubus Queen who was once betrothed to Dracula?" Blade asked for the third time, not believing at all what he was requested. "I, who would rather have all three of you be dead instead?"

"Look, I get it you hate everyone involved but let's be honest all of us going away isn't gonna happen. So ask yourself would you rather Dracula have her or me?" Deadpool questioned as the vampire hunter rubbed his temples. Looks like he was going to have to pick the lesser of two evils.

"Fine, but don't ever bother me again after this." Blade muttered as he turned around and gestured for Deadpool to follow him. "I've been tracking him down for weeks but I think I've finally found his newest lair."

"Alright lead the way, but before we raid it there is someone I think we can find an ally in."

"Oh? Who? And why do I feel as though I'm gonna hate whoever you say." Blade questioned with a frown.

"Well, the person I have in mind is kinda maybe Dracula's daughter?" Deadpool said though it sounded like a question making Blade sigh.

"Of course it is."

 **-Deadpool: Day 50-**

 **-Dracula's Lair-**

Lord Dracula sat on his throne with a smirk as Shiklah knelt before him, leveling him with a blazing glare as her hands were chained down to the floor while a room of vampires looked at her with glowing red eyes.

"When you first contacted me, I was ecstatic. Positive that our reunion would mean you have accepted your fate to be my bride." Dracula began as she struggled against her bindings. "But alas it was not to be as you allowed yourself to defiled, bonded to a mere human and then even had the gall to attack me with your demons. But now here we are after the bloodshed and I find myself being rather merciful."

"You? Merciful?" Shiklah asked with a scoff ignoring the threatening hisses of the vampires for her attitude.

"Yes, merciful. I will give you one final chance. Break that disgusting bond and take your rightful place as my Queen of the night." Dracula said as he rose from his throne. Despite the predicament, Shiklah chuckled.

"I would rather die."

"Then so be it." Dracula said with a shrug, though she could see his eyes narrow in confusion and irritation. "But before you die, tell me who it was that got to you first? Who you are so deeply in love with despite the fact they aren't even here to witness your demise or defend your love." Dracula said making Shiklah flinch a bit. Thanks to her impulsiveness and thirst for vengeance she had left her beloved alone and probably caused him to have the worst possible conclusion; that she didn't want him.

" _Wade…my love..."_ Shiklah thought as her eyes began to glisten. In her haste she had forgotten that she was bonded to a human and wrongfully assumed he could sense her emotions through their bond. _"I'm sorry…I should have stopped and explained."_

 _ ***VROOOOOOOOOOOM***_

 _ ***CRASH!***_

Everyone looked up when Blade suddenly crashed into the room on his motorcycle as an ebony haired woman with pale skin and red eyes rode behind him.

 _ ***SCREEEEEECCCCCHHH***_

Skidding to a stop, he instantly hopped off of the bike with his guns ready while the woman followed suit, powerful claws popping out from her finger tips.

" _Blade? Why is he here? He is the last person who would try to save me."_ Shiklah thought in confusion.

 _ ***Flash***_

"Yeah but I'm the first." Deadpool said as he appeared next her in a crimson flash. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he unsheathed the Muramasa blade that was strapped to his back and cut through the magically reinforced chains that were binding Shiklah down. "Honey, after this we're gonna have a long talk about proper communication." Deadpool said with a laugh as he extended a hand to her, which she accepted with a tearful smile before getting up and hugging him.

"I thought my impulsiveness cost me you." Shiklah whispered as she stepped back while Deadpool turned to face the room of vampires.

"Would have if a certain Spider didn't give me a reality check."

"Then I shall be indebted to this spider." Shiklah said with a smile before her hands ignited with hellfire.

"You actually delivered on your promise, you brought me to Dracula." The daughter of Dracula said as she leveled a dark glare upon Dracula whom returned it with just as much hatred. "Miss me, daddy?"

" _ **Lilith…"**_ Dracula growled out as his eyes shone with power. _**"Once more you stand before me in defiance."**_

 **(MT CHARACTER BREAKDOWN: Lilith**

 **Lilith was the daughter of Dracula and a woman named Zofia. This woman was Dracula's first wife, while Dracula was still a human being hundreds of years ago, but the two were brought together by an arranged marriage by Dracula's late father and Dracula began to resent and even hate Zofia. A baby was born out of the marriage: Lilith. While she was still a young child, Dracula made her look upon a group of impaled prisoners.**

 **He treated his daughter harshly, and when he had been married for the required one year of their social custom, he told both Lilith and her mother to take their belongings and leave him. They complied and left. Lilith was given to a woman named Gretchin - who was a gypsy - while Zofia wondered the Earth and eventually committed suicide so that she didn't have to live as a peasant. Lilith grew to hate and despise her father.**

 **After becoming a vampire, her father began to attack gypsy villages and killed the son of the very same gypsy that took Lilith as her own. As a way of revenge, Gretchin used her powerful gypsy magic to turn Lilith into a vampire-like being as well, but since she felt like Lilith was her daughter, she made her immune to most of the vampires' weaknesses. Lilith on her hand promised Gretchin that she would cause trouble for her father for all eternity.**

 **(Breakdown: End)**

"Today is the day you die and stay dead and by my hand!" Lilith boomed. "There won't be enough of you left to even send to Hell."

" _ **Big talk for a little girl."**_ Dracula said with a glower. _**"Kill them all."**_

"You've made some interesting companions, my love." Shiklah muttered as the dozens vampires converged upon them.

"Well I had to make due, the Deadpool Corps aren't assembled and the Trinity is busy at the moment."

"Trinity?" Shiklah asked in confusion.

"Long story, clear out this trash first." Deapdool said making her smirk as she blasted off in to the air and cocked her fist back while spinning around to face the battlefield.

 **BGM: Theme of Dante- Marvels vs. Capcom 3 OST**

" _ **Gladly."**_ Shiklah said as horns protruded from her head as her golden eyes blazed with power and ill-intent. Blasting down, she slammed her fist into the battlefield.

 ***BOOOOOOOOM***

The lesser vampires screeched in agony as pillars of fire shot up from the ground engulfing them and instantly reducing them to ash. The ground shook as the battlefield began to sink down into the earth and into the very pits of Hell itself while a large wall of Hellfire trapped the combatants inside of it.

"It's time for a boss battle!" Deadpool shouted as Lilith shot towards the infuriated Dracula while Blade hopped back and began to release a storm of specialized bullets at the Vampire Lord. Lilith appeared before Dracula in a burst of speed with her right claw mid-swipe, prepared to maim him. Before she could make contact, however, Dracula turned into a bat and flew over-dodging bullets as he did so- before returning to his normal form and preparing to deliver a powerful axe-kick to Lilith. Before the kick could land, however, Lilith exploded into mist causing the blow to pass harmlessly through her.

 _ ***Flash***_

Dracula barely had enough time to duck before the Muramasa blade went sailing above his head. Deadpool didn't let the miss deter him as he vanished in another flash before reappearing in front of Dracula with the blade poised to skewer the vampire Lord through his face. Leaning back at the last moment, Dracula managed to avoid massive damage from the blow but still managed to get a shallow cut to his cheek. Dracula growled before teleporting to the opposite side of the battlefield. His anger only intensify when he realized his wound was not healing.

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _ ***BANG!***_

Dracula stumbled to the side when two bullets ripped into his rib-cage making him turn to face the impassive form of Blade.

 _ ***BANG***_

 _ ***BANG!***_

Two more ripped into his shoulders before he regained his footing and lunged at Blade only to be slammed into the ground by Shiklah whom had dive-bombed him before he could reach Blade. Floating back, Shiklah kicked him into the air and the transformed into a large purple demonic reptile. With a roar she released a colossal torrent of fire at the Vampire Lord whom attempted to dodge but was unable save his lower half from being burned.

" _ **AHHHHH YOU ALL DARE TO FACE THE GREAT DRACULA!?"**_ Dracula shouted as his palpable rage seemed to make the entire battleground tremble.

 _ ***Flash***_

 _ ***SHING***_

Deadpool immediately appeared behind him and cut him in half, permanently separating his top half-from his bottom half before his legs could heal.

"Not too hard when we get a leg up on you...or two in this case." Deadpool before getting batted back when two colossal wings ripped from Dracula's back keeping him afloat even as blood poured from his abdomen. Before Dracula could follow up with his attack he was forced to swoop down low to avoid a torrent of fire from Shiklah. Unfortunately for him, avoiding Shiklah's attack put him the perfect position to have both of his wings cut off by both Deadpool and Blade. His torso rag dolled a bit before sliding right in front Lilith. He went to claw up at her only for her to grab both his wrists tightly before placing her heel on his chest.

 _ ***CRACK!***_

With an enraged roar, Lilith ripped his arms off but before she could deliver the final blow, her body locked up making her curse.

 **(Fun Fact: Lilith was cursed so that she could not be the direct cause of Dracula's death.)**

 **BGM: END**

" _ **How does it feel? To get this close?"**_ Dracula taunted. _**"You can't even have the satisfaction of being given the illusion of killing me. You all think you have won? That you accomplished something? As long as I am the Vampire Lord one of my minions will find my remains and bring me back. Your whore of a mother is rolling in her grave at how pathetic you are."**_

"Shut up! Even if you come back, I will still be here waiting, ready, and even stronger than I am now so I can send you right back to Hell." Lilith said as Blade frowned a bit to himself. Deadpool took that moment to approach Lilith and place the hilt of the Muramasa blade into her frozen hand. She looked up at him in surprise when she found herself able to move once more.

"Well technically since I'm handing you the murder weapon, it's about a fifty-fifty on who's responsible for killing him, right?" Deadpool questioned making Dracula's eyes widen slightly in horror. "Loop-holed, bitch!" Deadpool claimed making Lilith smirk before she flipped the blade around and stabbed down into Dracula's chest, piercing his heart. Lilith actually laughed as she twisted the blade deeper and deeper.

"God damn this is satisfying!" Lilith said as she watched the life leave her father's eyes.

 **-Astral Plane-**

Dracula glowered as his spirit left his body while he gazed down upon them from the astral plane.

" _ **You may have won this round, fools, but I will return-"**_

 _ ***SNICKT!***_

" _ ***GAK!* W-what?"**_ Dracula questioned incredulously as three crimson blades shot through the chest of his spiritual body. Glancing back weakly his eyes widened in confusion as he saw the ethereal form of a short feral looking man stabbing him through his back. A horrible realization dawned on him as he noticed that the being seemed to be tethered to that cursed blade. _**"Of course…I see it clearly now…a fragment of a soul…bonded to a weapon…I c-couldn't heal…because you were attacking me on both planes…"**_ At that moment Dracula simply laughed.

There wasn't more he could do at that point.

" _ **I wonder where you go…when you die in the after-life…"**_ Dracula mused before his very soul shattered.

 **-Dracula's Lair-**

"It's finally done." Lilith muttered as Shiklah brought them back to earth. Nearly as soon as they made it, she stumbled forward as she felt a massive weight fall on her shoulders. "What is this….this power?"

"Your inheritance." Shiklah stated as though confused. "Is that not why you fought your father?"

"Inheritance? No I just wanted revenge!" An extremely confused Lilith said with wide-eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Blade asked with a frown making Shiklah turn to him.

"When she walked in she challenged Dracula, if unknowingly, for his throne when she threatened to kill him. Add in the fact that she did kill him and was the strongest and closest vampire nearby and his own blood, Lilith is now the new Vampire Lord." Shiklah explained making Blade grit his teeth.

"What is this shit, I don't want this-"

"So that's it then. I will let you off because of your role in bringing down Dracula." Blade interrupted her, his sunglasses reflecting her surprised expression. "But the next time we cross paths, I am taking your head." Blade swore as he went to leave. He only made it three steps before bumping into Deadpool whom appeared before him in a crimson flash. "Move, fool. I kept my end of the bargain and got your…wife…and you kept yours by promising that Dracula would die. Our business is done."

"Look, Blade, I know and believe me if this was another time, place, hell another me I would let you go since our contract is done." Deadpool said before sighing as they all turned to him with varying degrees of shock when he began to show a surprising amount of seriousness. "However, now? The man I am today? I can't willing let you go through that door and make the biggest mistake of your life."

"What are you talking about?" Blade asked impatiently as Deadpool crossed his arms.

"Vampires are not going anywhere no matter how much you want them to, sorry but that's reality. There are thousands of them and one of you. If you think you can take them all out you're the real fool. There is also the matter that not all vampires are evil either, some just want to live." Deadpool explained as frustration began to show on Blades face.

"Get to the point!"

"The Vampires are nomads but they are only as organized as they are because of Dracula and his reign…with him gone they _could_ be more chaotic than ever. That is unless Lilith steps up and accepts her new responsibility." Deadpool explained before placing a hand on Blade's shoulder. "Help. Her." Deadpool said firmly surprising both Blade and Lilith. "Death is the cure for Vampirism but order is the prevention, and an ounce of prevention will always be better than a pound of the cure. Get it?" Deadpool said as he turned to Lilith. "You have a lot of power now, and to quote my buddy "With great power, comes great responsibility." Together you can help keep this madness contained and save way more lives."

"I get what you're saying in theory, but I don't know a damn thing about ruling." Lilith said with a frown.

"I can help." Shiklah finally spoke up after getting over the shock of her husband's attitude switch. "I am Succubus royalty, I can-how do you say- show you the ropes? And in the process we can bring the tensions between our factions to rest."

"In this crazy super powered and super natural world, just know you ain't alone. That's what the Trinity stands for." Deadpool said confusing them.

"You will have to go into detail about this...Trinity…you keep mentioning love." Shiklah said making him laugh.

"Well its going to be all over the news in a couple weeks but fuck it, let me explain." Deadpool said as he got their attention. "What it is...is a promise…" Deadpool began as they continued to listen in rapt attention.

 **Deadpool: Day 60**

 **-Hell: Shiklah's Domain-**

"I still can't believe we get cable down here, Comcast really stepped their game up." Deadpool said as he sat on a sofa in Shiklah's castle and watched the news. Currently it was showing an empty podium at City Hall.

"So we're about to see these new allies of yours? The ones who want to save us from ourselves?" Shiklah questioned as she curled up into his side as her pet slept on the ground in front of them.

"Well that's the secondary mission, the real plan is to stop the incursions." Deadpool said, hugging his wife closer when she tensed. "Don't worry honey, you'll make it this time. That final one that wiped out most of the planet will not happen this time, Spidey's seeing to that with whatever machine he is making."

"Spider-Man…that makes twice he has saved our marriage in this time-line alone. I really must repay him." Shiklah mused making Deadpool snap his fingers suddenly.

"I got it, there is an old saying an eye for an eye. Well how about marriage for a marriage?" Deadpool questioned curiously confusing her.

"He's married?"

"Yeah but Mephisto got involved…" Deadpool trailed off making her shudder a bit at the mention of the Devil's name. "Think you can do something about it?"

"Depends, if it was a regular marriage than no. There isn't enough power that would allowed any of my spells to reverse whatever deal they made. That said, if it was true pure love, holy love coveted by God…then I can easily use it to power a spell to shatter Mephisto's power at least as much as possible any way." Shiklah said before pausing. "Though if I do go through with it, we will have to move."

"Huh, why?"

"Mephisto would torture us for an eternity should he find out I am responsible. At least on Earth he has no power, thus making it a safe haven for us." Shiklah said making him frown in thought.

"What about your army, shouldn't you be down here with them? We never really had to move in the last time line so I never gave it any thought." Deadpool said making Shiklah laugh.

"Love, I can summon my army to me wherever I need them. Mephisto has been forbidden to be on the surface since Earth's creation. Demons like myself, however, once lived there before the dawn of man-kind. There are no restrictions where we can be we just choose hell because there are too many humans for comfort now." Shiklah explained. "If I ever need my army or need to order them, I can do it from the surface. You can as well as my husband and war counselor."

"Huh, neat." Deadpool said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "A demon army at my disposal…that's gonna be fun."

"So are we moving?"

"We're moving. Should have enough cash to get us a great apartment on the good side of town." Deadpool said before rolling up his mask and kissing his wife on her forehead.

 **-City Hall-**

In a dark hallway footsteps echoed throughout it as a blinding light shone at the end of it through an open door.

"Explain to me again why I am taking point in this conference that _you_ called for again web-head?"

"Because as far as the world is concerned you're our leader."

"The hell? I don't want to be the damn leader! When was this even decided!?"

"In a meeting that the guys and I had without you so you wouldn't object."

"Oh you dicks-"

"Calm down you two, it's show time."

A crowd of _hundreds upon hundreds_ stood gathered in front of the large building as Spider-Man, Captain Marvel, and Wolverine exited the hallway.

"Big turn out." Captain Marvel said as she turned to Spider-Man with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how long these people have probably been waiting to have a conference with me? This is long overdue in hindsight." Spider-Man said with a shrug as the crowd grew even louder once they realized more than one hero was attending this surprise conference.

"So you should take point, give them what they have been waiting for." Captain Marvel said as she gestured to the podium making Spider-Man shake his head with a snort.

"Nice try."

"Damn." Captain Marvel muttered as she walked to the podium with Wolverine and Spider-Man at her sides. When she made it to it, she rested her arms on it as the other two stood with their arms crossed. "Everyone, everyone….please settle down." Captain Marvel asked only for no one to listen as the commotion grew. Eyebrow twitching in irritation, Captain Marvel rose her hand to the air.

 _ ***BOOOOOM!***_

The crowd was instantly silenced after she released a powerful blast of energy into the air. A smile, firmly etched onto her face as she gazed over them.

"Thank you." Captain Marvel said after getting their attention. "Now many of you may be confused, so please ask your questions in an orderly manner. What is being discussed today is a change. A change in how your city will be protected and eventually the rest of the world one day."

"Excuse me, Natalie Long here with Fact Channel News, can you explain what you mean by change and why this…change…is deemed necessary?" A blonde woman questioned curiously making Captain Marvel nod.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Natalie Long is one of lead reporters of the fact channel)**

"Tell me, do you know how many heroes are in this city?" Captain Marvel questioned curiously.

 **-Avenger's Tower-**

"Hey do you all see this?" Hawkeye questioned suddenly as he turned up the volume of the television making Spider-Woman, Captain America, Iron Man, and Black Widow all turn to it in confusion.

 **-Baxter Building-**

"Oh don't tell me she's actually about to do it." Johnny Storm said with a grin slowly appearing on his face, confusing his family greatly. If what he thought was about to happen did happen he was going to laugh his ass off. He had been trying to get Peter to do this for years after getting so much bad publicity.

 **-City Hall-**

"Between the Avengers and other independent heroes running around, you have a pretty large roster here. Please note I am purposely excluding the Future Foundation and the X-Men, they will be discussed in a bit. The point is, you have more heroes here than any other city on the entire planet." Captain Marvel said as they all listened to her words intently. "So why is it, that over eighty percent of all the crimes that had been handled here by heroes….were all handled by Spider-Man?"

A stunned silence.

"You see the issue here?" Captain Marvel asked dryly. "He's sure as hell not the strongest, and his power set is…well you get the idea."

"You know, I'm right here." Spider-Man said dryly making her smirk as Wolverine snorted.

"Daredevil has dealt with another ten percent by locking down Hell's Kitchen. But I digress, I think we can all see this is wrong. I for one know I am definitely part of the problem." Captain Marvel said as she raised a glowing hand. "I'm strong, really strong, and I live down the street so I can tell you exactly what's going on through our heads when crime breaks out down here. It's either two thoughts, either it's not worth my time as I have bigger things to deal with _or_ Spider-Man will handle it."

"But isn't that true, don't you normally handle more global threats as an Avenger?" Natalie questioned with a frown making Captain Marvel jerk a thumb over at Spider-Man.

"He's an Avenger and a member of the FF."

"Hell almost had him join the X-Men." Wolverine spoke up with a smirk.

"Also whether its one life or one thousand, it shouldn't matter if you have the means to help, you do it. That's what it means to be a hero. To steal web-head's words, with great power comes great responsibility."

 **-Aunt May's Penthouse-**

The elderly woman gasped as she watched the breaking news conference. Her eyes widened as tears filled them, she had heard that phrase too many times to count in her life. As she looked at Spider-Man on the screen she couldn't form any words, but somehow she just…knew…

"Peter…"

 **-Avenger's Academy-**

"Hey, I thought you came up with that?" One of the students asked Hank Pym with a frown whom blinked in confusion before his eyes widened as he realized he never gave credit to who told him that.

"Actually, about that…" Ant Man began sheepishly.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Ant-Man actually has been wrongfully taking credit for that phrase. Though it is more than likely not intentional, he just never cited his sources.)**

 **-City Hall-**

"This is the issue we are addressing today, a city this big that has faced threats from every scale has pretty much one or two people that are always defending it and when they run themselves ragged or get hurt, they are condemned for not being there in time or for causing a bit more collateral damage." Captain Marvel said as she shook her head. "This however is only a small part of what's being addressed today."

"Robbie Robertson, Daily Bugle, what else are you addressing today?" Robbie questioned as others seemed to be stuck in thought after what Captain Marvel told them.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Robbie Robertson is the current head of the Daily Bugle after Jameson went on to be mayor of NYC.)**

 **(MT Bonus Fun Fact: At this point in the time-line, Jameson is the Mayor of NYC.)**

"Hero on Hero violence." Captain Marvel said and as one she, Spider-Man, and Wolverine, all face-palmed. A few people in the crowd looked more than a bit annoyed at the mention of that. "This part I'm actually addressing to the heroes listening in on this. Stop it. Just stop. Once again I'm guilty of this as are my two companions here along with anyone that had participated in the super hero Civil War."

"I'm sure it's a rite of passage amongst heroes to have fought Wolverine at least once at this point." Spider-Man quipped.

"Up yours Web-head." Wolverine growled out.

"But didn't that stop after that whole fiasco?" Robbie questioned curiously.

"Hell no, it's just generally out of the public eye. This is the main reason we three are here. I'm an Avenger, Spider-Man is too but he is also a member of the FF, Wolverine here is part of the X-Men. It's not all the teams by a long shot, but between those three groups you get most of the super powered community. Starting from this day forth we are going to work together and help this city and each other. We hope that by doing this, other members from our respective teams learn to work with others as well."

"So leading by example? That's actually pretty admirable." Robbie said sounding a bit impressed as everyone began to look at the three in a new lights.

"I think, and this may sound a bit confusing, that many heroes have made a mistake of letting you see our…human…side if you will. To you we make mistakes just like others do and unfortunately that doesn't give you much confidence in us since you know how humans can be. Now this is a bit tricky, see all of that is true, at the end of the day we make mistakes like anyone else but our mistakes are on a completely different level of severity. We can't afford to make them."

"So what are you saying?" Robbie asked with a frown hell even Spider-Man and Wolverine were confused at this one.

"We need to be heroes that _inspire_ you not _relate_ to you." Captain Marvel said stunning them before turning to her companions knowing she was about to mind fuck them as well. "Spider-Man, do you get why people take your mistakes so seriously?"

"Uh because they think I'm a menace?" Spider-Man said making her snort as more than few people looked at him with a mix of confusion and disbelief.

Had he actually thought…?

"No one with half a brain cell believes in Jameson's fear propaganda Spider-Man. You've saved countless times more lives than you have hurt. They fault you because you make so many mistakes when they _know_ you can do better but it's been ten years and though you've improved it's not the level it should be. It's not fear or hate, its disappointment." Captain Marvel explained shocking him before she turned to the crowd, glad to see a few people nodding their heads. "You all, however, never understood that the reason he _can't_ improve is because he has no help. Many of you who were given Spider powers during the Spider-Island fiasco know first-hand how hard it is to be him."

They hadn't thought of it like that.

"Now on to Wolverine. He's a teacher and a leader to his people that gives hope to young mutants everywhere, but here is the issue. The young mutants around the world don't really know who he is until _after_ the X-Men save them. "He's here-"

"-Because I wanna show them not to be scared or afraid of what they are." Wolverine said with a frown.

"Exactly. This…hate…for the mutant population has to go and though I know one press conference won't change a thing, hopefully we can get some understanding between the species, no matter how little. Many fear mutants, thinking they want to end humanity when the only difference between them and most Avengers are that they were born with powers." Captain Marvel said as she shook her head. "My friend here can live a very…long time… thanks to his mutation. He's fought for this country in both World Wars. Now tell me, do you hate him for being a mutant or love him for being possibly the greatest Vet of all time?" Captain Marvel questioned as they all gaped at Wolverine.

"A question for mister…Wolverine. Can you give us some insight on what struggles mutants have had to face that may have been different or unique to them? I just would like some clarity on rather it's the same issues most marginalized people experience in this country or if there are some things unique to mutants only" Natalie questioned curiously making him shrug.

"Personal experience or general?"

"Personal if you don't mind." Natalie said making him nod before he raised a fist as his three Adamantium claws ripped out.

"See these, girl? They were bone when I first got them." Wolverine drawled. "Got captured and experimented on in an attempt to become a weapon of war." Wolverine explained making their eyes widened as cameras went off.

"Do…do they hurt?"

"Every time." Wolverine said with a humorless smirk. "I've also seen a girl I consider a daughter literally crucified on my front lawn with her friends, saved her but one of them died. Had my genetic material stolen from me my some group who wanted make another me, God knows why, and ended up making me a flesh and blood daughter who too hunted me down and tried to kill me." Wolverine explained before chuckling. "We're good now, but still not something I want someone else to experience. Look we can be here for hours, talking about my tragedies I'm an old man don't make me start rambling."

"And yet he and the X-Men have saved this planet dozens of times as well. They have no help either, so even though we are not mutants Spider-Man and I will help them whenever we can as long as it does not conflict with our own ideals." Captain Marvel explained.

"But what if it does?" Robbie spoke up. "Let's say that you all are successful in this…task force…you make up, say the others fall in line. What's stopping a disagreement from igniting another battle that will destroy us all?"

"Discourse." Captain Marvel said with a shrug. "We've made an agreement. Should something that puts us at odds show up we'll talk about it. That simple, we're adults not children and we need to act like that, I don't care if it takes weeks. We'll talk it out until we can compromise. There is no perfect set up, I wish there was but there isn't, every system has faults we just hope ours has as little of them as possible."

"You spoke of the city, but what of the world at large that you mentioned? How will you get the resources for such a thing?"

"Ah, I can answer that!" Spider-Man said with a chuckle. "I actually set up a go fund me for us. Just look for 'Trinity International'. "

"Seriously?" Captain Marvel deadpanned.

"Hey we got some good donations, including Parker Industries. The CEO of P.I. believes in working for a better world, I agree with him." Spider-Man said with a shrug.

"What's with the new clothes Ms. Marvel!?" A voice shouted from the distance making the crowd blink as they realized they never actually asked Captain Marvel about her knew costume.

"I decided a change was necessary, especially if I'm going to lead these two around. So in honor of my mentor, I'm taking his mantle as Captain Marvel. Before you ask, I've already decided who I want to be Ms. Marvel, in fact, they should be receiving a package today with more details."

 **-Miles upon miles away-**

A young brown skinned girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes was watching the conference from her room with wide-eyes. All around her room was Ms. Marvel memorabilia. She nearly went hoarse cheering when Carol announced she took the Captain Marvel title and was already engulfed with envy for whoever was lucky enough to be Ms. Marvel.

" _Kamala you have a package!"_ A voice called out making her frown in confusion. That's weird she didn't order anything-

Kamala stopped with wide-eyes as she looked back at the conference in disbelief.

No…

Nooo…

There was just _no_ way.

"On my way mom…don't open it." Kamala said as she raced out her room.

 **-City Hall-**

" _Damn I can hear her shouting from joy from here."_ Captain Marvel thought with a small wince. _"Hope she opened it in her room, alone."_ Captain Marvel mused before retuning her attention to the people before. "Look, we're taking this one day at a time, we're only here so you won't be blind-sided. We're going to do our best to change how things are done around here but you may need a little patience, we're still in the learning phase. Now any questions?"

"Just one." Natalie and Robbie said at the same time before turning to each other in amusement. Natalie gestured for the older man to continue making him nod as he turned back to the heroes.

"This all sounds great, but my last concern really is that you all have some vastly different powers. Are you positive that you can work together?" Robbie questioned. Captain Marvel was about to respond when she was interrupted by a loud siren.

"Robbery." Spider-Man piped up as he looked up from his Web-ware.

"Sorry to cut this short, duty calls." Captain Marvel said before grabbing Wolverine by his arm and flying off of the stage as Spider-Man web-zipped behind them.

"Don't stand there, follow them!" Natalie snapped at her cameraman making him jump before rushing after them along with many of the other reporters.

 **-Outside-**

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Wolverine questioned as he and Captain Marvel flew.

"Fast-ball special? Of course, it's why I picked you up in the first place." Captain Marvel said as she narrowed her eyes at the armored vehicle. Spinning around in the air once, Captain Marvel threw Wolverine at the vehicle with a resounding boom.

 _ ***SNICKT***_

 _ ***SHING!***_

 _ ***SCREEEECH***_

Wolverine instantly tore through the hood of the truck, making it go completely out of control.

"Need a road block Spidey!" Captain Marvel said making him nod as he zipped in front of the truck as his perception of time and the world around him slowed to a crawl. Firing a web-line across the street to the side of a building, Spider-Man hopped back thus making a tight cable that the truck slammed into forcing it to flip over into the air.

 _ ***SHING!***_

Wolverine tore through the bottom of the truck before hopping out with the two robbers. Wolverine threw them towards Spider-Man whom wasted no time in making a large web-net to catch them as Captain Marvel blasted forward and caught the truck effortlessly while Wolverine landed on the ground without a scratch.

"Huh they didn't make it down the street, new record. I could get used to this." Spider-Man mused as he crossed his arms while Wolverine approached him.

"Looking back on it, I'm just amazed people still rob banks like this, thought everything went high-tech and white collar at this point." Captain Marvel mused as she gently placed the vehicle down before floating over to her friends.

"Think we still have a decade before that happens." Spider-Man stated with a chuckle. "Alright I updated your Web-Wares-"

"The hell? When?" Wolverine asked with a frown.

"During the conference, remember Web-Wares have unlimited data plus I was bored." Spider-Man said with a shrug. "There is an app now that links of with the local police scanners, new stations, and P.I. satellites. This should keep you up to date with the crimes. Wolverine, I also gave you an app to call your bike from anywhere. This should make traveling this city easier." Spider-Man said before glancing down at his wrist when all three got a crime alert.

"That was fast." Captain Marvel deadpanned.

"Don't you love this city?" Spider-Man asked in a dreamy voice making her roll her eyes.

"We'll split up for now and handle different parts of the city." Captain Marvel explained making them nod.

"Divide and conquer." Wolverine said with a smirk.

"We can contact each other through the web-ware, I've already updated your address books with our personal numbers. Call if you need assistance." Spider-Man said as Wolverine tapped his web-ware. In an instant they could see his bike flying through the air towards them.

"Alright, move out. We'll meet back up at P.I. at nine." Captain Marvel ordered before taking to the skies as Spider-Man swung away. Wolverine hopped off his spike and spun around before driving away through the city. All three left behind a stunned crowd of reporters whom they had completely forgotten about in the heat of the moment.

"That was…really fast." Natalie said as she turned to her cameraman. "Did you even get that?"

"Somehow, got all thirty seconds of it." The Cameraman said with a frown.

"That was damn near a vine. Whatever we'll use it on the Fact Channel tonight." Natalie said as she looked back towards where the heroes departed.

"What angle are we going to spin on this, Nat?"

"The city has been forced to endure Jameson and the Bugle's smear and fear campaign for years concerning our Hero. I say we go against the curve, give them some good news for once." Natalie said with a smirk. "There is enough bad news going around, give the people a little hope."

"Wow, Nat, that was pretty insightful-"

"-I can hear the ratings sky-rocketing now." Natalie continued with a smirk and a gleam in her eyes which made the cameraman sigh.

 **BGM: It's On Again (Epic Version) - Alicia Keys Feat Kendrick Lamar (YouTube it to find the epic version)**

 **-Pier-**

Bullseye could be seen with his sniper rifle ordering around the Kingpin's men as they continued to move young women from one cargo freight to another. The women were crying as they found themselves about to be sold to a life of drugs and prostitution.

"Hurry up! The Boss wants this done quickly." Bullseye snapped in irritation.

" _ ***SNICKT!*"**_

"Where there is a problem with that, bub." A voice growled out startling him and the other worker as they looked up to find Wolverine standing on top of one of the container. His claws were brandished and shone in the sunlight.

"Get him!" Bullseye shouted as Wolverine dove at them, shrugging off the gunfire as he ran them down while the women looked on in surprise, fear, and even hope.

 **-Queens-**

Spider-Man released an exasperated sigh as he swung next to a runaway train before flipping forward and landing on top of it.

"Why do people still take this train!?" Spider-Man asked incredulously as he looked for a way to stop it before a proverbial lightbulb went off in his head. "Hey Cap, what are you doing?"

["On my way to a hostage situation, what's up?"]

"Runaway train, tag?" Spider-Man asked curiously before looking up as he heard a sonic boom in the distance.

["On my way."]

"Web-head!" Captain Marvel called out suddenly as she appeared above the train before flying down towards him with her hand outstretched. Wasting no time, Spider-Man hopped off and grabbed it and with mighty toss, Captain Marvel threw him back in the direction she came from. Flying forward, Captain Marvel grabbed the back of the train before digging her heels into the tracks as frightened passengers looked out of the window at her.

 _ ***SCREEEEECH***_

Quickly the train slowed to a stop just before it reached the end of the tracks. Stepping back, Captain Marvel took a moment to admire her handiwork before looking up at the passengers.

"Seriously, take a bus or a cab." Captain Marvel said as she shook her head before waving at them and blasting off.

 **-With Spider-Man-**

The still airborne vigilante quickly fired a web-line towards a nearby building before swinging down towards the bank where masked gunmen were holding people hostage.

"Seriously? Two bank robberies in one day?" Spider-Man asked himself incredulously as the robbers noticed him.

"Shit! It's Spider-Man, get him!" The apparent leader of the group shouted as they all began to shoot at Spider-Man whom dodged around the bullets effortlessly as he fell towards them. Landing before them in a crouch, Spider-Man flipped to a handstand before springing forward and slamming both of his feet in to the leader's chest sending him flying back into a wall knocking him out instantly.

"It's just not your day, pal." Spider-Man said with a chuckle.

 **-Manhattan-**

 _ ***BOOOM***_

"Sentinels? Why the hell are sentinels attacking my city!?" Spider-Man asked sounding completely lost as he swung into the area with Captain Marvel and Wolverine next to him. The three quickly landed on top of a nearby building before Wolverine got off of his bike with a growl.

"Guess some racists didn't much care for Wolverine being active in this city." Captain Marvel muttered as her mask appeared on her face. She clenched her fists causing them to glow with golden power as two bright blue lights were release from her eye-holes.

"Doesn't matter, I'll put an end to them." Wolverine growled out as he saw four sentinels look up and lock on to him as they registered his presence.

"No." Spider-Man denied as he stepped forward with Captain Marvel.

" _We'll_ put an end to them." Captain Marvel corrected making him smirk. "Boys, move out." And with that the three sprang into action. Now, I would love to explain the long winded battle that commenced but the truth of the matter is that the sentinels were completely overwhelmed by the might of the three heroes and were dealt with in moments.

"The hell did these things even come from?" Wolverine asked with a frown.

"A section of the Friends of Humanity." Spider-Man as he looked through his Web-Ware. "I've hacked into their databases and triangulated their locations."

"Let's go deal with them then." Captain Marvel said making Spider-Man shake his head.

"No need, Remember we do have a fourth guy." Spider-Man said making their eyes widen.

"Well shit." Wolverine muttered knowing everyone responsible was about to die. "And you're okay with that?"

"We're in the past but don't confuse me with my younger self. I don't want the innocent to die or even the guilty, but believe me if a monster puts themselves in a position that will get them killed I'm not about to be their hero." Spider-Man said matter-of-factly, in fact it was almost calm and calculated.

"Let me ask then, web-head, are you Spider-Man or are you the CEO?" Wolverine asked curiously confusing Captain Marvel as Spider-Man turned away from them.

"I'm whichever the situation calls for."

"I can live with that." Wolverine said with a feral smirk.

 **-Bayville-**

Deadpool whistled the whistle tune from Kill Bill as he strolled towards the Friends of Humanity hideout, twirling his Katanas.

It was about to be a bad day to be a member.

 **-Alphabet City, New York-**

Black Cat smirked as she snuck out of a museum with a bag of gems and a few cat themed artifacts. Her smirk grew as she heard someone land behind her.

"Well, well it's been a little while Spider. You sure you really want to try to stop me?" Black Cat asked lecherously as she turned around only to pale a bit when she saw Captain Marvel standing behind her with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, Web-head isn't here to play games with you. Fortunately for you I agree with him that you do more good out of prison than in it. So put the jewels back and be on your way." Captain Marvel said as if she was a woman who caught their child stealing a cookie. Black Cat tensed as she debated using her powers to escape. "You… _really_ …don't wanna try that." Captain Marvel said as she quirked an eyebrow. "No amount of luck can make up for our difference in power."

"Damn it." Black Cat said with a pout as she went back to the museum knowing full well she didn't stand a chance.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Parker Industries-**

 **BGM: This is How We do it-Montell Jordan**

"The look on their faces when I stormed their meeting was priceless!" Wade said as he sat on a couch with an arm around Shiklah. "By the way, put your sword back in your apartment." Wade informed Logan making him nod.

"I don't know, I think the one on Cat's face when she realized I wasn't her boy toy probably beat it." Carol said as she and Logan played a game of pool.

"Hey, I resent that!" Peter said though his face showed nothing but amusement as he sat on his table while Anna sat in his chair.

"I don't know slick, not sure anyone could blame you. Hell I'm straight and I gotta admit her body is bangin'." Anna said with a shrug. Part of her still couldn't believe she was hanging out in a room full of super heroes. She felt out of place but Peter had reassured her that since she knew his secret and helped design their tech, she was just as much a part of the group as anyone else. "Speaking of bangin' bodies…you're an actual honest to God succubus? Like a legit magical sex demon?"

"Indeed I am." Shiklah said with a warm smile.

"Wow." Anna said a as she looked at her drink. "If I'm hanging out with you guys, I'm gonna need something stronger than this, slick."

"Haha, I'll keep that in mind." Peter said with a smile. "By the way Logan, I pulled a few strings down at ESU. Tell Laura to keep her grades above a three point five and she will have a full ride when she graduates." Peter said causing Logan to miss his shot making Carol laugh.

"Step to the side." Carol said with a smirk as she nudged Wolverine away from the table and took her place.

"No kiddin', web-head?"

"Nope. Until she finds the drive to be a hero on her own because she actually wants to, Laura should have no problem getting a good and normal life." Peter explained. "I've hacked into the Facility as well, sending them false-bread crumbs. Right now they have Kimura hunting her down in Germany. I can keep this up until we decide when to deal with them."

"Hmph, well I'll be, you're useful after all." Logan smirked making Peter wave him off.

"Aww you're making me blush. Besides she deserves it, all of the women in our lives do looking back at it…well except for Carol anyway." Peter said good naturedly making her flip him off. "Speaking of women in our lives, how's our girl doing?" Peter asked as he turned to Anna.

"Great, after hacking into her cell I started running tests on her to make sure she is mentally and physically okay." Anna explained.

"Oh and what are the results?"

"Everything is like you said. She's faster than you with a better spider sense. Her spider side is a bit more prominent than yours giving her organic web, control over which trumps anything you've done with your shooters and she has claws. Still trying to find out why her eyes go completely white sometimes though." Anna said with a frown.

"Inconsistent art?" Wade supplied helpfully.

"Right…anyway." Anna continued ignoring Wade. "Mentally…she's getting there. Gotta understand she's been here since she was fifteen, her intelligence is barely high school grad level. Safe to say you got the brains and brawn while she has the speed and natural skill, you two should be able to work out fine. You should visit more often, she misses your conversations."

"I will now that things are finally getting stable." Peter said as he nodded his head. "Just finished a specialized Spider-armor suit for her."

"Oh, I almost forgot. This woman you are speaking of, is she your wife?" Shiklah asked innocently, eager to return her favor to Peter.

 **BGM: END (Insert record scratch)**

"…what?" Peter questioned with a frown. "I'm not, nor have I ever been, married." Peter said as he turned to Wade. "What stuff have you been telling her?"

"Yeah…funny story…" Wade began awkwardly as Carol snapped her finger.

"You know, I vaguely recall Jess mentioning that to me in passing once upon a time." Carol muttered. "It's really hazy though, in fact she seemed to forget about almost as soon as she mentioned it."

"Carol…listen to me…if I was married you and I would not have gone on that date that one time." Peter said slowly as if speaking to a child making her roll her eyes.

"I know that, I was just saying Jess mentioned it once-"

"…But you are married. I can sense the bond on you now." Shiklah said sounding confused as Anna looked around the room in confusion before turning to her friend and Boss.

"Well this got awkward fast." Anna said as she blinked in confusion.

"Maybe its cause you're mated to Cindy?" Logan guessed getting Peter's attention.

"Hold up, mate? When the hell did that happen? She's been locked in her cage the whole time!" Anna said in confusion.

"I'll explain later Anna. But could that be it?" Peter asked Shiklah making her shake her head.

"No I feel that bond as well but it's more primal and not as strong since you two haven't actually consummated that bond." Shiklah informed him.

"Well the closest I've been to marriage is my friend MJ. Made it all the way to the altar before my old Parker luck stopped it." Peter informed her.

"I was told Mephisto was involved-"

"What the heck does he have to do with anything!?" Peter interrupted incredulously as Anna looked up at him in disbelief.

"Hold the fuck up. Mephisto? As in the Devil? He's legit?" Anna asked as she paled. "That's it I'm going to church after this."

"According to my beloved you made a deal with him to save the life of your aunt. In exchange for her life he took your marriage. I guess it was too powerful for even him to take so he settled for obscuring it. He must have changed your memories, and parts of the world as well." Shiklah said with a frown. "It must be powerful if God personally tried to stop you."

"G-God? Like capital G? Not like Thor?" Anna asked again for clarification. "Slick, what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing! None of this makes since, look I've never met God-"

"-Well technically the appropriate term is The One Above All." Shiklah said as Wade stood up.

 **(MT Fun Fact: The One Above All, Marvel's strongest and highest entity, did take the form of a homeless man to get Peter to see reason and not make the deal.)**

"Look, Pete, I know you're confused but believe me when I say this is real, you were married, and you fucked up." Wade said bluntly.

"No that makes no sense, first off I would never agree to such a deal. I love my Aunt, but she would rather die than have me give up a marriage as strong as you claim and I would respect her wishes." Peter said firmly knowing full well he wouldn't be that dumb.

"Pete…I know _you_ would never agree, but what about the old you?" Logan asked making Peter pale. In his confusion he forgot to account for how foolish his younger counterpart was. The old him doing something like making a deal with the devil was definitely in the realm of possibilities.

"So you're telling me…that I ended my marriage with MJ?" Peter questioned making everyone glanced at each other silently before looking back at him. "What?"

"No one ever said a name." Carol said making him blink in surprise.

"Memories must be attempting to seep through now that he has been made aware of the deal." Shiklah mused.

"The red-head?" Logan asked making Shiklah turned to him in surprise. "That explains a lot, drama tends to follow them." Logan said knowingly.

"Wait she's a red-haired maiden? You've neglected to inform me of this!" Shiklah said as she turned to a confused Wade.

"…It matters?" Wade questioned making her sigh.

"…No forgive me. I'm being foolish, I and many ancient demons have a bad history with…red-haired maidens." Shiklah said as shook her head. "Demonic superstition. Red haired human females are dangerous, many of them tend to bring out much destruction, particularly to those they deem evil."

"…Right…" Peter said skeptically before shaking his head. Logan and Shiklah, however, shared a knowing glance especially when Logan thought about Jean.

" _Well damn."_ Logan thought with a frown.

"One in particular started this fear, but there is no way that…that … _she-devil's_ …bloodline lives on after all these years." Shiklah muttered making Peter shake his head.

"Back to the matter at hand, say what you claim is true. What could you do about it?" Peter questioned.

"Well I can sense the power of your bond and it is powerful. With it I can break Mephisto's hold on your memories but the changes he has done to the world will stay in place, it's far too late to reset them." Shiklah said before frowning in concern. "The real question is, however, do you even want the memories it could complicate your current situation with your mate."

"Understatement." Carol said as she shook her head. "Pete, if you get out of this with your balls in tact I'll personally buy you a steak dinner."

"I'll make a shrine in your honor." Wade piped up.

"Amen." Logan said and despite the situation he couldn't help but laugh. "You're fucked."

"Up yours." Peter muttered before sighing. "Look, I can't in good conscience try anything with Cindy without getting to the bottom of this so just hit me with the spell-"

 **! Spider-Sense !**

 _ ***BAM***_

Now Peter saw the spell Shiklah suddenly launched at him coming a mile away. It was the sheer utter disbelief that she actually took what he said literally that kept him in once spot. She didn't even let him finish the sentence before blasting him off of his desk. Rolling the chair over, Anna leaned down and poked Peter's face.

"Yo, slick, you okay?" Anna asked with wide eyes before leaning back as he forced himself up and gave Shiklah a weak glare.

"Let me…finish my sentence." Peter said making the Succubus blush in embarrassment. "Looks like I was right, Wade misinformed you. Because whatever that was didn't work."

"Well its effects won't make themselves known until you see whoever it is that you were married to. Once you two make eye contact, you'll both regain your memories." Shiklah explained making him pale.

"Hold up, both of us get our memories back!?" Peter asked with wide-eyes. It was one thing to derail his own life with this information but he didn't want to just force it on MJ without telling her first.

"This is better than cable." Wade said as he walked in between Carol and Logan with a bowl of popcorn. The two said nothing as they both grabbed a handful and ate it as they watched the drama that was Peter's life unfold before him.

 _ ***Knock***_

 _ ***Knock***_

Everyone's head snapped to the door when they heard someone knocking on it. Glancing down at his Web-Ware, Peter paled even further as he realized his missed a notification from his secretary that explained that MJ was on his way to his office. He had invited her over to celebrate the last couple months of his life not completely sucking.

 _ ***Click***_

"Tiger, you in?" MJ, who was wearing a short black dress, asked curiously as she opened the door slightly only to find everyone but Peter staring at her.

"This just gets better and better." Carol muttered as she continued to eat the popcorn.

"MJ? As in Mary Jane, the super model?" Anna asked with a frown as she turned to Peter and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You, slick, are an affront to nerds everywhere."

"Wow Tiger, nice office, you weren't kidding when you said you were making some power moves." MJ said breathlessly before smiling brightly as she waved at the occupants. "Hello, nice to meet you all. I'm Mary Jane but you can call me MJ, hope you all are keeping Tiger out of trouble." MJ said as she walked in with a bouquet of flowers. "I know you're not a flowers guy, but I figured it would brighten up your office a bit."

Everyone continued to stare.

Particularly Shiklah whom looked like she was just bitch-slapped by fate.

"You okay babe?" Wade asked as he nudged his wife.

"She's a _fucking_ mirror image. Hell their scents are the same." Shiklah said incredulously as she paled further before shuddering. "It wasn't a myth, the bloodline lives on...we didn't listen. My love, we didn't listen!"

"Right…" Both Wade and MJ trailed off awkwardly as Shiklah had her mental break down.

"Well this is interesting." MJ mused before turning to Peter whom was blatantly looking everywhere but her face. "I'm flattered, Tiger, but eyes up."

"Believe me when I say it MJ, this might be better for the both of us." Peter said firmly as he blatantly stared at her chest for what he deemed to be the greater good. MJ rolled her eyes as she walked forward and placed the flowers on his desk before turning to face him. She went to tilt his head up, but his super strength was not allowing her to move him.

"You know? This is just great." Logan said looking extremely amused by the situation. "Hey web-head I forgot to mention, when I parked my bike I accidentally scratched the Spider-Mobile."

"You did _what?"_ Peter asked as he looked up at Logan, not realizing his mistake until he made eye contact with MJ. As soon as he did, time seemed to stop as she released a startled gasp when a myriad of foreign yet familiar memories slammed into her mind.

"He's gonna get you back, you know that right?" Carol mused making Logan shrug.

"That's future me's problem." Logan replied without missing a beat. "You know him, he would have been avoiding her for years if I didn't do it. Girl don't deserve that."

"True." Carol said as an eternity seemed to pass between Peter and MJ before two trails of tears slid from MJ's eyes.

"Peter…I remember." MJ said quietly.

"So do I." Peter said just as quietly making her smile weakly. She gently grabbed the side of his face before leaning up to kiss him only to be stopped when he place a finger on her lips, making her look at him in confusion.

"Oooh." Carol muttered with a wince, hell that rejection even stung her. Everyone else seemed to share her sentiment.

"Peter?"

"We need to talk." Peter said seriously before grabbing the confused MJ's hand and leading her towards the door. "Follow me, we'll go somewhere private." Peter said as they left the room.

"Damn, it was just getting good." Wade muttered as Anna's elbow "accidentally" hit a button on Peter's terminal causing the image of the P.I. board room to appear on a nearby monitor.

"Oops." Anna said unapologetically as they all saw Peter and MJ enter the room.

"You know we're homies for life now right?" Wade questioned curiously making Anna smirk. "Hold up." Wade said as he searched through the music he had store don his Web-Ware. "Let me set the mood." Wade said before pressing play.

 **BGM: Confessions part II (Instrumental) - Usher**

 **-Board Room-**

"What's the matter Peter? Aren't you happy?" MJ said with a confused frown. "Despite everything we've been through, we still made it." MJ said as Peter sighed knowing that his nosy-ass friends probably found some way to watch this. Still, he knew MJ was unaware of that and it would allow her to speak freely if he gave her the illusion of privacy.

This really wasn't a conversation that could be had while watching your words in front of others.

"Happy? No. Ecstatic? Enthusiastic? Do I want to go to nearest person and tell them I have the best wife ever? Yes." Peter said making her smile. "But it's not that simple."

"Of course it's not." MJ said dryly before frowning as she searched his eyes. Suddenly she gasped as realization hit her. "God, there is someone else isn't there!? Please tell me it's not Felicia, anyone but her."

"Wait what? No, there is someone else but it's not Felicia and it still isn't that simple." Peter said as he shook his head.

"Then is it Ms. Marvel?"

"What? Ew MJ, way too young." Peter said with a frown.

"She's older than you, isn't she?"

"Oh you meant Carol, she's Captain Marvel now, Ms. Marvel is someone else and no. Tried it once upon a time, life got in the way and stopped that. Personally, between you and me the woman's so far in the closest she's finding Christmas presents." Peter said, inwardly smirking.

 **-Peter's office-**

"Excuse me!?" Carol asked aghast as Logan and Wade laughed loudly.

"You know, he has a point." Logan said with a smirk.

"I can see it." Anna said as she tilted her head. "Tall, strong, military. Bet you even look good with short hair."

"Oh my God…I have nothing against that lifestyle, but that is not me!" Carol snapped making Wade snort.

"Please everyone that really knows you can see your lady-boner for Jessica, except the woman herself." Wade said before tilting his head. "When she switches to a less form-fitting outfit, are you going to be happy or sad?"

"…"

"You're so gay."

"I am not!" Carol snapped.

"Hey if it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck-"

"Logan I swear to God if you finish that sentence I'm punching you into orbit again." Carol threatened silencing the feral man.

 **-Board Room-**

"You didn't switch teams and go for Deadpool did you?" MJ asked with a disturbed expression on her face.

"What the fu-no! Ew! First off how the hell could I possibly go from this…" Peter began as he gestured at MJ "To that!? Second we're both straight…well he's iffy but I've only seen him with women. Good looking women at that, hell that woman with the gold eyes is his wife!" Peter said as he tried to shake the disturbing image from his head as MJ sighed.

"Look, even if you did move on, you just broke up with Carlie. Does whoever you have feelings for now really even come close to having what we have? The years we've spent together?" MJ asked desperately.

"If this was normal circumstances, no there is no way anyone could come close to having what we have. But, MJ, I'm not exactly the Peter you know." Peter said with a frown.

"Are you a Skrull?"

"No but I kind of wish I was now so I could turn back to normal and leave this to another Peter. The truth is I am…much…much older than I look." Peter informed her, confusing her greatly. "Let me tell you the funny thing about time travel…" Peter began as he explained to his wide-eyed wife the general story of how he came back to the current time line. "I am Peter, just with the mind of an older one, but it is still me. The other woman…I spent just as much time with her in the future as I have with you in this time–line to date. And even then, if she was anyone else, I would end things with her to be with you fully as she no longer has the memories I do of us."

"So what makes her different?" MJ asked as she wiped her eyes. She was ticked, she'd admit it-she was only human. However, she knew the man she loved. He must have had a good reason and she would hear him out. He seemed just as lost as she did as he never stated that he was giving up on their marriage at all, just letting her know there was someone else who struck a particular cord in his heart.

"You know that spider that bit me?" Peter asked making her nod. "Turns out it bit one more person before it died." Peter revealed making her eyes widen shock.

"What? Where has she been all this time?"

"In the basement of this building." Peter said with a frown. "Since she was fifteen she's been locked here in order to prevent Morlun and his entire family from going on a multiverse rampage." Peter said as MJ shuddered at the mention of Morlun. He scared her more than venom ever could. "She may not have been on the streets like me but she's been saving us all every day."

"That's…admirable." MJ was forced to admit. Irritated wife or not, she wasn't the type of person to look down on a sacrifice like that. "But what does that have to do with why she's special? You pretty much said if anyone else did the same thing you would be able to let go of them."

"I'll admit I am emotionally attached to her, but the main factor is that I am physically attached." Peter explained with a grimace. "Her being bitten made her the only other 'natural' member of my 'species', not even my clone-brothers could be considered members. As a result when nature says go forth and reproduce…it is _very_ hard to ignore it." Peter revealed making her cover her mouth as realization set in.

"You mean…"

"…This is why we needed this talk. Even if I stepped back and only became her guide and mentor as she eventually readjusts to the outside world, the _spider_ would eventually force me to cheat on you. I literally can't control my body when that happens. At first it was hard to ignore it, but we did and we were even able to lead our own lives apart….but eventually the urge returned. That urge is very…very painful if you ignore it." Peter said with a shudder. "It's like ignoring the spider-sense times fifty.

"Ouch." MJ said with a grimace, Peter had told her long ago how painful ignoring the Spider-sense could be.

"That's why no matter how much I love you, and believe me I fucking love you, we wouldn't be able to have a stable love life unless I keep her locked up." Peter explained making her shake her head.

"No…that's…that's inhumane, a life of solitary confinement…she doesn't deserve that for being at the wrong place at the wrong time." MJ said with a slightly pained expression as her inner selfishness clashed with her morals. Peter watched sadly as the emotions crossed her face. Suddenly her expression steeled itself as she looked at him firmly.

 **-Peter's office-**

"Oh he's fucked." Wade said as he saw MJ's expression.

"Yup." Logan muttered with a grimace.

"Damn…wonder if I should go save him." Carol muttered before glaring as she remembered his comment. "Never mind, I'm too busy finding _Christmas presents._ "

"Let him take it like a man." Anna said with narrowed eyes now that she got the full story. "Then I can give him a lesson about full-disclosure, I'm the perfect height to punch him right in his-"

"Hold on something's happening." Shiklah said as she tilted her head, curious as to how humans would handle a situation like this. They were all such prudish creatures after all.

 **-Board Room-**

"If you want to hit me, I won't dodge. Just be careful not to break your hand." Peter said as she walked towards him and raised her hand high. He closed his eyes as he waited for the blow only for them to open up suddenly when he felt her grab the back of his head before her soft lips pressed on to his. After a moment they broke apart with him looking at her with wide eyes.

"Peter, I love you. Let's get that straight." MJ said as she searched his eyes, smirking at the genius' confusion as she knew she was about to drop a bomb on him. "I love Peter Parker, I married Peter Parker, and I almost had a child by Peter Benjamin Parker. And one day I want to actually succeed in doing that as well."

 **(MT not so Fun Fact: MJ was once pregnant with Peter's child but had an unfortunate miscarriage thanks to the Green Goblin.)**

"I don't give a damn about what or… _who…Spider-Man_ …does."

 **-Peter's Office-**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…This dumbass ended a marriage with a ride or die girl like that?" Wade finally voiced the shocked room's thoughts.

 **-Board Room-**

 **BGM: END**

"M-MJ…w-what?" Peter asked lost for words.

"Listen Tiger, I've always had to view you and Spider-Man as two different people, it's the only way to stay sane in a relationship with you." MJ explained. "From what you've told me, this woman…er…what's her name?"

"Cindy."

"Cindy. Cindy is pretty much Spider-Man's version of me right?" MJ asked stunning him in the process. "I'll never be able to stand by your side out there in the face of danger like she probably could, but I can always welcome you back with open arms. I love you Peter, we have been through far too much to just…let it end. I've invested far too much to just let you…go…"

"MJ-"

"-you are my husband, Peter. This is just another obstacle we have to deal with but if we take it one day at a time, figure out a new routine for us, then maybe this obstacle can turn into a gift." MJ said before Peter suddenly claimed her lips. The two kissed passionately for a moment before Peter broke it and looked down at MJ with a star-struck gaze.

He gave this up?

He almost did it again?

Looks like he has intelligence everywhere but the one place it counts.

"MJ, if I wasn't ninety percent sure we would be giving some nosey friends of mine a show…let's just say you don't know the things I would do to you right now." Peter said MJ shook her head at his words with a smile.

"Honestly…after everything we've been through…I really don't think I could care less." MJ said making him pause for a moment before turning to a security camera and making devil-horns with his right hand.

 _ ***Thwip***_

 **-Peter's Office-**

"Aww." Shiklah said with a pout as Camera's view was blocked by the webbing. "Do you have another camera?"

"Nah, they're being installed tomorrow, we just had that one for security reasons." Anna said with a shrug.

"I can't believe it." Carol said as she shook her head in wonder.

"Logan…"

"Wade."

"Next time Peter risks ruining things with her, we beat his ass right? Like worse than Steve and Bucky did Iron Man during the Civil War trailer."

"Lost me half-way through that sentence, but I agree." Logan said as he and Wade shook hands.

And that, my friends, is how MJ suddenly gained two protective brother figures in her life.

 **-Two Hours Later-**

 **-Peter's Office-**

 **BGM: I Just had Sex- Lonely Island**

 **-Peter's Office-**

 ***SLAM***

Peter suddenly kicked his door open and walked in with a blushing MJ on his arm as he smirked with both hands on his hips causing everyone to stop their conversations. They all, minus Shiklah and Wade, stopped and glared at him as they took in their disheveled appearances and the lipstick stains on Peter's neck. Peter took a moment to take a deep breath and grin as he basked and reveled in their hatred and jealousy.

"Now… _now_ … we can really start to make a difference." Peter said as he found a renewed sense of purpose in his life as Logan, Carol, and Anna flipped him off. "Hope you're enjoying the dryspel." Peter told them as Wade gave him a thumbs up.

 **To be continued…**

… **2016…**

"It's Christmas, that doesn't even faze us anymore."

… **2020**

"*Cocks gun* I will shoot you where you stand."

… **Err…2016…**

"Should have just used the gun from the start."

 **END**


	5. MT 2: Calm Before the Storm

_***BANG!***_

 **W-Wade…Put the gun down, 2016 is just two days away!**

"If you think we're waiting till next year for this shit you're joking, especially with how you left those reading your Sora story hanging."

 **C-Come on, I finished that update!**

"Yes but your proof readings skills are shit and we don't know when you'll be done editing. This story will not share its fate."

 _*ClicK*_

"It's been a good run, Reb. But now? Update and start this story or die."

 **Okay, okay! Holy shit man!**

 **First off shout out to Oswaldo Ramirez for that donation to my Account (Same as Pen Name) Good looking out, bro!**

 **Disclaimer: Guess what I own!? Nothing.**

 **Featured BGM's**

 _ **LoveHate Thing (Feat Sam Dew) - Wale**_

 _ **Comical World- Bleach OST**_

 _ **Clubbed to Death- Matrix OST**_

 **MT Issue #2: Calm Before the Storm**

 **BGM: LoveHate Thing (Feat. Sam Dew)-Wale**

 **-Peter's Apartment-**

The sun shone through the window of Peter's bedroom and hit him on his face making him frown a bit before opening his eyes. Sitting up with a yawn, Peter stretched before glancing around at his bedroom feeling better than he had in a long time. Suddenly a heavenly smell hit his nose just as he saw a black dress resting on the corner of his bed. The memories of the previous night entered his mind causing him smile warmly as he stood up.

Walking out of his room, Peter made it to his kitchen and found the source of the smell. MJ was humming to herself as she danced a bit to the radio. He leaned on the door frame as he watched her cook in thing but what looked like one of his shirts and…Spider-Man underwear?

It was official, he really needed to get a damn trademark especially if Spider-Man was his mascot.

After finally fixing two plates, MJ turned around and finally noticed him watching her. Smiling brightly at him, she put the plates on a nearby table as he approached her.

"Morning." Peter greeted her as he embraced her from behind.

"Morning, Tiger." MJ said warmly as she looked back at him before giving him a quick kiss. It was surprising how easily they slid back into their old routines. As they both took their places at the table, Peter looked up at her curiously.

"Hey MJ, what's on your schedule for the day?"

"I'm actually free today, why?"

"How would you like to accompany to an auction tonight?" Peter asked curiously. "I got an invitation for myself plus one guest. I really just need to make an appearance but after that we can go out for dinner, if you'd like?"

"That actually sounds nice, but what happens if duty calls?" MJ asked curiously making him shrug.

"Today seems like it'll be pretty tame, nothing really happens on Tuesdays that the cops or one of the others can't handle." Peter said making MJ blink at him in surprise.

"You know…I can get used to this." MJ said confusing him. "You having help, I mean." MJ clarified making him smile warmly at her.

"You and me both, MJ. I hit the jackpot again." Peter told her with a wink making her laugh lightly. "Tell you what, you're gonna need something nice to wear how about we go on a little shopping spree, on me? Think of it as my way of paying you back."

"Peter…you're my husband." MJ said as she rolled her eyes. "You don't have to pay me back for supporting us." Honestly it was safe to say that MJ was pretty much the sole bread-winner at times. Her income was the only reason they weren't homeless. Hell MJ sometimes wanted Peter to stop looking for work altogether after she got more successful. That way he could focus on being a hero and have less stress on himself, but alas male pride was a fickle thing.

"Oh no, as grateful as I am that's not what I was talking about. I meant for all the stress, missed anniversaries, birthdays, and general fuck ups." Peter corrected with a laugh making her blink in surprise.

"Shopping spree with a millionaire who can lift over ten tons?" MJ questioned making a chill go up his spine.

 **! Spider-Sense! : You poor, poor, bastard.**

"Uh…actually-"

"-sounds perfect." MJ said before Peter could take back his offer making him pale, especially when he saw the evil glint in her eyes. "And while we're at it, we'll stop by my apartment and get my things. This is a nice place, much better than mine, I think it'll be a nice little love nest."

"What have I gotten myself in to?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dear." Peter said as a bead of sweat slid down his face while he forced back a groan. Oh well if one exhausting day was the price he was going to have to pay to start fresh with MJ, he was more than willing to pay it.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Meanwhile: Logan's Apartment-**

"Laura, your first day is starting soon. Ready, girl?" Logan questioned as he read the Daily Bugle. Honestly since Jameson left, it wasn't that bad of a read actually.

"I guess." Laura said as she walked into the living room causing Logan to glance up over the edge of his paper.

 _ ***SNICKT!***_

 **BGM: Comical World- Bleach OST**

Oh.

Hell.

No.

"You're irritated?" Laura questioned with a confused frown as she sensed his emotions. Though honestly she didn't even need to sense them, the glare he had and the claws were signs enough. "Why?"

"Why? _Why?_ Like hell you're going out dressed like that!" Logan growled out as he crumpled his paper making her frown in confusion as she looked down at her clothes.

"What's wrong with my attire?"

"In what a world does a high schooler go to school in a corset and a skirt that damn short? Hell it can't even be considered a mini! You and every adult that looks at you are going to jail." Logan said angrily.

"…But I've always dressed like this." Laura said honestly not knowing why Logan was so irritated.

"The fuc-when?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Since I joined the institute?" Laura said with a frown. And Logan stopped as he realized he had never actually had Laura for really any of his classes and only saw her when they were on missions or training which meant she was in uniform. He really had no idea what her idea of normal attire was.

"What? No. I swear I've seen you in jeans and a regular shirt before."

"Didn't fit so I tossed them." Laura said with a shrug making his eye twitch. "I am sorry but I really do not see what the problem is."

"The problem is, you ain't leaving here looking like some kind of ho!"

"You do realize that I actually used to be a prostitute, right?" Laura pointed out with a frown making Logan wave her off."

"New year, new you, or whatever the hell you kids say." Logan countered before dialing something on his Web-Ware, confusing Laura.

 _["Hello?"]_

"Hey Carol, I need you to come to my apartment. Now." Logan said seriously. "Come to my window I'll let you in." Logan said and within moments a knock could be heard on a window and they turned to see a really confused carol standing on their balcony. Getting up, Logan quickly let her in as she surveyed the area for any crisis.

"Logan, what's the matter?" Carol asked in confusion as Laura simply rolled her eyes at what she felt was a big overreaction from Logan. "Shouldn't Laura be getting ready for her first day at Mid-town?"

"Yeah, look at her though." Logan said as he crossed his arms making Laura rub the bridge of her nose. This was getting ridiculous, surely Carol would help Logan see that he was going a bit overboard…it was just clothes!

…

…

…

"Girl, what the hell do you think you're wearing?" Carol asked in morbid fascination a small frown gracing her lips.

"You cannot be serious." Laura muttered in disbelief. "You of all people?"

"What's that mean?" Carol asked defensively.

"Do you not remember your Ms. Marvel costume?"

"See Carol! Look at you setting bad examples for the kids!" Logan snapped making Carol gape at him.

"First off, I'm covered up _now._ Secondly I'm twice your age Laura." Carol explained to the teen firmly.

"What does age have to do with anything?"

"Logan we're all going to sit down and have a long talk about social norms with Laura." Carol said with frown before walking over to Laura and placing a hand on her shoulder. In a golden flash of light, Laura's outfit turned into a fashionable pair of form-fitting jeans and a stylish blouse.

"Someone is reimbursing me for that old outfit." Laura said and actually had a small pout on her face. She really didn't care that much about clothes but she spent her hard earned money on those. That said….the money was earned in ways she quite frankly didn't like to think about so perhaps it was a blessing in disguise.

 **BGM: END**

"I'll write you a check." Carol said dryly as Logan walked to the cocktail table and picked up a pair of keys before tossing them to Laura.

"Keys to your bike." Logan began before handing her a helmet. "And there's your helmet."

"You don't wear a helmet." Laura said as she looked at it with a frown.

"You don't have metal on your skull." Logan pointed out and she had to concede he did have a point. Her healing factor may have been better than his, but she was far more vulnerable than he was. "Alright, off you go and try not to scare everybody off on the first day." Logan said as she looked down suddenly. Biting her lip as if she was unsure of something. "Laura-"Logan was cut off when the teen suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you." Laura whispered before letting him go and rushing out of the door, her face red with embarrassment for the first time in a very…very… long time. Logan simply stood there in disbelief as he looked at the door in which Laura practically ran out of. A warm feeling began to fill him as a small genuine smile graced his lips.

"D'awww…"

"Shut. Up." Logan growled as he brush passed the cooing Carol, warm feeling completely gone as he called a number on his Web-Ware.

 **-Utopia: Faculty Room-**

"Its fine Logan, don't worry. I'll cover for you. T'Challa said I had no duties to perform in Wakanda today anyway." Storm said with a smile before hanging up her phone.

"What's wrong with Logan?" Hank questioned as he made himself a cup of tea.

"Something about a wardrobe crisis and being a bit late." Storm said with a shrug before frowning. "He brought up a good question though, why don't we have a dress code?"

"I believe it's because the sheer difference in mutations would make having a truly stable dress code, nigh impossible." Hank pointed out making her nod.

"Not to mention if they have one, we'd need one as well and getting Frosty here to cover up is impossible." Rachel pointed out as she jerked a thumb at Emma.

"Charming. I'll have you know that my attire has actually gotten far more conservative over the years." Emma pointed out matter-of-factly.

"That's a very…scary thought, if you call that conservative." Kitty Pryde said with a raised eyebrow as she sipped her tea. "But that's none of my business."

"Glad we agree for once." Emma said dryly before standing up. "Now if we are done with this idle chatter, I have to go help Scott train Hope for _you know what_." Emma said making the atmosphere in the room get heavier almost immediately.

"Yeah you do that, keep us posted." Rachel muttered. "Let me know if you need help, it is my area of expertise after all."

"I will keep that in mind." Emma said before leaving the staff room.

 **-Logan's Apartment-**

Logan had just stepped out when he saw Aunt May outside her door. She blinked when she noticed him before giving him a kind smile and a wave.

"Well hello, neighbor, sounds like you had an interesting morning."

"Ah, were we too loud? Sorry about that May." Logan said sincerely, especially knowing he was the only one making actual noise. May merely waved him off with a chuckle.

"Oh please, it's no bother. I remember when I was her age, was quite the hell raiser in my youth. Drove my parents absolutely wild." May said fondly as she remembered her youth. "Still I know how hard it is to be a single guardian, especially over someone of the opposite gender. If you would like, I can take young Laura shopping for appropriate attire when she returns home."

"Really? You're a life saver May. Just tell me how much I owe you and I'll pay it back." Logan said making her nod.

"Will do, now hurry along now. You have work to get to." May chided good-naturedly as she re-entered her apartment.

" _Good woman."_ Logan thought as he walked down the hallway.

"Oh and Logan." May called out making him glance back to see her poking her head out of her door. "Do tell that hard-headed nephew of mine to stop by soon, he and I need to have a chat." May said knowingly before closing her door, not even waiting for the shocked Logan's response as a chill went down his spine at her tone.

" _Web-head, you poor bastard."_ Logan thought with a grimace before continuing his trek.

 **-Peter's Private Laboratory-**

A stone faced Anna was calmly entering data as she continued to conduct experiments as calmly as she could despite her face being completely red with embarrassment. Why was the brilliant woman blushing up a storm you may ask? Because of the nude succubus who was whistling as she ran on a treadmill while Wade stood next to Anna eating popcorn.

"Why….why do you refuse to put on clothes?" Anna asked helplessly making the Succubus look at her as if she was stupid.

"Why would I sully my clothing with sweat?" Shiklah asked in confusion. "Besides these…wires…you have attached to me get better readings from direct skin contact do they not?" Shiklah pointed out as Anna rubbed the bridge of her nose before turning to Wade.

"Hey don't look at me, this is hot as hell." Wade said bluntly making Anna sigh. "What are we looking for anyway?" Wade questioned curiously. Anna typed something into the terminal causing two images to appear on the monitors, both images showed X-rays and the vitals of two women.

"On the left monitor we have Shiklah and on the right we have Cindy who we have running her own exercises in her cell." Anna said and as if to prove her point a small window opened in the top right corner of the right monitor. In it they could see an attractive woman of Asian descent running on her own treadmill. Unlike Shiklah, she had on a tank top and a pair of shorts while her hair was tied up in a pony-tail. "Now look what happens when we turn on our special P.I. energy sensors." Anna said as she flipped a switch.

"My wife goes orange?" Wade questioned as Shiklah's x-rays was suddenly covered by orange energy.

"Exactly, what you are looking at is her magic that the sensors picked up. The brighter parts are what we assume to be her magical circuits with her core being in her lower abdomen." Anna pointed out as professionally as she could, but Wade could see the woman was still trying to wrap her mind around seeing actual magic. "However, and I can't believe I'm saying this, magic is something that should come to no surprise when dealing with a Succubus as powerful as your wife."

"So what are we looking for?" Wade questioned as he leaned forward to look at the terminal as Anna pressed down on a button.

"Cindy, I'm going to increase the speed a bit okay?" Anna warned and they could see Cindy smirk as she looked up at the camera watching her in her cell.

 _["Give it your best shot, boo."]_

Anna nodded as she increased the speed of Cindy's treadmill.

"Now what these sensors do is use electro-magnetic waves in a revolutionary way that lets us actually see the metaphysical realm." Anna explained. "What this means is that we can actually pick up readings from their very souls."

"Whoa, for real?"

"Yeah but this is nothing, Grady in R&D just cracked time travel." Anna said as she waved off his surprise.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Grady Scrubs is a former Horizon Labs scientist, and co-worker of Peter, who created a door that could allow one to travel in time. This is the same door the Trinity used to time travel in this story.)**

"Point is look at Cindy's monitor. Right now she's reached her limit of two hundred and fifty miles per hour." Anna said and Wade could see the slight grimace Cindy had as she kept up with the pace, her limbs leaving after-images as she continued to run. "However the mystery lies behind the exceeding of this limit."

"Exceeding?"

"Take Spider-Man for example, his bench-pressing limit is around ten tons and he clocks out at two hundred miles per hour. But he has exceeded these limits in times of stress, like a couple years back when he supported the Daily Bugle." Anna pointed out. "Even if he was just supporting it, the building should have crushed him but it didn't."

 **(MT Fun Fact: Despite the ten ton limit at the time, Spider-Man did manage to support an entire building from collapsing.)**

"Huh, isn't that just an adrenaline boost?" Wade asked as he scratched his head.

"That's what we thought at first but a few tests revealed these…Spiders…well, the ones with Peter and Cindy's particular strain of DNA, use adrenaline all the time even before they reach their limit. What we're looking at is like some sort of…super adrenaline." Anna explained with a frown. "So powerful that both Peter and Cindy have stated that their perceptions of time have slowed almost to a stand-still when training. I have personally seen Cindy pull of some shit that was straight from the Matrix."

 _["Totally the best movie ever!"]_ Cindy said making Anna laugh a bit.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Cindy is a Matrix fan.)**

"Kay, I think I'm getting it now, So Pete wants to find the source of this and learn how to hone it am I right?"

"Exactly, but more importantly he wants to learn how to generate it or at least preserve it in case it turns out their sources are finite." Anna pointed out. "This is why we needed your wife today. Look what happens when I program the sensors to ignore her magic and what happens when I crank up Cindy's speed just a bit more." Anna said as she fiddled with the terminal for a bit.

 _["Uhh…boo. I think I'm out of my element now."]_ Cindy said nervously as the speed increased a bit more.

"I know, I'm sorry just hold it for a bit more and we can take a break." Anna said apologetically before turning back to Wade. "Now look, see anything weird?"

And yes…yes he did.

As Cindy struggled passed her limits, he could see a faint blue energy seeping from her erogenous zones. The same energy could be seen pouring off of his wife in waves.

"This is the mystery. There is a common link between Succubi and these Spider-people, or at the very least Peter and Cindy. This link…this energy…is what we need more knowledge of." Anna said as she powered down the treadmills. Cindy collapsed on her back in exhaustion, face flushed and completely covered with sweat.

 _["I think I'm done for the day, boo."]_

"It's all good, I have most of the data I need." Anna said before turning to Shiklah who was drinking out of a water bottle. "Now what we need to do at least is put a name on this mystery energy and hope that your wife can give us some insight."

"Well from what I've been hearing, it sounds like you are trying to find Tantric energy." Shiklah explained making both Wade and Anna look at each other in surprise before turning back to the succubus.

"Come again?" Anna asked before grimacing at the lecherous leer the Succubus gave her. Yeah…she was definitely getting a raise after this. Being this close to a Succubus? She was lucky she wasn't bent over a table yet, didn't help that Shiklah found her shorter stature exotic either. She was actually glad Wade was here now that she thought about it.

"Wait you mean that crap from Kama Sutra?" Wade asked incredulously.

"Ah, my favorite book." Shiklah said fondly. "Yes it is indeed the same and it is real, that said, I can't help you any more than giving you the name of the energy. Attempting to teach it to anyone outside of my species would be like you trying to teach a fish to breathe air. It doesn't help that most of the explanation is in my demonic tongue and can't even be translated."

"So…we've reached a dead end." Anna said with a sigh. She may have been doing Peter a favor, but as a scientist she did enjoy the whole scientific process up to this point. To hear there was a dead end was a bit of a letdown.

"Not necessarily. Maybe you could go to the ancestral home of the Spiders, there must be some answers there." Shiklah advised making Anna frown.

"Not possible, the 'Spiders' are roughly a decade old, nothing ancestral about them." Anna said as she shook her head.

"No, not the spider-people, the _spiders._ Every animal that is aligned with a deity has a totem, spiders pop up in a few religions. Start there and try to find a place where they are worshipped." Shiklah explained.

 _["The Spider-Temple?"]_ Cindy suggested making them blink and turn to her monitor.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked in surprise.

 _["Yeah Ezekiel told me about it once but I have no idea where it is. He mentioned this kind of thing before though, the religion you're looking for involves the Vodu."]_

"Vodu? That's a name I haven't heard in a while. Looks like the answers you seek lie somewhere in…what is it you called that continent again? Africa?" Shiklah said as she struggled a bit with the language barrier, she was better than most at picking up languages but even then English was so damn complicated she still had her moments of messing it up.

 **(MT Fun Fact: The Vodu or Gods of Africa are a race of superhumanly powerful humanoid beings worshipped by the native indigenous aborigine tribes of inland Africa. Unlike the majority of Earth's pantheons of gods, they are still worshipped today, but they are not nearly as active as they were in ancient times.)**

"Well then, I'll jot this all down and put it on his desk. Made a hell of a lot of progress today. Cindy rest up, and do think about what I've said." Anna said as she turned off the intercom while Shiklah's clothing magically appeared on her.

"What was that last bit about?" Wade asked as his wife walked next to him.

"We've rigged a Web-Ware for Cindy that actually blocks out her signature. I got the schematics for her cell from some of the terminals Ezekiel left behind. With them we managed to salvage the tech that keeps her signature hidden from the totem eaters." Anna said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose while they entered the elevator. "In theory she should be able to leave now."

"So what's the problem? Does she _enjoy_ being caged? I have come to learn that humans may not be as prudish as I thought anymore after using your…internet." Shiklah said as she recalled the time she stumbled into the dark part of the internet. Hell some of the things she saw even made her pause a bit, still she was more than willing to rise to challenge and not be bested by humans.

Much to Wade's delight and absolute terror.

Sex while pleasurable can lead to some pretty fucked up places.

Wade learned this the hard way.

"W-what? No! It's not like that!" Anna said with a face-palm. "It's a mental block she needs to overcome, like I said it's just a theory it has not been tested. For all we know we could have messed up and the second she steps out of her cell a family of totem-eaters will pillage the multi-verse. She's not too keen on getting everyone killed."

"Too admirable for her own good, literally. Yeah, she's Pete's mate alright." Wade said with a chuckle. "Pete wants to go to war with those monsters but we're just not ready yet. P.I. just isn't strong enough yet. As much as I fucking hate to admit it, we're probably going to need… _his…_ help." Wade said, distaste actually filling his mouth.

"Whose?" Anna questioned as the elevator came to a stop.

"Your Bae's." Wade said with a laugh as he walked out the elevator with his wife. It was obvious he wasn't going to continue, but Anna couldn't help but look at his back paralyzed with shock.

 **(MT Culture Shock: Now I know I don't usually do this, but years of writing has made me aware of one thing. Culture shock. Some references may not be easily translated across the various countries or even the various age groups reading this story right now so let me explain. Bae is an acronym that means before anyone else. It's a slang for a lover, boyfriend, wife, life partner, etc.)**

 **-Later: Parker Industries-**

"Getting a lot of attention, Tiger." MJ mused as they strolled through the building as random scientists stopped and blatantly gaped at the pair.

"Well up until now I had the image of a loner, and now I have a smoking hot super model on my arm." Peter said as he smirked at her. "Anyway I just need to stop by my office and grab a report from Anna and the tickets for the auction tonight. This shouldn't take long." Peter said and MJ was going to respond but stopped when she felt his arm tense. Frowning, she followed his line of sight and spotted a blonde man flirting with a brunette behind a large desk.

"So how about it?" Johnny Storm AKA the Human Torch asked with a smirk which the brunette matched.

"Fine, I'll pick you up tonight." The woman said making him look at her in surprise.

"You? Pick _me_ up? That's a new one, what a time to be alive huh?" Johnny asked with a wink.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" Peter asked suddenly with a smile, gaining the blonde man's attention.

"Pete? How have you been man!? Haven't talked in months and I turn around and you're a millionaire, the hell?" Johnny asked good naturedly with a grin.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Spider-Man and the Human Torch are best friends and rivals)**

"Sorry bro, it's been pretty hectic but things are settling down, well as much as they can." Peter said as he turned to the woman. "What's up Teresa? Got anything for me?"

"Nope, besides the auction later tonight everything has been pretty tame boss." The brunette said with a smile.

"I told you, call me Peter, we're all family here. Keep me posted, I'm waiting for a call to discuss the Uncle Ben Foundation going international." Peter said as he approached the elevator with MJ and Johnny while Teresa nodded with a smile.

"Will, do. Always trying to save the world, aren't you Peter?" Teresa asked as he entered the elevator.

"What can I say? It's the _family business."_ Peter said as the door closed making her chuckle as she turned back to her computer, a solemn expression suddenly covering her face.

"Oh, Peter, you have no idea." Teresa muttered as she went back to work.

 **-With Peter-**

"MJ, you still hanging around this loser?" Johnny asked jokingly as he put Peter in a headlock.

"What can I say, there's just something about him." MJ answered making Johnny's eyes widen before he smirked as he released Peter.

"Oh? Was that a bit of adoration? You two actually trying things out again?" Johnny asked making the couple glance at each other.

"You can say that." Peter said before frowning a bit. "So what brought you here? Wanted to catch up?"

"Something like that. I saw the press conference the other day, good shit by the way, but more importantly. I saw some footage of Spider-Man in Shanghai from a couple days ago." Johnny said as the elevator came to a stop while he outright glared at Peter. "He was testing out his Spider-Mobile…what the fuck Peter? You built a new one without me!?" Johnny asked angrily, flames spewing from his eyes. "Do you know how many bro-codes you broke?"

"Oh hohohoho, trust me Johnny, you do not want to talk to me about bro codes right now after what I just caught you doing." Peter said with a hint of threat lacing his words as they entered his office

"Excuse me? What did I do? Score a dinner date with your smoking hot secretary?" Johnny asked as Peter sat behind his desk while MJ looked at him in concern, not expecting her husband to look as livid as he did. "You got MJ, don't fuck that up again by the way or I'm kicking your ass."

And just like that MJ gained protective brother figure number three

"You can't hog all the pretty women." Johnny said making Peter narrow his eyes before he cleared off his desk suddenly. Putting his hand on the desk, the top of it lit up revealing it to be a large touch screen computer.

"Come here." Peter said as he typed something on his desk Johnny frowned as he approached with MJ right behind him looking extremely confused. "Parker Industries is dealing with a lot of revolutionary tech, as a result we have become a target for multiple crime organizations. Consequently, to make sure we stay true to our mission statement and not sell ourselves out to these terrorist groups the government got involved."

"The Feds? How exactly did they get involved and what does that have to do with me trying to get laid?" Johnny asked perplexed. MJ, though she would have worded it better, was inclined to agree. She had no idea what this had to do with what two consenting adults did in their free time.

"The CIA sent in their best agent to go 'under cover' here to keep an eye out on how the business was being run, in fact, their best agent practically volunteered." Peter said as an image of Teresa appeared along with a copy of her passport and badge number. "CIA Special Agent Teresa…"

"… _Parker_ …oh…fuck…."Johnny said as he paled and looked up at the scowling Peter.

"Peter?" MJ asked incredulously.

"So when you ask me, Johnny, why I am upset. How would you feel if I told you I wanted a one-night stand from Sue? Bro-code? Fuck not including you in building a car, you're trying to have sex with my _baby_ _sister."_

"You have a sister!?" Both MJ and Johnny asked in disbelief.

 **(MT CHARACTER BREAKDOWN: Teresa Parker**

 **Teresa Parker is Peter's long lost sister. Like with Peter, their parents didn't realize Mary was pregnant until they were on a mission. For reasons unknown, Teresa was put in an orphanage rather than given to May and Ben. The Kingpin got ahold of her and manipulated her into believing she was the daughter of Richard and Mary Parker.**

 **Ironically, as it turns out, she** _ **was**_ **Richard and Mary's daughter after their mission handler in the CIA performed a DNA test. Still at the time she believed she was being manipulated and after bringing down the Kingpin left Peter's life despite his invitation for her to join his family.)**

"Indeed, but she doesn't know I know. Our parents hid her away at birth to keep her safe. They couldn't make it to Ben and May so they placed her in an orphanage, intending to come back after a mission…but of course they didn't survive." Peter explained tiredly as he shut off the desk.

"Look Pete, you know if I _knew-"_

"Trust me, I understand Johnny, you're a dick but in a good way. Shit happens. Which is why tonight, you're going to take her out, let her have some fun so she can forget the world of espionage for a bit, act like a damn gentleman, and take her straight home. After that, we'll forget this happened." Peter said firmly making him nod before gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes.

"Get it over with." Johnny said with a resigned sigh before Peter punched him square in his jaw sending him crashing down to the ground.

"Peter!"

"In another world, if it was me and Sue he would have done the same thing." Peter said as he knelt down and helped Johnny up with a smirk.

"Don't worry MJ, it's the bro-code." Johnny said as MJ sighed and shook her head.

"Men."

 **-New York: Mayor's Office-**

Captain Marvel could currently be found standing impassively in the mayor's office with her hands folded behind her back as the mayor ranted. Though she was calm and collected on the outside, inwardly she was feeling incredibly awkward.

"You know what Captain Marvel, Ms. Danvers, hell which one do you prefer?" Jameson questioned as he paced in his office.

"Carol, Carol is fine sir."

"Ha! I like that, it shows you are down to earth unlike that web-headed menace or those other loonies running around in pajamas." Jameson said making Captain Marvel blink owlishly as she looked down at her own costume not sure if she should feel offended or not. "You're excluded of course, definitely a step up from your last outfit, shows self-respect! Power! No what you wear is a uniform, a badge of honor!"

"Thank you, sir." Captain Marvel said once again not sure how she should be feeling at the moment.

"It's hard being the mayor of a city so prone to disaster. In fact, when I woke up yesterday I was preparing myself mentally for another week of chaos but then you showed up like a red and blue angel and answered all my troubles!" Jameson said as he continued to pace, Captain Marvel's neck was actually getting a bit sore as her head kept moving to follow him. "You and Parker both finally put that menace on a leash! I don't trust Spider-Man, but I trust Parker, good kid. Practically a second father to him! Look at him now!" Jameson gloated and Captain Marvel had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

" _Like hell you are."_ Captain Marvel thought dryly but instead of showing her irritation she simply nodded with a respectful smile. Like him or not, she had to admit Jameson was a good mayor and would respect him as such.

"You give the people of this fair city someone to believe in! An actual face, not a mask, that they can look to! Not to mention you have a patriot like that Wolverine fellow to help balance out that menace's presence. A good American man who's a soldier for this country and his poor marginalized people!"

" _He's fucking Canadian!"_ Captain Marvel thought irritably but once again said nothing.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Though Jameson is incredibly biased when it comes to Spider-Man, he is actually quite the liberal and a good journalist. He is actually pro-mutant and has a lot of integrity, so much so that he even admitted in the paper whenever he was proven wrong about something he said Spider-Man was responsible for.)**

"You are a powerful woman Carol, and have always been a great asset to this country. A real soldier on the side of liberty! Which is why I invited you here today. I have full faith that under your strict guidance you can even reform the likes of that…menace. Whatever you need, whenever you need it, just let me know! I hope we can work together to keep this fair city safe." Jameson said before suddenly extending a hand towards her.

" _Like him or not, at least his heart is in the right place."_ Captain Marvel thought as she shook his hand with a firm grip, making him look at her with nothing but respect. "Hopefully this can be the start of good relationship."

"My thoughts exactly! Which is why I will be attempting to establish a budget to help fund your cause. Can't let Parker have all the credit can we?" Jameson said with a loud laugh as Captain Marvel fought back an eye-twitch, still they got more funding now. That alone made the entire meeting worth it.

 **-Utopia-**

Hope grunted in pain as weak optic blast, courtesy of Cyclops knocked her own her ass making her glare up at him.

 **(MT CHARACTER BREAKDOWN: Hope Summers**

 **The first mutant born after M-Day, Hope Summers-the adopted daughter of Cable- is believed to either be the mutant messiah or the harbinger of death for humanity. She is an Omega-level power mimic, and possesses a connection to the Phoenix Force. Hope has been able to touch Rogue and erase all of Rogues power templates. She's a powerful psychic whom has stopped a bullet from Bishop and over power Cerebro. It is unknown if she can mimic powers or if she just has all of the powers of the mutant race.** **Hope is an excellent survivalist and has displayed a degree of skill in the use of firearms and hand to hand combat.)**

"Get up." Cyclops ordered as she winced.

"I can't, I'm exhausted." Hope panted out tiredly.

"This is not a time for cant's or exhaustion, this is your destiny. You know what's coming and it's your duty to deal with it." Cyclops said firmly ignoring the absolutely livid glare Hope was leveling upon him. For a second she felt it. A pulse of overwhelming power shoot through her muscles and for one horrible moment she honestly considered slamming the full extent of it's might against Cyclops, not caring if it reduced him to dust.

"Alright, that's enough one-eye. It's my turn to take it from here, get some rest." A new voice growled out making her pause in her thoughts as she looked back to see Wolverine leaning on the door frame with a scowl.

"Logan, her training is not done yet. I need to make sure-"

"The stress is getting to you, one-eye. Take break and I'll take over for a bit, I want this matter dealt with as much as you do." Wolverine said before walking into the room and giving a nod of acknowledgment to Emma whom was watching the session. "Everyone's one edge, y'all get some rest. Trust me, I of all people won't take it easy on Hope." Wolverine said making a chill go down Hope's spine.

"Fine, we'll be back in a couple of hours to continue where we left off." Cyclops said after thinking about it for a moment. "Come on Emma, we'll get some food and perhaps a nap in." Cyclops suggested making Emma nod though she frowned a bit as she briefly glanced at Wolverine. The man had changed quite a bit and no matter how hard she tried, his mental defenses were even better than before effectively keeping her out.

"Don't kill her." Emma said as she left with Cyclops.

"Nah, of course not, she'll just wish she were dead." Wolverine said with a feral smirk as he watched them leave. He waited until he could no longer hear them before turning back to the extremely weary Hope. Sighing, he pulled back his cowl and gave her a somber expression as he heard her heart beat frantically before sitting down next to her. "Aight kid you got a couple of hours. Take my powers to heal up and catch some Z's."

"W-what?" Hope asked with wide-eyes, of all the things she expected from the Headmaster. That wasn't one of them.

"Did I stutter? Heal and Sleep. I'll wake you up before Cyclops gets back." Logan said as he laid back and crossed his arms behind his head before staring up at the sky. Hope frowned a bit before she laid on her back next to him. She released a sigh of relief when her wounds began to heal.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Why else? I want you to succeed. Here's the thing one-eye ain't getting. No matter how prepared you are to come face to face with your fate, it's pointless if you're practically dead on your feet." Wolverine explained before smirking. "Not going to lie though, I understand your hesitation. Hell once upon a time, I probably would have just gutted you now to stop that monster from returning."

"…"Hope was silent for a moment, not sure exactly how to take that. Still she figured if he hadn't killed her yet, he probably wasn't going to. "Why aren't you?"

Her and her stupid mouth.

Instead of getting annoyed, to her surprise, the feral man just chuckled.

"Cause someone taught me to have faith in people like you. Someone you'll meet real soon if I have my say in it, he'll teach you the real lesson you need to win. He'll show you real power." Wolverine promised making her look over at him in awe and wonder.

"What power is that? And who is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough, if I tell you you'll just stay up overthinking it when you should be resting." Wolverine said making Hope frown before closing her eyes.

…

…

…

"Why did you send Laura away?" Hope asked quietly making him crack open an eye.

"Jesus, Kid, do you not know what rest is?"

"Sorry."

…

…

…

"Because just like you she needs a rest so she can clear her head and find her own path instead of walking down someone else's. I sent her away so she won't end up like me."

"And you're making me rest so I don't end up like Jean?"

 _ ***SNICKT***_

"Kid…"

"Sorry, sorry, going to sleep now! Don't snickt me!" Hope apologized as she shut her eyes again and rolled to her side, praying Wolverine didn't change his mind and just decide to off her. Wolverine smirked as he retracted his claws.

 **-American Museum of Natural History-**

Peter stepped out of a black Lamborghini before walking to the passenger side and opening the door for MJ. She grabbed his hand as she stepped out of the car with a smile. Peter was wearing a clean black tuxedo and she had on a stylish black evening gown. The couple paid no attention as the paparazzi went crazy as they fought to get a picture of the two. Peter smirked as he tossed the valet his keys.

"There, keep the car." Peter said making the young man gape at him as they entered the museum.

"Did you just give away your car?" MJ asked with a giggle as she thought about the young man's face.

"Meh, I finally got it off my bucket list to drive a lambo. Figured we could take the Spidery-express back home." Peter said quietly with a wink. "For old times' sake."

"I like the sound of that." MJ said as they made their way towards the room in which the auction was going to take place.

"Well if it isn't my newest business rival, how have you been Peter?" A feminine voice called out suddenly making them turn to come face to face with non-other than Liz Allan. She looked extremely surprised to see MJ as well "And Mary Jane too? Wow talk about a reunion."

 **(MT Fun Fact: Liz Allan is the first actual love interest of Peter before going on to marry and have a son with Harry Osborn. The two have since divorced and Liz is currently heading Allan Chemicals AKA Alchemax)**

"You can say that again." MJ said politely as Liz looked between them before her eyes widened in realization.

"You two are back together?" Liz asked with a smile. "Even with Spider-Man still running around and close to Peter? Are you sure that's safe?" Peter was going to respond when MJ simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't be any more harmful than having too much _green_ in your diet." MJ said with a bright smile as she led Peter into the room. "But, of course, that's none of my business."

" _God...damn…that was a low blow."_ Peter thought incredulously a bit fearful to even look back and see Liz's expression. He didn't know whether to be proud or terrified of his wife. _"I didn't even realize there was a conflict going on…women are scary."_ Peter thought with a shudder. "Uh…MJ…what was _that_?"

"What?" MJ asked innocently as she glanced back and waved at Liz with a smirk only to get a certain raised finger in return.

"You know what…never mind." Peter said as he shook his head before they took their seats. "Hopefully this isn't too boring."

"Aren't you supposed to be a nerd? Shouldn't this be right up your ally?" MJ questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Science nerd, not history nerd." Peter said quietly as the host of the event approached the podium. "Hopefully we can leave here with something worthwhile."

 **-2 Hours Later-**

"Oh…" MJ began quietly with an eye-twitch.

"…my…." Peter continued mimicking her expression as he did so.

"…God." They both finished quietly as the man at the podium continued to drone on and on. He hadn't mentioned a single worthwhile item the entire time and what made it worse was he loved to hear himself talk. He went into detail about the long history of _each_ individual item.

Even when they came in sets.

"...and now. From the Brooklyn Museum we have a special relic." The host said as he lifted up an old rusted one-handed sword. The blade was completely covered in rust and grime as was the hilt. "Found in ancient ruins located in Ireland, this blade appears to be the sole surviving relic from an ancient burial ground. Many tests have been done on this blade, but unfortunately it is unable to be carbon dated. Without an era to call home, this blade has no real substantial value but hopefully it can find a home tonight." The host said as MJ tilted her head as she stared at it with a small frown. "Bidding starts at five hundred." MJ suddenly surprised Peter when she raised her sign. "We have five hundred from number seven! Five hundred going once…"

"MJ?" Peter asked in surprise.

"Well we gotta get something." MJ defended. "Clean it up and we can put it over the fire-place."

"You have a point." Peter said before shrugging. "Sure why not, bout time I hung something over that thing anyway."

"…sold! To number seven." The host said making MJ nod towards him in acknowledgement. "The greatest gifts sometimes come in the oddest of packages. Perhaps one day we will see if the young lady has hit the jackpot tonight."

"Perhaps." MJ said with a smirk.

 **-Later: Carol's Apartment: Roof-**

"Well today was easy." Carol mused as she entered her apartment.

"Yeah, it was pretty quiet wasn't it?" A familiar voice questioned making her tense as she turned to find none other than Jessica Drew AKA Spider-Woman sitting on her couch. "Hey." Jessica said as she waved at her friend.

"Jessica? Damn it be careful, you were about to get blown through a wall." Carol said as she crossed her arms, her costume turning into a regular t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants as she leaned back against a wall. "How did you even get in my apartment?"

"Hello, I'm an Avenger remember?" Jessica said before smirking. "Also you gave me a spare key."

"Ah that's right, forgot about that." Carol said before smiling, glad to see her best friend. "So what's up? How have you been? Things going alright with Hawkeye?"

 **(MT Fun Fact: Jessica Drew is in a relationship with Hawkeye during this time.)**

"In that order: Not much, great, and yup." Jessica said before her smirk turned into a frown as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips which made Carol realize she was about to get interrogated. "The one who should be asking questions, however, is me. What the hell Carol!?"

"Whoa, what did I do?" Carol asked in alarm.

"What did you do? _What did you do_!? You disappear for two fucking months without telling anyone. You take up Mar-Vel's mantle, again not telling anyone. Then have the nerve to form your own little team, without your best friend might I add, again without telling anyone! The actual hell Carol?"

"Ah…so that's what I did." Carol said sheepishly. So much had been going on that when she realized she never told anyone she was going to be gone for a bit she was already on day thirty of her training regimen and nowhere near Earth.

"You left us completely hanging, Carol, and the only time we knew you were on Earth is when you went to Parker Industries for like an hour before leaving." Jessica said as Carol recalled the day she returned to help Peter fix Logan's sword. "We almost stormed the place but you left again before we could. Damn it Carol, what were you thinking?"

"Uh…oops?" Carol said before shrugging. "I don't know what else to say besides my bad. Saw that somethings needed changing in my life and I went off to fix it. Steve or Tony have a problem with that they can kiss my ass." Carol said simply. "Believe me when I say I'm dealing with something extremely important at the moment-"

"-And I can see that. What I don't see is why we can't help, why you can't let us in." Jessica said making Carol shake her head.

"Too early for that. Big things are going to happen soon, Jessica. Soon there will be a choice-the first of many-talk or fight. Unfortunately the first time I can almost guarantee, unless a miracle happens, you will all choose to fight and for a few horrible days we might even be enemies." Carol said with a shrug.

"You do realize you sound like a super villain, right?" Jessica quipped to hide her sudden unease making Carol chuckle.

"I do don't I? Don't worry we're all still on the same side, you just might not see it now." Carol said reassuring making Jessica frown a bit. The way Carol was speaking…it was as though she were talking to more than one person-

"You know." Jessica said with a frown making Carol smirk.

"That you're bugged? Hell yeah. That's the problem with sending someone who knows a target to gather information. You always risk the target knowing whoever is sent too well." Carol said as she suddenly vanished before reappearing behind Jessica due to pure speed, holding a small mechanical device between her thumb and index finger. Jessica's face actually paled at this point as she never remembered Carol being that fast or being able to control her speed to such a degree.

" _When did she learn that?"_ Jessica wondered as she glanced back at Carol.

"When I left, it was to train. Be worthy of the mantle you know?" Carol said as if answering Jessica's unspoken question.

"How did I give it away?"

"I know you, Jessica. You used 'we' and 'us' instead of 'I' and 'me', shows you were controlling your emotions. Didn't help that I can smell pheromones leaking off of you ever so slightly because you're scared right now. If I were male, I won't lie, I would have missed it. But I'm female, and as we both know it just irritates me." Carol said before rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Look you all need to chill, we're on the same side believe me. Now I am going to destroy this bug and send Jessica back to you, unharmed before I go drain all the energy from my apartment and deal with the other bugs you put down."

 _ ***CRACK***_

"You should head back before I find myself having to solo the Avengers." Carol said dryly as she led Jessica to the door. "We'll do lunch later." Carol said before placing her hand on the door knob only to stop when Jessica place her hand over Carol's and searched her friends eyes.

"Carol, let _me_ in. What's going on?" Jessica questioned again. Carol stared at her for a moment before placing a small smile on her face.

"Nothing bad, Jess. I'm not a Skrull, I'm not a clone, and I'm not brainwashed. I know you worry about me…I have a tendency to go to some dark places, but I'm _fine._ I am just going to need you to _trust_ me Jess. Do you trust me?" Carol asked seriously.

"More than anyone, you know that." Jessica said with a frown.

"Then be patient, please, for me. You know who I'm working with, you trust them with your life too. Hell you trust us more than you trust the others." Carol said with a short laugh as she removed Jessica's hand and opened the door for her. "One day you might even be right next to us when we have a press conference. Now I'll see you later."

"Fine, I'll see you later." Jessica said with a sigh before giving her friend a mock glare. "But I want an explanation eventually, no bugs or anything just you and me."

"Of course." Carol said with a smile before closing her door as Jessica walked away.

"D'awww."

"God damn it." Carol muttered as she turned to see a cooing Wade behind her.

"Aww, young love." Wade teased making Carol glower at him.

"Will you drop it, you know damn well it isn't like that." Carol said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance as he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know so do the others, we just like fucking with you." Wade said with a chuckle. "Took care of the bugs for you by the way."

"Really? Nice. So what's up?"

"Emergency meeting gotta head to Pete's office." Wade answered making her nod. "We need to get ready, maybe even tell him about this relationship development that occurred today."

"God damn it-"

 **-Outside Carol's door-**

" _Shit now she has me feeling guilty."_ Jessica thought as she made her way Carol's door. The least she could do was help the blonde remove the bugs she put in her room. Just as she was about to knock, she paused when she heard Carol's voice.

" _-Wade. Look she's in a relationship. I really do love, Jessica."_ Jessica heard making her eyes widen incredulously.

 **-In Carol's Apartment-**

As a friend.

Is what Carol would have finished saying, if Wade didn't apparently want to be blown to bits after putting his finger on her lips to silence her.

"Look, Cap'n I understand." Wade said slowly with a chuckle showing that he was just messing with her. "I know just how important she is to you, we all do. She's one of the main reasons you left to train right? So you could protect her." And everyone else, but Wade believed that part didn't really need to be said. After all they all lost important people in that fateful incursion.

"Thank you for understanding, Wade. Now let's go. Suit up." Carol said before she and Wade disappeared via his teleport belt.

 **-Outside Carol's door-**

Thinking they were going to leave via the door. The now pale, Jessica quickly bolted, positive she had overheard way too much.

 **BGM: Clubbed to Death- Matrix OST**

 **-Parker Industries: Peter's Office-**

Spider-Man stood behind his desk with his mask off as a solemn expression covered his face. An expression that was mirrored by Wolverine as they looked at the holographic form of a Phoenix floated above the desk. MJ looked at the two in concern before looking back up at the bird. Anna frowned to herself as she typed in some things on her tablet.

 _ ***Flash***_

Captain Marvel and Deadpool appeared in a red flash just as Shiklah entered in a swirl of fire. Captain Marvel was going to speak when Shiklah suddenly yelped gaining their attention as she pointed a shaking finger towards the rusty blade that was resting on the ground, too close to MJ for the Succubus' comfort.

"W-where the hell did you get that?" Shiklah questioned making MJ blink.

"An auction. Why?" MJ questioned but Shiklah couldn't formulate a response as she stepped back and just kept to herself instead. "Uh…okay…"

"…Anyway. How long do we have?" Captain Marvel asked as soon as she registered the image of the Phoenix.

"We're down to mere hours." Spider-Man said with a frown. "Before noon tomorrow, the world will tremble as the Avengers go to war with the X-Men over the Phoenix Force..."

"Someone needs to change the day comics are released, i'm tired of shit always happening on Wednesday." Deadpool muttered to himself.

"Our main objective..." Spider-Man continued as he quirked an eyebrow at Deadpool "...is to get Hope ready this will be difficult as I doubt either-side will be willing to calmly sit down and listen to us. I mean, I'll try but we need to prepare for a worst case scenario. That's where we need you to pull through for us, Captain."

"Me?" Captain Marvel questioned making him nod.

"You're our biggest gun, Wolverine and I will help you fend off both sides while Deadpool extracts Hope. No one is aware just how strong you've become nor do they know you can access your Binary state again."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Captain Marvel said with a grimace making him nod. That much power shouldn't be used against allies.

"Shiklah as of now you are a complete unknown, but your magical power will make you the main defense against Dr. Strange and Illyana, two very powerful magic users on both the Avengers and X-Men sides respectively." Spider-Man said before turning to Wolverine. "Wolverine, you're going to be in the trenches. I hate to do this to you man, but you're the wild card. Just keep them distracted long enough for me to do my job and don't break on us buddy."

"Break? I'm made of the strongest stuff around, bub. Not likely." Wolverine said with a smirk that was matched by his comrades.

"As this goes on, I will be personally training Hope while the rest of you keep the others busy and minimize the damage. We're going to be in a race against the clock so when I give the signal, Deadpool, I'm going to need you to hunt down the Scarlet Witch and bring her here." Spider-Man said before turning to MJ. "I'm going to need you to stay in my private lab where I will be training Hope. It'll be much safer than being outside will be."

 **(MT Fun Fact: In canon, Spider-Man is Hope's most important teacher. He was prophesized to be the one to give her most important lesson to overcome the Phoenix.)**

"Got it." MJ said with a worried frown. "You just make sure you and everyone else come back in one piece, Tiger."

"Of course." Peter promised with without hesitation.

"What about Cindy? Is Silk gonna make her debut?" Deadpool questioned making Spider-Man and Anna glance at each other.

"She's combat ready, but she needs to do it herself. Get over this fear she has on her own and make the first step to rejoining civilization. Even then, whether or not she chooses join this crazy world of ours is completely up to her." Spider-Man said firmly. "She's a clean slate, she doesn't have the same pain that's driving me."

"She has no real reason to be or want to be a hero." Anna continued. "From what I've heard it's almost like your daughter." Anna said as she turned to Wolverine. "If she wants to participate she has to do it on her own."

"Exactly. Now, everyone we need to get ready." Spider-Man said as he turned off the hologram. "Tomorrow, we go to war."

"Boy's, move out." Captain Marvel ordered as she walked out of the office with her comrades right behind her. Spider-Man's mask reformed over his head as two bluish-green lights filled up his lenses.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Avenger's Tower-**

"Jessica, how did it go? Are you alright?" Hawkeye questioned his girlfriend after she eventually made back to the headquarters, getting all of their attention.

"I'm fine." Jessica said before shaking her head as she searched passed the various Avengers as she looked for the one she wanted…no… _needed…_ to speak to. "Tony, I know you stopped drinking but _please_ tell me you got some laying around still."

"What? Jessica are you alright?" Tony asked with a frown at her unusual request.

"It's…It's been a long night."

 **To be continued…**

 **Marvel: Trinity Issue #3 Solicitation**

 _ **The Avengers go to war with the X-Men over the Phoenix Force.**_

 _ **What will they do when their only hope is Hope whom is out of hope?**_

 _ **Johnny Storm…accidentally in love? The poor bastard.**_

 _ **Hopes destined teacher, prophesized by fate itself…is Spider-Man?**_

 _ **God help us all**_

 _ **Price: Free.99**_

 **Reviews:**

 **DominatingWalrus: Glad you like it Hope you will continue to enjoy it.**

 **Gonegen: There will be lemons down the road.**

 **Neonova: As of now Logan MIGHT have 2 (Like sixty percent sure but that can change), Wade most likely might have some fun due to Shiklah but whether or not he will have an actual lasting relationship outside of his wife remains to be seen. Carol probably won't but if she does it won't begin until much much later in the story. To my knowledge, Shiklah has been surprisingly faithful for a Succubus Queen. Stayed with him even when his entire attitude was magically changed for a bit.**

 **I will neither confirm nor deny your guess for Logan's pairing since you don't want me to lol. Now I understand your concerns for Captain Marvel. You may remember from my other Spider-Man story, I am good at writing female characters. Everyone has a moment to shine, especially in this upcoming arc. Now I won't lie, Spider-Man might have a BIT more screen-time. I'm completely biased and he's my favorite character, can't really help that. That said he's also the most popular hero of the four and the main reason many people are even reading this story.**

 **That said.**

 **This is NOT a Spider-Man story and I know that, I wrote it lol, there are four protagonists not one and every one of them is core to this story. Hell there are going to be some parts where Spider-Man won't even be present due to the others having their own adventures to deal with. Everyone has a role. As you've stated Spider-Man is the planner and provides the tech. Wolverine's role is his unshakable code, he keeps them in line so that they don't lose their way. Deadpool does what needs to be done, gets his hands dirty so the others don't have to. Captain Marvel is their main source of offensive power and the public face of their group. She's blatantly stronger than the other three and though Spider-Man plans beforehand, on the actual battlefield she is the leader**

 **I agree as much as I love my Spidey fic, even I have to admit the size of the harem was stupidly large. Only reason it was that much is because I wanted to test myself and see just how many people I could write in character in such a scenario (Let's face it in many harem story's the female characters lose what makes them such good characters and become bimbos, I try to avoid that.) My hope is that with the reduced number I can flesh out character development even more than I did in the Spidey fic and bring them to life. In fact, I used the reasoning for MJ sharing to ironically limit Spidey's relationships.**

 **Think about it, he's with MJ because they are married and with Cindy because he literally can't help it. No other possible relationship has these factors. If the number count ever increased he'd have some very serious explaining to do. Think I responded to everything, love reviews like this it allows my response to inform you and others. Glad you like the chapter!**

 **Leonas: Well now with Johnny, it's four. Glad you liked the chapter! I felt this was my way of beginning to separate this story from Spidey's shadow. MJ was pretty much an endgame pairing in that story so I just got it done stupidly early this time around so she can have even more development.**

 **Readerm98: No, thank you for reviewing! Well let's just say this arc will help in moving things along with Wolverine. Planting the seeds for the energy as we speak, still it'll be a bit before it's actually utilized with the upcoming Phoenix Arc. War is going to be done a bit differently in this story than in Spidey LIAG don't want to copy and paste, you know? Well this WOULD have been a New Year's gift if I was being threatened.**

 **Dopplerdee: Ever, ever? Lol thanks for the review Dee**

 **Heroman45: The age old question Super-models vs. Succubi Thanks for the review, hero!**

"We all know, the answer is Succubi…at least if you can survive the encounter."

 **Budman: Thanks and I am glad you like it! Lol, I needed a good review too! Have a great New Years!**

 **FateBurn: Lol glad you like it! Hope you like this one just as much!**

 **ShepardisaBOSS: Leave it to Deadpool to introduce the action.**

"Duh, it's what I'm here for."

 **Evil is fucked. You're right about that. Yeah though like I said I guess he never thought about it. Peter is not particularly smart concerning his lovers lol. And future Wolverine ha no idea what's in store for him.**

 **Nightgale912: The gold is at the end of the rainbow of course!**

"I heard your complaint and dealt with the matter…personally."

 **Fuck you Wade. Though I don't have any plans of adding her, I do have plans for the character down the road.**

 **AJLexie:** "Oh my God Lexie! How have you been girl!?"

 **Wade. Stop. Glad you like the chapter, Lexie. Lol you know me Lex it was gonna happen but at least there is a legitimate reason this time. That trailer was crazy!**

 **Doubledamn: Oh man is that gonna be a fun thing to see eventually. People might die.**

 **Duskrider: Glad you liked it!**

 **Master of dragons God: Thanks, Glad you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review!**

 **Read and Review**

 **~RebukeX7**


	6. MT 3: Avengers vs X-Men (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns everything Marvel in this story, I own…whatever's left…if that…**

 **BGMs:**

 _ **Book of Love-Peter Gabriel**_

 _ **War-Sick Puppies**_

 **MT Issue #3: Avengers vs. X-Men (Part 1)**

 **-Baxter Building-**

"Whoa, going out Johnny? On a Tuesday?" Ben Grimm AKA The Thing asked curiously as Sue and Reed turned to face the surprisingly well-dressed Johnny who was fighting with a tie, an extremely frustrated expression etched on his face

"Yeah it was a last minute thing, met her and said hey why not, you know?" Johnny explained before finally giving up and removing the tie altogether. "Not really looking for anything to come out of it."

"Honestly Johnny, I wish you wouldn't keep bringing your one-night stands here. Think of the children." Sue said looked annoyed at her brother's antics.

"It's not even like that, Sue!" Johnny said defensively making all three of them look at him skeptically. "Seriously! She just has…a great personality…" Johnny said not wanting to call his best friend's sister hot. "I honestly just wanna hang out tonight and have some fun, add some variety to the week."

"Great personality? So she's ugly?" Sue questioned bluntly.

"Sue?" Reed asked as he looked at his wife in surprise making her roll her eyes.

"Its guy code, if you can't say she looks good you instead say she has a _good personality."_ Sue said looking unimpressed. "I've been around Johnny long enough, trust me on this one honey."

"Uh-huh…so what poor girl did you sucker into dating you this time, another one of your fans?" Ben questioned and before Johnny could respond, a knock on the door alerted him to someone at their door.

"Must be her now." Johnny said as the other three continued to look at him with a raised eyebrow as he walked towards the door and opened it. It was at that moment that the second eyebrow on all of their faces rose up as well.

"Looking good, Johnny. May I come in?" Teresa asked with a smile making him nod dumbly.

""U-uh yes, of course." Johnny said as he stepped to the side while clearing his throat. Teresa was currently wearing a long red dress with cuts just deep enough to show an appropriate amount of her legs. It was sleeveless and showed a small part of her bareback. Teresa wore a pair of matching heels and matching lipstick. Teresa's smoky eyes lit up in amusement as she surveyed the room.

"Why do I feel like I interrupted something hilarious?" Teresa questioned before laughing lightly as Johnny stumbled over his words. "Teresa Fitzpatrick, honored to be able to meet such outstanding individuals." Teresa said warmly making Sue blink as she finally got over her surprise.

 **(MT FUN FACT: Fitzpatrick is Mary Parker's maiden name.)**

"S-Susan Storm-Richards, but you can call me Sue."

"B-ben Grimm."

"Reed Richards, a pleasure to meet you Ms. Fitzpatrick." Reed said with a smile.

"Please, Teresa is fine. Are you ready to go…?" Teresa trailed off before noticing the tie held tightly in Johnny's hands making her smile knowingly. "…A bit of trouble? Here let me help, chin up." Teresa said as she slid the tie from Johnny's grip and placed it around his neck. After a few short moments she stepped back with an approving nod after being able to get it on in one go. "There, perfect."

"U-Uh thank you." Johnny said awkwardly after being so close such a beautiful woman. Now normally he would have no issues with this, he was Johnny-fucking-Storm. That said, this was the first time he had to actively not try to do anything which left him in an awkward position. _"She's Peter's sister, she's Peter's sister…"_ Johnny kept repeating to himself over and over. _"Just imagine her as a nerd-oh God she's still hot!"_

"It was great meeting you all but I have some reservations. If we wanna get there on time we need to be heading out." Teresa explained making them nod as she grabbed Johnny's hand and led him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

…

…

…

"Oh my God." Sue said after breaking the silence, gaining the men's attention.

"Sue?" Reed asked with a frown as she looked at the door in morbid fascination.

"He's dating a _woman."_ Sue said in awe as she thought of all the fangirls he had dated previously.

The difference between her and most of his previous hookups were like night and day. Whereas one could practically smell the hormones off of his previous dates, this one held herself together with dignity and class.

"And of course…this is the one he's _not_ trying to get with _."_ Sue continued in annoyance as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I need a drink."

 **-With Johnny and Teresa-**

"So, where is…your...c-car…?" Johnny trailed off as his jaw dropped when he saw Teresa approaching a red car. "Is that an Audi-"

"-R8 V12 TDi Le Mans." Teresa finished as she opened on the driver's seat. "Promise not to get any drool on the seats and you can get in." Teresa said with a wink.

"Oh you have got to tell me more about this thing!" Johnny said as he hopped in the car making her laugh.

 **-Masa-**

 **(MT Cultural Fact: The Masa is a Sushi restaurant in New York. It's quite possibly the most expensive restaurant in the city and one of the most expensive in the world as a whole.)**

"…And just like that, the Human Torch is back from the dead." Johnny said after telling her one of his more impressive stories keeping her attention throughout its entirety as she looked at him in awe.

"Really, I don't know how you capes do it-"

"-capes?" Johnny questioned making her curse mentally. Capes was the term her and other agents used to describe the Superhero community.

"Yeah you know, heroes." Teresa said hoping the man didn't ask about it further, luckily he didn't. "Like your family alone have been through so much, how do you handle it?"

"Well yeah but its no biggie. Every family has their struggles, they just vary you know? I'm sure yours did." Johnny said before cursing to himself as she glanced down sadly. He had completely forgotten that she had no real family in her life besides the brother she wasn't aware that knew of her.

"Well I honestly wouldn't know." Teresa said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I've been an orphan my whole life and what I do know of my family…isn't pleasant."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't know." Teresa said before looking down at her hand which was now grabbed by Johnny's.

"Well we're not family, but you got me. Anything you want, let me know. I'm Johnny freaking Storm." Johnny said with a cocky smirk making her giggle.

"I'll keep that in mind, though I doubt you can give me anything I want. No offense." Teresa said before frowning. "Or perhaps you can…can you answer me something? Do you believe we determine who we are or is it ultimately our blood that does so?"

"I…honestly don't know, I think blood does play a part in the foundation…but everything else is up to you." Johnny's said with a frown.

"You've thought about this." Teresa stated as she looked at him making him laugh.

"How could I not? I'm on a team with my older sister. We're as different as night and day but there are some things that we can't help be alike in. She's more responsible than I am, I'll admit it, but at the end of the day were both heroes." Johnny explained making her nod.

"I suppose that's right."

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"You said what you knew about your family wasn't pleasant, but I don't see how you…" Or Peter, though Johnny didn't say that aloud. "…could come from anything unpleasant."

"How do you feel about soldiers?" Teresa asked seemingly out of the blue.

"I respect them, I mean while us heroes are dealing with the super villains and other insanity they keep their citizens safe from domestic threats and others who wish to do harm." Johnny explained.

"But what about to those they are protecting us from?" Teresa questioned curiously. "For example, two soldiers meet on the battlefield and one dies. The one who killed them gets to go home a hero and yes they protected their country but on the flipside they may have just created an orphan."

"Wait what does this have to do with your family?"

"They were good people, Johnny. My parents that is, grandpa…well…let's not talk about the old man." Teresa said with a smile. "They were soldiers in a sense, great at their jobs…too great. If you catch my drift."

"How good are we talking?" Johnny asked curiously, he had never really given much thought to what kind of people Peter's parents were.

"Pops was like a real-life 007 from what I've heard and mom…well if it weren't for him she might have been the second coming of Black Widow." Teresa explained making Johnny's eyes widen a bit.

"So they were spies?"

"You can say that."

"And so are you?" Johnny asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Who me? No I'm just your humble ordinary secretary." Teresa said with a smile as she sipped on her Sake.

"A secretary that drives an Audi and can rent out the most expensive restaurant in town?" Johnny asked with a smirk as he looked around at the vacant restaurant.

"The boss pays well." Teresa said with a wink. "As for the restaurant, let's just say I did a favor for the owner once." Teresa said as she placed her drink down

"Oh? And what did you do?" Johnny asked with a laugh.

 _ ***Flashback!***_

" _[Oh my God why is this happening!?]" A Japanese chef questioned in fear as he hid behind a table as dozens of Ninjas fought amongst each other._

" _[Calm down and listen to me.]" Teresa ordered in his native tongue as she reloaded two silver guns. She was currently wearing a tight red leather motorcycle outfit. "[You're getting out here alive. When I say go, run towards the exit and don't look back!]"_

" _[What about you? You only have twelve bullets left Parker-san!]" The chef said making her give him a pained smile before grimacing as a shuriken whipped past her cheek and stabbed into the table._

" _[Twelve bullets, twelve bodies, now run! Go!]" Teresa ordered as blood slid down her cheek._

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

"He had an infestation I helped him get rid of." Teresa said with a fond smile.

"Thought you were a secretary."

"I am, and before that I was an exterminator. Jill of all trades. It's why the boss hired me." Teresa said with a laugh before standing up suddenly. "Excuse me, Johnny, need to fix my make up a bit."

"What? You look perfect." Johnny said with a frown.

"Oh you flatterer you." Teresa said as she walked away towards the restroom. Once she entered it she began humming to herself as she placed her purse on the counter in front of the mirror. She kept humming as she opened it up as if searching for something in it just as two of the stalls behind creeped open. Nearly immediately, two armed gunmen burst out and charged her as she looked up with wide-eyes.

 **-Minutes Later-**

Johnny, whom was seemingly deep in thought, looked up when Teresa suddenly sat down across from him.

"Sorry, make up is so hard to apply in poor lightning, they really need to work on that." Teresa said making him nod in understanding.

"I can see that, you got a little something red on your cheek there." Johnny said before leaning forward with his napkin and wiping the red substance off her cheek as she looked at him in embarrassment. "There, good as new."

"T-thank you." Teresa said after getting over the mortification of him unknowingly wiping blood form her face.

"Ah, Pa-Fitzpatrick-san!" The Chef fixed his mistake when he saw her eyes narrow slightly. "D-Did you enjoy your meal?" The head chef questioned as he approached the two.

"It was perfect, though you may need to call an exterminator…I saw two more _pests_ in your restroom, left one heck of a mess." Teresa said as she pulled out a napkin and wrote down a number on it as he looked at her incredulously. "Here, call this number, someone should be able to help clean it up and deal with them."

"I-I see. Thank you very much, I will do so right away."

 **-Hours Later-**

"Okay, spill, why did you do it?" Johnny asked as the two sat on the hood of her car and watched the sun rise.

"Do what?" Teresa asked with a frown.

"Say yes!" Johnny said sounding a bit frustrated as if he had been plagued by the question forever. "I mean, why did you say yes to going out?"

"Why not, like you said, you're Johnny Storm." Teresa teased making him shake his head.

"That might be enough reason for anyone else but you. You're not like the others…you're _amazing_ , you can literally have whoever you want. So why waste your time with me even knowing my reputation?"

"A distraction. Sometimes you just need a distraction from your usual day to day." Teresa said as she turned to face Johnny. "Forgive me if that sounds a bit heartless." Teresa said with a weak smile. "Honestly I expected tonight to be some food and a one-night stand but you surprised me, you were a gentleman the entire night. A nice change to how these normally end, I'll admit it." Teresa said as she placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "You're a great man, Johnny, but let's be honest you and I would _never_ work."

Okay.

That stung a bit more than Johnny expected.

"Excuse me? Did I miss something, we had a great night or at least I thought we did." Johnny said sounding a bit affronted.

"Oh we did, but remember our conversation earlier, you can give me a lot of things Johnny but not one that I want." Teresa said with a sigh. "To give me what I want you need to know how to live, and I don't think you know how to do that."

"Uh hello? I'm the life of every party, I constantly live on the edge, how do I not know how to live? And what does that have to do with what you want?" Johnny asked with a frown.

"Johnny you lead an exciting life, I will not deny you that-but have you _lived?_ Have you taken advantage of your resources, your freedom, and actually explored the world in which you live?" Teresa asked making his frown deepen.

"You've lost me."

"Have you ever drove through a desert, Johnny?" Teresa asked randomly making him look at her in confusion. "Just you, your car and miles of sand, no civilization in sight. To know for a fact that you alone control your destiny. I want that again."

Johnny's eyes widened as he listened to her continue.

"I want to be in the Piazza del Campo in Siena, to feel the surge as ten racehorses go thundering by. I want another meal in Paris at L'Ambroisie in the place des Vosges. I want another glass of the Macallan 64 Year Old in Lalique and then another. I want to be kissed by someone who holds both sides of my face and can at least give me the illusion of protection. Of hope. One more night of jazz at the Vanguard."

Johnny just continued to listen to her with a stunned expression as he tried to picture all of the experiences.

"I want to stand on summits and smoke Cubans and feel the sun on my face for as long as I can. Walk on the Wall again. Climb the Tower. Ride the River. Stare at the frescos. I want to make love on the floor of a log cabin in the midst of winter in front of a fireplace. Most of all I want to sleep. I want to sleep like I slept when I was a girl. To sleep with no responsibilities and awake with no expectations. Can you give me that? Just one time?" Teresa asked as she searched his eyes before a humorless smile graced her lips. "Better yet have you experienced even half of those things?"

"I…I…"

"Come on, Johnny. Let's get you home." Teresa said as she stood up before giving him a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Thanks for trying to help me." Teresa whispered in his ear before getting in her car.

 **-Baxter Building-**

Teresa stopped the car outside of the building and turned to Johnny with a smile.

"Here we are, thanks for a great date Johnny-"Teresa stopped when the blonde grasped both sides of her face before pressing his lips to hers. She was surprised at first but once it wore off her eyes closed as she returned it with just as much passion as he did if not possibly more.

"Look you're right." Johnny said after breaking the kiss. "I haven't really lived but perhaps that's because I was waiting for some to live alongside."

"Johnny-"

"Listen to me." Johnny interrupted. "I've never driven alone through a desert, but I am here. Right now. In this car with you with no idea what's going to come next, dealing with a feeling I've never had before and your next words can shape the future of my life forever. It's not the same circumstance but I do feel as though I've taken my destiny in my own hands, and you were right, it's a great feeling and I see why you want it again so I'll share it with you." Johnny said making her eyes widen.

"Johnny, you don't know me. The things I've done, what I'm capable of. You don't want me near your family. People can be monsters without super powers. Anything we could possibly have is destined to be toxic and end with broken hearts…do you really want something with me Johnny, even knowing how it ends?" Teresa asked making him frown. "I'm not worth it."

" _Jesus Christ, what is up with Parkers and their lack of self-worth?"_ Johnny thought with a grimace. "You may not think so, but unfortunately I am dumb enough to take a shot at making you realize you are." Teresa said nothing as she kissed him once more causing him to wrap his arms around her. She felt a lot of things in that moment, but one stood out the most.

Hope.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Teresa whispered making him smile.

 **-Later-**

 **BGM: Book of Love-Peter Gabriel**

Johnny eventually returned to his room and simply laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't even bat an eye when his sister appeared on his bed suddenly looking at him in concern.

"So…how did it go?"

"You haven't cared about one of my dates since I was fourteen."

"You haven't answered my question." Sue countered as Johnny covered his face with his pillow and mumbled something. "What?" Sue questioned only to get more muffled noise. Sighing, Sue crossed her arms. "Okay let me put it this way, if you accidentally caught genuine feelings for your date remain silent."

"…"

Susan delighted squeal woke up the entire building.

Johnny Storm suddenly became aware of two things as he saw his excited sister who was now pestering him for details as if they were suddenly flung ten years in the past. One, his sister would never let him hear the end of this…and two…Peter was going to fucking kill him.

Seriously this was about to end up being Spider-Man's super villain origin.

Speaking of Spider-Man…

 **BGM: END**

 **-Utopia-**

" _Why…why do I have the sudden urge to kill Johnny?"_ Spider-Man wondered as he currently found himself with Captain Marvel and Wolverine caught between the Avengers whom were in the sea and the X-Men who were on the shores of Utopia.

"Everyone, calm the hell down!" Captain Marvel boomed angrily as she glared at both sides.

"Carol! Stand Down!" Captain America ordered only to be forced to block an energy blast with his shield courtesy of an irate Captain Marvel.

"No _you_ stand down! Why the hell are you even here!?" Captain Marvel questioned as she floated in the air while Wolverine and Spider-Man stood back to back facing the X-Men and the Avengers respectively. "You get Hope, then what? You don't have the experience necessary to deal with the Phoenix."

"Thank you! I am glad one of you Avengers have some damn common sense!" Cyclops snapped angrily on to get a glare from Captain Marvel as well.

"You stand down as well! You have the experience but don't fool yourself into thinking you have the resources necessary to contain such a thing, you two need to work together! Fighting will only make it easier for the Phoenix to destroy us all." Captain Marvel said angrily.

"For the love of God, listen to the woman!" Spider-Man pleaded towards the Avengers as Hawkeye aimed at them with his bow.

"Spider-Man, this is not the time for talking-"

"-It's the _main_ time for talking!" Spider-Man interrupted incredulously. "Before one of you all does something you regret! And really Hawkeye? Don't act like a threat, you'll be the first one to get your ass beat." Spider-Man said as he pointed at the archer.

"One-eye, we never see things the same way. But for once listen to me, you're too emotionally invested in this, hell all the senior X-Men are. We need to forget about Jean and think about what's best for Hope." Wolverine growled out.

"You'd fight us?" Cyclops asked as Wolverine's claws unsheathed.

"Only if I have to, bub." Wolverine said as he crouched low before all of his comrades, prepared to fight them should he have to. "Don't make me have to."

" _Iron Fist, Captain America, Black Widow, Spider-Woman, and Black Panther… all of them are great hand to hand combatants."_ Spider-Man thought before taking a deep breath as he slowly flipped his forearms so that his palms were facing upwards. _"One on one it would be a bit harder, but with a group I get an advantage."_

" _That stance, what is it?"_ Iron Fist thought with a frown as he saw Spider-Man shift into his personal fighting style.

"After you sent Laura away I should have paid more attention to you, Logan. You're a traitor to our species." Cyclops began,

"One-eye…" Wolverine warned.

"X-Men…"

"Avengers…" Captain America began making Captain Marvel narrow her eyes.

"Don't do this Steve…"

 **BGM: War-Sick Puppies**

"Drive them into the see/ Take the land!" Both Cyclops and Captain America ordered making Spider-Man, Wolverine, and captain Marvel curse before they sprang into action.

 _ **! Spider- Sense!**_

Spider-Man ducked under an arrow as his perception of time slowed to a crawl before he blitzed forward leaving after-Images in his wake before flipping forward and slamming both of his feet into Hawkeye's chest, sending him rag dolling back. Nearly immediately he was forced to dodge an electric blast from Spider-Woman.

"Damn it Spider-Man, don't make me fight you!" Spider-Woman shouted as she flew towards him. "You won't win!" Spider-Woman said before releasing a second blast that seemingly fazed through him.

"In what world?" Spider-Man asked from behind her, surprising her with his speed before he slammed his palms into her back sending her crashing face first into the sea. At that moment he found himself flipping backwards over Captain America's shield.

 ***BOOOOM!***

Captain Marvel flew back just in time to avoid Red-Hulk slamming into her. However that wasn't the end of it as she glanced back to see Colossus, garbed in the Juggernauts armor, charging towards her as Red-Hulk charged her from the opposite side. Flying straight up, Captain Marvel caused the two to slam into each other, Red-Hulk being knocked to the side in the process due to the sheer momentum Colossus had. Both of Captain Marvel's fists shone with power as she spun around slammed them together as she glared at the two titans.

 _ ***FABOOOOOOM!***_

Captain Marvel released a large wave of pure energy that slammed into both of them before creating a large shockwave that sent many of the combatants flying away.

["Whoa!"] Spider-Man shouted over their communication link as he narrowly avoided being knocked away by the blast. ["Holy-you almost took me out!"]

"You two can take it." Captain Marvel said as she surveyed the battleground before frowning as she saw Rogue approaching Wolverine whom was locked in combat with Cyclops and Emma.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Did I mention that Carol has some serious issues with Rogue?)**

Before Rogue could reach Wolverine, a sonic boom was the only warning she had before something slammed into her side.

Hard.

The sheer force sent her flying away through the air before she landed in the water. Coughing she looked up at her surroundings in confusion before paling slightly as she saw Captain Marvel floating above her with a scowl. Normally she wouldn't be too afraid of the woman, but her new costume made it _very_ hard for her powers to be effective.

Still she steeled her expression as she stood up and took off her gloves, Captain Marvel's face was still exposed-

 _ ***Flash***_

Rogue's confidence suddenly vanished with Captain Marvel's mask appeared on her face as she cracked her knuckles.

 _ ***SHINNG***_

"Stay back Frost! I don't wanna hurt anyone…even you." Wolverine growled out after she turned into her diamond form just in time to negate most of the damage from his claws. Suddenly Wolverine crossed his claws in front of him to block an optic blast from Cyclops. With a roar, Wolverine charged through the beam even as it tore through him and released a powerful swing toward Cyclops making him dodge to the side. Wolverine went to attack Cyclops again but cursed when his body suddenly froze up. "Damn it." Wolverine muttered as his body was lifted in the air thanks to Magneto's powers.

 **(MT Fun Fact: For those who may not be aware, at one point Magneto did join the X-Men)**

"Do you ever learn-"Magneto was cut off when Rogue's body suddenly slammed in to him forcing his control over Wolverine to end, sending the feral crashing back to the ground. Before either Magneto or Rogue could regain their bearings a massive beam of energy slammed into them sending them flying away.

"Good looking out." Wolverine complimented as he went back to fighting Cyclops.

"Don't mention it." Captain Marvel said before raising her hand to catch and absorb a repulsor blast from Iron Man.

["You know, as soon as you added Captain to your name-something told me you'd be a problem."] Iron Man mused making her tilt her head.

"Is that right? You know if you stand down, you won't need to get your ass kicked by a Captain again." Captain Marvel retorted.

["Funny."] Iron Man said sarcastically before blasting towards her causing them both to be locked in aerial combat.

"Is that Iron Man?" Spider-Man asked as he drop-kicked Iron Fist before using that same momentum to jump back, spin around, and round-house kick Black Widow, knocking her away from him.

["Yeah, why?"] Captain Marvel questioned as Captain America's shield flew towards her but before it could connect it was snatched out of the sky by one of Spider-Man's web-lines.

"I got something just for him." Spider-Man said as he caught the shield and used it to block a blow from the Winter Soldier, the strength of the shield sent him stumbling back leaving him open for a vicious assault from Spider-Man who had no problem incorporating the shield into his fighting style. After slamming the shield into the Winter Soldier's face, knocking him out instantly Spider-Man slung the shield across the battlefield and right into Captain America, sending the soldier flying back. "Just bring him to me." Spider-Man said as flipped back over Iceman and aimed his web shooters at him.

 **Web shooter: Cartridge #4: Sonic Webbing**

Twin sonic blasts shot from Spider-Man's wrists and slammed into Iceman, distorting his body and reducing him to frozen rubble.

 **(MT Fun Fact: The Spider-Armor MK IV contains various types of new gear, his new web-shooters have specialized web-cartridges for nearly any situation. It is by far his most versatile suit. Cartridge four was revealed in Issue one of his team up series with Deadpool where he used it to disrupt Hydro Man)**

["Heading your way now!"] Captain Marvel declared as she flew towards him with Iron Man hot on her tail.

"Uh Captain…might wanna slow down." Spider-Man said as Captain Marvel looked as though she were about to barrel into him.

["Don't worry, web-head! You know I'm the best flier around!"] Captain Marvel declared and when she was a mere foot away from him, she suddenly shot up at a ninety degree angle, leaving Iron Man vulnerable to Spider-Man whom hopped on top of him.

["Get off!"] Iron Man shouted as Spider-Man crawled to his back before slamming his hand onto the back of Iron Man's helmet. The two flew erratically through the air.

"Come on, come on, come on, got it!" Spider-Man shouted as his web-ware began to glow. Tony's eyes widened beneath his helmet as his screen was suddenly filled with the Parker Industries logo.

["Thank you for using our technology, we hope you continue being a faithful consumer of Parker Industries."] A recording of Sajani said before everything went dark. Tony looked on incredulously as his armor simply shut down and fell off him as Spider-Man jumped away leaving him to crash back into the ocean. Landing in a crouch Spider-Man looked up to find himself mere feet away from a fierce battle between Storm and Black Panther.

" _Not getting in the middle of THAT marital dispute."_ Spider-Man thought as he simply ran away from them.

 _ ***BAM!***_

"*Gah!*" Cyclops grunted after receiving a vicious head-butt from Wolverine sending him crashing back.

 _*Sniff*_

"Girl…" Wolverine warned as he turned around to find Shadowcat behind him.

"Logan…why are you doing this." Shadowcat questioned with a frown.

"Come on girl, don't be stupid you know this doesn't end well if either Cyclops or Shield try to handle the Phoenix alone. If they ain't gonna see reason, I'll deal with it with my own hands." Wolverine said before suddenly kicking up sand into Shadowcat's eyes make her hold her face in pain as he knocked her down and stabbed his claws next to her head. "I'm not your enemy kid, if I was, you'd be dead." Wolverine warned as he stood up. "So don't make me your enemy."

 **BGM: END**

["Yo! I'm done, get together so you all can bounce!"] Deadpool shouted over the link as Wolverine looked up to see both Rachel and Emma charging him only to stumble back when a barrage of energy blasts courtesy of Captain Marvel separated them. Captain Marvel landed next to him just as Spider-Man, who was bobbing and weaving around an onslaught from She-Hulk, fired a web-line towards them and web-zipped over.

 _ ***Flash***_

Captain Marvel's mask disappeared as she watched the Avengers and X-Men recover and turn towards them. Spider-Woman looked up at them with a confused glare, a look of betrayal on her face as she turned to Captain Marvel whom winced a bit when she looked at her. Captain Marvel mouthed something to her that made her stumble and crash back into the water in shock as a cloaked Shiklah appeared behind them and disappeared along with them in a pillar of hellfire. All that was left in their wake was a scorched ground and a very confused group of heroes who, upon getting over their confusion, went back to fighting each other.

 **-Parker Industries: Peter's Private Lab-**

"-where the hell did you take me, what the hell do you want, and who the hell are you people!?" Hope's tirade is what the heroes walked in on after Shiklah brought them back to the lab.

"Hope! Calm down." Wolverine ordered getting her attention as she turned to them in confusion.

"Man lady's got some lungs." Deadpool said as he rubbed his ears through his mask.

"Logan, what's going on?" Hope asked with a frown as he pulled off his cowl.

"I told you, I was going to bring you to a teacher so that you could get ready." Logan explained making her look at him in surprise. "Scooter had his own plans so we smuggled you out. We're allies, Hope, don't be so tense girl."

"Sorry, sorry, it's just been a long day what with me getting locked up suddenly as heroes went to war over me." Hope said dryly before taking a deep breath. "Still it's too late now for training, the Phoenix is coming _today_ we're out of time."

"Don't worry about the Phoenix, it'll be held back long enough for you to get the training you need." Logan explained making her eyes widen.

"Oh…so…how is this training going to be done? Who's this teacher you told me about?" Hope asked with a frown.

"Me." Spider-Man said as he walked forward, getting her attention. She looked at him with visible surprise as she registered who he was.

 _ ***Flashback: Years in the future***_

 _A seven year old Hope stumbled clumsily after Cable, holding a gun that was obviously too big for her to hold. She was so focused on keeping up that she didn't notice when he suddenly stopped moving._

 _ ***Bam***_

" _Ouch." Hope said with a pout as she fell on her rear before looking up. Her eyes widened in confusion as she saw a large statue of a man garbed in a web-patterned costume, a spider-emblem etched on his chest._

" _Wow. Who's that?" Hope asked curiously making the man smirk a bit as he turned to the child._

" _The greatest hero of all. Get comfortable you little brat." Cable said as he sat down on some rubble. "I've got a great story to tell you."_

 _ **(MT Fun Fact: According to Cable, Spider-Man will be the greatest hero of all time one day.)**_

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

"Spider-Man." Hope said as she looked at him in surprise and a bit of awe.

"Oh he gets the awe-filled expression while you scream my ears off…nice." Deadpool said dryly.

"You're training me? How? And in what? We don't exactly have similar fighting styles." Hope said with a frown as he crossed his arms.

"No, we don't. But I'm sure there's a thing or two I could teach you." Spider-Man said before turning to his friends. "I got it from here."

"Good, Logan and I will start prepping for the moon mission. Make sure you stay in the Shadows on your mission Deadpool, they are all still unaware you're helping us." Captain Marvel said as she, Wolverine, Deadpool, and Shiklah left to get ready.

"Alright my new pupil, tell me. Why do you want to stop the Phoenix?" Spider-Man asked making her frown.

"So the world doesn't get destroyed?"

"Why don't you want the world destroyed?" Spider-Man asked making her look at him as if he had two heads.

"Because I don't want my people or anyone else to die."

"Why?"

"Because it's my destiny."

"Why?"

"Because God hates me." Hope said dryly getting more than a little irritated as he chuckled.

"Creative answer, let me rephrase. Why do you want to complete your destiny?" Spider-Man questioned making her glare at him as she opened her mouth only to freeze.

Why _did_ she want to complete her destiny? Because people kept telling her to? No. Hope's eyes widened further as she continued to dissect why she wanted to complete her destiny. It wasn't because everyone told her to, it was because people _kept_ telling her too. Constantly lording her incredible fate over her head, constantly bugging her, treating her as if she were some sort of messiah. She just…she just wanted it all to end.

"So people can leave me the hell alone!" Hope snapped, her face flushed with anger. "I'm so tired of this...this...constant drama! This struggle, this fighting! For what? A people who are persecuted for being born with powers while people like _you_ get to walk around as if it's no big deal to have powers just cause you got them later!? All I've known is death and destruction and to hear that this thing with the Phoenix is supposed to be the end of it all….I just want it to end."

"You want to die." Spider-Man said simply making her head snap to him in surprise as he began circling her.

"W-what?"

"Hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" Spider-Man asked curiously making her glare at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? Win or lose, at least it'll all end right? Or at the very least you won't be around to see anymore fighting because let's be honest, the Phoenix is powerful. You know you don't stand a snowball's chance in hell against it. At the most you can go the way of Jean Grey and try to take it with you, but actually _winning?_ Ha! Yeah right."

"Shut up." Hope bit out.

"Make me." Spider-Man taunted. "You're weak, you know it, I know it, everyone knows it yet somehow you're _just_ strong enough to matter."

 _ ***SNICKT***_

"I said shut up!" Hope shouted as bone claws ripped from her hands as she tapped into Wolverine's powers and charged Spider-Man whom dodged her assault effortlessly.

"Yet you still keep fighting, why? Is it because you're stupid?" Spider-Man asked curiously.

"Shut up!"

"Ha! You don't even know why you fight!" Spider-Man mocked. "But that's okay, because were the same."

" _ **WE'RE NOTHING ALIKE!"**_ Hope boomed as a flaming aura ripped from her body causing Spider-Man to flip away as it destroyed a wall.

"We are because I can tell you why you fight! You do it because with great power, comes great responsibility." Spider-Man said making her pause as the flames in her eyes died out.

"What does that even fucking _mean?"_

"Every day of my life I ask myself that same question, I'd have to ask the guy who told me, but he's dead." Spider-Man said honestly as she looked at him in contempt.

"And who told you?"

"My uncle."

"What? Did he do it over breakfast or something?" Hope asked with a scoff making him nod.

"Yup. And to this day I go through my life wondering why I didn't ask him what it meant even one time. Hindsight sure is something, kid. We're the same, you and I, we didn't ask for these powers. We didn't ask to be a part of some large destiny, some prophecy, but here we are." Spider-Man said as he approached her. "The difference between us is that I am older. Let me prevent you from making the same mistakes I have."

"Mistakes…what mistakes have you made?" Hope asked with a frown.

"My uncle is dead, wanna know how? He was shot by a guy I let get away due to pride and wanting to hurt someone else. If I had just recalled his words about responsibility and power, he'd be here this very day, but I didn't and he's gone. It's that unrepentable sin, that guilt, which keeps me going even when I physically can't. I don't want you to have this burden I carry." Spider-Man said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "The phrase doesn't make any sense, I know, but for people like us? Tools of fate? It can completely define our very existences purely by how we decipher it."

Hope was speechless.

Even as tears filled her eyes there was nothing she could say.

"My goal is to prevent you from making that one mistake that will send you down my path because it doesn't stop there. Oh no, wanna hear something cruel? You will fail everyone you know and love. My first love? Dead. Daughter? Dead. Brother? Dead. Little girl who aspired to be me? Dead. All because I am Spider-Man."

"So why don't you quit!?" Hope asked as she looked at the man in horror.

"Because I've saved so many lives already that weren't connected to me. Messed up ain't it? I do make a difference, just not for those who matter to me. Either stay Spider-Man and kill the few that I love, or quit and let everyone including them die. Only one option has anyone one living at all." Spider-Man explained. "It's a special type of hell I don't want you to partake in, not if I can help it. But first, we need to change why you fight. Don't fight to die, fight to live."

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"You're fortunate, unlike me you know what your destiny is. All I have is the knowledge that the spider-bite that gave me my powers was by fate and not accident to go off of, still no idea of what the end goal is." Spider-Man said with a chuckle. "Think about what you can do _afterwards._ Live in peace, retire, fall in love, have a family of your own, a life anything you can think of. You'll be free. If you choose not to continue fighting for the mutant cause no one can blame you because you've given up so much already. Your job will be _done_. Do you get it?"

"Y-yes…I do…" Hope said as she wipe her eyes.

"And how does such a boring life sound?"

"Beautiful." Hope whispered as Spider-Man hugged her.

"I hate seeing kids in your situation, because I lived it. No one should fight like you have. I'm willing to give you something I didn't have a… _me_ I could learn from. But Hope for this to work you have to help me help you." Spider-Man said as his mask disappeared so he could give her a kind smile.

"I…I…I'm just so tired…" Hope finally said as she placed her head in his chest and just completely broke down for the first time since she was a little girl. Peter said nothing as he knelt down when her legs gave in to her crippling despair. "I-I don't want t-to f-fight any more!"

"It's okay I understand, dear God do I understand, just let it out." Peter whispered as he rested his chin on her head and let her cry. Unknown to the two, three things had occurred after that.

One, MJ wiped her eyes as her heart ached for the young woman. She had returned to the lab like Peter had advised stayed hidden behind a nearby wall, not realizing she was going to see something so personal.

Two, Deadpool silently stepped back from Anna's terminal where he had pressed the intercom button to Cindy's cell.

Three, both Wolverine-who got a spare suit-and Captain Marvel had managed to hear everything due to their senses. Deadpool, Wolverine, and Captain Marvel as looked towards each other with determined expressions. Their determination had completely sky-rocketed.

 **-Hours Later: Blue Area of the Moon-**

 **(MT Fun Fact: This is an artificial environment on the moon created by the Skrulls)**

Needless to say it only took moments upon reaching the moon before Captain Marvel and Wolverine found themselves locked in combat. It seems smuggling Hope out of Utopia pissed off both the X-Men and the Avengers immensely.

"Where is she!?" Cyclops boomed angrily before releasing a powerful optic blast at Wolverine only for it to be blocked and absorbed by Captain Marvel. The blonde heroine smirked before releasing a powerful wave of energy back at him which he blocked with a second optic blast causing the two energy waves to struggle for dominance. The two beams clashed for a few minutes until Cyclops began to show some exhaustion, the clash only stopped when a figured slammed into the beams startling both Cyclops and Captain Marvel.

"What the-"Cyclops wondered before both he and Captain Marvel looked down to find Thor before them in a crater.

"Thor!?" Captain America shouted in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Damn, if Thor fell then that means…" Wolverine trailed off as he looked up to see a colossal flaming Phoenix. "Yup, the bird's here."

" _If the Phoenix is here then that also means…"_ Captain Marvel trailed off as she saw what appeared to be a giant Iron Man suit which easily dwarfed the Hulk Buster blasting off towards the Phoenix.

 **(MT Fun Fact: The Phoenix Buster suit is a powerful Iron Man suit that was designed to take out the Phoenix.)**

" _There goes Tony."_ Captain Marvel thought with a glare. _"As much as I hate to let those five become empowered, we have to stick with the plan."_ Captain Marvel thought as she shared a knowing glance with Wolverine. Their mission to make sure the Phoenix Buster didn't get stopped succeeded.

["Shiklah is on her way guys! We just finished setting things up in Wakanda, time to return to the base!"] Deadpool declared as Shiklah appeared and teleported Wolverine and Captain Marvel way.

 _ ***FABOOOOOOOOOM***_

As soon as the Phoenix Buster made contact it caused the Phoenix to explode and released a devastating explosion that consumed all of the combatants.

 **-Minutes Later-**

A heavily battle scarred Captain America struggled to stand up as he placed a finger to his ear.

"Avengers roll call, who's still alive?"

["This is Stark…did I kill the Phoenix?"] Iron Man questioned as Captain America frowned when he saw an orange light illuminate their surroundings.

"One sec…" Captain America muttered as he looked up only to pale when he saw the Phoenix empowered forms of Cyclops, Emma Frost, Colossus, Magik, and Namor floating above them.

…

…

…

"Shit."

 **To be continued…**

 **Teresa's monologue was heavily influenced by Red's Speech on the show "The Blacklist", if you haven't watched it-watch it.**

 **Marvel: Trinity Issue #4 Solicitation**

 _ **The War continues to heat up as the Phoenix Five decide to help Mutant-Kind with their own might.**_

 _ **Hope and Spider-Man's training intensifies.**_

 _ **The Trinity goes global as they deal with the Phoenix Five and their "Progress"**_

 _ **Black Widow invades Parker Industries, its last line of defense? A humble secretary.**_

 _ **Things are picking up!**_

 _ **Price Free.99**_

 **Bonus:**

 **-Battle on Utopia's Shore-**

 **Captain Marvel P.O.V**

" _Damn, she was down this whole time? Web-head got her good. Ouch."_ I thought with a wince. I felt my heart drop a bit as she looked at me with hurt and betrayal but I warned this was going to happen. Opening my mouth I couldn't help but mouth towards her: "[I _**told**_ you.]"

 **Spider-Woman P.O.V**

" _These traitors…ouch….when did that goofball get this good?"_ I thought incredulously as I struggled to stand up. My back and head were killing me but I was going to drown if I stayed down any longer. Now those assholes were going to teleport away. _"Who the hell is that?"_ I couldn't help but wonder as a saw a mysterious attractive woman behind them, could she be the reason those three are acting the way they are? _"Damn it don't tell me Carol is being manipulated again!"_

 **(MT Not so Fun Fact (Trigger warning): Captain Marvel was once brainwashed in to being in love with a man and no one noticed. She was then raped by him as it turns out he was her son and needed to impregnate her to ensure he was born…what the actual fuck Marvel?)**

 **(MT Bonus Fact: Marvel blatantly knows they fucked up with this story line too as they completely avoid bringing it up like the plague.)**

Oh and the other two as well.

They were also important.

So gritting my teeth I stood up and prepared to fly after them, I frowned when Carol looked at me with a pained expression and opened her mouth.

"[I _**love**_ you.]"

 _ ***Ba-dump***_

" _The fuck!?"_ I thought in alarm as I tripped and stumbled forward while they disappeared. It was at that moment the memories of the conversation I overhead that I tried to drown out with booze returned with full force.

Never knew it was possible to know exactly where you were and still feel so lost.

 **End.**

 **Reviews: Holy…shit….there were a lot of reviews…I have the best readers ever *Fist pump***

 **NeoNova12: I respond to every review, glad you made an account! Can't wait to check out your story whenever you make it. I will neither confirm nor deny what Carol and Laura's relationship will be like and let you be surprised. Laura will definitely have her share of mini-stories, don't worry. She's not in the lime-light but she's still getting a crap ton of development in this story.**

 **Glad you like the humor. You'll see more of his bucket list in future chapters. And the interaction between the three are going to be very interesting as the story progresses. Will let how Jess and Carol progress be a surprise, you should like it. Now to answer your yes/no questions in order: No (I never set an update schedule as life never lets me stick to it lol), Yes, maybe,-**

"Hold on this question is mine, let's go. Elektra, Mockingbird, (Fem) Thor, Domino, and Death."

 **Did you even think about that?"**

"Why would I need to?"

 **Point.**

 **Scrap333: Lol Glad to have you back and that my stories can distract you from some of the mundane things in life. Could have sword you asked me about Shield hero before, if I didn't respond I apologize. I read the manga and I agree the story is epic. Thanks for the review!**

 **Budman: It made it but yeah, there was a big glitch affecting reviews, thanks for the review!**

 **The Wolf Paladin: Lol I might make an omake like that now, hope you enjoy the beginning to it and yes…her Bae will be interesting in terms of how to convince him.**

 **Redrangerlegacy:** "Me, of course, those bratz wannabe's can't handle the Deadpool!"

 **DominatingWalrus: Glad you liked that arc and hope you enjoy this one. Nah I don't like schedules cause life gets in the way. Look at Sora's LIAG for example. The next chapter for that is actually DONE but site wide glitches and little proofreading/editing time got in the way.**

 **FateBurn: Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Bael92: Haha glad you are enjoying it so far! Hope this arc is as satisfying as you hope!**

 **Fablesrogue: But of course especially now that I have even more material to mess with!**

 **Dopplerdee:** "I don't know, did I? Don't remember why I do half the things I do anymore."

 **FinalGuardian: Glad you enjoy it!**

 **AJ Lexie: Yup, at least the over protective dad's anyway…kind of wish I went to your school back in the day. Female grudges can last forever, Lex, you know this lol.**

"Nah the fourth-wall has a healing factor like me!"

 **Glad to see you're like the story, thanks for the review!**

 **Budman: Huh, déjà vu. Glad you like the fic and my work. How powerful will these chars get? Well it's definitely not out of the realm of possibility for them to reach LIAG levels of OPness one day especially doing one particular arc….but that's A LONG time away.**

 **Abyssal Angel: Glad you like the story. Yeah the problem with Marvel fics is that if they stick with the comicverse and not the cinematic one you are going to head to google a lot, I like to remove the constant searches on google lol. MJ won't be time traveling but the sword is special.**

 **ShadowBloodedge9396: Glad you like it so far. No, Shiklah definitely isn't looking forward to it. Yeah it was literally fate and cannon not a decision by me lol. Spider queen….well let's just say that whole issue is going to be pretty hectic and get dark so I make no promises.**

"It's….Its not too bad…j-just take it one d-day at a t-time."

 **Oh God he's crying. Thanks for the review.**

 **The Dimensional Reader:** "Well unless I get kryptonite he can't be taken down and I can't die so…we'll be at it for a while."

 **Thanks for the review!**

 **Heroman45: Lol glad you caught that. Of course the more obscure, the better! Every char has potential. Ero….well let's just say that matter is going to be handled differently in this story than in Spidey's LIAG. Thanks for the review.**

 **Duskrider: Thanks for the review though I think Nightcrawler is already dead at this point if I'm not mistaken.**

 **The Undying Will: Thanks for the review, glad you are enjoying the story!**

"And the drama!"

 **Hey if you wanna Beta go for it, no issues over here.**

 **The Undying Will: Wait a minute, wtf!? That déjà vu. Errr see reply above?**

 **Juicedmark: Yeah its one thing I learned from my Kingdom Hearts fic, have an antagonist that can threaten the protag even after a time-travel, better yet make the antagonist a product OF the time travel. Keeps everyone on their toes. Thanks for the review!**

 **Master of Dragons God: Thanks!**

 **ShepardisaBOSS: The sword…the sword leads to greatness. Shiklah's fear will be explained eventually. This is messed up, he's not a dick in my stories!**

"Bullshit-"

 **-He's a dick in Marvel cannon!**

"..point…"

 **Lol people keep giving me credit for it but I'm just writing him in character at this point in the marvel timeline. Like him or hate him, all credit goes to Marvel for that one. MJ….is going to be a bit more savage in this story. Oh yeah the Parkers have a lot of red in their ledger that's going to be explored further. All of them are great people, but Peter is the black sheep when it comes to his no killing rule.**

 **Doubledamn:** "Well to do that, I'd have to kidnap the Marvel executives and figure out why they made him Magneto's second coming in the first place."

 **Thanks for the review!**

 **Le Chasseur: The Spider-family dynamics are going to shift early on with her inclusion.**

" **Hey I didn't mean to cause a misunderstanding!"**

 **Why don't I believe that? Yeah we are going to explore more of the Parker family as well in this story and because of that, whether MJ can win character development again remains to be seen. Teresa, among others, might give her a run for her money**


	7. MT 4: Avengers vs X-Men (Part 2)

**BETAED By The Undying Will**

 **Featured BGMs:**

 _ **Kill Bill - Soundtrack - Kill Bill Theme**_

 _ **Vegeta SSJ Theme-Extended (YouTube it, should be like first video)**_

 _ **Gohan Angers Heavy Rock & Violin Version Made on Tyros3 (YouTube it)**_

 **Disclaimer: Guess what I own? Nada.**

 **MT Issue 4: Avengers vs. X-Men (Part 2)**

 **(Alternate Title: Carol the super saiy-er-Kree!)**

 **-Parker Industries: Peter's Private Lab-**

"Almost had it that time Hope. Widen your stance and try again, you'll get it in no time." Spider-Man said as he continued to teach Hope _The Way of the Spider._

"What…are you doing?" Hope asked in confusion as she followed his instructions. Spider-Man paused for a moment as he tried to figure out what she was talking about.

"…Encouraging you?" Spider-Man asked awkwardly, not sure what she was talking about.

"Why?"

"Because positive reinforcement is the best way to teach someone?" Spider-Man said though it sounded more like a question. "Hope…have…have you never been complimented in training before?"

"No…huh…it feels…weird." Hope said with a frown as she continued to go through the motions. "A good weird though."

"Right…look, keep going through the katas, you'll get them down in no time. Honestly, you're learning faster than I did. Keep up the good work, kid." Spider-Man said as he walked away from her.

"Will do!" Hope said with a smile before continued her movements. Spider-Man shook his head in wonder as he stepped towards a table that MJ was sitting on. The red-head didn't seem to even notice him as she concentrated on polishing the old sword she bought, a task she had undertaken to keep herself busy.

"Man what kind of training did that kid go through?" Spider-Man asked as he sat down next to his wife, a tone of disbelief lacing his voice. In the previous time-line when he had trained Hope, he had never bothered to figure out more about her. He had just kept her busy until it was time for her to step up. "She's scarily good at hand to hand combat and at the same time, positive reinforcement is completely foreign to her."

"Instruments of fate are more than often utilized as weapons of war rather than fellow children of man." MJ said matter-of-factly as she polished her blade.

What.

The.

Fuck?

"Uh…what?" Spider-Man asked as he blinked owlishly behind his mask. It was at that moment Spider-Man got a good look at the sword MJ had been working on. "Holy…crap! When did you get so good at this MJ?" Spider-Man asked in confusion as he saw the silver double edge blade actually _glimmering_ as it's now golden hilt shining brightly as it reflected the light of the room.

"Huh, what?" MJ asked after shaking her head as if snapping out of some sort of trance.

"The sword. How long have you known how to clear weapons?" Spider-Man asked as she looked down at the sword with wide-eyes as if seeing it for the first time.

"I…I don't know…I've never known how." MJ asked sounding a bit stunned as she slowly put the blade on the table and left it there. Spider-Man watched in concern as MJ stared at the sword with a slightly fearful expression as if trying to figure out a grand mystery.

"Well… _that's_ not concerning at all." Spider-Man said sarcastically as he went to grab it.

"No!" MJ said as she grabbed his wrist, making him look at her in surprise.

Huh, she had a better grip than he remembered.

"What?"

"I mean…you know how much I hate wasting money, that's a seven hundred dollar fireplace decoration. Best believe I'm going to use it once this whole fiasco blows over." MJ explained sounding more like her regular self now.

" _Welp, my spider-sense isn't going off. Might as well let the missus stay happy."_ Spider-Man thought with a mental shrug. "Whatever you say, MJ. I trust your judgment." Spider-Man said with a shrug before standing up. "I'm gonna head back and see how Hope's doing."

"Alright, make sure she doesn't over-exhaust herself." MJ said before giving him a hug and a peck on the side of his mask.

"Will do."

 **-Meanwhile: Avengers Tower-**

"Let's do a recap. Tony stopped the Phoenix but in the process split its power amongst the X-Men. Wanda has returned to aid us-"

"-If she can be trusted." The Vision said making the Scarlet Witch look down sadly.

 **(MT Not so Fun Fact: The Scarlet Witch once had a mental breakdown from losing her children and started a catastrophe known as M-Day in which she removed 99% of the mutant population with a sentence fragment.)**

"Right." Captain America agreed with a nod before continuing. "Three of our Avengers have gone AWOL and are each much more of a threat than our current data suggests. Only thing that's clear is that they don't work for the X-Men." Captain America said before rubbing his temples. "What's worse is that they are not only an unknown, but an unknown that has Hope."

"Literally and figuratively." Tony said as he walked into the room. "I mean they must have hope if they think they can take on the world and win."

"Well they're not working alone, you saw that mystery woman that helped them escape. This…Trinity…may not be a trinity at all." Spider-Woman said with a frown. "We don't have any idea whatsoever just how big they are, the fire power they have, or even if they are in their right state of minds."

"Think they could be compromised?" Hawkeye asked with a frown.

"It's not impossible. The description Jessica has provided matches that of a Succubus…and an old and powerful one at that." Dr. Strange said as he walked in before tossing an old tome on the table. "They could in all likelihood be seduced to work for this mysterious third party. At the very least we know that they're five people in this third party to be wary of."

"Five?" She-Hulk asked with a frown making him nod.

"Yes, the room where Hope was detained lacks any magical residue or scorch marks from hellfire. However she was smuggled out did not involve the Succubus." Dr. Strange explained making them frown.

"It was probably Deadpool." Spider-Woman said getting their attention.

"What? How do you know?" Hawkeye questioned making Spider- Woman's cheeks redden a bit as she turned to him.

"I…overheard them talking." Spider-Woman explained as she left out what she deemed to be unnecessary details. "If we had to guess, the fifth person is most likely him with his damn teleport belt. The question now is…what do we do?"

"We should storm Utopia and take out those Phoenix powered X-Men!" Red-Hulk declared.

"And die?" Black Widow asked dryly. "What we need to do is find Hope. The Phoenix wants her and with her we can hopefully deal with the X-Men."

"However, to do that we need to know the Trinity's base of operations, they could be anywhere." Captain America said with a thoughtful frown.

"My guess? Parker Industries." Tony said with a frown. "That's their first and main source of funds plus Spider-Man hacked me with Parker Industries Tech. That's definitely a red-flag there."

"Still, how many buildings does that leave us with? Fifty?" Hawkeye asked.

"Forty seven." Tony corrected. "We'll need to split up though, time is not on our side."

"Won't we need a warrant?" Captain America questioned.

"Time of emergency, can't wait around for one." Tony said with a shrug making Captain America nod as Tony's armor appeared on him.

"Can't you, I don't know, magic a way to find Hope?" Hawkeye asked as he turned to Dr. Strange.

"No, this Succubus is cunning. She's blocked Hope from being able to be detected through magical means." Dr. Strange said tiredly. "It sounds complicated but with a few drops of blood and some hair anyone can do it if they know the spell. If we tried to teleport her to her we'd just get trapped in an astral plane."

"Damn it." Hawkeye said as he gritted his teeth. "I don't like this. The idea that some of our own were just…taken…from us. The idea that this new threat was just born from the inside without anyone noticing." Hawkeye said as Spider-Woman clenched her fists an intense feeling of anger surging through her for not being able to help Carol before it was too late. She looked up when She-Hulk placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll deal with the New York Office." Black Widow said as she stood up and before long everyone had picked a building to check out, those who could travel easier picked more than one.

 **-Later-**

"Hey, you alright?" She-Hulk asked after she managed to get Spider-Woman alone while the others began to search for the Trinity.

"What do you think? If she's being manipulated again then that means I failed her as a friend _again._ How much shit does she have to go through before enough is enough?" Spider-Woman asked angrily. "Do you know how many times she has felt as though she had no control over her body? That helplessness should not be felt by anyone and yet here it goes again for the umpteenth time."

"Hey don't worry. We'll find her and get to the bottom of this." She-Hulk tried to reassure her. "Are _you_ okay though? Normally you'd be able to keep a clearer head than this but you look like you could give my cousin a run for his money." The green woman narrowed her eyes when she saw Spider-Woman tense.

"It's nothing."

"Why don't I believe that?" She-Hulk asked sarcastically. "Does it have anything to do with why you raided Tony's old bar?" Spider-Woman said nothing but eventually She-Hulk's unwavering stare wore her down.

"Fine. This stays between the two of us, got it? I swear if you utter one word-"

"Chill, Jess. I know how to keep a secret." She-Hulk said with a smile as she rose her hands defensively. Jessica stared her down for a few more moments before quickly going over what had transpired over the past couple of days.

…

…

…

…

"Wow." Was all She-Hulk could say as she looked at Spider-Woman with wide-eyes as they began to leave the headquarters

"Please tell me I'm over thinking this or having a misunderstanding." Spider-Woman pleaded.

"Oh hell no, in fact, this puts a lot of your interactions in perspective. I always had a…vibe…around her." She-Hulk said as she rubbed her chin in thought as Spider-Woman sputtered in disbelief. "Congrats girl!"

"Excuse me!?"

"I mean, you lucked out. The more I think about it the easier I can picture it. I mean if I ever went that route, I'd pick Carol." She-Hulk said with a shrug.

"Uh, hello? I'm in a relationship!"

"Is that what you call it?" She-Hulk asked with a deadpanned expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spider-Woman asked more than a little affronted.

"There is no response I could give you that would not end our friendship." She-Hulk said as she raised her hands as if visibly showing she was not taking part of the cluster-fuck that had become of Spider-Woman's love life. "Look, I'm just gonna ask this. When he holds you at night, do you feel safe and secure?" She-Hulk asked before walking away. "Now I'm going to go do my mission because this is all none of my business." She-Hulk said leaving a stunned Spider-Woman behind her.

" _Ahh, what does she know?"_ Spider-Woman thought as she took to the skies. _"It's not his fault he doesn't make me feel like that, I'm just stronger than him. I don't NEED him too. I can protect myself."_

"Denial is a bad look, Jess!" She-Hulk called out from a distance.

"Fuck you!"

 **-Parker Industries: Peter's Private lab-**

Spider-Man looked down as he accepted a call from his Web-Ware.

"Speak to me."

["Peter? We have a problem. I am redirecting the security footage to you now."] Anna said before the monitors all showed the lobby of Parker Industries. Hope, MJ, and Spider-Man watched in confusion before their eyes widened when they saw Black Widow enter the lobby.

"Damn, she showed up sooner than planned." Spider-Man said with a visible frown. He had sent everyone home, including security and closed down the building due to the global crisis going on. "Wait, who's-oh…shit…" Spider-Man cursed as a familiar brunette walked into the building after Black Widow looking incredibly confused at the assassin's presence.

["Damn, is that Teresa? Why is she here?"] Anna asked confused as to why Peter's secretary would show up.

"She must have missed the memo." Spider-Man said as he shook his head knowing she had been out with Johnny during the time in which he sent the email. He had monitored her earlier when she had first started and realized she only checked her work emails when she actually got to work.

 **-Parker Industries: Lobby-**

"Uh, hello? Can I help you?" Teresa asked with a frown as she saw Black Widow approaching the elevator. When she had made it to the office she had noticed the vacant parking lot and checked her email to find out that everyone was sent home with paid leave until the crisis was over. She was going to leave herself when she caught the red-head breaking into the building.

"Yes, would you mind taking me to your CEO? I have some…questions I need to ask him." Black Widow said as she turned around. She was a little surprised to see that the employee was not at all intimidated by her.

"I'm afraid taking a known assassin to see my Boss might be a bad career move, Avenger or not." Teresa said dryly as her eyes narrowed. She couldn't help but feel a sudden spike of over-protectiveness for her older brother. "I am going to have to tell you to leave, as you can see we're closed."

"Yet, here you are."

"Because here, _you_ are." Teresa retorted. "Not sure how things are done in your country Ms. Romanoff, but breaking and entering is illegal. Unless, of course, you have a warrant?"

"I'm afraid I left it at home." Black Widow said sarcastically as she turned around and crossed her arms. "A bit of an oversight seeing everything that's going on."

"Then I'm afraid you will have to go back and get it." Teresa said with a no-nonsense tone. "Parker Industries is in a very special situation at the moment. We have revolutionary technology that could change the very way the world works. It is our mission for that technology to land in the hands of the _people._ Not a crime syndicate, the government, or even-Ms. Romanoff- _SHIELD._ Your presence is unwanted and unneeded. Leave."

 **-With Spider-Man-**

"…Wow." Spider-Man said as Hope and MJ looked at the screen with wide-eyes.

["…Peter…give her a raise."] Anna said breathlessly making him nod.

"On it."

 **-With Teresa-**

"Let's start from the beginning, because I am positive you don't understand what's going on right now and it's much bigger than your pay check." Black Widow said as her eyes narrowed. "This is a matter of national security-"

"Oh believe me, I know all about national security." Teresa said with an eye-roll. "In fact I happen to know we are currently in the midst of a CIA investigation, that you happen to be interfering in. So one more time, leave."

"Listen! SHIELD-"

"-Doesn't mean shit!" Teresa snapped making Black Widow look at her incredulously as Teresa took a calming breath and placed a smile on her face. "Ma'am." Teresa said after clearing her throat. "You are a global agency that is _allowed_ a bit of jurisdiction in whichever country agrees. This makes you a large entity so I understand how easy it is to forget your place."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? In this country, while you have some jurisdiction you barely supersede the local police department. Federal agencies within this country will always be higher on the pecking order. So let me rephrase, when someone says you are interfering with CIA business, you turn around and walk the fuck away." Teresa explained before glaring at Black Widow. "Before you end up shot in a desolate forest."

"Was that a threat?" Black Widow questioned as she walked forward.

"Honey, that was whatever you wanted it to be." Teresa said as she mirrored Black Widow's movements. Both women stopped when they found themselves standing at each other's sides, shoulder to shoulder. "Do not question the authority of the CIA in this country again." Teresa whispered coolly.

"Be careful little girl, you're a bit too green to play with the big kids." Black Widow warned making her scoff.

"You haven't been a kid for a long time you old hag. On a second thought…have you ever been one?" Teresa asked knowingly as Black Widow clenched her fists tightly. "Do it, swing first." The two held each other's stare for a moment longer, one could almost see lightning spark between the two before they both went on with their treks. Black Widow towards the door and Teresa towards her desk. Black Widow paused as she placed her hands on the handles while Teresa opened her purse on her desk, humming a little tune as she did so.

 **BGM: Kill Bill - Soundtrack - Kill Bill Theme**

Teresa slowly looked up as she slipped out of her heels.

"So…is this gonna be off the record or on?" Teresa questioned curiously as Black Widow used a nearby broom to place between the handles in order to make sure no one could get in. "Hey you're not still aligned with your government right? Like to know if I'm gonna start another cold war."

"You talk a lot for an agent." Black Widow said as she turned to face Teresa whom glanced back with a smile.

"Now I never said I was an agent, just your average secretary." Teresa said as Black Widow shook her head before suddenly charging forward as Teresa suddenly whipped around.

 _ ***SCHTICK!***_

Black Widow didn't bat an eye as the knife Teresa suddenly threw at her stabbed into the wall behind her. Raising her gauntlets, Black Widow took aim at Teresa whom suddenly dashed to the side as she pulled out two silver Colt .45 hand guns

 _ ***RATATATATATATATAT***_

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _ ***BANG!***_

 **-With Spider-Man-**

["Why the fuck is your secretary packing heat!? What did I say about fucking full-disclosure!?"] Anna snapped angrily.

"Oh my God…" Spider-Man said in morbid fascination. "My lobby…"

" _That's_ what you're worried about!?" MJ and Hope asked at the same time as they turned to face the masked hero.

"Not the fact your sister is fighting a legendary assassin that's taken on gods?" MJ continued as Hope's face shifted into one of horror.

["That's your sister!?"] Anna and Hope asked in synch.

"That's the thing about legends MJ, they only exist thanks to time. Even Black Widow had to start from somewhere." Spider-Man said as he turned to face them. "Pay attention Hope, there is a lesson in this."

 **-With Teresa and Black Widow-**

"So you aren't just all talk." Black Widow called out as she and Teresa both took cover behind stone pillars.

"And you aren't all hype." Teresa countered before diving from her cover as Black Widow took aim at her again.

 _ ***RATATATATATATATAT***_

Teresa slid behind another pillar and quickly stood up before placing her back to it to take cover from Black Widow's onslaught.

 _ ***Click***_

"[Shit.]" Black Widow cursed as Teresa dove from her cover and took aim at the red-head.

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _ ***Click***_

"Good old Parker luck, right on schedule." Teresa muttered as she tossed her guns to the side before pulling two knives from her thighs and charging forward at Black Widow whom was in the middle of reloading. "Oh no you don't!"

 _ ***Shing!***_

 _ ***Shing!***_

Black Widow barely had enough time to step back and avoid the would-be fatal stabs from Teresa. Flipping her blades in her hands, Teresa charged forward as Black Widow pulled out her own pair of tactical knives.

 _ ***CLANG!***_

 _ ***CLANG!***_

"Just a secretary, right?" Black Widow questioned skeptically as Teresa parried her knives with her own. "Got these skills on the way to the coffee machine?"

"Legacy of a misspent youth?" Teresa said with a shrug before suddenly dropping her blades, startling Black Widow whom stumbled forward as Teresa ducked low and grabbed her around her abdomen. Teresa spun around quickly and lifted the Assassin up just as her knives bounced up off of the ground, their blades pointing upwards as Teresa attempted to slam Black Widow on top of them with a perfectly-timed suplex. Thinking quickly, Black Widow dropped her blades so she could grab the ground before her body could hit knives and used that momentum to flip back and break out of Teresa's hold.

" _That move."_ Black Widow thought incredulously as she landed in a crouch and gazed forward at Teresa whom had fallen but quickly rolled over as she grabbed a nearby blade.

"Saw that one before did you?" Teresa asked as the way Black Widow had just avoided death was done from experience.

"Once." Black Widow muttered a she continued to look at Teresa with wide-eyes. "You're Will's brat aren't you? Or are you just a fan?"

"Brat of his brat." Teresa said with a shrug making Black Widow frown as her right glove sparked a bit with electricity. "Come on, let's get wild." Teresa said before charge forward at Black Widow whom dashed forward as well.

 **(MT Fun Fact: William "Wild Will" Fitzpatrick is the father Mary Fitzpatrick and consequently the grandfather of Peter and Teresa. He was a legendary O.S.S. Agent that Mary aspired to be like)**

"I knew there was a reason I hated you." Black Widow muttered, though it sounded half-hearted now as her eyes softened a bit. The two quickly found themselves locked in combat again. A punch here, a kick there. A stab here, a head butt there. Honestly, the two could read each other like a book. Teresa whom had studied Black Widow's moves prior to this in order to be a better agent and Black Widow who had seen everything Teresa could do before. Still one thing was clear.

Black Widow had done this for a while.

Teresa hadn't.

Teresa's was beginning to get exhausted and Black Widow could see it clearly, they both knew that unless there was an incredible amount of luck involved, Black Widow was going to win. But that's the thing about Parkers, they had no luck.

"You didn't think beating me would be easy, did you?" Black Widow asked as she honestly debated sparing Teresa. The young woman put up a fight and gave her a thrill she hadn't had in a while. It was skill vs. skill for once, no powers or overpowered weapons involved.

It was refreshing.

Once again, Parkers had no luck.

"I still do." Teresa said before lunging forward.

They made their own.

Black Widow watched in disbelief as Teresa dropped her knife and grabbed her electrified hand with her left hand at the same time she grabbed the red-head's face with her right.

 _ ***BZZZZZ***_

Both of their bodies shook in pain as they felt the full impact of Black Widow's widow bite before blacking out.

 **BGM: END**

 **-With Spider-Man-**

["…She didn't die."] Anna said in disbelief. ["Wait, did she? Because neither of them are moving."]

"Nah, she'll be fine. Natasha doesn't keep her Widow's bite on a fatal setting." Spider-Man said as Hope turned to him with a frown.

"You're very calm about the fact your sister was just in a mortal fight with Black Widow of all people." Hope pointed out as MJ shook her head.

"Oh no, he's pissed. Just making light of the situation so he doesn't maim Black Widow." MJ said knowing her husband all too well.

"Got it in one, MJ." Spider-Man mused as he twiddled his thumbs a bit, waiting for the intense anger in him to simmer down a bit.

"So…why didn't you go help her then?" Hope asked in confusion.

"Because if he did, then she would know you're here and would have been able to radio the Avengers before she could be apprehended. Also he wanted to teach you a lesson which is that while power and experience are important, determination is often a deciding factor as well." MJ explained to Hope with a smile as she rubbed Spider-Man's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. "The only reason he's not telling you this himself is because he is _really_ pissed." MJ explained when Hope opened her mouth again.

Hope closed it.

"Did I miss anything, Tiger?"

"Nope." Spider-Man said as he hummed a bit to himself before taking a long and deep relaxing breath. "Alright, I'm gonna go deal with them. Hopefully, the mission in Wakanda is going alright." Spider-Man said as he placed a hand on the side of his mask. "Guys, how's it going?"

 **-Wakanda: With Deadpool-**

"Four beacons left to go for me." Deadpool said as he placed a silver mechanical spider on the ground. The machine burrowed itself deeper before releasing a bright green glow.

["Good. Be careful with those beacons, we need them all up and operational if we want this to work. It was stupidly hard to get my hands the little vibranium I could to make them."]

"Gotcha!"

["Any sign of the X-Men or the Avengers?"]

 **-With Wolverine-**

 _ ***SNICKT!***_

 _ ***SHING!***_

 _ ***SHING!***_

 _ ***SHING!***_

"Found Namor." Wolverine grunted as Namor blocked his claws with his trident before batting Wolverine away effortlessly. The feral man growled as he caught himself and landed before lunging forward in an attempt to eviscerate the Phoenix empowered man. "He's trying to destroy Wakanda!"

 **(MT Character Breakdown: Namor**

 **Namor the Sub-Mariner is the ruler of undersea Atlantis. The offspring of a sea captain and an Atlantean princess, he has been both a hero and a villain to the surface world. He is a mutant amongst his species making him stronger and even giving him the ability of flight.)**

 _ ***SCHTICK!***_

"*Gnh!*" Wolverine grunted as blood spilled from his lips after he was pierced through the chest. "Need a little help here!" Wolverine growled out as he stabbed Namor viciously through his chest four times only to be kicked away.

" _ **Fool! You alone cannot stop me from ridding the world of this pitiful nation!"**_ Namor declared as his wounds healed as an orange flame stitched them together.

"You're really trying my patience bub…next time how about I cut off your goddamn head!" Wolverine growled out as Namor leapt high into the sky before descending upon Logan with his trident blazing brightly.

" _ **Let's see if you really can come back from anything!"**_ Namor shouted angrily.

 _ ***BOOOOM***_

 _ ***CRACK!***_

Out of nowhere, Captain Marvel appeared after a sonic boom with her knee buried into the side of Namor's face. So much force was used behind the blow that his neck actually snapped as his body was blasted away from the nation of Wakanda.

"'Bout time." Wolverine said as he cracked his neck while Captain Marvel landed next to him.

"Sorry for the delay." Captain Marvel began before grimacing. "But unfortunately, we have company." Wolverine was confused at first until a magical rift opened up as some of the Avengers stormed out of it making him curse.

"What the hell? How did that happen?" Wolverine asked as he slid into a fighting stance.

"Well know how I had to place a beacon at the other P.I. buildings? There was a damn Avenger at everyone. They've been tracking my energy since. Can't lose them until Shiklah or Wade teleports me back to the New York office so my signature can get blocked." Captain Marvel explained as Namor slowly stood up, his neck fixing itself as he did so.

"You! What are you all doing in my country!?" Black Panther questioned angrily as they turned to him.

"Protecting it." Captain Marvel explained calmly.

"Explain." Black Panther ordered making her nod.

"Namor wants to blow it up. Personally, I don't think all these people need to die." Captain Marvel said dryly as she cracked her knuckles. "Come on, fish-man. Try me." Captain Marvel taunted before glancing back at the gathered Avengers who seemed confused as to who to attack first. "We may not be seeing eye to eye right now, but surely we can agree that this guy needs to go at least. Right?"

"Cap?" Hawkeye questioned as he turned to Captain America who was frowning in thought but before he could answer Spider-Woman stepped forward.

"She's right. Let's deal with the guy who's trying to kill a nation first." Spider-Woman said sarcastically and after putting it like that, the other Avengers seemed to see how obvious the correct course of action was.

" _ **It doesn't matter, bring an army for all I care!"**_ Namor roared as he prepared to fight.

 _ ***FLASH!***_

" _ **Yes, but do please allow us to even the odds a bit."**_ A new voice said making them look up to see the other four Phoenix empowered X-Men appear along with a few of the senior X-Men.

"Wait...what's going on here!?" Storm questioned angrily as she realized where they were.

"Your pal over here tried to blow up your country. Ro', I know your hearts in the right place but even someone as loyal as you knows the X-Men are over stepping their boundaries. They can't be trusted with that power!" Wolverine shouted as he gained her attention.

"Namor…is that true, did you really attack my nation?" Storm asked as she turned to face him with a glare.

"Ha! As if you have any right to claim this nation as yours." Black Panther snapped.

"T'Challa. I…I couldn't turn my back on my people."

"You already have." Black Panther said with pure contempt in his voice. "As King, I take away any right you have to your throne. This land has no Queen." Black Panther said as Storm seem to wilt form his words.

" _ **Look on the bright side. Your throne was going to disappear anyway. It stood in the way of progress."**_ Cyclops said as Storm turned to him in horror, hell, even Emma looked a bit uncomfortable at his words while the non- Phoenix-powered X-Men shared the same look of horror as Storm.

"Oh my God you're such a _dick."_ Captain Marvel said as she shook her head as Storm clenched her fists tightly.

"Been saying that for years." Wolverine said dryly.

 _ ***Rumble***_

"N-No, even if I can no longer call this place a home. You all will not get away with this!" Storm boomed as her eyes shone with power.

 _ ***CRASSSSSSHHHH***_

The Phoenix five all grunted as lightning rained down upon them from the skies. Cyclops gritted his teeth as he turned his glowing visor towards her.

" _ **You chose the wrong side. Traitor."**_ Cyclops muttered before releasing a powerful optic blast at the white-haired woman. She closed her eyes tightly but before the blast could make contact, a pair of muscular arms snatched her from the skies. Her eyes snapped open in surprise when she found herself held tightly by Wolverine.

"Nice throw, blondie." Wolverine muttered as he landed in a crouch and glanced back at the now airborne Captain Marvel who was glaring at the Phoenix Five with glowing fists.

"Avengers Assemble!" Captain America shouted as the Avengers, Captain Marvel, Wolverine, and even a few of the X-Men suddenly charged at the Phoenix Five. The speed in which the battlefield had turned into complete chaos was mind boggling. Two sides, torn between what they believed was right now fighting for the future of an entire nation that risked being wiped completely from the map. The stakes were higher than the previous battles, and the desperation was almost palpable.

"Damn it!" Captain Marvel shouted as she saw Namor floating above the country, gathering as much power as he could into his Trident. She quickly grabbed Wolverine and threw him towards Namor only to curse when he was suddenly shot from the sky by Cyclops.

" _ **Not this time."**_ Cyclops muttered as Captain Marvel went to go after Namor only to be knocked to the side by Colossus who was backed by both the powers of the Juggernaut and the Phoenix. Her body was knocked away like a bullet and she was sure something had broken but whatever it was healed instantly as she recovered in mid-air and blasted towards him once more only for Cyclops and Magik to appear before and block her path. Cyclops was going to blast her but was fortunately knocked back with thanks to a well-timed hex bolt from Scarlet Witch that made his body lock up in agony.

"Get out of the way!" Captain Marvel shouted as she sent a wave of energy at them only for them to dodge it at the last minute.

" _ **Don't you get it? You don't have the power to contend with us."**_ Magik said with a sneer as she swung her Soulsword viciously at Captain Marvel who dodged each blow at the last possible moment.

"No, I do but I still consider the X-Men potential allies! I don't want to kill you, even now!" Captain Marvel said as she sent a beam of energy at Namor only for it to be intercepted by Emma whom turned into her diamond form and blocked it. "You're not in your right state of minds! Don't do this!" Captain Marvel pleaded.

" _ **You simply do not understand progress."**_ Magik said simply. _**"Wipe this puny nation off of the map, Namor."**_ Magik said after Namor finished gathering his energy.

"Deadpool! Hurry!" Captain Marvel shouted as Namor shot towards Wakanda.

"No!" Black Panther shouted in horror.

 **-With Deadpool-**

"There!" Deadpool shouted as he slammed the last beacon into the ground before being engulfed by a blinding light.

 _ ***FLAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHH***_

 _ ***KRACKABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

The combatants and the citizens of Wakanda could only look up apprehensively as they were blinded by a bright light.

 _ ***RIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG***_

 **-Minutes later-**

Black Panther fell to his knees in despair as he was blinded by a dust cloud while the other Avengers groaned in pain from the shock wave of the powerful blast. Hell, if Wolverine hadn't suddenly stepped before Spider-Woman at the last moment, she was sure she would have died as the blast tore away a good amount of his flesh, leaving his Adamantium skeleton visible.

"We…w-we need t-to get out o-of h-here…" Spider-Woman gasped out as Dr. Strange forward and placed a hand on her shoulder just as the dust cleared.

"How…" Black Panther whispered in awe as he saw his country while tears slid down his cheek, half of his mask having been blown away from the blast. Everyone looked at the Nation in surprise as its entirety was covered by a bright bluish green dome of energy. It was at that moment a large hologram appeared above it showing a smiling Peter standing back to back with Spider-Man.

["Tired of the random Armageddons lowering your property value?"] Peter asked curiously as he crossed his arms.

["Tired of me and my rogue gallery tearing up your house?"] Spider-Man questioned as he mirrored Peter's movements.

["Well rest easy with the latest in security technology from your pals at Parker Industries. The Alpha dome! Guaranteed to withstand damage from even Omega level threats at least one time!"] The two finished in synch before being replaced by the Parker Industries logo.

["Please note. Protection may vary per apocalypse. This product has only just been tested and is not readily available for sale. Please use responsibly."] Anna's voice continued before the logo vanished.

"W-well…what do y-ya know?" Wolverine gasped out as his wounds healed. "Web-head came through."

" _Amazing…is that why they were here? Setting this up? They knew Wakanda was a target."_ Spider-Woman thought in awe.

 _ **[Don't worry, we're all on the same side. You just might not see it now.]**_

" _They aren't our enemies."_ Spider-Woman realized as Captain Marvel's words rung out through her head. Glancing across the battlefield, she could see a similar look of realization appearing upon a few of the scattered Avengers' faces, most notably Black Panther.

 **-With The Phoenix Five-**

" _ **Tch. Humans always interfering with the natural order."**_ Magik said with a scoff.

" _ **And they have escaped."**_ Cyclops said with disdain as he looked across the battlefield

" _ **Wait…one didn't. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless."**_ Namor said as a small smirk graced his lips as he spotted Spider-Woman and blasted towards her. _ **"Die like the bug you pretend you are!"**_ Namor shouted as he stabbed her in her chest making her cough up blood.

 **-With Spider-Woman-**

"The…hell?" Wolverine questioned in confusion as a battle-scarred Storm helped him up and waited for his legs to heal.

"What's he doing?" Spider-Woman questioned in confusion as she watched him stab and twist his spear in thin air.

"Illusion. Everyone on our side of the battlefield is completely hidden from all of their senses while their side is treated with the sight of you currently being stabbed." Dr. Strange informed them before giving her an apologetic look. "Sorry, you were closest."

"No problem, as long as we can retreat. We can't keep fighting like-"

"-Oh no." Wolverine muttered getting their attention.

"Logan?" Storm asked with a concerned frown as he turned to face Dr. Strange with a glare as his claws shot from his hands.

"You bastard! You couldn't make that hocus pocus just a bit more specific in who was affected by it?"

"There was no time or a need to do so, why?" Dr. Strange asked with a confused frown.

"Because Carol was with them!" Wolverine snapped making his eyes widen as Spider-Woman just looked on in confusion. Suddenly she gasped as a grim realization came over her as she turned to find Captain Marvel.

"Oh…no…" Spider-Woman whispered as she saw the completely broken expression on Captain Marvel's face as she stared at Namor in horror.

"You…" Captain Marvel whispered a she shakily stood up and walked towards the Phoenix Five, leaving the range of Dr. Strange's spell and gaining their attention almost instantly. "Who…"

 **BGM: Vegeta SSJ Theme-Extended**

 _ ***Flash!***_

"… _ **The fuck do you think you are!?"**_ Captain Marvel boomed as her body exploded into her Binary state. _**"How dare you touch her!?"**_

 _ ***BOOOOOOM***_

" _What!?"_ Namor thought as he coughed up blood after she appeared before him in an instant and punched _through_ his trident and _into_ chest. Binary glared down at him with white eyes devoid of mercy as her hand exited his back. Using her free hand she punched him the face with enough force to break his neck and send him flying off of her arm and across the battlefield as she turned to face the four.

 **-With: Deadpool**

"Oh shit….who touched Jessica?" Deadpool wondered in horror as he felt the ground shake before vanishing in a red flash.

 **-With Wolverine-**

"And there she goes…" Wolverine said dryly.

 **-With Spider-Man-**

"Fuck. She snapped." Spider-Man muttered as he pulled up Captain Marvel's vitals on a nearby monitor after laying the unconscious women down. Even in his lab he could fell the very earth itself tremble.

 **-With Binary-**

" _ **I've tried to keep an open mind, to try to see you all as different, as individuals. Mutants have hurt me personally more than a few times…"**_ Binary began as her words echoed throughout the battlefield as she simply walked towards the X-Men. The non-powered mutants looked at her apprehensively, especially Rogue whom looked down at her words. _**"But I don't care anymore. I'll take you down, even if I have to tear through ALL OF YOU!"**_

 _ ***FABOOOM!***_

" _ **GAK*"**_ Magik nearly puked when a white clad knee slammed into her abdomen before Binary grabbed her by her neck, breaking it in the process, and throwing her down at the non-Phoenix powered X-Men, the resulting shockwave scattering them all whether they fought alongside her or not.

" _ **Who do you think you are!?"**_ Cyclops shouted as he released a colossal optic blast her which she caught and absorbed with one hand without even looked at him.

" _ **I'm all charged up!"**_ Binary said as she flew down and charged at Colossus who was running towards her, pure hate on his face for what she did to his sister. She had completely disregarded Cyclops as he wasn't a threat, they all knew it. All he did was make her stronger. Binary amassed an incredible amount of energy in her right fist as Colossus cocked his arm back. Time seemed to slow as they met each other slammed their fists into one another.

 _ ***FABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

Everyone but the Phoenix Five and Binary were sent flying back from the resulting explosion. Dr. Strange's illusion had complete worn off as Binary instinctively sucked in all the energy around her, including his magic. Colossus grunted before hopping back and taking to the skies with Cyclops and Emma. Eventually, a newly healed Magik and Namor flew up after them with Binary hot on their tail. The longer they fought, the stronger she got.

" _ **Please, the sky? That's my domain."**_ Binary said before she suddenly vanished at the speed of light and began attacking them all at blinding speeds from every direction. While most of the Phoenix five were completely new to flying, Binary thrived in the sky. None of them could rival her in Aerial combat.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Carol LOVES flying, it's her favorite hobby. And as a result she is extremely gifted in physics. She's one of the best pilots in the MU and has nearly unparalleled flight skills both in and out of an air-plane.)**

She slammed a barrage of punches into Cyclops, breaking everything she could before appearing behind Namor and round-house kicking him in the face. Emma teleported behind her and transformed into her diamond form before attempting to restrain her. Binary grunted when she found herself in an arm lock.

 _ ***Crack***_

" _ **Get…off!"**_ Binary ordered before shattering Emma's arms as she broke free from the hold. Spinning around, she back handed Emma into Magik before releasing a barrage of energy blasts at Colossus whom had no real way to fight her.

 **-With Spider-Woman-**

"Oh my God." Spider-Woman whispered as she saw Binary go berserk. She was completely unaware that her friend could access that state again…or that her apparent death would get _this_ much of a reaction.

"Of ALL the people, bub. You chose the one that could do _that_ to Carol?" Wolverine asked dryly. "You probably just made a purifier out of her." Wolverine said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 **-With Binary-**

" _ **You fool! What do you gain from stopping progress for my people!?"**_ Cyclops questioned angrily before he was viciously uppercutted.

" _ **Vengeance."**_ Binary said before blasting up after him.

 **-Space-**

Binary was already waiting for Cyclops before she slammed both of her fists down upon him and sent him crashing back down to earth.

 **-Wakanda-**

Cyclops managed to recover and regroup with his comrades when Binary flew down and stopped above them. Her right fist aimed at them as it began to shine brightly like a miniature sun.

 **-With Spider-Man-**

"Stop it Carol! You'll blow up the planet!" Spider-Man shouted making all that heard him pale. "Remember what I told you! Better yet think about Mar-Vel! What would he think if he saw you now!?"

 **-With Binary-**

Binary gasped at Spider-Man's words even as blazing tears escaped from her eyes.

" _ **You're bluffing…"**_ Cyclops gasped out as he felt the power forming. Binary's expression hardened instantly after she heard him. At that moment Binary disappeared in a blur of speed and reappeared on the ground behind them, her fist aiming up them as she grabbed her wrist with her free hand to brace herself.

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: Gohan Angers Heavy Rock & Violin Version Made on Tyros3 (YouTube it)**

" _ **Die."**_ Binary choked out before releasing the energy.

 _ ***FABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

The Phoenix Five all screamed in agony as they were engulfed by a large flaming wave of energy, especially Namor who was the closest to Binary.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Carol looked on sadly as she watched Mar-Vel lay on his hospital bed, the cancer having ravaged his body._

" _Why do you look so sad?" Mar-Vel asked with a kind smile._

" _Why!? Because you're dying, you're leaving…and without you….without you I'm so lost about what to do now." Carol said helplessly._

" _Well don't be!"_

" _What?"_

" _You have a bit of me in you right? It's why you're a hero in the first place." Mar-Vel said as he sat up._

" _Even…even after I die, so long as you have my power I will be there. Guiding you. Forever." Mar-Vel said before sighing as he saw her struggle not to cry. "It's okay to cry. It's the first thing I noticed about you humans."_

" _W-what?"_

" _For others, like the Kree, crying solves nothing…but you human you become stronger after you release the emotions. You gain clarity. You find a balance. So cry. Cry Carol, let it all out. As your people say…you're only human…even with my power." Mar-Vel said kindly._

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

" _ **AHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Binary screamed as her Binary state ran out, turning her back into Captain Marvel but the attack didn't stop, in fact it got stronger as her costume began to burn away along with the tips of her hair as she imagined the original Captain Marvel standing behind her with a smile. Tears cascaded down her face, as the ground continued to shatter beneath her might as burning embers fell down the battlefield like snow.

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _Pete, why did you reach out to me? There were better heroes still around, like Laura for example-" Captain Marvel asked as she dragged him off to the side after they left his office to prepare for the Phoenix. Spider-Man stopped for a moment as he thought about her question before looking at her with a smile._

" _After the incursion, I did some things that eventually landed me the title of the greatest hero of all." Spider-Man began. "I stumbled, fell, and screwed up every step of the way but eventually I became something great. Spider-powers and all. You left after the incursion, you lost your spark, and I hoped to reignite it."_

" _But…why?"_

" _Think about it, if I can be the greatest hero of all what can you do?" Spider-Man asked rhetorically as he walked away as she looked at him wide-eyes. "It's why I made you leader. There is a hero in all of us. And look, I'm just amazing…but you…you can be something…someone…"_

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

 _ **[…marvelous]**_

" _ **AHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Captain Marvel continued to scream even as her right arm began to crack and break.

 **-Space-**

The beam grazed the moon, destroying the blue side of the moon entirely as it continued deep into the void of space.

 **-Wakanda-**

There was a gaping hole in the storm clouds after the beam finally died down. Captain Marvel stood in a large crater that was filling up with water fast. The flames had burned away parts of her costume and her hair after they died down leaving her hair noticeably shorter than it once was.

 **BGM: END**

All was quiet as they all looked at her stunned. Slowly her limp hand fell to her side as the sun shone down upon her. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the depowered form of Namor fall down to the ground before her. She didn't know what became of the others and didn't care.

"You…" Captain Marvel whispered as she began stalking forward before floating out of the crater. She barely managed to make it to the edge of the crater before falling down as she ran out of energy. Gritting her teeth, she began to drag herself towards the downed Namor. Intent on finishing him herself. She forced herself to stand but eventually fell forward. However before she could hit the ground, she was caught by Spider-Woman.

"Stop…just stop. You beat him." Spider-Woman whispered and if Captain Marvel didn't know better she would say the woman was even crying. It was hard to tell with that mask.

"You're…you're okay…" Captain Marvel whispered as Spider-Woman held her tighter. "I didn't f-fail you."

"Of course not. You never could." Spider-Woman whispered as Captain Marvel looked up at her weakly.

"Then don't be sad." Captain Marvel said before giving her a weak smile. "I'm here." Captain Marvel said quietly before losing consciousness.

"Idiot." Spider-Woman said with a small smile as she held her friend. One thing that stood out to her was that even though Captain Marvel was unconscious, looked extremely ragged, and was being held by _her…_ Spider-Woman couldn't help but feel safe and comfortable in her presence. _"Fuck."_

 _ ***Flash!***_

Spider-Woman tensed as a pillar of hellfire formed next her before Shiklah appeared. The Succubus blinked as she looked at her surroundings before smiling at Spider-Woman.

"Ah, you have her. The mission to save Wakanda is complete. Would you mind giving her to me?" Shiklah questioned kindly.

"And who are you?" Spider-Woman asked with a frown as she held Captain Marvel closer to her.

"Me? I am Shiklah." Shiklah answered honestly. "And that is a friend of mine." Shiklah continued as she pointed at Captain Marvel. "We need to take her back to our base-"Shiklah was interrupted when she was forced to catch an arrow and snap it in her hands.

"Clint!" Spider-Woman shouted in surprise.

"Quick, bring her over here!" Captain America shouted as Iron Man's alms began to glow.

["You saw how much power she had, she can't roam free with that much power while her loyalty is compromised"] Iron Man explained.

"Indeed. She could be a threat as bad as the Phoenix." Thor stated as he raised his hammer.

"Seems you need to make a choice. Your friends or your lover." Shiklah said as she got ready for a fight.

"She's not my lover!"

"Ah, my mistake then. Love is the only thing I have ever seen cause a surge of anger like the one she displayed." Shiklah explained making Spider-Woman stumble over her words.

 _ ***Flash***_

"Alright! Every one, hands up!" Deadpool shouted as he appeared behind Dr. Strange and wrapped his arm around his neck while placing his gun to the Sorcerer's temple. "One wrong move, and his brains go everywhere!" Deadpool said making them tense. "Babe, take both of them back. Webs said he'll explain the situation to her personally."

"Understood, my love." Shiklah said, her voice filled with adoration which confused Spider-Woman greatly. Despite being an ancient Succubus she hadn't seemed the least bit manipulative.

"Wait!" Another voice called out making them turn to Black Panther whom approached them slowly, his hands raised to show that he was not a threat. "She and the rest of your group have saved my nation, my home. Right now I could not care if you were the devil himself. Tell whoever is in charge of whatever it is you are that they have the support of Wakanda."

["Sweet! Won his trust, mission success. Tell him that someone will personally meet up with him after this fiasco dies down."] Spider-Man said from over the link. Deadpool repeated what Spider-Man said before Shiklah grabbed Spider-Woman and disappeared with her and Captain Marvel despite the outraged shout from Hawkeye.

"Alright, Wolvie get ready. We're about to get the fuck outta here." Deadpool said as he prepared to let Dr. Strange go.

"Hold on a sec. Ro', you wanna come?" Wolverine questioned as he extended a hand to her making her look at him in surprise. "Somethin' tells me neither the X-Men nor Avengers would be a good place for you to be right now." Wolverine said making her pause as she thought about.

He was right.

As of now she had no place to call home.

The X-Men betrayed her.

The Avengers wanted to arrest her.

Wakanda had disowned her.

She was alone…

Storm turned to Wolverine and looked down at his hand.

…or perhaps not.

"I trust you." Storm said as she grabbed his hand making him nod in understanding.

"Let's go." Wolverine said before Deadpool Sparta kicked Dr. Strange away from him before grabbing him and Storm and teleporting away just in time to avoid a repulsor blast.

["Damn it…one side has the Phoenix, the other has Binary. There doesn't seem to be any way for us to win."]

"We need to regroup and figure out if the others who couldn't make it found anything from their searches." Captain America said with a tired sigh. They had somehow escaped certain death today, they were going to fall back for now.

 **-Later: Parker Industries: Peter's private lab-**

"Okay it's getting cramped in here." Spider-Man said as he saw a tense Spider-Woman and Storm. Not to mention the webbed up form of Black Widow who had her mouth webbed shut. Something the now conscious Teresa took a vindictive pleasure in. "Look, let me explain the situation because I'm sure at this point some of you probably think we're some evil organization or something."

"It's…crossed my mind." Spider-Woman said dryly.

"Right…come on, Jess. You know Logan and I wouldn't let anything happen to Carol." Spider-Man said making her cross her arms.

"That's why she's currently in intensive care, right?"

"That was Strange's fault if anything." Spider-Man said as he raised his hands defensively. "Not my fault you make our Cap'n crazy."

"God… _damn_ I hate you." Spider-Woman muttered.

"And to think you used to be my work-wife. I want a divorce." Spider-Man quipped. "Now let's make sure we're all on the same page and then we can figure out what to do now that Deadpool is no longer our secret weapon." Spider-Man said before explaining why he had Hope and what he planned to gain from this conflict.

 **-Cindy's Cell-**

As Spider-Man continued to go over the details, Cindy paced back and forth on her ceiling as she continued to write a digital pros and cons list on her Web-Ware, taking a moment every now and then to look over at a silver brief case in the corner of her room.

["Hey."] A voice from outside her door said quietly making her look up in surprise. ["Cindy, right?"]

"Yeah, uh, MJ…Right?" Cindy asked as she tried to put the voice she occasionally heard to a name.

["Anna said you were burning a hole in your ceiling with your pacing."] MJ said before laughing quietly. ["I've seen Peter do that a lot too. Look. You're scared you have the chance to take control over your life and so much has changed that you feel like you might not be able to. I get that it might just be easier for you to stay in their but…easy doesn't mean right. Take a chance."]

"I'm not scared of leaving because of my life; I'm scared that once I step out, a family of totem eaters will kill everything if this Web-Ware doesn't work right." Cindy said defensively.

["Uh-huh and I'm sure every time you approached this door to leave since getting it, your spider-sense went haywire."] MJ said with a tone that showed she was very aware that was not the case.

Cindy said nothing.

["So what's the real reason you're still in there and not on the front lines?"]

"Do you know what I have in here besides old movies to keep me entertained? Recordings. Recordings of Spider-Man." Cindy began quietly. "For a decade that's all I have. He's inspired me, I know that once I get out of here I wanna be a hero too. But despite how skilled they say I am, I know I'll just mess up. Get in everyone's way and probably get someone killed. I'm not as strong, can't take as much damage, and compared to him I'm an idiot. I know that as soon as I get out there…I'll have no idea what I'm doing. At least…at least I know I'm helping by staying put."

["Wanna hear a secret? No experience and the ability to list off all your failures…you're more than qualified to be a spider-hero."] MJ said with a short laugh making Cindy's eyes widen. ["All you need is the ability to know when you're out of your league and the courage to do something anyway. That's what makes a hero a hero."]

…

…

…

"Wow." Cindy said breathlessly. "You give motivational speeches for a living?"

["No, but you can say I've had more than my share of practice dealing with Peter. Remind me to introduce you to Aunt May one day, you should hear hers."] MJ said with a laugh and Cindy couldn't help but smile.

She added one more to the pros list.

 **To be continued…**

 **Marvel: Trinity Issue 5 Solicitation**

 **Siblings "officially" reunite**

 **The battle with the Phoenix FOUR continues.**

 **Cyclops' shocking betrayal!**

 **Hope's training begins to reach its end.**

 **Spider-Man vs. Magik AND Colossus!?**

"Hold up! You forgot two!"

 **As Carol recovers, Jess' Sapphic crisis continues**

 **Logan comes down with a sickness…and its name is JUNGLE FEVA!**

 **God damn it Wade…fuck it…all this and more in the next installment of Marvel: Trinity**

 **Price: Free.99**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Slash17: Glad you like the chapter and the update! Thanks for the review! And yeah, Johnny's screwed.**

 **Fateburn: Glad you like it! Yeah the misunderstanding is going to have some twists and turns lol**

 **Budman: Scooter's a dick. Hawkeye is one of my fave heroes but let's be honest, there is only so much he can do. Lol. Not sure if Iron Fist was involved, the only training I saw was done with Shang Chi as for the Spider God himself, he'll show up down the road.**

 **L337 m4n: Good question, we'll have to wait till Spider-Verse to really see what becomes of him. Slowly but surely you can see things shaping up for MJ. His family will be explored during the chapters between major arcs.**

 **Gundam Kaiser: It's not celestial being but how about a pissed off Vegeta? Yeah they are trying to set things in place so that once the war is over, they'll be in a much…better standing. Hope you liked the latest installment!**

 **Shunshinking: Thanks for the review!**

 **The Wolf Paladin: Yeah those two are in for an adventure being together. The Trinity is working hard as the War reaches its mid-point. That omake would be hilarious.**

"Depends, if Saitama can tag her before she goes off screen he has it. If not, she does. I give it a 5/10 for both of them."

 **Ferpet: Gotta love misunderstandings, right? Glad you liked the chapter!**

 **[BETA] The Undying Will: Glad you enjoyed the relationship between the two. It's going to be sweet, fluffy, and with the right amount of corniness but at the same time there will be some drama as they both find themselves stumbling around trying something new. Glad you the fight scenes and the rest of the chapter! Thanks for the Review!**

 **Duskrider: Yeah because I think I remember people making a big deal about him coming back to life after AvX. So he should be dead during this time.**

 **DoplerDee: I think he was dead if not then yeah probably hiding and if that's the case…what the actual fuck? Help. Lol I think she was, didn't really have a big part in the comics, like one issue I think.**

 **Redrangerlegacy:** "But she doesn't, and I'm even with my powers, nothing my carbonadium sword couldn't handle!"

 **Yeah Marvel got really weird with Carol for some reason, no idea what happened there. Maybe in the future, Lord knows Wolverine has been through some shit. He has some factoids that'll keep you up at night.**

 **ShepardisaBOSS: Yup. Tend to act before thinking once they believe they are in the right. Pray for Johnny, he needs it. Yup, Marvel kind of glosses over that whole thing…like they do with *shudders* Sins Past. But it happened.**

 **Code R.R: Indeed. Thanks for the review!**

 **The Anime Sage: Glad you like the chapter! Yeah Johnny and Teresa is going to be an interesting dynamic. A super hero and an everyday hero. Yeah….Carol's son…really fucked up when you sit down and think about it. Yeah he is! Old man Logan is a badass.**

 **Heroman45: Lol glad you liked it! Thanks for the review man!**

 **Master of Dragons God: Thanks for the review!**

 **Kingdark: Responded in PM**

 **ShadowBloodedge9396: Next chapter is up! As for why, well this way the Phoenix is split up and dealing with them buys them more time to train Hope as opposed to dealing with the full might of it right off the bat. Yeah…Marvel is really fucked up sometimes, think that's bad? DC is much darker with that kind of thing.**

 **EdwardGrave: Glad you liked it! Lol Spider-Man and Sue are going to need to have a word with each other being on opposite sides of this ship. Yeah Scooter's a dick, like later he's still a dick but he's a dick that at least helps out from time to time but it's not really redeemable. I personally prefer teen Cyclops, takes you back to what made you love the character in the first place you know? With Cap, I think it's just obvious he is truly trying to do the right thing and puts his comrades before himself. Is he still wrong some times? Hell yeah but he's a soldier out of time trying to make the world better. Read both of them, loved both of them. Sable is gonna play an interesting role down the line.**

 **Fablesrogue: Yes…Yes it will, thanks for the review!**

 **AJ Lexie: LEXIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Lol don't be nerds are awesome, only way you get a decent conversations going lol. Undertale is love. In her defense she had just been knocked around by Spider-Man so her head definitely was completely on its A-game. Please note that I was implying I would be the same age as them, I'm not about that pedo life lol. You, ma'am, are the exception. Just saw a friend I hadn't seen in 8 years and she still remembered some shit I didn't lol. That grudge. Lol glad you liked the chapter, don't worry just take it one Fun Fact at a time XD.**

 **Doubledamn: Thanks for the review! Probably all of them unless they have super memorization skills.**


	8. MT 5: Avengers vs X-Men (Part 3)

**BETAED BY The Undying Will**

 **{Hey guys! The Undying Will here! As you have read in the previous chapter of MT and Sora's LiaG, I am now the Beta of Rebuke which is a huge honor I am proud to have. I hope that you all continue to read Rebuke's stories and add it and him to your Favorites and Follows list.}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. In fact, I won't ever own a thing until I find an agent!**

"Then get back to work!"

 **You want this update or not? Sit the hell down Wade.**

 **{Chill down DP. I got some Chimichangas for all of us.}**

"WAIT! Before you start, if you haven't yet watch my rap battle with Boba Fett on YouTube or my fight with Dante created by Mightyraccoon! Support your boy!"

 **Hold up Second Disclaimer: In my other Spidey fic I was accused of bashing Cyclops. Let me state right now. No it's not me, at this point in time Scott IS this much of a dick in canon. Blame Marvel not me. I repeat, Marvel's fault, not mine. I personally miss the Cyclops you could look up to (even though Wolverine was always my fave mutant…at least until I discovered Laura.)**

 **Featured BGMs:**

 _ **Uncontrollable- Xenoblade Chronicles OST**_

 **MT Issue #5: Avengers vs. X-Men (Part 3)**

 **-Hours Later: Space-**

They weren't sure how long it took for them to heal from that onslaught but eventually, the Phoenix Five came to, only to realize that they were now the Phoenix _four._ With Namor's defeat, his fraction of the Phoenix Force divided itself amongst the remaining members and made each of them much stronger than before.

" _ **Revenge…we will get even."**_ Cyclops swore as the four floated in the vast emptiness of space. _**"Return to earth and to your positions. Let them have this one victory, for we will win this war. By any means necessar**_ y."

" _ **Understood."**_ Colossus and Magik said in unison before disappearing leaving Emma and Cyclops alone.

" _ **Emma?"**_ Cyclops asked with a frown as he saw her face look a bit disgruntled.

"… _ **understood."**_ Emma said as she turned to get a good look at him, frowning a bit to herself before vanishing. Cyclops nodded to himself, glad he at least had the comrades he did before vanishing as well.

 **-Wisconsin-**

The Avengers and the X-Men both watched apprehensively as Kitty Pryde and Captain America met in the middle of a field.

"And why should I trust you?" Captain America asked suspiciously making the mutant release a sigh.

"This…this has gone too far." Kitty said as she shook her head. "I think we can agree on that don't you? Cyclops crossed a line when not only betrayed one of our own but helped in the attempted destruction of Wakanda. Hell, even if he hadn't done all those things he has the students back home cowering in fear." Kitty said with a frown. "He must be stopped."

"And after he's stopped?" Captain America asked with a frown as he crossed his arms. "Do you really think you and the other X-Men can get off with a slap on the wrist after what happened so far?"

"Hey, don't act all high and mighty as if you didn't all escalate the situation. You invaded our country, our home! You all didn't even have a damn plan to deal with the Phoenix, you just got in our way!" Kitty said with a glare making him frown. "Look if we're guilty of anything…it's not listening to Captain Marvel when we had the chance." Kitty said with a sigh.

"What?" Captain America asked with a frown.

"Let's face it, hindsight is a bitch, but she, Logan, and the others were right. We should have handled this like adults. God, we set such a bad example for the students with this. Both the young mutants and Avengers in training. Wherever they took Hope, I'm sure is better than where she was or where she would have gone with you." Kitty said before extending her hand towards Captain America.

"You're right." Captain America admitted reluctantly as he took her hand. "Both sides are at fault, and I'm still not entirely sure if Captain Marvel and her team can be trusted, but they apparently have something we lack. A plan. She hasn't given me a reason to distrust her judgment before this so we'll have to take a leap of faith and hope this works out in the end because we are out of time."

"Well look on the bright side, even if we can't protect the earth…we can _avenge_ it. Together this time." Kitty said with a small smile which Captain America found himself returning.

 **-Parker Industries: Peter's private lab: Impromptu Medical Wing-**

"You know, with as much dangerous tech as I deal with, you would have thought I would have put a med-wing or something down here." Spider-Man mused as he leaned on a wall while Spider-Woman stood at a table that Carol was laying on. Spider-Woman frowned in concentration as her hand hovered over Carol's arm. Currently, she was releasing small harmless currents of electricity into Carol's body to help refill her energy reserves and improve her recovery rate.

"Would you even have enough room?" Spider-Woman asked as she looked around the lab.

"Good point, we need to move after this or something. Too many people now."

"What? You don't think I've agreed to join…whatever it is that this is do you?" Spider-Woman asked skeptically making him laugh.

"Maybe not here." Spider-Man said as he pointed to his head. "But, here." Spider-Man said as he pointed to his chest. "Come on, it'll be fun. Don't you wanna join the cool kids?"

"You sound like a bad after school special." Spider-Woman said with a scoff. "Besides, don't you have to train Hope?"

"She's meditating right now, got a little bit of time before I need to get back to my Spider-Sensei duties." Spider-Man said with a shrug. "Come on, do it. You know you want to. I even went through the trouble of making you a new uniform."

"You never run out of jokes, do you?" Spider-Woman asked dryly before looking down in surprise after he kicked a briefcase towards her that slid across the ground before stopping next to her foot. "You can't be serious."

"Hey, you're the one who said I was joking." Spider-Man said with a shrug before walking forward and grabbing her wrist. "By the way, this will be much more efficient with direct contact." Spider-Man said before placing her hand in Carol's. The blonde shifted a bit as the electrical currents coursed over her entire body making her release a contented sigh. "Haha, remind me to call you next time I need to jump-start my car."

"Did I mention how much I hate you?"

"If I had a dollar for everyone that hated me, Jess, I wouldn't have needed to start P.I." Spider-Man said good naturedly making her shake her head. "Thank you, by the way."

"Excuse me?"

"Well despite everything that's happened, you didn't out my identity. Hell I'm still scratching my head over why Steve hasn't yet. Glad to know that I can trust people like you all, even in times like this." Spider-Man said honestly.

"Well I can't speak for Steve, probably thinks he's being noble or something. Besides they already know Parker Industries is involved it's just a question of which building you all are in so your identity doesn't really matter at this point." Spider-Woman said with a shrug. "As for me, well…you helped me during a tough time, it's the least I could do web-head." Spider-Woman said before smiling a bit. "Us Spiders have to stick together, right?"

 **(MT Fun Fact: Spider-Man was the one that convinced her to use her powers for good early in her career. Later he was also one of the heroes that helped her cope after she was abducted and replaced by a Skrull Queen.)**

"Amen." Spider-Man said with a chuckle before Carol shifted in her sleep, consequently pulling Spider-Woman over her as she wrapped an arm around her. "You just keep taking care of our girl."

"W-what? Wait! Help me!" Spider-Woman pleaded as Spider-Man walked away. Moments later MJ walked by and her eyes widened when she saw the compromising position Spider-Woman was in.

"Oh…huh…guess I really never did have to worry about him around you." MJ said quietly as she stepped back with her hand covering mouth, face as red as her hair. "Sorry for interrupting!"

"Wait, it's not what it-"Spider-Woman couldn't even finish as MJ scurried off making her drop her head in defeat."-looks like…God damn it!"

 **-With Spider-Man-**

"Alright, new missions. I've uploaded an App to your Web-Wares that will track the energy readings of the Phoenix Force." Spider-Man said as he entered the main area. "Wolverine."

"Yeah?" Wolverine questioned as he looked over at the Web-Head.

"You and Storm will deal with Emma. Her next target should be Avengers Academy. What better way to stop the Avengers than by stopping the future ones, right?" Spider-Man asked rhetorically making Storm grimace.

"I may not particularly…care…for Emma, but would she really attack children? You know how distraught she gets over her own students." Storm said as she looked over at Wolverine.

" _Frost_ wouldn't hurt children, but she got that damn Phoenix in her head." Wolverine said making Storm nod in understanding.

"Indeed. Looking over the recordings I pulled from your Web-Wares, she seemed more than a little uncomfortable attacking Wakanda, but as long as she has the Phoenix in her she cannot be reasoned with, especially now that Namor's gone." Spider-Man said solemnly. "When one of them falls their power goes to the remaining members. If we keep taking them down, we'll be left with one member who is on par with Jean Grey herself on a bad day."

"So what do we do?" Storm asked in confusion, paling a bit as she remembered the last time Jean was overcome by the full might of the Dark Phoenix.

"Make sure the last one standing is someone we can handle." Spider-Man said simply. "Emma is far too dangerous to be the last one remaining. Her telepathy alone would be able to win her this war. This is why I am sending you two, Wolverine's mental barriers might just be strong enough to keep her at bay while you attack her and force her into her diamond state. From what I gather she can't use her diamond form and telepathy at the same time."

"And even diamonds can't stop my attacks, good thinking web-head." Wolverine said with a smirk.

"Right, but these are Phoenix empowered diamonds. You're gonna need to bring _**it**_ with you for this fight." Spider-Man said making Wolverine nod.

"Ooh~ me next, me next!" Deadpool said with a fist pump.

"You've lost the element of surprise but that's fine, it lasted longer than I intended actually. You deal with Cyclops, don't kill him but keep him busy so that the other three can be taken down." Spider-Man explained. "He has the least dangerous power set. Once he is completely consumed by the Phoenix, Carol should be ready for round two."

"And Colossus and Magik?" Hope asked as she approached them, deciding to end her meditation a bit early.

"I'll deal with both of them."

"What/Excuse me!?" A majority of the room said in shock and disbelief.

"I'll deal with them, both, at the same time." Spider-Man repeated.

"You'll die!" Hope said with a look of horror etched in his face making him chuckle as he ruffled her hair.

"Remember this, kid." Spider-Man began. "You can have all the Thors, Hulks, and whatever but at the end of the day _everyone_ is eventually going to have to stand up. Even the little guys like me will be on the frontlines, taking on gods and look, I'm still here."

"But...But…at least take me with you!" Hope pleaded. "This is my fault, my responsibility, I don't want you to end up dead because of me!" Hope continued. _["I don't want you to be my Uncle Ben!"]_ Hope sent to him telepathically.

 _["Don't worry, kid."]_ Spider-Man sent back reassuringly. "You're ready, Hope. But it's not time yet. Your battle is with the Phoenix, not the X-Men. So rest up. Let us heroes deal with our own for a bit, okay? You have the biggest fight of us all approaching. When its time for you to stand up, you'll know it. Back to the matter at hand, I'll deal with them."

"So recap, I keep one eye busy, you two make sure he gets the rest of the Phoenix, Carol finishes him off and Hope here takes out the big bad bird in the end?" Deadpool asked making Spider-Man nod. "Alright, works for me."

"Do I have a role?" Shiklah asked curiously making him nod.

"Many of the Avengers who couldn't make it to Wakanda were trapped in Limbo by Magik. Right now she should be there keeping an eye on them with Colossus. I need you to open a portal for me so I can stop them and save the Avengers. Whether they are against us or not, we're heroes and we protect everyone." Spider-Man explained as he saw her confused expression. "We can even knockout Black Widow and plant her there so that they won't realize she went to the correct building."

"*MMPH!*" Said woman did not agree with this plan as she struggled with her web-bindings.

"Yeah, but she'll still have the memories." Wolverine pointed out.

"Oh, let me! I know just how to deal with her and give her a bit of temporary amnesia." Teresa said with a smirk as she walked towards Black Widow and cracked her knuckles making the red-headed assassin look at her with a glare.

"Actually, I can handle this." Shiklah said as she placed a hand on Teresa's shoulder making her pout.

"Aww."

"Shiklah?" Spider-Man asked in confusion.

"I can…alter her memories a bit. Have her think she checked the building and found nothing before being attacked by this…Magik. However, it'll only last about three weeks before her correct memories return."

"More than enough time." Spider-Man said with a nod. "Do it." Shiklah smiled at him before walking over to Black Widow and ripping the webbing off of her. Before the assassin could even think of doing something to escape, she found herself in a passionate lip-lock courtesy of the ancient Succubus. "Whoa!"

"Damn." Wolverine muttered.

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" Deadpool cheered as his wife deepened the kiss before Black Widow's skin paled dramatically as her body suddenly went limp as she blacked out. "Oh. Shit, you didn't kill her did you?"

"Hmm? Of course not my beloved, rewriting memories is very taxing on you humans." Shiklah said after breaking the kiss and wiping some saliva off of the corner of her mouth before picking up Black Widow like a sack of potatoes. "Oh~ The fun I would have had with her now in my youth even though she was a red-haired maiden. Good times, good times." Shiklah said with a thousand yard stare as everyone but Deadpool looked at her in morbid fascination.

"Stupid skin-tight costumes!" Deadpool said as he turned to face away from them so he could hide his…predicament.

"Dumb question but did you at least get consent in your youth?" Spider-Man asked helplessly with a face-palm.

"What the hell is consent?" Shiklah asked with a disturbed expression on her face. "Is it like that political correctness phenomenon my beloved has told me about?"

"I…I just can't….everyone, move out." Spider-Man said with a sigh.

"What? Was it something I said?" Shiklah asked as she followed Spider-Man.

 **-Later: With Spider-Man-**

Spider-Man stretched a bit as he stood before a portal with Shiklah, Hope, Teresa, MJ, and an unconscious Black Widow.

"You sure this is safe?" Hope asked once more.

"Meh, my Spider-Sense isn't going off so I guess." Spider-Man said with a shrug before turning to a very concerned MJ. "I'll be fine."

"Just make sure you come back to me, Tiger." MJ whispered before giving him a kiss through his mask.

"I always do." Spider-Man said as he stepped back and she could see that he was smiling. "See you all in a bit!" Spider-Man said before jumping into the flaming portal with Black Widow over his shoulder. MJ smiled as she watched him disappear, sure that he would come back to her eventually.

He always found a way.

Suddenly, MJ winced when she felt a tight grip on her shoulder and glanced back nervously to see Teresa who was giving her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So tell me. Are you a gold digger or is my bro-er-boss Spider-Man?" Teresa asked making her pale a bit as she laughed nervously.

"Uhh...I'm just gonna go meditate…yeah…" Hope said awkwardly as she walked backwards away from the awkward scene while Shiklah looked after her in envy as she was unable to move from her spot.

"Well, you see…funny story…" MJ began awkwardly.

 **-Meanwhile: With Wolverine & Storm-**

 _ ***VROOOOOOOOOOOMM***_

Wolverine was going at extremely high speeds on his bike with Storm right behind him. On his back was his infamous Muramasa blade.

"Didn't even know you had it fixed, in fact, seems there is a lot I still don't know about you." Storm said after looking at the sword for a few moments.

"Trust me, Ro' it's definitely better that way." Wolverine said as he sped up.

"Do you think we, the X-Men, can come back from this?" Storm asked quietly.

"Well nothing is impossible but we're going to have to work at it." Wolverine said making her look up at him in surprise. "What? I'm still headmaster. If those kids think they are getting rid of me that easily they're mistaken. They have a shit load of school to make up for." Wolverine said making her smile. "I'm with you every step of the way, Ro'. Let's be honest, you're the only one who can lead them now."

"You really believe that?"

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't." Wolverine said simply before they lapsed in to a comfortable silence, still Wolverine could sense the distress coming from her. "Hey, don't let T'Challa get you down."

"L-Logan?"

"Take it from someone who knows. Trust me, been through all kinds of heartbreak, wouldn't have this sword if I hadn't." Wolverine said with a humorless laugh. "Losing someone ain't ever easy and you ain't ever going to get used to it, but the pain will lessen, trust me. So come to peace with it and move on. Your life is too short to be worried about it. What's done is done, move on so that when we finish this mess you can greet the kids with a smile."

"Ha…don't you mean if we survive?" Storm questioned with a small smile. "You never were an optimist."

"Good friends will do that to ya." Wolverine said making her nod as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his back.

"Well you definitely seemed to have found some." Storm said as she held him tighter. "I think I could get used to this new you."

"You and me both." Wolverine said as he spotted Avengers Academy in the distance. "Tell you what, after this you and I can go out and grab a beer."

"That…sounds lovely." Storm admitted with a small smile.

"That's my girl."

 **-Meanwhile: Utopia-**

"Cyclops. You need to stop boy." Magneto said as he stood defiantly against Cyclops. "The Phoenix has tampered with your mind."

" _ **You dare stand against me? What happened? I thought you wanted our people to succeed."**_ Cyclops said with a sneer.

"I do, but now you seem to be working for your own goals…or perhaps the goals of the Phoenix. Damn it boy, I was a fool to think you could handle its power…a power that had broken a far more capable mutant." Magneto said with a grimace as he raised his hands which began to glow slightly with power. "I'm sorry but this ends now."

" _ **AHHHHHHH!"**_ Cyclops shouted as he felt his armor and visor begin to crush his body. _**"You dare!?"**_ Cyclops boomed before releasing an optic blast that forced Magneto to dodge only to scream in agony after a flaming phoenix shaped energy blast released itself from Cyclops and slammed into his body.

"GAHH!" Magneto shouted as he was engulfed by the flame-like energy. Once it died down, the master of magnetism collapsed and blacked out from exhaustion.

"Stop this Scott! Can't you see what you are doing is wrong!? We need acceptance not fear!" Xavier shouted angrily.

" _ **No, Charles what we need is no one left to seek acceptance from!"**_ Cyclops declared.

 _ ***BANG!***_

Cyclops grunted in pain as a sniper bullet ripped through his abdomen forcing him to turn around to spot Deadpool on top of a nearby building.

" _ **See Charles!? They even resort to assassinations…they see us as animals!"**_ Cyclops shouted as he released a blast at Deadpool whom teleported away at the last possible moment.

"No! Just you, and I'm gonna make sure you get what's coming to you." Deadpool said making Cyclops sneer.

" _ **You and what army?"**_ Cyclops asked before looking up as he heard a plane fly over them. He watched in confusion as a woman, child, a dog, and a bodiless skull all dressed like Deadpool descended upon them with parachutes before landing behind Wade.

"Just the greatest army of all! Cyclops meet the Deadpool Corps." Deadpool said before snapping his fingers causing dozens of hellhounds to erupt from the ground via flaming geysers. "Oh and a gift from the missus."

"Oh my God that's so cool!" Lady Deadpool gushed. "How come you get the demonic army?"

"Cause he fucked a Succubus." Kidpool supplied helpfully.

"Hey! Language!" Deadpool chided. "What have I taught you?"

"Fuck bitches, get money?" Kidpool questioned making him pause.

"Touche…let's go!" Deadpool ordered before they all lunged at Cyclops. However as soon as they did they were blasted back by a surge of power from Cyclops after his phoenix aura increased dramatically. "Damn it, Spidey you ruined my epic battle cry!" Deadpool complained before he and his comrades regrouped.

 **-Parker Industries: Peter's Private Lab-**

"And…I'm back." Spider-Man said as he casually walked out of the portal making Shiklah, who seemed lost in her own thoughts, look up in slight surprise as she closed off the portal.

"Welcome back, Spider-Man." Shiklah greeted with a smile just as Hope entered the area.

"You're back, and in one piece!" Hope said with wide-eyes as she couldn't believe he actually succeeded. "Did you actually face them?"

"Yup, and I took them both out without breaking a sweat." Spider-Man stated making her gape at him.

"How!?"

"Well…" Spider-Man trailed off as he scratched the side of his head.

 **-Flashback: Limbo-**

" _Demons and fire, demons and fire, wait is that-no just more demons and fire." Spider-Man thought as he climbed on the ceiling of a hellish looking cave as demons walked underneath him while Black Widow was cemented firmly on his back thanks to his powers. Spider-Man was incredibly happy his suit was so heat resistant or he was positive he'd be burning his hands and feet right now._

 _ **(Mt Fun Fact: The Spider-Armor MK IV can resist temperatures hot enough to let Spider-Man engage in hand to hand combat with an angry Human Torch.)**_

 _One thing that was odd was Spider-Man was sure more than a couple of the demons caught him yet they remained silent…as if scared once they took note of Black Widow._

" _I really gotta get to the bottom of this phobia demons have for red-heads." Spider-Man mused before releasing a silent cheer when he entered the inner Sanctum of limbo and found the unconscious forms a few of the Avengers._

" _Web…web-head?" She-Hulk gasped out weakly as he leapt down from the ceiling and placed Black Widow next to her._

" _Sup, Jen. Hey if I get you all out of here, promise not to tell anyone I came here with Natasha?" Spider-Man asked curiously._

" _Heh, if you can get us out of here, I'd be willing to do more than give you a promise." She-Hulk said with a weak laugh._

" _Sorry, but the missus would kill me." Spider-Man quipped making her chuckle._

" _Damn, all the good ones are taken…look web-head they are still here, you gotta leave while you can or at least lay low-"_

" _ **Hmph. Well, well, seems like we have an intruder."**_ _Magik said as she appeared floating in the air from a flaming vortex._

" _ **Indeed, should we crush him like the puny bug he is sister?"**_ _Colossus asked after appearing next to her._

" _Shit, Spidey run-"_

" _Talking pretty big for people who just got their asses handed to them in a five on one match in their favor." Spider-Man said dryly as She-Hulk looked at him as if he had two heads. "What? Am I supposed to pretend I didn't see that shit and immediately make a viral video out of it? Be glad, you're trending on Twitter."_

" _Do you have a death wish!? Run!" She-Hulk boomed as he crossed his arms defiantly._

" _ **Perhaps you should heed her advice, in fact, I'm feeling merciful. I will give you a five second head-start before I hunt you down."**_ _Magik said with a dark smirk as he shook his head._

" _Nah, I'm good. Besides lil' old me isn't who you need to be worried about." Spider-Man said confusing all three of them. "I mean you had to have felt it, right? When Namor fell, you got his power…" Spider-Man began making She-Hulk gape at him._

" _There is no way he's doing what I think he's doing…no way something that simple will work!" She-Hulk thought incredulously._

" _Going after me will just give one of you an opening to take out the other one, I mean the surge from Namor was stupidly high. Can you imagine if one of you fell?" Spider-Man asked knowingly making the siblings pause before glancing towards each other hesitantly. "But hey if you want, come get me."_

…

…

…

…

 _ ***FA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

" _Double K.O." Spider-Man thought as he shielded his eyes from the resulting light from the massive explosion. When the light died down, Spider-Man and She-Hulk could see the depowered and unconscious forms of Magik and Colossus._

 _ **(MT Fun Fact: Fucked up thing is that this is exactly how they went down in canon only Spider-Man had sustained a lot more damage before coming up with this plan.)**_

" _You gotta be shitting me!" She-Hulk snapped as he laughed._

" _Avengers, this way!" The two heard from a distance._

" _What do you know, here the Calvary comes." Spider-Man said before leaping on the ceiling and crawling away stealthily as the Avengers stormed the inner sanctum._

" _What? They're down?" Captain America asked with a frown as he turned to She-Hulk. "The heck happened here, soldier?"_

" _Cap…you had to be here." She-Hulk said dryly with an eye-twitch as Spider-Man gave her a thumbs up before leaving._

 **-Flashback: End-**

"You're shitting me." Hope said with a deadpanned expression.

"Language~" Spider-Man chided good-naturedly. "But yeah, that pretty much sums up my mission so we can get back to training Hope, but first…how the hell did _that_ happen?" Spider-Man asked as he pointed to the side of the lab where the bodies of a fairly large demons could be found breaking down to dust.

"Uh…" Shiklah began as her skin paled instantly.

 **-Flashback-**

 _Shiklah and MJ waited before the portal in a tense silence. Eventually Shiklah turned to MJ, a bead of sweat sliding down her face, as the red-head had returned to her uncomfortable new habit of cleaning the sword she bought._

" _U-um…Mary Jane would it be too much of a problem to refrain from cleaning t-that s-sword in such a close proximity to me." Shiklah asked nervously as MJ's hands suddenly stopped instantly as she slowly raised her head up, making Shiklah shudder as a chill went down her back when she was on the receiving end of an icy stare from MJ. Suddenly, MJ blinked as her eyes regained their former gentleness._

" _Sorry, just nervous you know. Forgot weapons can make some people uncomfortable. It's just with Peter in Hell and the fact I kind of ousted him to his sister, I'm a bit tense." MJ said sheepishly as she placed the sword down._

" _Understandable, even though he cannot die I still worry for my beloved." Shiklah said with a small smile which MJ returned before the lapsed back into an oddly comfortable silence._

" _H-hey…is there something…wrong with me?" MJ asked quietly gaining Shiklah's attention and for once the Succubus didn't see something to fear but rather a very scared gentle young woman. "I mean, you seem to be walking on eggshells around me and I can't figure out why especially when you're you and I'm just little old me."_

" _What makes you ask?" Shiklah asked with a frown when MJ's eyes widened as she gestured for the Succubus to be a bit quieter as she eyed Cindy's cell. Seems like MJ wanted this to be as private as possible._

" _It's just lately I haven't been feeling like myself. I've been going into these trances…knowing skills I shouldn't, not to mention the…nightmares." MJ said as her eyes began to glisten._

" _Nightmares?" Shiklah repeated with obvious concern._

" _I've been dreaming of so much death and blood, horrible nightmares of horrific battles against monsters I didn't even know I could imagine. In these dreams…I….I go through so much…. I've seen myself with the plague, on death's door…b-but worst of all…" MJ trailed of as she released a choked sob and held herself tight. "I've seen myself_ _ **ruined**_ _and I know they are just dreams, but they feel so…real. I don't want to worry Peter but I'm not sure how much I can take without some guidance."_

…

…

…

" _You poor woman." Shiklah whispered as she felt a small sense of shame. "All this time I've allowed the ghosts of the past to blind me. I've feared you as you suffered…a…friend…such behavior is unbefitting of a Queen."_

" _But why? Why do you fear me?" MJ questioned with a pained expression._

" _Let me tell you a…what do you humans call them? Ah yes, a fairy tale." Shiklah said as she faced MJ fully. "Once upon a time…this world was run by demons, long before the dawn of man. It wasn't perfect, but we all played our roles set up kingdoms, etc. In a way we were just like you humans only we lived longer. Still one day, man showed up. An odd creature it was but we let them grow for you see praying on man gave us a lot of benefits." Shiklah said as she smirked. "For example, feeding from a human not only made the Succubi more powerful and consequently more prominent…it was much more pleasurable. You were cattle, plain and simple, but we made a mistake."_

" _A…a mistake?" MJ questioned as she looked at Shiklah with wide-eyes. For the first time since meeting the demon, MJ finally fully understood just what she was in the presence of. Shiklah's existence was far from insignificant._

" _We let you grow, reproduce to the point we could no longer control your population. We let you become…educated." Shiklah said with a shudder. "Time past and there was no longer room on this planet for both demons and humans, so the gods chose and they chose you all. The rest of us were left to either fend for ourselves or return to Hell to stay safe. My family, as powerful as they were, were untouchable on the surface at least until the rise of the Vampires but that's a tragedy for another time."_

" _So wait, what does this have to do with your fear?"_

" _Throughout the decades after humanity's active uprising against demons it has had many leaders. However, one of the greatest was a woman. In her youth she had a smile that could light up the darkness, hair as red as roses, and blue eyes as bright as sapphires. She was kind, gentle, neither rich nor poor…but eventually her family was slaughtered and she…was_ _ **ruined."**_

 _MJ paled._

" _A goddess took pity on her, you know? Turned her into a great warrior, power that was envied but there were two catches. One, she could never lay with a man that could not best her. A silly stipulation, but it was made from the goddess' motherly love." Shiklah said with a smile._

" _And the second?" MJ was almost scared to ask making Shiklah shrug._

" _She had to live on in the name of her goddess. Problem with that is, she would never be that beautiful young kind maiden again." Shiklah said as her smile lost some of its warmth as she stared at MJ. "Sapphires replaced with twin glaciers, a smile replaced with a scowl, hair as red as roses…" Shiklah began as she gently ran her fingers through MJ's hair. "…was now red as blood."_

" _W-what happened to her?" MJ asked as Shiklah removed her hand and stepped back._

" _Years passed as she lived, thrived, and ruled. Until one day her humanity caught up with her. You see she had unparalleled might both physical and military after a while. She had everything but the one thing she wanted and the one thing a Queen needed, an heir. After all, no one was strong enough to beat her so there was no man she could truly be with without angering her goddess." Shiklah said as her face fell a bit as she saw MJ unconsciously reach for her abdomen. "So if a goddess couldn't help her…she went to a devil, ah yes. Mephisto brags about this one till this day."_

" _What did that bastard do?" MJ questioned in morbid fascination._

" _Save the demons from total annihilation. Legends say that for the price of an heir, she lost her kingdom. Her legacy. And her life." Shiklah said simply. "An entire_ _ **age**_ _wiped from the pages of history, one of the biggest reality warps earth has ever faced. As for the heir, Mephisto was cruel and made the Queen her own heir, her own daughter...A reincarnation that was to born to another woman, in another place, and even another time where she would no longer be an immediate threat. A prophecy states that one day the '_ _ **daughter'**_ _will return to finish what her '_ _ **mother'**_ _started." Shiklah finished her tale as tears slid down MJ's cheeks. "So the story goes any way."_

" _Is…is it true?" MJ asked making Shiklah shrug._

" _Well there was an old prophecy that spoke of four three signs that would show if one was truly the heir of that red-haired she-devil." Shiklah explained._

" _What are they?" MJ asked urgently making Shiklah quirk an eyebrow._

" _One, she would share her mother's greatest loss so this may be a child." Shiklah said sadly making MJ flinch. "Two, she will be the only one with the blood red hair in her immediate family." Shiklah said making MJ pale as she thought about her family._

 _Mother? Blonde._

 _Father? Brunette._

 _Sister? See father._

" _Three, unlike her mother, she will partake in a holy love coveted by God with a man capable of besting her mother."_

" _C-could Peter?"_

" _Afraid so, while she was powerful he faces threats on an entirely different scale." Shiklah explained before revealing the final sign. "When near demonic forces there is a chance of the daughter's ancestral blood awakening allowing her to be a medium for her true mother's return."_

 _Okay this one made MJ sigh in relief, as far as she was concerned that never happened-_

" _Tell me, Mary Jane, and think hard as I know many of your memories have only just returned after breaking Mephisto's curse. Have you_ _ **ever**_ _been possessed? And is that sword_ _ **really**_ _unfamiliar to you?" Shiklah asked making MJ open her mouth before pausing as she looked down and took a very good look at the blade._

 _Oh._

 _ **Shit.**_

 _ **(MT Fun Fact: MJ has actually been possessed TWICE by the spirit of Red Sonja)**_

" _How did we not notice this was the same sword?" MJ asked quietly. She and Peter were going to have to sit down one day and truly look over the memories of their marriage. "Hell, we weren't even married the first time that happened!"_

" _So it is what I feared. It is you…and you will be my ruin one day by finishing what that_ _ **she-devil**_ _started, the decimation of my people." Shiklah said quietly. "I should kill you now…But…I cannot. It seems I have grown…morals." Shiklah said with a sneer as she turned away from MJ. "Leave me to think."_

" _B-but-"_

" _ **I said leave!"**_ _Shiklah snapped as she turned back around with a glare as horns protruded from her head, however it was at that very moment a large reptile-like demon shot from the portal with its mouth wide open, prepared to rip Shiklah's head form her shoulders. Shiklah turned to the demon in surprise, inwardly cursing herself for not paying attention to the portal as she watched the end of her life draw near. Suddenly from the corner of her eye she saw a red flash._

 _ ***SHING***_

 _ ***SCHTICK!***_

 _Shiklah's eyes widened in surprise when a blade stabbed through the roof of the demon's mouth. Shiklah's legs went limp as she took in the form her savior. A red-haired woman with cold-blue eyes clad in nothing but a metallic bikini that showed her tone muscles as her body had not use for true armor with her divine protection. The woman twisted the blade harshly causing her to be showered in demonic blood before ripping the blade free after its body went limp and kicking the demon away._

" _ **RAHHHH!"**_ _A Hellhound roared as it too leapt from the portal only to instantly get beheaded by the crimson-haired woman who flipped over its carcass and vertically bisected a third bat-like demon. Slowly rising to a stand, the woman glanced back at the stunned Shiklah, her cold blue eyes paralyzing the demon with fear._

" _To finish what I start means to end Mephisto. I care little about your people as long as you do not impede in that one goal." The woman muttered as she raised her blade to Shiklah. "Is that understood?"_

 _Shiklah nodded her head dumbly._

" _Speak of this incident to no one." The woman muttered before dropping the sword as she was replaced with MJ. Shiklah barely had enough time to catch the woman who had passed out while Hope and Teresa ran in to figure out what all the commotion was._

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

"Demons appeared and I took care of them, unfortunately MJ fainted at the very sight but she is okay." Shiklah explained.

"What? Oh man! Hope, take five, I'll be right back." Spider-Man said making Hope nod in understanding before he rushed off to find MJ. _"Hope the others are doing fine."_ Spider-Man thought as he eventually found his wife sitting in a chair with an Ice-pack on her head. "Hey you alright MJ?"

"Oh, hey Peter. Well…I'm alive at least." MJ said with a weak smile. "I don't know what happened, I saw a demon pop out and then I just blacked out. Must have hit my head hard on the ground or something because it's killing me."

"It's a good thing Shiklah was there. Or else she would have been a goner." Another voice spoke up making them turn to see a concerned Teresa leaning on a nearby wall. "Glad to see you're okay." Teresa said making MJ nod in agreement as she gave him a weak hug.

"Told you all I had it covered." Spider-Man said smugly making her chuckle.

"That you did…boss." Teresa said with a smug tone of her own making the hero pause before crossing his arms as he turned to a sheepish MJ. "Nu-uh, don't blame her. Though the public display of affection made it obvious, I figured it out a while ago. Honestly if someone actually knows you, it isn't hard to figure out." Teresa said making his shoulders slump as MJ gave her a mock-glare.

"So what was the full on interrogation for!?" MJ asked before pouting as her headache made itself know once more.

"Hey, a good secretary slash assistant has to go above and beyond the call of duty to be one hundred percent sure her boss isn't dating a hoe." Teresa said with a wink.

"Your boss or your brother?" Spider-Man asked as his mask disappeared. He smirked when he saw her look at him with wide-eyes.

"You know?" Teresa asked with wide-eyes.

"Big bro always knows." Peter teased before quickly putting her in a weak head-lock. "Aren't you cute, being all over-protective." Peter asked as he gave her a weak nuggie.

"Ah, let me go, let me go! Don't make me arrest you, prick." Teresa threatened making him laugh as he released her. "For the record, if you weren't a damn cape I would have been able to break out of that."

"Uh-huh _sure._ Hey you know this might be the first time you actually admitted to being an agent, even after catching you and Natasha on the security camera." Peter mused as she glared at him while fixing her hair.

"I can neither confirm nor deny any allegations you come up with on your own." Teresa stated simply. Peter was going to respond but was stopped when he heard MJ giggling, gaining both of their attention.

"What so funny?" Peter asked curiously.

"How easily you two can act like siblings despite everything that's happened." MJ said with a bright smile. "Tiger, your whole damn family is special isn't it?"

"We try." Peter and Teresa said in unison with a shrug before turning to each other with small smirks.

"Well, glad to see you're okay MJ. And Teresa glad we don't have tip-toe around each other anymore." Peter said before his mask reappeared on his head. "But I still have to help save the world so I'll have to put a rain-check on our mandatory angst-filled heart-to-heart, Teresa."

"Understand completely, I'm an alleged spy after all." Teresa said with a smirk.

"Oh it's going to be _fun_ explaining you to Aunt May." Spider-Man mused before shuddering as he began walking away. "She'll either beat my ass for not calling her immediately after finding out…or she'll beat yours for missing so many dinners." Spider-Man said confusing Teresa while MJ winced knowing full-well how heated the gentle old woman could get if the right buttons were pushed.

She was nearly impossible to anger…

…but lord have mercy on those foolish enough to bring about the wrath of May.

Spider-Man still had nightmares from his childhood.

" _Wait…oh…shit."_ Spider-Man thought as he froze. In his time-line May had been dead for years and he had gotten used to her not being in his life. Unfortunately, old habits die hard, so when he returned and started forming Parker Industries this time around he had completely forgotten about her and his friends. The only reason MJ even showed up to congratulate him was because she showed up to the building. _"I haven't talked to May in weeks….oh she's gonna be pissed…"_

 **-Avengers Academy-**

 _ ***FLASH***_

 _ ***KRACKABOOOOOOM!***_

" _ **Hmph. Seems as though my power has grown exponentially. To think they could have fallen in Magik's domain of all places."**_ Emma muttered as her diamond skin negated the lightning damage from Storm. She teleported suddenly to avoid being skewered by Wolverine's sword and reappeared above them. _**"Logan…always so hasty. So quick to go for the kill."**_ Emma said before releasing a flaming bird shaped energy blast at him which he quickly cut in half with his sword. _**"So predictable."**_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 _ ***BOOM***_

Wolverine glared at her after the split blast of pure psionic energy exploded behind him.

 _ ***Rumble***_

"Emma…" Storm began angrily, her eyes glowing brighter as the wind speed picked up. "You are going to destroy everything we have worked so hard to build for our people! You all our setting us back, how can you not see this!?" Storm questioned angrily as she summoned a power blizzard that engulfed the three of them. So cold were the winds that, Wolverine had to stab his blade into the ground to make sure his legs didn't give in from the pain. Storm sent him an apologetic glance but she knew he'd survive, she had to ensure Emma stayed in her diamond form.

"Frost, you gotta let us help you." Wolverine growled out as he glared up at her, the high winds blowing his cowl back off of his head. "Outta all five of you, you've done the least, if any, actual damage. It's not too late!" Wolverine shouted making Emma grimace as Storm turned to him in surprise.

"Are you trying to reason with her?" Storm asked in surprise.

"She's not too far gone yet Storm. I know that look on her face, she's like a cornered animal, stuck between a rock and a hard place." Wolverine said as a smirk graced his lips as he face Emma. "I've been there more times than I can count, but ya know what? As long as I had even the tiniest bit of control I never strayed from my code! Everyone has one Frost, even you."

" _ **What nonsense are you talking about?"**_ Emma asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"You're one frigid bitch Emma, but even you have something you love. Your students and teaching in general, we don't get along but even I gotta respect your teaching skills. You're capable of some messed up shit, Frost. We both are, but we gotta leave the kids out of this!" Wolverine snapped making her flinch ever so slightly. "This ain't you. That Phoenix is fuckin' with your head!"

" _ **You don't understand Logan…I don't have a choice."**_ Emma said as she raised her hand towards them, making him tense as it ignited with a flaming energy. _**"You think, I don't understand that we've crossed a line? That we're blatantly in the wrong? If I surrender after everything that's happened…it won't matter if I participated or not, I'll either be jailed for life or dead."**_

"Damn it Frost, I didn't say a damn thing about surrendering." Wolverine growled out. "You're fighting for your freedom girl, I get it. I'm just saying we don't have to be so close to the kids. We'll finish this ourselves, just you and me." Wolverine said making Emma pause as she thought over his words.

" _ **Hmph, fine."**_ Emma said coolly but he could both sense and see the relief she had from his words. _**"It's about time we settled our differences anyway."**_ Emma said as she raised her hands.

 _ ***FLASH***_

 **-Utopia: Shore-**

Wolverine and Storm both looked around at their surroundings with thoughtful frown as they found themselves on the shores of Utopia. Both of them were standing in the sea with the water up to their knees while Emma floated above the sandy shore.

"Finishing where it started." Wolverine said before sheathing his sword.

 _ ***SNICKT!***_

"Poetic." Wolverine drawled as his claws shot out from his hands. "Listen up, Ro'. Don't interfere. This is gonna be between me and her." Wolverine said making Storm turn to him incredulously.

"Logan! You can't be serious!"

"I am." Wolverine said as he pulled his cowl back up before giving her a feral smirk. "You said you trusted me, so trust me Ro'. I got this." Wolverine said making her frown before reluctantly nodding her head as he turned to face Emma. "Let's go Frost." Wolverine challenged before charging her viciously as her diamond form was deactivated.

" _ **Seems you forgot about my primary mutation…With the Phoenix, not even you can keep me out. Sorry it's come to this Logan, surprisingly I actually do mean it."**_ Emma said before breaking into his mind making him tense.

"Logan!" Storm shouted before her eyes shone once more with power as she went to face Emma.

"W-wait!" Wolverine growled out as he gritted his teeth. Storm looked at him in surprise before turning to face Emma who had an expression of horror on her face.

 _ **~Flash~**_

 _Death._

 _Pain._

 _Destruction._

 _That's all Logan saw as sentinels filled the sky and prepared the rid what was left of the mutant species that had been riddled with disease and sterilization. Logan was sure there was no hope left until by some sort of hellish miracle, the sentinels stopped their attacks when they looked up and saw a second earth in the sky._

 _The first sign of an upcoming incursion._

 _Logan laughed bitterly as he knew for sure, fighting didn't matter anymore, they were all gonna die anyway._

 _ ***Flash!***_

" _You're just wasting your time! There is no stopping it this time!" Logan said angrily as he face a beautiful ebony haired woman with emerald eyes and black lip stick. In her hair were two yellow and blue streaks that matched the form fitting outfit she was wearing. "Only way we're getting out of this is with a miracle. And even if we win, we'll just go back to watching mutant-kind die out."_

" _Perhaps, but if there is one thing I learned over the years it was that miracles don't happen, we need to make our own. You taught me that." The woman said calmly as she pulled up a cowl. "Never stop fighting, even when you're cornered and know you can't win…don't stop fighting. Going down like a bitch is something Wolverine doesn't do. It's a shame you seemed to have forgotten that."_ _ **Wolverine**_ _said before giving the man a hug. "Goodbye…dad."_

 _Just like that, the Wolverine left his life forever._

 _ ***Flash!***_

 _He…he couldn't believe it._

 _She saved everyone._

 _She fixed everything!_

 _She-_

" _-died a hero. I still can't believe she managed to steal all the infinity gems from Thanos, fought him like a woman possessed she did." A voice spoke up making him look away from the memorial erected in honor of Wolverine. His eyes narrowed when he saw Peter approach him with his hands in his suit pockets. "I wish you were there, the most courageous thing I saw. She could have lived if she destroyed the other earth but instead chose to spare both. The strain was too much though and the gauntlet destroyed itself and took her with it. She chose to absorb the energy which turned her body into dust rather than let it explode and kill everyone around her."_

" _Yet she still won't be a hero to many of the people on this godforsaken planet. She'll still be hated." Logan said with a sneer. "Not to mention we are still going extinct."_

" _Hmm, wouldn't say all that." Peter said getting his attention. "My anti-aging drug? Had one core ingredient. Her blood."_

 _ ***SNICKT!***_

" _You…what? You're using her blood for immortality!?" Logan snapped, already feeling his berserker rage begin to take over. "How could you-"_

" _She asked me to when I told her it was possible." Peter drawled making Logan freeze and look at him in confusion. "She had faith in me to continue protecting earth, I agreed. I took up the burden of longevity since the only other person she could trust lost his way." Peter said as he brushed passed the feral man. "I didn't hog it all either, I synthesized it into a cure. You and your DNA was the cure the whole time. I'm sending missionaries out tomorrow to heal any mutant we can find. She saved her people even after death." Peter said simply. "She died a hero. The greatest of them all, a title I can no longer hold without feeling guilt."_

…

…

…

" _Be honest with me Peter." Logan said making him pause. "Did…did she suffer? Please don't lie to me."_

…

…

" _Her screams will haunt me for years to come." Peter said making his eyes glisten. "However through that pain, that agony, she told me she only had one regret…that she couldn't see you one last time." Peter said as he glanced back at Logan with a scowl as one of his brown irises now glowing red. "You should have been there."_

 _For the first time in years, Logan outright cried._

 _ ***Flash***_

 _Logan walked with a purpose as he followed Binary through that fateful portal._

 _ ***Flash***_

" _If we're going to work together, then no secrets. The idea for memory transfers into the past is…actually not as new as I led you to believe." Peter began getting the attention of the rest of the Trinity. "I actually offered Laura your spot before her sacrifice. She refused saying you would be a better fit."_

" _What? Why!?" Logan asked incredulously knowing that even if she died her memories would have been available for him to transfer into her younger self in her stead._

" _She claimed she was taking a gamble. That a better you would mean a better her as well, two birds with one stone." Peter explained. "Only reason it took so long for me to contact you about this idea is because Carol is apparently the greatest hide and seek player of all time."_

" _Hey!"_

" _It's true you weren't even trying to hide from me and I couldn't spot you! There's disappearing without a trace and then there is what you did, you were on some next level shit." Peter said while Logan tuned him and Carol's bickering out. For the first time in a while he had finally found a purpose again…or rather…he figured out what it should have been all along._

 _Laura._

 _She gave him something to live for._

 _He'll be damned if she died before him this time around._

 **-Utopia-**

" _ **So much…pain…so much...agony…how do you live?"**_ Emma asked brokenly as her body trembled while tears poured form her eyes while she found herself slipping further and further into the dark recesses of his mind. It was horrible, it was hell. Yet it was with a morbid curiosity that she could not look away. Even the things before the incursion, instances she had even been present for.

"-Don't know. I shield my mind not to protect it, but to protect you and other telepaths." Wolverine said as approached her with his claws still drawn as she broke off the connection.

" _ **How…how does this end?"**_ Emma asked confusing Storm greatly.

"Cyclops, he-"

 _ ***FLASH!***_

" _ **Emma!"**_ A wounded Cyclops shouted as his injuries began to heal. At once, Wolverine, Storm, and Emma all paled when they saw the limp form of Xavier in his hand. Cyclops merely tossed the telepath to the side as a battle-scarred Deadpool teleported in front of Logan and fell to his knees.

"I'm…I'm sorry Logan, I couldn't save him this time. I had to make my team retreat." Deadpool whispered as Cyclops dropped Professor X like he was trash.

"No, you did good." Wolverine whispered so that only Wade could hear him. "His heart's still beating…but I'm not sure for how long or even if he'll wake up."

 **(MT Fun Fact: In canon, Professor X was killed by Cyclops in Avengers vs. X-Men)**

"Charles!" Storm shouted in pain after the sight fully registered in her mind causing the weather to go haywire. Emma simply looked at Charles stunned before looking up at Cyclops.

" _ **Scott-why-"**_ Emma was forced to stop talking when he grabbed her by the neck suddenly after appearing in a flaming vortex before her.

" _ **Sorry, but it's clear now. I need your power."**_ Scott said as a feeling of complete betrayal engulfed her before he cracked her neck and siphoned the remainder of the Phoenix Force for himself. Like with Xavier he dropped her without remorse but fortunately enough for her, the extraction of the Phoenix healed her mortal wounds as she was rendered unconscious. Cyclops exploded with power as he felt the full might of the Phoenix before turning to wade and releasing a massive optic blast which rendered the exhausted merc into nothing more than a pile of dust. _**"Now…it's time we settled things once and for all Logan-"**_

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Cyclops suddenly looked up angrily as both Avengers and the X-Men appeared from one of Dr. Strange's portals. The two groups stood together in unity and casted their differences aside as they prepared to face down what they had agreed was the true enemy. Rogue looked at the down forms of Charles and Emma before shaking her head.

"Even Charles, Scott? Phoenix in ya head or not. Ya gonna go down today!" Rogue snapped as Captain America raised his shield.

"Avengers and X-Men, assemble!" Captain America ordered as they charged an enraged Cyclops.

 **-Parker Industries: Peter's private Lab-**

"Damn!" Spider-Man cursed gaining their attention. "Wade got disintegrated, things are getting pretty hectic."

"Whoa, what!?" Hope asked incredulously. "He…he can come back from that right?" Hope asked fearfully. She didn't have a particularly strong connection to the merc, but she didn't want one of these heroes who were helping her to just die in combat. She paled when she saw the fearful and slightly heart-broken expression on Shiklah's face. "Right?"

"Yes…but if only my beloved wants to." Shiklah said quietly confusing them as her eyes watered while her heart ached in her chest. "However…I…I wouldn't put too much faith in him returning." Shiklah said as tears slid down her cheeks.

 **-With Deadpool-**

"Damn, man I took one hell of a hit." Deadpool muttered as he shook his head. "Well damn." Deadpool muttered as he found himself standing in what liked the void of space.

" _ **You're right, that was quite a marvelous blow you took."**_ A silky voice said making his shoulders tense as he turned to face the embodiment of Death herself. He was surprised, to say the least, by which form she took. She had her signature black cloak yet it was a bit more revealing as this form opted to have gray skin. Her eyes were completely white and lifeless, and her whole body was covered in intricate tattoos that resembled skeleton that could be found on the Mexican _dia de los muertos_ AKA the day of the dead. _**"You have had some very interesting adventures, love."**_

 **(MT Helpful Info: Can't visualize it? Just look up her appearance in the Deadpool game)**

"You know." Deadpool muttered. "About the time travel."

" _ **Of course I do, to use your own mannerisms, I am mother fucking Death."**_ Death said with a small smirk. " _ **The questions is, my love, what will you do now? I know you know how to break Thanos' curse by now. Will you live? Or Die?"**_ Death questioned curiously. " _ **Me or that wretched Succubus."**_

 **(MT Fun fact: Deadpool is in love with Death, in fact, a jealous Thanos-who also loves Death- cursed Wade with immortality so that he could never feel her embrace.)**

"Hey, that's my wife!"

" _ **Indeed and I wonder how long it'll be before she's the wife of others? Or have you forgotten your former time-line? Do not delude yourself into thinking she could ever have what we do."**_ Death said matter-of-factly.

"She…look. We're working on the whole culture difference thing. Personally, it was partly my fault, I was never around and I'll be a liar if I said I didn't share my bed with others too. You know we patched things up eventually. We both made our share of mistakes, we're only-"

" _ **-Ah but she's not human is she?"**_ Death interrupted. **"** _ **And there in-lies the problem. If she were human she would eventually perish, but she's immortal-well she can't die of age at least."**_ Death said dismissively. " _ **Staying with her will cost you me. Choose."**_

"You know I can't choose, I love you both!"

" _ **Sounds like a personal problem."**_ Death said in a tone that clearly indicated she couldn't care less. _**"I grow tired of these...affairs of ours…I want an eternity. With you. And unlike that…glorified whore you call a wife. I can guarantee you are the only one for me, you are the only one who has or ever will interest me."**_

"Thanos?" Deadpool asked skeptically making her scoff.

" _ **I enjoy his gifts of genocide but that is it."**_

"Damn, don't even like the guy and I feel sorry for that friend-zone."

" _ **He cannot even make it to the 'friend-zone'."**_ Death sneered making Deadpool actually pity Thanos even more. _**"So either choose or have one hell of an excuse for leaving me."**_

"Look. You want the truth? Fine." Deadpool said as he pulled off his mask and pointed to his deadpanned expression. "Behold my serious face, it's a very rare sight. You are a woman worth dying for and Shiklah is one worth living for. Both life and death are equally scary and hard things to deal with. But you know what? None of that matters."

" _ **Excuse me?"**_ Death asked in a tone that clearly said he had better explain quickly.

"I didn't stutter! At the end of the day? When it comes to the core reason I get up? Neither of you matter." Deadpool said making her gape at him. "Cause there is a girl more important than either of you women, no matter how much I love you."

" _ **What? Who-"**_

"Ellie." Deadpool said making her pause. "My sole reason for living now is to keep her safe. Even if I have to do so from the shadows, even if she never knows who I am, I will protect my daughter! One day after she's lived a long and happy life and nature brings her to you, we can talk. Until then? Sorry not going to happen and not because I don't love you, I just love my baby girl more."

…

…

…

 _ ***sniffle***_

"Holy shit, I didn't even know you could cry!" Deadpool said incredulously feeling like a complete dick suddenly. He actually made Death itself cry.

He loved her…

…but that was totally going into his feat book.

" _ **Refusing me for a little mortal girl, I should hate you, I should even kill you myself regardless of your wishes….yet…instead I feel a new emotion…empathy? Hmph. It appears you have managed to move me, yet another reason to want you. Leave. Return to your daughter."**_ Death said impassively despite wiping tears from her eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait, are we still cool?" Deadpool said as his soul began vanishing thanks to his body reforming on Earth.

" _ **As you mortals say, we're 'cool'…for now."**_ Death said as he waved him off with a small smirk. _**"Until you fall in battle again, love."**_

 **-Utopia: Shore-**

"God…damn!" Deadpool said as he stood up completely naked. He cracked his neck before putting on a spare suit, complete with weapons, which he pulled out of nowhere.

"Took your damn time!" Wolverine growled as the ground him was destroyed while he blocked a continuous optic blast from Cyclops with his claws, doing the best he could to protect an exhausted Storm whom was on one knee behind him. Deadpool tilted his head as he looked around to find various Avengers and X-Men looking completely worn out.

["Deadpool, glad to have you back!"]

 **-Parker Industries: Peter's private lab-**

["Glad to be back Spidey!"] Deadpool responded while Shiklah looked at Spider-Man in surprise.

"Next time you go down, tell her I said hello." Spider-Man said knowingly with a chuckle as he exited the main area and went towards the Medical wing.

["Ha! Careful, she's been after your ass for years."] Deadpool chuckled. ["What's the plan? I just rejoined the fight but I'm not sure how long Wolverine and I can keep it up. He wrecked the Avengers and all of Hulks are down."]

"Alright, grab Storm and Wolverine and come back to New York. He'll follow you, no doubt about it. Just make sure you come to the actual city that is, not my lab." Spider-Man explained as he heard explosions in the background.

["Is that a good idea? He has the full Phoenix."] Wolverine said making Spider-Man laugh.

"Hey may have the Phoenix…" Spider-Man trailed off as he found Captain Marvel sitting up on the table. "…but we have a Carol. How are you feeling Captain?"

"Good." Captain Marvel muttered with a small wince as she stood up while Spider-Woman looked at her in concern. "Just the phantom pains. Still, my energy is stupidly low. No matter how pissed off I am I can't even touch him now. I doubt he'll make the mistake of charging me up again either so Binary isn't going to happen."

"Now I wouldn't say all that." Spider-Man said ominously before he suddenly picked her up over his shoulder making her yelp. "I know you're used to tossing Logan around, but this time it's our skills we need to combine. Anna, upload _that app_ to my Web-Ware."

["It's not tested, this could go horribly wrong you know that right?"]

"It could, but it won't or else I'd have one hell of a headache right now." Spider-Man said as he entered the elevator with a concerned Spider-Woman right behind him.

 **-Moments later: Parker Industries: Roof-**

Spider-Man placed Captain Marvel on the roof and stepped towards the edge while Spider-Woman walked towards her friend.

"I'd step away from her if I was you." Spider-Man warned as he typed away on his Web-Ware. "Trust me on this." Spider-Woman decided it would be wise to head advice from the man who could literally sense danger.

 **-Space-**

A satellite that had the Parker Industries label on it slowly lit up with a bluish green light as it turned slowly to face Earth. Its scanners continuously zoomed in on the planet. First enough to see North America, then the U.S.A, next was New York City, and eventually it locked in on Captain Marvel.

 **-With Captain Marvel and Spider-Man**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

"Right on time." Spider-Man said as he could vaguely make out the forms of Deadpool, Wolverine, and Storm racing through the city as an enraged Cyclops found them instantly.

"Uh…Web-head…what did you do?" Captain Marvel asked suspiciously.

"Well throwing Logan won't solve everything, so I figured how could I help you all in a fight? Well the way I figured out how to help you was by combining my brains with your brawn." Spider-Man began smugly as he pointed to the sky. "So I made a solar canon."

"Say what!?"

"Excuse me!?"

Spider-Woman and Captain Marvel exclaimed respectively.

"Yup! One of my satellites is gathering enough solar energy to devastate a small village and its programmed to lock on to you alone, or specifically, your Web-Ware." Spider-Man explained. "It's going to shoot a powerful blast of energy at you-"

"-And I can use that energy to transform! Spidey, you're a genius, a fucking mad genius!" Captain Marvel said with a smirk.

"Wait hold up! Are you two insane? What happens if it misses or if Carol can't react fast enough!?" Spider-Woman asked in horror.

"Oh, well then you're screwed. That said, the Captain here has some pretty kick ass reflex even with low power. Not to mention her seventh sense will protect you." Spider-Man said with a shrug.

"I agree with the reflexes but you know how undependable the seventh sense is, it's not like the Spider-sense. It activates randomly." Captain Marvel said with a frown.

"Which is why Spider-Woman is here." Spider-Man said confusing them. "Something tells me when you have to protect someone you _care_ about, that damn sense of yours might be a bit more willing to cooperate."

"Are you crazy!? I can take a hit like that, she can't. We're not risking her-"

"-No. It's fine." Spider-Woman said quietly making them turn to her. "I trust you Carol, you got this. Everyone is willing to lay down their lives to end this mess, I'm no different. We-I-need you to pull through for us." Spider-Woman said making Spider-Man smile beneath his mask as Captain Marvel looked at her with a stunned expression.

"That's the spirit! Speaking of laying down lives, the canon needs a few minutes to charge. So stay put. I'll distract him and buy you some time." Spider-Man declared making them turn to him incredulously.

 **-With Wolverine and Deadpool-**

 _ ***SHING!***_

 _ ***SHING!***_

 _ ***BOOOOOOM***_

Wolverine dove over a blast as Deadpool teleported on to his back before hopping off nearly immediately in order to behead Cyclops whom simply back-handed him away. He went to follow up but found himself gritting his teeth when a powerful thunderbolt slammed in to him courtesy of Storm. It was one of the most lethal she had ever conjured as she knew, Scott was far too gone at this point in her eyes. All that was left was the Phoenix.

["Guys, you all are exhausted, fall back and catch your breaths. Spider-Man will take it from here for a few minutes. We're finally reaching the end of this thing."] Captain Marvel said making Deadpool and Wolverine glance toward each other quickly before the mercenary nodded and teleported to him before teleporting with him to Storm.

"Alright then Spidey, tag!" Deadpool said before teleporting in front of the Parker Industries building.

 **-Parker Industries: Roof-**

"You sure you can handle this web-head?" Captain Marvel asked in concern.

"Yeah Spidey, you annoy the crap out of me sometimes but I don't actually want you dead." Spider-Woman said with a frown making him chuckle as he cracked his neck.

"Its fine, it's not gonna be easy but I've faced harder alone before." Spider-Man said as he crouched low and prepared to leap off.

"I-I know, I've seen it, but maybe you can use a little help this time?" A new voice asked making them all turn around in surprise to find an embarrassed Cindy behind them. She was wearing a skin tight suit of customized Spider-Armor that reflected the setting sun ever so slightly.

Her lower body and arms of the costume were completely black with the exception of two white spider legs on both of her shoulders and her upper thighs. Also her index and middle fingers on both of her hands were bright red. Her upper body was white with the exception of the crimson spider-web design on top of it. In the center of the web, and consequently her chest, was a crimson 'S'. Her costume was finished with a crimson-silk ninja mask that covered the lower half-of her face.

"… _Maybe I should go back and grab that suitcase when everything is done."_ Spider-Woman thought suddenly realizing that everyone on the roof had an updated costume but her.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm too new for this and that I'll probably get in the way but I really wanna help!" Cindy explained not sure if coming out was a good idea or not.

"N-No…it's fine Cindy." Spider-Man said after clearing his throat as she approached him while he stood up.

 **BGM: Uncontrollable- Xenoblade Chronicles OST**

"We'll do this…together." Spider-Man said as he extended a hand towards her which she accepted. The way her eyes crinkled let him know she was smiling. "Come on, we got a city to save. This will be a trial by fire, AKA the best way to learn." Spider-Man said before leaping off of the building with her. She held his hand tightly in pure fear as they fell.

 _ ***THWIP!***_

Firing a web-line to a nearby building, Spider-Man built up momentum as he swung long before looking down at her, her eyes shut tightly in fear. He smirked to himself as they began to rise.

"Every bird hast to leave its nest…now…fly!" Spider-Man ordered as he threw her forward making her eyes widen instantly when her Spider-sense took over her body.

 _ ***THWIP!***_

Web-lines ripped from her finger tips as she found herself swing next to Spider-Man, no, in fact she was passing him up!

"How do you feel!?" Spider-Man questioned as they swung towards Cyclops. Determination filled her eyes as she released her web-line and back-flipped.

"Alive!" Cindy shouted before rolling over in mid-air in order to dodge an optic blast from Cyclops.

"Then let's do this!"

 **To be continued…**

 **Marvel: Trinity Issue #6 Solicitation**

 **Spider-Man and Silk (Re) Unite to take on the Cyclops!**

 **Binary burns bright with the hope of the world on her shoulders!**

 **Speaking of hope, guess who's finally ready to face her destiny?**

 **Also Inheritors of fate: Wolverine vs. Dark Phoenix!**

 **And what's this!? A tragedy brings the crisis to an end!**

 **The climax is finally here, who will live and who will die?**

 **Price: Free.99**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sean Malloy-1: Here's an update for you, soon enough? Yes she has the sword (And by the looks of it, not for the first time)**

 **Mr. Haziq: Thanks for the review! She will but it won't be that simple, they both still need to hammer out the details of their marriage which will happen later.**

 **L337 m4n: My friend, I have a whole damn arc planned for Mephisto but that is extremely far down the line. If you want to check out the "confirmed" check out my Deviant Art Page (Same as penname) and check out my variant covers for this story! There are three "teams". Team A (Our four protags), Team B (Their Significant others minus MJ/Death), and Team C the next-gen AKA the protégés. There are also occasional "team-ups" with other chars such as the members of the FF, Teresa, and many more. Howard and SG will have some cameos/really short adventures with the heroes later.**

 **ShadowBloodedge9396: A good way to look at Carols feelings would be to picture it like this. Carol is in love with her but has mistaken her feelings for being "Best-friends". It's a classic case of one misunderstanding their feelings and not noticing they fell for someone. As you can tell that much rage can only come from some very intense feelings.**

"The truth tends to come out when you're drunk or angry."

 **True. MJ's situation is obviously being handled a bit more subtle than in Spidey's LIAG as I have delicate plans for her this time around. Definitely a badass bloodline.**

"Nah, Naruto would get wrecked. I remember him using A/C once plus he definitely didn't train every single day since he was on missions. You can tell he missed the key steps because he has hair. Nope, Saitama got this one."

 **ShepardiasBOSS: Be afraid, be very afraid! Lol as you can tell from this chapter his Dickiness level is over 9k. Don't mess with Carol's girl. Figured the Teresa fight would be a bit refreshing without all the super powers flying everywhere. Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter answers your question about Cindy.**

 **Le Chasseur: "You Bastarrddd!" Glad you are enjoying Captain Marvel, lady needs more love. Glad you liked Teresa too with only one real story to go with its nice to flesh out this obscure character a bit more. Pete hit the jackpot with MJ!**

 **Gundamn Kaiser: Carol snapped, she tried to be diplomatic, tried to go easy on them but they just kept pushing her buttons. Thanks for the review!**

 **AthanMortis: Glad I could give you the feels. Sorry about those delays again lol, between these two stories that one is much harder to write with all the different universes running around.**

 **Budman: Glad you liked the chapter! Meh Romance is nice but nowhere near the focus of this story. Think that was forced? Like you said you didn't see the canon version. He showed up with the divorce papers too if I'm not mistaken. Only real difference between my version and Marvel's is that there was more of an audience in mine. (Not even sure if they loved each other as much as they claimed because Storm jumped Logan's bones as soon as the war ended and BP seemed to know it was gonna happen.)**

 **FateBurn: Lol the sibling fight was probably a bit shorter than you expected but that's what happens when you bring brains to any kind of fight.**

 **KOTG: You'll see him fight a bit more during the finale but not much, this arc's main purpose was to get him into the public eye.**

 **Rales Mckoy: Thanks for the review, glad you liked the chapter! And yes, it was beautiful *Tears up as well***

 **The Anime Sage: Lol glad you liked it!**

 **Heroman45: You must respect da booty. For if you don't…you forfeit your right to be called human and will be treated as such.**

 **Redrangerlegacy:** "Works on those with my powers, not me, immortality curse baby!"

 **Thanks for the review!**

 **Master of Dragons God: Thanks!**

 **Fablesrogue: Nah not this time and I'm glad you liked the chapter. Lol everyone wants Cyclops dead, it's hilarious. It's like a witch-hunt in my reviews. Magneto will have to be dealt with later but for now…let's just let him suffer once the effects of this war make themselves known. Glad you liked the continuation of Spidey (-Woman)'s Life is a Rom-Com. Here's the next installment!**

 **Swanboy: Here's another update! Here's a very small taste of what's to come concerning MJ.)**

 **Duskrider: Poor Kurt, and Lord knows Reed needs a reality check, hopefully he can get it soon. Thanks for the review!**

 **Ferpet: Yeah it did bro lol. It's a sad day when hero on hero violence is seen more than actual hero on villain violence in comic books. Lol SG should be able to get their heads out of their asses. Thanks for the review! Honestly researching our four heroes was not always a fun experience, all four of them get DARK. Fast. The sheer amount of psychological issues they have is crazy.**

 **The Wolf Paladin: Lol Glad you like my work. Yeah since there isn't a tournament or anything there is no need to just throw her out into the frontlines just yet, I get to try a different approach entirely concerning her as a character. Glad you liked the Teresa/Black Widow fight. Don't think anyone, not even the trinity themselves, were ready for Binary. Yeah BP ran into Storm sooner in this fic so he didn't have time to settle down a bit first. He looked at her and just felt rage and betrayal.**

 **Will they end up together? Just check out my "MT cover 3" variant on my Deviantart page (Same as penname) The MJ and Cindy dynamic is going to be very interesting to explore once this arc ends, trust me.**

 **Dopplerdee: OHHH. Thought you meant the biological grandma lol. Yeah she's probably around. Don't think Havoc was there. You were right, Teresa and Peter! Oh no he's not at all as you can tell from this chapter.**


	9. MT 6: Avengers vs X-Men (Finale!)

**BETAED BY The Undying Will**

 **Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy this story filled with things I don't own!**

 **Featured BGMs:**

 _ **Uncontrollable-Xenoblade Chronicles OST**_

 _ **I Burn (Feat Lamar Hill) - Casey Lee Williams**_

 _ **Saitama Main Theme- One Punch Man OST**_

 _ **ENGLISH "Brave Shine" Fate/Stay Night: UBW (AmaLee) (YouTube.)**_

 _ **Set the World on Fire-Black Veil Brides**_

 _ **One Reason- Deadman Wonderland OST**_

 _ **His Theme (Slow Build Up Loop) Extended-Undertale OST**_

 _ **Halo- Beyonce**_

 _ **Opportunity (SIA version)-Annie 2014 OST**_

 **MT Issue #6: Avengers vs. X-Men (Finale)**

 **-Aunt May's Apartment-**

 **BGM: Uncontrollable-Xenoblade Chronicles OST**

May, Jameson Sr., and Laura all watched the breaking news report on the Fact Channel apprehensively.

["Things are looking grim, yet again, as this war seems to have made it to the heart of New York City."] Natalie Long reported as footage of Cyclops terrorizing the city was shown. ["Neither the Avengers or the X-Men are anywhere to be found, it is advised that all evacuate the city-wait, what's this?"] Natalie asked suddenly as the footage showed Spider-Man and Cindy racing off towards the mutant. ["It's Spider-Man! It seems he's coming to help and he's accompanied by…wait…"] Natalie trailed off with a confused frown. ["…who is that?"]

 **-Parker Industries: Peter's Private Lab-**

" _Good choice, Cindy."_ MJ thought with a small smile as she watched the news on one of the monitors. _"Both of you please be safe."_

 **-With Spider-Man & Cindy-**

 _ ***BOOOOM!***_

"So, just how strong is this Phoenix thing anyway?" Cindy questioned as flipped over an optic blast and ran along the side of a building.

"Well, know how you were scared of Morlun?" Spider-Man asked curiously as he web-zipped towards Cyclops before delivering a vicious right hook.

"Yeah?" Cindy said before her body tensed.

 _ **! Spider-Sense!**_

 _ ***Thwip!***_

Cindy quickly fired a web-line at Spider-Man and yanked him towards her with a mighty pull before an explosion of flaming energy was released from Cyclops' body a moment later.

"Nice save, didn't even see that coming. Anyway, the Phoenix? Much, much, worse." Spider-Man said as they both back-flipped away from a phoenix shaped psionic blast. "If Ezekiel told you a lot about the totem-eaters, then the Phoenix is right up there with Morlun's father, Solus."

"Are you serious!?" Cindy asked incredulously. "Damn, no wonder my sense is going haywire! The hell was I thinking?"

"Hell if I know." Spider-Man said as they leapt off of a building and soared through the air towards Cyclops. "I was planning on taking you out to deal with some robbers or something to get you used to being a hero, but you went straight for the planet busters. Talk about showing initiative."

"Oh believe me, boo, if I had known this before-hand you'd be alone right now." Cindy said dryly.

 _ **! Spider-Sense!**_

"Heads up!" Cindy warned before Cyclops' visor began to glow making him nod.

 **! Spider-Sense!**

"Follow my lead." Spider-Man said as their perceptions of time slowed to a crawl. The massive optic blast from Cyclops came at them instantly and would have killed them but instead only hit their after images as they both ran on the sides of buildings towards him on opposite sides of the street. As one they raised their hands towards Cyclops.

 _ ***Thwip!***_

 _ ***Thwip!***_

The two seemed to almost completely vanish from pure speed as they both web-zipped towards Cyclops and began attacking him from every direction, each blow seemed to entangle Cyclops more and more with web until he was hanging in the middle of the street in a cocoon. Spider-Man and Cindy both suddenly appeared above him mid-flip before slamming two powerful axe-kicks into him which ripped the web and sent him crashing down into a car which exploded upon impact.

"Maximum Spider!" Cindy cheered making Spider-Man snort.

"Ew, did you actually just shout out an attack name?" Spider-Man asked as they jumped back onto a roof. "You know we don't actually do that right? That's all just anime and Hollywood."

"What!?" Cindy asked incredulously. "But I thought-"

"That was so cringe-worthy." Spider-Man said as they both began swinging around Cyclops whom flew back up with a glare. "Think about it, not only would that ruin the element of surprise but it would make our attacks stupid easy to read if we blatantly told our enemies what we were about to do!"

"Ah, my life is a lie!" Cindy said dramatically.

 _ **! Spider-Sense!**_

"Duck!" Cindy shouted as they dove forward before flaming orbs of energy flew over their heads.

"Hey Cindy, look, Web-ball!" Spider-Man teased as he shot a web-ball at Cyclops face, temporarily blinding the mutant before his blast tore through the webbing.

"Shut-up!" Cindy said, the visible portion of her face completely flushed.

"Web-Swing!" Spider-Man called out as he swung forward and slammed his foot into Cyclops' chest, sending the mutant crashing back a bit.

"You are such a jerk! I'm going back to my cell." Cindy said before ripping a light-post from the ground and using it to bat away Cyclops like it was an oversized baseball bat. "Okay so we don't call out attack names, do we still taunt?"

"Of course!" Spider-Man said sounding almost offended before turning to where Cyclops landed. "Looooossseeeerrr!"

"Oh, cool!" Cindy said before dropping the lamp-post and raising two middle fingers. "Fuck you, bitch!"

"Whoa! Keep it PG!" Spider-Man said sounding scandalized. "Think of the kids!"

"Oh come on you can't be serious, look at what we're wearing. Our costumes are practically painted on. Were the kids in your mind when you made them? If so you're one sick son of a bitch, boo." Cindy said making Spider-Man raise his hands defensively.

"Necessary evil, we need maximum mobility." Spider-Man said making her eyes narrow.

"Speaking of costumes, how the hell did you know my sizes?" Cindy asked making Spider-Man chuckle nervously.

"One-size fits all?" Spider-Man tried making her quirk an eye-brow at him.

"Why you always lying~"

"Should have never gave your Web-Ware internet access." Spider-Man muttered.

 _ **! Spider-Sense!**_

Cindy suddenly leaned until her back was a mere inch from the ground as a massive optic blast shot over her.

 _ ***FABOOOOOOM!***_

"Holy…can't believe I actually got to use that." Cindy muttered as she quickly rose up as Spider-Man, who had jumped over the blast, landed behind Cyclops and slid into is personal fighting stance. "Thank you Neo-sensei." Cindy said with a bow before looking towards Spider-Man who was locked in hand to hand combat with Cyclops.

"What's the matter, forgot how to fight when you got the Phoenix? Be like Water." Spider-Man mocked before slipping behind Cyclops and slamming both of his palms into the mutant's back, sending him crashing forward towards Cindy whom lunged at him with her right fist cocked back.

"Take this!" Silk shouted as time slowed as she quickly used her finger tips in her right hand to weave a make-shift boxing glove around her fist while firing a web-line at the ground behind the mutant. Cindy web-zipped towards Cyclops and used that momentum in addition to all of her strength in order to slam a devastating blow to Cyclops which sent him crashing face-first into the ground, cracking it in the process.

"You know you gotta teach me that kung-fu right, boo?" Cindy said making him give her a thumbs up.

"No problem, nice work with the web-weaving by the way." Spider-Man said as she turned the index and middle fingers on her left hand into claws in order to rip the webbing off of her fist.

"It's a hobby. You spend ten years alone with nothing to do but shoot webs all day." Cindy said with a short laugh.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Cindy is…** _ **extremely**_ **proficient with her web-weaving. She is able to make an exact replica of her costume in mere seconds with nothing but her own webbing. She can also produce barbed Webbing which feels like fish-hooks going through your skin.)**

"Still, this isn't looking good. All we're doing is pissing him off, don't think we even hurt him yet." Cindy muttered.

"Well that's the point. Can't think clearly when you're angry, we're just making Carol's job easier." Spider-Man said as a trembling Cyclops stood up as his visor began to crack due to the massive amount of energy building up behind it.

" _ **You will all learn your place!"**_

 _ **! Spider-Sense!**_

"Oh this is not gonna be rad." Cindy muttered as she stepped back.

 **! Spider- Sense!**

"No one says rad anymore." Spider-Man couldn't help but pipe up.

" _Really_ not the time." Cindy said before they both turned around and booked it down the street.

 _ ***FABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

" _Come on think, think, think!"_ Spider-Man thought as time slowed while he and Cindy tried to outrun the massive beam approaching quickly that threated to disintegrate them. Suddenly Spider-Man noticed a manhole cover and quickly came up with an idea. Glancing towards Cindy she returned his glance with a nod as their Spider-Senses worked in tandem and allowed her to instinctively know what do next.

 _ ***THWIP!***_

Firing a web-Line at the manhole cover, Spider-Man snatched it off as Cindy sped past him and dove towards the opening.

 _ ***THWIP!***_

Cindy released a web-line at Spider-Man and quickly snatched him towards her so they could both go down the hole just as the massive beam decimated the street above.

 _ ***BOOOOOOOM!***_

 **BGM: END**

Cyclops panted tiredly as the remains of his visor fell to the ground. His eyes were glowing red while bright blue cracks appeared on his face. On his back were two flaming wings that showed he had been completely over taken by the Dark Phoenix. He smirked when he saw his destroyed surroundings.

" _ **Now to finish off with this city."**_

 _ ***CRACK!***_

Cyclops suddenly whipped his head around as a manhole on the street behind him suddenly flew off before Cindy and Spider-Man crawled out of it, panting tiredly.

"Okay…can't feel my legs…how damn fast did we run?" Cindy panted out as she placed her hands on her knees while Spider-Man struggled to stand having been completely exhausted from escaping certain death.

"Too fast." Spider-Man answered tiredly. "Still, that went smoothly."

"Yeah smooth as silk." Cindy agreed and he could tell she was smiling tiredly. "Hey, silk, know what? I'm using that as my hero name." The newly named Silk decided.

"Fitting." Spider-Man chuckled before pointing towards Cyclops. "You know what? We're done here."

" _ **Hmph, you're surrendering? Do you truly expect me to show you mercy?"**_ Cyclops questioned making Spider-Man laugh.

"Surrendering? Nah, more like tagging out. We were just distracting you." Spider-Man said before raising his Web-Ware showing a countdown screen that made Cyclops frown. "Was just charging up our secret weapon to take you out."

 **-Space-**

An orb of pure solar energy was forming in a large barrel of the satellite that was targeted at the city.

 **00:03**

 **00:02**

 **00: 01**

 **00:00**

 **FIRE!**

The bright orb of energy was released from the satellite and blasted down towards Earth.

 **-New York-**

Cyclops looked up in alarm as the clouds suddenly parted when a bright flickering light descended down from the atmosphere and landed somewhere across the city. Cyclops smirked as he turned back to Face Spider-Man and Silk.

" _ **You missed."**_ Cyclops said making Spider-Man chuckle.

"Nah actually…" Spider-Man began Silk laughed.

"…I think it hit its mark." Silk finished.

" _ **What?"**_ Cyclops asked in confusion before his head whipped to the side after a red-clad fist slammed into the side of his face sending him crashing through two buildings. Spider-Man and Silk watched in relief as Captain Marvel floated down in front of them and glanced back at them with an approving nod.

"Nice hustle, guys. I got this." Captain Marvel said as she raised a fist and smirked when she saw a flame like energy dance on it.

" _ **You!"**_ Cyclops boomed angrily as he teleported back into the area.

"Me." Captain Marvel said before punching her fist into her open palm. "Time for round two."

"And that…is our cue to run and live." Spider-Man piped up making Silk nod.

"I fought a planet buster and lived to tell the tale, yeah let's go." Silk agreed before they both high-tailed it out of there.

" _ **You…you think you can save them?"**_ Cyclops asked as a bright blue phoenix emblem appeared on his upper body while the flames pouring off his body increased in intensity. _**"You can't hope to match my power."**_

"So we're just going to pretend like that last ass whooping didn't happen then? Alright." Captain Marvel said with a chuckle as her body began to burn.

 _ ***Flash!***_

" _ **Let's go."**_ Binary said after transforming.

 **BGM: I Burn (Feat Lamar Hill) - Casey Lee Williams**

The two sized each up for a moment before they both disappeared in a blur of speed before reappearing with their fists buried into each other's face.

 _ ***BOOOOOOM!***_

The resulting shockwave destroyed the streets and shattered the nearby windows. Cyclops gritted his teeth angrily as Binary's eyes narrowed before suddenly booting him in the chest with enough force to see him rocketing into the sky.

 ***BOOM!***

The ground exploded as Binary shot up after him just as he regained his bearings and shot towards her. Nearly immediately, the two found themselves engaging in close quarter combat. The blows they each rained down upon each other were faster than lightning. Binary gritted her teeth when Cyclops elbowed her in the stomach before she vanished and blitzed him from every direction.

 _ ***Flash!***_

Binary's eyes widened when he suddenly disappeared via a teleport and released an Omni-directional barrage of blazing blows at her.

" _ **Be blown apart!"**_ Cyclops shouted as he appeared before her and released a powerful optic blast at her that sent her crashing to the ground. She screamed for a second before she managed to start absorbing the very energy into her body making him curse and stop his attack. Binary smirked as she rose from a crouch on the devastated streets below and watched with satisfaction as a flame-like energy danced between her white-clad fingers.

" _ **Thanks for the meal."**_

" _ **Hmph, awfully confident when you activate that form of yours."**_ Cyclops said with a scoff.

" _ **What can I say, the Kree in me takes charge in this form, and if the Kree have a lot of anything, it's pride…"**_ Binary began as she clenched her right fist tightly making it shine bright with energy before blasting forward and slamming it into his stomach with enough force to make him cough up blood and send him rag-dolling in to the air where she appeared behind him and aimed her right palm at him. _**"…and Spirit!"**_ Binary shouted before a massive beam of energy slammed into him and blasted him into the ocean.

" _ **You bitch."**_ Cyclops snapped as Binary appeared before him and went to deliver a round-house kick which he was barely able to dodge. Binary, however, wasn't deterred in the slightest as she spun around completely one more time and slammed the kick into the side of his head anyway sending his body skipping across the ocean. Binary blasted after him and just when he recovered, she landed a powerful uppercut that sent him hurtling into orbit.

 **-Space-**

Binary went to follow up her blow but missed when Cyclops teleported behind her and sent a quick optic blast into her back which created some distance between them.

" _ **You know, you really irritated me and I didn't know why until the Phoenix gave me some of its memories."**_ Cyclops said with a cruel smirk. _**"You know before coming to Earth, the Phoenix was going to consume the Kree Empire."**_

" _ **What are you going on about?"**_ Binary asked with a sneer.

" _ **To defend themselves they decided to resurrect their greatest hero, did you know that?"**_ Cyclops asked making Binary's eyes widen. _**"That's right Mar-Vell actually came back to life and you know what? He killed himself to save the Empire and so the Phoenix came to Earth instead."**_

 **(MT Fun Fact: That…actually happened in Avengers vs. X-Men.)**

" _ **If memory serves me right you're just as foolish."**_ Cyclops said as he extended a hand towards earth. _**"Now die trying to protect-"**_ Cyclops was cut off as Binary buried her fist into his face with enough force to the shatter it and send his body flying towards earth.

" _ **And that's why you don't monologue."**_ Binary muttered before blasting off after him. Moving at the speed of light, Binary returned to New York instantly and began to gather all of her energy into her right fist consequently reverting back into Captain Marvel. Looking up she noticed with a smirk that she had landed behind her comrades whom seemed to have regrouped during her fight.

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: Saitama Main Theme- One Punch Man OST**

"Carol!" Spider-Woman said in surprise once she noticed the blonde whom was walking towards them.

"You deal with Cyclops?" Wolverine asked as he walked over to her and placed the end of a cigar on her glowing fist, lighting it up in the process.

"Not yet." Captain Marvel said as she stopped next to Spider-Woman and looked up at the sky with a frown as she tilted her head. "The angle and speed at which I knocked him down, can't forget to factor in the terminal velocity." Captain Marvel muttered to herself as she used her proficiency in physics. "Huh, miscalculated." Captain Marvel mused as she wrapped her left arm around Spider-Woman and lifted her up.

"Whoa, hey, Carol?" Spider-Woman asked in confusion as Captain Marvel stepped to the side and cocked her fist back just as the clouds parted when a flailing Cyclops flew towards them uncontrollably flipping forwards.

"There." Captain Marvel said with a smirk before releasing a devastating punch towards Cyclops who was about the slam into her.

 _ ***CRUUUNNNCHH!***_

" _ **GAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Cyclops screamed as Captain Marvel's fist slammed into his chest burning right through his armor and entering his chest cavity. _**"Y-you!"**_

"You Phoenix hosts have so many deaths you can take before the Phoenix leaves you, right?" Captain Marvel questioned. "Well I got tired of killing you so I figured I'd just use one blow that will kill you a thousand times over to separate you from that bird."

" _ **YOU! You can't stop progress!"**_ Cyclops shouted making her chuckle as she began to open her fist.

"I have no intention on stopping progress, but it won't be your type of progress." Captain Marvel said firmly. "Look around you, remember these individuals, as long as even one of them is alive your idea of progress will never come into fruition." Captain Marvel said firmly.

" _ **Ha...as if you are going to spare me once the Phoenix leaves."**_ Cyclops muttered as his body went limp.

"Killing you would be too easy, your actions have already cost you everything and once the Phoenix is out of your mind you will understand just how far you have fallen. And you will live with it." Captain Marvel said making him grit his teeth as blood spilled from his mouth.

Another reason was that his existence did save a lot of lives as he partook in some Armageddons none of the Trinity were present for. So while she was being honest about the guilt, Captain Marvel also couldn't ignore the fact the asshole _did_ make a difference.

" _ **Who…who do you think you are?"**_

"Me?" Captain Marvel asked as she stepped forward and raised his body high into the air. "I'm Captain _fucking_ Marvel!"

 _ ***FABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Cyclops screamed as he was engulfed by a colossal wave of energy that forced everyone but Captain Marvel to shield their eyes as the massive beam shot high into the air. The ground trembled as the wave continued to kill Cyclops as he continuously resurrected. Finally after a few more moments, the attack died down as a powerless Cyclops fell down onto the unforgiving ground.

"Nice!" Deadpool complimented as Captain Marvel shook the blood from her fist while releasing Spider-Woman.

 **BGM: END**

"Thanks, though I'm just glad he wasn't Jean." Captain Marvel muttered as she looked at the downed Cyclops. "If he wasn't such a crappy host I would have died, Binary or not."

"So, like, does that mean everything is done now?" Silk asked in confusion.

"No, it is never that easy with the Phoenix." Storm said knowingly with a glare and sure enough the sky began to shine brightly with an orange glow as a giant flaming bird formed above the city.

 _ ***FLASH!***_

The heroes looked up when they saw a portal form. They, minus the Trinity, were surprised to see both the Avengers and the X-Men coming from it and not attempting to kill each other.

"Man, we're they always this late to the party?" Spider-Man mused. "Their timing has been horrible this whole war."

"Be grateful, they probably would have gotten in the away if they had shown up earlier." Captain Marvel said making Wolverine snort.

"Ain't that the truth?" Wolverine muttered.

"Hey! Over here!" Deadpool shouted at the newcomers whom turned to them in surprise as Deadpool waved at the energetically. "Man you guys are _really_ late!"

["Yeah, well, better late than never.] Iron Man said as his face plate went up as he looked at them suspiciously.

"Glad to see you all got that stick out of your collective asses." Captain Marvel said as she looked between the Avengers and the X-Men and crossed her arms. "Say it…" Captain Marvel said with a smirk as she zeroed in on Captain America whom sighed.

"You were right. We should have stopped and tried to reason with each other back in Utopia." Captain America admitted. "This one is on me."

"It's on all of you, those who blindly follow orders are just as responsible as those who give them." Captain Marvel said before glancing up at the Phoenix. "Still, it no longer matters. You're far too late to be of any use."

"What? Excuse me? This Phoenix is right there! Are you giving up?" Kitty asked incredulously. "It's hard but we've all faced worse than this."

"It's not like you to give up without a fight." She-Hulk said with a confused frown.

"You're right, but this isn't my fight nor is it yours." Captain Marvel said firmly. "And we all know it, even the Phoenix knows it, why do you think it hasn't started going on a rampage yet?"

"It's waiting." Spider-Man piped up.

"On what?" Ice Man asked with a confused frown.

"On who." Spider-Man corrected before gesturing before them making them all turn their attention to the destroyed street before them. Many of their eyes widened when they saw Hope sitting on the hood of a destroyed car with her eyes closed while her tattered brown cloak which she wore over her green and yellow costume billowed in the wind.

 _ **["SO. YOU HAVE FINALLY DECIDED TO ACCEPT YOUR FATE."]**_ The Phoenix said as he gazed down at Hope whom slowly rose her head and opened her eyes to reveal two orange flames.

 **BGM: ENGLISH "Brave Shine" Fate/Stay Night: UBW (AmaLee) (YouTube.)**

"You know what?" Hope asked as a small smile graced her lips. "Yeah. I have." Hope said as she hopped off of the car and began walking towards the Phoenix while both of her hands ignited in a flaming energy. "But if you want my body…" Hope trailed off as she tilted her head with a smirk. "…come and take it."

 _ **["SUCH INSOLENCE. I SHALL CONSUME YOU!"]**_ The Phoenix boomed as the jetpack Hope wore under her cloak ignited before she blasted up towards the celestial entity.

"You'll try!" Hope shouted before flaming optic blasts release from her eyes and into the Phoenix. The Phoenix showed no signs of the attack affecting it as it flew down toward Hope who's right fist began to crackle a bit as she reached down into herself and drew upon the power of the Scarlet Witch.

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _The reason we're meditating so much is increase your range so to speak."_ _Spider-Man said as Hope sat in a lotus position. "Your powers will increase the closer you are to the Phoenix but if we train this now, then when the time comes in theory you should be able to draw upon all of the known mutations."_

" _Whoa." Hope said with wide-eyes as she thought of the possibilities._

" _And when that's done, I'll teach you a move that's taken me years to master." A voice spoke up making them turn to find Deadpool. "My secret technique called…."_

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

 _ **[…SHORYUKEN!]**_

Her body began spinning before Hope viciously uppercut the Phoenix, and unlike the previous attack, this one had a noticeable effect with the addition of Scarlet Witch's hex energy. The Phoenix's head whipped up as it released a pained screech while its entire body shot high into the air while Hope's body stopped spinning.

 **-With the Heroes-**

"Holy shit, did she just-"Silk couldn't even finish as she looked at the scene incredulously while Spider-Man face-palmed. The less video-game savvy looked at them in confusion while those who knew exactly what they just witnessed just gaped at the scene.

"I…I can't believe that actually worked." Spider-Man muttered. "God damn it Wade."

"I can die happy." Deadpool said with a fist pump.

 **-With Hope-**

The thrusters on Hope's jetpack increased in intensity as she blasted towards the massive entity and began attacking it from every direction mid-air with both of her fist blazing brightly. The Phoenix couldn't help but get batted around as it was far too big to effectively fight against her.

 **-With the Heroes-**

"That's…oddly familiar." Captain Marvel mused making Spider-Man snort.

"Yeah, it's what you did when you snapped. When Hope saw the recording she made me take her to the garage for flying lessons." Spider-Man said before shaking his head. "Almost wrecked the Spider-Mobile."

 **-With Hope-**

Suddenly the Phoenix released an earth shattering cry as it send Hope flying away from it when a pulse of energy ripped from its body.

 _ **["TO THINK…"]**_ The Phoenix muttered as its body began to shrink as it shone brightly. Hope watched with wide-eyes as its power began to spike as it became more condensed. _**["I WOULD BE FORCED TO SINK TO YOUR LEVEL"]**_

 _ ***FABOOOOOOM!***_

Hope had to shield her eyes as a torrent of energy released from the Phoenix as it completely changed forms. A sinister chuckle got her attention as she looked up to see…

 **-With the Heroes-**

"Jean…"Wolverine muttered as the heroes watched apprehensively as the Phoenix to the form of a sinister Jean grey whom was clad in a black and gold version of her costume.

 **-With Hope-**

" _ **Now…"**_ thee Dark Phoenix muttered with a sickening grin.

 _ ***Flash***_

 _ ***BOOOOM!***_

"… _ **Let's try this again."**_ Dark Phoenix said cruelly as she buried her knee into Hope's abdomen making the teen keel over before she was backhanded into the streets below. _**"I wanted a host, but you know what? I think I can wait to find another."**_ Dark Phoenix said as a flaming phoenix shaped blast formed in front of her hand. _**"Now die in the blaze of the Phoenix's inferno."**_

"Like hell!" Hope shouted as she pulled herself from the crater and drew on Blink's power before creating a massive portal in front of her as another one appeared behind Dark Phoenix. The Phoenix blast went into the portal and instantly exited out of the one behind its caster. Hope narrowed her eyes as she suddenly drew on Magneto's power.

 _ ***FABOOOOOOOM!***_

" _ **Gah!"**_ The Dark Phoenix shouted before grunting as it was quickly bound by large twisted pieces of metal which acted like make-shift chains. Normally she would be able to break free easily but it seemed Hope was using her fragment of her power to reinforce them.

 _ ***Flash***_

The Dark Phoenix looked up angrily as Hope teleported above her mid-flip as six bone-claws ripped from her hands as she drew on Wolverine's power. Suddenly the bone claws were coated in metal as she also drew on Colossus' power.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Hope knew she was being stupid as she rested next to Wolverine, she had already asked way too many questions but this one was bugging her. She couldn't help it, she was nervous and when she was nervous she became awkward._

" _One more question."_

" _Wow, you must really hate livin' kid." Wolverine grunted making her wince as he cracked an eye open. "What?"_

" _You know that thing you do when you jump and spin? Like you become a tornado with you claws. I was just wondering how the heck that worked cause it's like…screw physics, right?" Hope said as he just gave her a deadpanned stare._

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

Hope's jetpack propelled her forward like a bullet as she spun around rapidly towards Dark Phoenix.

 _ ***SHING!***_

" _ ***GAK!*"**_ The Dark Phoenix's eyes were open wide in agony as massive cuts appeared over her body while she was bound by the chains. Hope landed on the ground beneath her with on one knee with her head bowed. A shadow was cast over her eyes as her blazing irises shone brightly. Slowly, she stood up as the Dark Phoenix's body exploded.

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _Remember tier six of being a hero, Hope. Badasses don't look back at the explosion." Spider-Man said seriously making her look at him incredulously._

" _Are…are you serious with this?"_

" _Trust me, I've never been more serious." Spider-Man said as he crossed his arms with a nod. Hell Wolverine, Captain Marvel, and Deadpool who were all prepping for a mission nodded in agreement._

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

 _ **-With the Heroes-**_

"Nice." Wolverine said with a feral smirk as Spider-Man acted as though he were wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm…so proud." Spider-Man said as he choked up. "They grow up so fast."

 **-With Hope-**

 **BGM: END**

Before the Dark Phoenix could reform, Hope held hand up once the explosion finally died down.

 _["Listen to me, past vessels of the Phoenix Force. Many of you have fallen to its darkness but I know that there are still some, like me, whom refused to go down without a fight. Whom didn't fail. It's the only reasons the universe is still alive. I ask all of you, my predecessors, to give me your strength for one last fight."]_ Hope begged as the Dark Phoenix reformed. _["Please!"]_

" _ **Fool do you think-"**_ The Dark Phoenix was cut off as she was forced to hold her body as small phoenixes peeled themselves from it and shot towards Hope. _**"What…impossible!"**_ The Dark Phoenix shouted angrily as they slammed into Hope and gave her their fragments of the Phoenix force. Hope smiled brightly as her jetpack and cloak disintegrated while her costume transformed into a white and gold version Dark Phoenix's.

 **BGM: Set the World on Fire-Black Veil Brides**

" _ **Nothing is impossible."**_ White Phoenix said with a smile as she walked towards Dark Phoenix whom mirrored her actions, their surroundings turning to dust. _**"Now how about we actually try for once?"**_

 **! Spider- Sense!**

White Phoenix leaned back just in time to dodge a flaming drop kick from the enrage Dark Phoenix.

" _ **You…how?"**_ Dark Phoenix muttered she could read her counterpart's mind. She knew that the white-clad woman had no idea what attack she was going to use.

" _ **This power shattered my limits…I'm no longer bound to just my species…I have the strength of whoever has placed their hope into me."**_ White Phoenix muttered as she slid into the way of the Spider stance. _**"I no longer have to even think to fight you, I'll just let my body do all the work. Try to keep up."**_ White Phoenix shouted as she and Dark Phoenix charged each other. Once they met, they both simply vanishing as after images of them fighting appeared all over the city.

Then the state.

The country.

The continent.

And finally the world.

Their flaming after images almost made it appear as though the very world was on fire.

 **-Space-**

White Phoenix ducked under a stream of flame-like energy before teleporting under Dark Phoenix and grabbing her by her ankles. White Phoenix spun around rapidly before slinging her counterpart through the void of space.

 **-Pluto-**

Dark Phoenix grunted as she slammed into the rock and glared up to find White Phoenix only for her counterpart to suddenly appear and slam both of her feet into Dark Phoenix's chest with enough force to shatter the entirety of Pluto.

" _ **Well it wasn't a planet anymore anyway."**_ White Phoenix mused before blasting forward and punching Dark Phoenix in the face. _**["Face it. This type of combat is too new for you to be a threat. Give up."]**_ White Phoenix sent to Dark Phoenix telepathically.

 _ **["No…I will not be beaten like this, I will not lose to my own power!"]**_ Dark Phoenix shouted before reverting into its massive form. _ **["EVEN IF I HAVE TO DESTROY MYSELF WITH YOU AND THE REST OF THIS WRETCHED GALAXY!"]**_

" _ **No…"**_ White Phoenix whispered as the massive bird turned its entire body into one large Phoenix blast.

 _ **["DIE IN MY BLAZE!"]**_ Dark Phoenix boomed before slamming its massive beak into White Phoenix' chest. White Phoenix gritted her teeth as they blasted through the void. No matter what she tried she couldn't find a way to slow it down.

There was nothing she could do.

Nothing could stop this.

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _Hope, there will be times when you believe you have no choice and that no matter how hard you try you will fail." Spider-Man said solemnly. "And hell sometimes that will be true, but you know what? You don't have the luxury of accepting that."_

" _The hell is that supposed to mean!?"_

" _It means you have to make your own choice even when something seems impossible, it doesn't matter. You will succeed. I know you will." Spider-Man said making her glare at him._

" _What kind of half-assed advice is that? How could you possibly know I will succeed-"Hope stopped when he simply laughed and placed a hand on her head._

" _Because, kid, you're you. That's all the reasoning I need." Spider-Man said making her look at him incredulously._

" _That's all any of us need." A tired voice called out making her glance across the lab to see the exhausted Captain Marvel winking at her._

" _You're gonna be fine, girl." Wolverine muttered._

" _Yeah, ain't nothing gonna take you out!" Deadpool said with a laugh._

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

" _ **That's right."**_ White Phoenix realized. _**"They put their hope in me, I can't lose like this…I can't fail them!"**_

 _ ***SNICKT!***_

Her phoenix enforced claws stabbed into the massive entity as she called on the healing factors of both Wolverine and Deadpool to repair the massive hole in her chest.

 _ **["WHAT CAN YOU DO!? YOU'VE REACHED THE LIMIT OF YOUR POWER!"]**_

 _ **["I'll just have to break that limit then won't I?"]**_ White Phoenix declared as Earth grew closer and closer while her body began to crack as she drew on Captain Marvel's power as her body suddenly transformed.

 _ **["WHAT!? NO!"]**_

White Phoenix's body suddenly appeared to have transformed into Binary only her skin seemed to turn into pure energy. One couldn't tell where her face ended and her hair began. She had on a copy of Binary's costume only instead of two star shaped holes over her chest, there was a phoenix shaped opening above her bust.

 _ **["I'll take your power!"]**_ White Phoenix declared as she absorbed the massive Phoenix whom screamed in horror as it was sucked into the woman's body. White Phoenix screamed as she completely absorbed the Phoenix before her body returned to its more human appearance.

 **BGM: END**

 **-With The Heroes-**

 ***Flash***

" _ **It's over."**_ White Phoenix said as she appeared before the heroes with a teleport.

"Told you, you could do it." Spider-Man said making her chuckle. "And with a surprising lack of damage…I mean yeah, a few streets are gone but at least the city is standing."

" _ **Yeah, well we kind of lost Pluto."**_ White Phoenix said sheepishly. _**"Kind of blew it up after I kicked her into it."**_ White Phoenix said making them gape at her.

"You kicked a planet out of existence?" Silk deadpanned. "I'm going back to my cell."

"Technically, it's not a planet anymore." Spider-Man said making Silk turn to him in confusion.

"When the hell did that happen? How can a planet stop being a planet?" Silk asked before shaking her head. "I call BS, I liked Pluto."

" _ **Sorry."**_ White Phoenix said sheepishly before flying up. _**"Now, it's time to rid the universe of this power once and for all."**_

 _ **["FOOL! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS THAT EASY!? YOU FELL INTO MY TRAP! THERE IS STILL ONE SMALL FRAGMENT LEFT"]**_ The Dark Phoenix boomed inside of White Phoenix's head. White Phoenix screamed as she held her head tightly as Cyclops' body slowly stood.

"N…no." Cyclops gritted his teeth as he struggled against the Phoenix controlling his body. Before anyone could register what was going on, a phoenix-shaped optic blast tore from his visor and slammed into White Phoenix's back. Cyclops then passed out once more due to the sheer mental exhaustion.

"Hope!" Spider-Man shouted in horror as she released an anguished scream as she continued to float backwards weakly while clawing at her own head.

" _ **Spider-Man…I…I…I can't control it!"**_ White Phoenix shouted as her body exploded with power as she fought viciously for control over her body.

"God damn it!" Captain Marvel shouted angrily as Captain America cursed.

"Quick, Avengers A-" Captain America was cut off when Captain Marvel shot a weak energy blast in front of him in order silence him.

"Enough, unfortunately we planned for this, Wolverine. You're up." Captain Marvel ordered making him nod as he dashed forward and used his claws to quickly climb up a building that was close to White Phoenix.

"Wolverine?" Hawkeye asked in confusion making her nod.

"Anyone else, minus Deadpool, will die and Deadpool lacks anything that can pierce her Phoenix reinforced body.

"Not to mention no one else, besides Deadpool, can fight wildly enough to bypass the Spider-sense as much as he can." Spider-Man spoke up as Silk turned to him in horror.

"What the hell, people can do that!?" Silk asked sounding more than a little concerned.

"Yeah, but the sheer amount of skill needed is crazy." Spider-Man said before shrugging. "Sides were talking about mine, if I guess right she didn't copy yours."

"Okay this is just crazy, so we just stand here and do nothing, Jess I know you agree we need to help!" Hawkeye said as he turned to face her while Captain Marvel did the same.

"Well? What's your input?" Captain Marvel questioned as Spider-Woman glanced between them awkwardly.

"Uh…"

"I say we listen to the people who were handling this just fine without us." She-Hulk said dryly as she saved her friend from a very awkward position. Hawkeye and Captain Marvel glared at each other for a moment before breaking eye-contact. Now there was a tension between Captain Marvel and Hawkeye that everyone with eyes could see.

 **-With Wolverine-**

 _ ***SHING!***_

 _ ***SHING!***_

 _ ***SHING!***_

" _ **L-Logan."**_ White Phoenix whispered as she barely dodged his vicious slashes. _**"I can't hold it back forever, you need to kill me! You can't do it alone, get help!"**_

"Sorry Darlin', I'm the only one with the right arsenal to end this." Wolverine said before charging forward and slashing at her rapidly across the roof of the building.

" _ **T-then hurry…if she wins, we're all dead!"**_ White Phoenix shouted in fear making Wolverine curse as he tried to figure out a way to finish her. Wolverine knew from experience that it was this moment, when the Phoenix and its vessel struggled for dominance, that he could kill her without worrying about her resurrecting.

Still, she wasn't lying.

She was much more dangerous than Jean, he might not be able to do this without some sort of back up.

 _ ***VROOOOOOOOOOM*  
**_

Both Wolverine and White Phoenix looked up at the sound and watched in confusion as a motorcycle descended upon the White Phoenix. Whipping her hand in front of her, The White Phoenix clenched it tightly making the vehicle explode.

 _ ***Thud***_

"No…" Wolverine muttered as a figure landed before him and slowly stood up revealing itself to be X-23 in her X-Force Uniform.

Now he knew why her shirt and jeans didn't fit in her luggage.

 **BGM: One Reason- Deadman Wonderland OST**

When she stood up, Wolverine clenched his fist tightly.

"Damn it Laura, what do ya think you're doin'!?" Wolverine snapped as she glanced back at him causing him to imagine her as the Wolverine for a split second.

"What needs to be done." X-23 said simply. "If I'm going down, it won't be like a bitch."

 _ **[…Going down like a bitch is something Wolverine doesn't do.]**_

"Damn it, fine, but you stay behind me." Wolverine growled out as he brushed past her making her smile a bit.

" _ **L-Laura…end me, one of you, before I lose all control!"**_ White Phoenix said as tears slid down her face while the two charged her as she clenched her head. Suddenly a powerful optic blast released from her eyes and slammed into Wolverine who barely managed to block the beam with his claws. Hopping on to his back, X-23 unsheathed his sword before leaping at the White Phoenix whom released dozens of Phoenix blasts at her.

 _ ***Shing!***_

X-23 cut through all of them before rolling forward and thrusting forward with the blade in order stabbed White Phoenix whom teleported to another roof before it could land. Wasting no time, both Wolverine and X-23 leapt of the building and stabbed their claws into the side of the building White Phoenix had moved to. The two quickly scaled the building before flipping over the edge and charged the red-head. X-23 went to behead White Phoenix only to get knocked to the side by a telekinetic blast which caused the sword to go flying up into the air. Wolverine growled as he leapt up and caught it before bringing it down upon White Phoenix without mercy.

 _ ***SHING!*  
**_

The feral growled as she avoided the attack by a mere inch before raising both of her hands towards the ferals whom were now floating in the sky, completely at her mercy.

" _ **DIE!"**_ White Phoenix shouted as she lost a bit more control.

"Like-"

"-Hell!" Wolverine and X-23 growled out respectively before a surge of anger and pain ripped from their bodies. So horrendous were the emotions that the White Phoenix actually lost her grip on them. Wolverine and X-23 fell down next to each other before they both rose up and threw their heads back.

 _ ***RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!***_

The ground seemed to tremble as killing intent filled the battlefield once they both lapsed into their berserker rages. White Phoenix screamed as she was willed with the images of X-23's past. Wolverine, even in this rage, kept the barrier around his mind but the less experienced X-23 couldn't help but project all of her agony.

" _ **L-Laura…"**_ White Phoenix gasped out in pain.

 **-With the Heroes-**

"Logan…Laura…" Storm whispered as she saw the sheer loss of control the two had. Their pain was practically palpable.

"Emotional pain…" Spider-Man muttered to himself as he saw White Phoenix gain more control over her body. "…of course."

"What?" Silk questioned making him shake his head.

"Don't worry about it."

 **-With Wolverine-**

Both he and Laura lunged at White Phoenix who shot her hands towards them, sending Wolverine flying back off of the building while X-23 slammed face first into the ground before her. X-23 just growled with a vicious smirk as she raised her face and licked her blood from the roof before flipping to a hand-stand as claws ripped from her feet.

 _ ***Flash***_

 _A young Laura stood over the dead form of her mother whom she killed with her own claws._

 _ ***Flash***_

White Phoenix winced as she was barely able to avoid having her neck slit by X-23's surprise attack while Wolverine climbed back on the roof and charged her with a ferocious roar.

 _ ***Flash***_

 _Laura gritted her teeth as she was forced to cut off her arm in order to escape a deranged Kimura._

 _ ***Flash***_

" _ **Gah…"**_ White Phoenix grunted as one of Wolverine's claws grazed her cheek due to her being distracted by the memory. X-23 shot forward and stabbed her claws into Wolverine's body.

 _ ***Flash***_

 _Laura sat emotionlessly on the motel bed as she awaited her next client._

" _So…I heard you were the best at blood play."_

 _ ***Flash***_

X-23 ripped her claws out quickly and flung the blood into the unsuspecting red-head's eyes, blinding her. The White Phoenix stumbled back as X-23 rolled behind her before lunging forward with her claws cocked back, prepared to stab the White Phoenix in the back as Wolverine prepared to skewer her through her chest. The White Phoenix froze as her perception of time slowed thanks to the Spider-sense but knew that there was no way for the Dark Phoenix to move them out of the way as she had regained a majority of the control of her body. A sad smile graced her lips as her eyes watered.

" _At least I took this monster out with me."_ The White Phoenix thought as time resumed at its normal speed.

 _ ***SCHLICK!*  
**_

 **BGM: END** _ **  
**_

Blood splattered her face as she felt to the ground while a pained scream rung out through the air.

 **-With the Heroes-**

The Avengers and the X-Men quickly turned to Silk who was clenching her heart tightly as if something had been ripped form her chest.

"It…It…hurts….n-no…please no." Silk whimpered as Spider-Woman looked at her concern.

"What's wrong? Web-head do you know-"Spider-Woman stopped as she realized Spider-Man was nowhere to be found. A sick feeling began to fill her as she turned to see Captain Marvel staring at the battle with a look of horror etched onto her face.

"No…" Captain Marvel _whimpered_ as twin trails of tears slid down her face as she fell to her knees.

"That idiot!" Deadpool snapped angrily before teleporting away.

 **-With Wolverine-**

It took White Phoenix a moment to realize that she was, in fact, still alive. Looking up in confusion, her heart and world shattered at the sight before her. Pure despair resonated throughout her as she found herself forcing the Dark Phoenix into the recesses of her mind effortlessly.

" _ **N-no…"**_ The White Phoenix whimpered as she saw Spider-Man standing before her, the arm he used to push her out of the way still outstretched towards her as he stood stall even as Wolverine and X-23's claws pierced his chest and back.

"Web-head?" Wolverine asked in confusion as he snapped out of his rage along with X-23. The clone's hand trembled as she realized who she was stabbing.

 **-Parker Industries: Peter's Private lab-**

"Peter!" MJ shrieked as Teresa watched the monitor in disbelief. The red-head began to hyperventilate as she registered just exactly what she had witnessed. Her vision darkened suddenly as she simply collapsed.

"No…I _just_ got you back." Teresa whispered as Shiklah placed her hand in front of her mouth.

 **-With Wolverine-**

 **Undertale OST - His Theme (Slow Build Up Loop) Extended**

"It's...official, I'm getting you two nail clippers for Christmas." Spider-Man said with a chuckle even as blood began seeping through his mask. The ferals quickly removed their claws and watched in horror as he fell to his knees. "Wait, never mind, won't be making Christmas this year. Why don't you do it for me, Hope? Glad to see you're back by the way." Spider-Man said weakly as said young woman looked down in surprise to see she had regained complete control.

" _ **W...what?"**_ White Phoenix asked incredulously as Deadpool and Captain Marvel made it them along with Silk, Storm, and Spider-Woman.

"All it took was…a little emotional shock. Figured this way you get to have that…boring life you wanted. "Spider-Man said before slowly laying on his back. "You shouldn't give that up, kid, not when you've earned it."

"Jesus Christ." Spider-Woman muttered as she saw just how much blood he was losing.

" _ **No, no, no…p-please don't do this. Don't you dare die like this after everything you've lived through!"**_ White Phoenix cried as crawled over to him and tried to put pressure on the holes in his chest. Her tears were blinding as the blood simply coated her hands. No matter how hard she tried she just didn't know how to heal him with her power. _**"Please don't go. Don't leave me. Damn it, why won't this Phoenix work!? You were the only one I had left that gave any kind of damn about me. I've lost Cable, don't let me lose you too. Why did you do it?"**_

"Don't you know, Kid?" Spider-Man asked as the bottom half his mask pilled back so he could give her a cheesy grin. "I-I'm…I-I'm Spider-Man…" Spider-Man said weakly as he lift a hand up weakly and brushed some of her tears away though it was as futile as her stopping his blood. "Look, I got to s-save someone I cared about for once…maybe….maybe I'm not as bad at this as I thought."

White Phoenix completely broke down after that.

"God damn it, Peter. Why!?" Captain Marvel snapped angrily.

"Would you rather Hope die?"

"No! But why is it always you!? We have literal gods but every fucking time something like this happens it's you! Why?" Captain Marvel asked angrily as she continued to cry as she fell to her knees. "You've always helped me but when the time comes for someone to help you I am never there nor is anyone else. We can't lose you, we need you."

"No…you don't." Spider-Man said tiredly. "I lied, there is one secret I left out…I named this the Trinity because I knew one day…one day I wasn't going to make it. It's the real reason I made you leader, and you have performed…marvelously. Anna has the blue prints for my machine, you don't need me anymore." Spider-Man said with a smile. "Tell…tell MJ, everything, my Company etc. is her's." Spider-Man said before glancing over at Silk. "She'll help you get back on your feet and Anna knows where your family is…don't let this change your mind, Silk. You won't face this fate…you'll be better than me."

"P-Peter…I…can't ever be as good as you, we need you to stay here, we need a Spider-Man! How else are we going to deal with Morlun!?" Silk said as she wiped her eyes. "Don't go….it hurts, God damn it why does it hurt so much!?" Silk whimpered as she clutched her chest tightly.

"Looks like you finally got a chance to snickt me." Spider-Man told a growling Wolverine good-naturedly.

"Damn it Web-head!"

"Aw, you do care."

"Listen here Peter." Wolverine growled out. "There are few people I respect, fewer I would even call friends, but you…you were one of the best ones. Got it bub?" Wolverine said as he sat next to Spider-Man, ignoring the pool of blood. "Your parents would be proud. Did I ever tell you I knew them? Can't remember to be honest. In fact, I'm the one who told them Mary was pregnant. They saved my ass once and I've always felt indebted to them. It's why I always had your back when I found out who you were."

 **(MT Fun fact: Richard and Mary Parker did save Logan's life and he was the one who told them Mary was pregnant.)**

"I'll tell them you did a good job then." Spider-Man said as tears slid from under his mask. "Ignoring today of course."

"Fuck you Peter."

"Wade-"

"Fuck. You." Deadpool repeated as he aimed a gun at the web-head. "I should fucking speed it up. How dare you die like this? You're better than this. Get the fuck up so I can kick your ass!" Deadpool said making them look at him in alarm even as his gun began to tremble. "You don't get to come into my life, make me feel like I matter-like I can actually be something and then leave!"

"Was a dick move wasn't it?" Spider-Man asked with a chuckle.

 _ ***Bang!***_

Spider-Man didn't even flinch as the bullet missed his head by an inch.

"I'm sorry, Wade. I'm sorry for turning you into the man you always were." Spider-Man said making Deadpool drop his gun. "Look, you three can change the world, I have faith in you. Now…my job here is done. Also, Laura, ignore today and ignore whatever Logan tries to tell you. There is a fire in you, has to be, only reason you've been able redeem yourself. Follow it, don't let it die out. Hero or not, there is good you can do for this world." Spider-Man said as he looked up at a horrified Laura. "Now…let me sleep, I'm…I'm really tire…" Spider-Man didn't finish as the life left his body.

"Like hell, I'll be right back!" Deadpool muttered as he picked up his gun and shot himself in the head.

 **-With Death-**

" _ **My love-"**_

"Where is he?" Deadpool questioned making Death blink in confusion before snapping her fingers.

" _ **Oh, the Spider-Man? Sorry my love, you just missed him. If it helps, he accepted my embrace with open arms."**_ Death said making Deadpool curse as his soul vanished after his body healed.

 **-New York-**

"Fuck! He's gone." Deadpool said once he healed and stood back up. "I couldn't reach Death fast enough. He's…he's actually gone."

" _ **No."**_ The White Phoenix muttered as she stood up gaining their attention. _**"I don't accept that."**_

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: Sacrifice- Zella Day**

 _ ***Flash***_

They watched in confusion as her body ignited in fire making it appear as though she were a humanoid flame.

"What are you doing, Hope?" Wolverine asked with a frown.

" _ **What he taught me, I'm making my own choice."**_ White Phoenix muttered before blasting off into the sky. Her speed increased as she blasted up through the stars. _**"Faster."**_ White Phoenix commanded her body as the space around her began to distort as she broke light speed. Eventually her body completely vanished as she broke out of the realm altogether.

 **-Asgard-**

"What in the world?" Odin muttered as he saw a blazing object in the distance blasting off up directly into the sky.

 **-With White Phoenix-**

" _ **I should be getting close, I hope."**_ White Phoenix muttered as she distorted the space around her again before she broke out of the realm.

 **-Valhalla-**

She blinked as she noticed a lot of dead heroes and nude women looking at her.

"Is it time for Ragnarok?" A random hero asked making her shake her head.

" _ **No, I'm looking for a hero wearing a red and blue skin-tight costume."**_ White Phoenix said making him snap his fingers in realization.

"Ah, the Spider-Lad! He said he would return after he handled some affairs."

" _ **I see, well don't wait up he isn't going to be back for a while."**_ White Phoenix muttered before teleporting out of the realm.

 **-Above Valhalla-**

" _ **Can I even go any further?"**_ White Phoenix muttered as she continued to fly up.

 _ ***FLASH!***_

 **-Heven-**

 **(MT Fun Fact: Heven is the hidden tenth realm that was cut from the other nine after a war with Asgard.)**

Angels all looked up in alarm as the White Phoenix broke into their realm and continued upward into their sky.

" _ **What in Heven's name?"**_ The Queen of Angels muttered to herself as the Phoenix broke out of the realm.

 **-With Death-**

" _ **I heard the commotion, but couldn't believe it. Though of course it would take a child from Earth to be audacious enough to break through ten realms in search of one soul."**_ Death mused as the White Phoenix appeared before her. _**"The rules you have broken, the sheer amount of sin you have on your soul now after disturbing so many after lives. And now you wish to go to THAT realm and steal a soul from its very gates. Do you understand what you're doing?"**_ Death asked curiously. _**"You've condemned yourself to Hell…unless you have something to trade."**_

" _ **Trade…yes…I think I do have something."**_ White Phoenix muttered. _**"Let me through and clean both my AND his souls, and I will give you the Phoenix's."**_

…

…

…

" _ **AMUSING!"**_ Death said with a laugh. _**"You Earthlings are the only ones who never stop entertaining me. You would give up all of that power, that knowledge, all for one mortal man?"**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **Why? Do you love him?**_

" _ **Yes, but not in the way you're implying."**_ White Phoenix explained. _**"He's about as important me as you can get without crossing that line. I'm positive that he can do far more good than I can with all this power at my disposal."**_

" _ **Is that right?"**_

" _ **That's right, he told me himself he has a destiny. One only he can fulfill, if that's the case then my power won't make a difference if it has to be him."**_ White Phoenix said as she kneeled before Death. _**"Please. Let me set things right."**_

" _ **Fine. You've caught me in…a merciful mood. I will allow you passage, but if you do not kill the Phoenix and send me its soul, you two will suffer eternal damnation."**_ Death said making her nod.

" _ **Of course."**_

" _ **Oh and let me tell you how to heal wounds with your Phoenix energy, I figured you didn't know how since you let him die."**_ Death said making White Phoenix's eyes widen. _**"I was going to be cruel and let you get his soul just so he can die again from his wounds…but you've earned my respect."**_

" _ **T-thank you."**_

 **BGM: END**

 **-?: With Peter-**

 **BGM: Halo- Beyonce**

"You did good, kid." Uncle Ben said proudly as Mary and Richard stood next to Peter with tears in their eyes.

"I could never ask for a better son." Richard said with a grin as Mary wiped her eyes.

"I've never expected you would turn out to be such…a wonderful person, but as much as I am glad to see you…" Mary trailed off as she stepped away from her son.

"…it's not your time." Gwen said as she shook her head sadly confusing him as they all seemed to stare behind him. Turning around, his eyes widened in shock when he saw a panting White Phoenix behind him.

"What-how!?'

"She literally broke into the after-life for you. People still need you back home." Mary said before something grabbed his leg tightly. Looking down, he gasped as he saw a little red-haired girl. "And I wouldn't mind having more than one grandchild."

"Don't leave papa." The little girl pleaded making his eyes water as he knelt down and hugged her tight. "Please, I promise I'll be good for grandma and grandpa."

"I won't honey, and one day we'll all be together." Peter said warmly making her grin before Mary picked her up.

"She really wants a little sibling." Richard said with laugh before sharing a knowing glance with his wife. "And speaking of little siblings, we each have a message we want to send back with you, if you don't mind."

"No, of course not please tell me what it is." Peter said making Richard nod before he and Mary both walked forward and they each whispered something in his ear that made him smile with a nod. "I'll tell her."

"Thank you." Mary whispered as Peter turned to walk towards White Phoenix. "And do try to be nicer to Mr. Logan, he's still your elder!"

"I can't hear you, you're breaking up." Peter said making them roll their eyes as he and White Phoenix vanished.

 **-New York-**

"Do you think she ran away like Jean?" Storm questioned quietly as they looked up at the evening sky as the Avengers and X-Men mourned the loss of Spider-Man.

"Wouldn't blame her." Wolverine said quietly.

 _ ***FLASH!***_

" _ **Move!"**_ White Phoenix shouted as she held a bright white orb in her hand that made Dr. Strange's eyes widen in alarm.

"Did...did you steal a soul from Heaven!?" Dr. Strange asked making them gape at him before they were all pushed away from Spider-Man's body via a telekinetic push from White Phoenix.

" _ **Out of the fucking way!"**_ White Phoenix roared before slamming the orb into Spider-Man's body. She gritted her teeth as she forced it in before using her flame-like energy to mend his wounds. Slowly, she flew back and raised her hands high into the air as she drew on Scarlet Witches power. **"** _ **No more destruction."**_

 _ ***Flash!***_

The heroes watched in amazement as the city repaired itself as a flaming halo appeared above her head while her burning wings shone brightly.

" _ **And no more Phoenix!"**_

 **-Space-**

The entirety of the Phoenix Force floated above the planet before releasing an agonized cry as it shattered. Its power rained down upon earth and showered some of its inhabitants with remnants of its power as its soul plus the souls of its previous vessels all went to Death.

 **-With Death-**

" **Hmm, seems I forgot to account for the souls of the previous vessels…I suppose I can give them an IOU."** Death mused as she collected the valuable souls into her being.

 **-New York-**

["Rogers, I'm getting a crap ton of reports of new mutants appearing out of nowhere"] Iron Man said making the X-Men look at him in shock.

"I used the Phoenix to fix what Wanda had broken." Hope said as she stared at Spider-Man's body, obviously not caring about what she had just did for her people. Hope glanced at Kitty and Rachel with a nod. "I saved mutant-kind and stopped the Phoenix. I completed my destiny, so you can all kiss my ass. I quit."

"But Hope-"Beast was cut off when Hope raised her hand to silence him.

"I quit." Hope repeated not giving a damn what any of them had to say. "Go find your new students."

 _ ***Ba-dump***_

"Oh…my head." Spider-Man groaned getting their attention as he sat up. "Hope…best pupil ever." Spider-Man chuckled as the young woman raced forward and hugged him tightly.

"Remember what you taught me, everybody gets one." Hope said with a tearful smile.

"That they do, that they do." Spider-Man said as he patted her back while the rest of his friends rushed over to him, relief on all of their faces. "The war is over."

"Yeah and my life can begin." Hope said before feeling a bit scared. "And I have no idea what to do." Hope muttered only to look up at Spider-Man when he held her tighter.

"I told you kid, I got your back."

 **BGM: END**

 **-The Next Night-**

 **BGM: Opportunity (SIA version)-Annie 2014 OST**

 _[…and after that the city went on like nothing happened, New York is really too used to this kind of crap in my opinion. The Avengers helped the X-Men track some of the new mutants. Scott-world's-biggest-Dick-Summers is in the Raft facing the death penalty. Emma would have gotten twenty five years at least but surprisingly enough, Logan had gotten her pardoned her stating she was needed for the influx of mutants or something._

 _Still it would be awhile before she was trusted again._

 _Poor Xavier is in a Coma, but he's alive at least so there is that._

 _Laura was shaken about killing Spider-Man but decided she really did want to be a hero so Logan agreed to train her with the others. Apparently Captain Marvel, Deadpool, and Spider-Man had pupils to train as well so I guess they are going to make a smaller task force or something. I was offered a position too but…_

… _fuck that._

 _I'm going to settle for living the heroic life vicariously through Laura. We decided to keep in touch seeing as we're in the same city and going to the same school. Oh wait, forgot to mention the protégés make up the third team. Spider-Woman, Silk, Storm, and Shiklah all agreed to join as well and make up their own team now-they seem to really get along actually._

 _As for how I am living now?]_

"Ready, Hope? We need to leave if we wanna make those reservations." MJ said making Hope look up from her journal and see MJ fixing Peter's tie by the doorway.

"I'll be right there." Hope said with a smile before continuing her writing.

 _[…Well according to Peter he still has to pop the question to MJ-totally supposed to keep that a secret, hope she doesn't read this-but after they get hitched they're gonna take me in. Yesterday, I had nothing but despair but today, I have a family and…hope."]_ Hope quickly wiped her eye so that she didn't ruin the make-up MJ helped her put on before quickly walking towards them.

"When's Cindy moving in?" MJ questioned curiously as she put on her coat.

"Tomorrow, she's a little sentimental about her cell actually. Guess she needs to let it sink in." Peter mused. "You ladies look stunning." Peter said with a smile making them grin. All three of them filled a void in each other's life and it was scary how easily they slid into the roles of a father, a mother, and a daughter…but it was a good scary.

" _Life is great…no…"_ Hope thought as she looked up at Peter. _"…It's amazing."_

 **To be continued…**

 **Date Night #1 Solicitation (It's a continuation of this chapter don't worry just changing up the name since there won't be much action or heroics in it)**

 **Thing settle down as the Trinity adjust to the changes in their lives.**

 **Logan and Ororo finally go grab that beer.**

 **Shiklah and Wade explore the boundaries of their relationship.**

 **Carol remains oblivious to the fact she is in a love-square, wait square? Her, Spider-Woman, Hawkeye, and WHO!? Find out in Carol's Life is a Game! (That's just an alternate title for next issue, don't get confused)**

 **Cindy Moon is free at last but without the adrenaline distracting her she is defenseless against Peter's pheromones.**

 **Teresa, Peter, and May have a family reunion.**

 **Speaking of Teresa, things continue to heat up with the Human Torch**

 **And what's this? A marriage!?**

 **All this and more in the next issue!**

 **OMAKE: Credit to Diablo Ex Machina for the Omake**

 **-Avenger's Tower: 2 Hours after saving Wakanda-**

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold the phone a sec here!" Tony had a mini freak-out as he tried to process what he was hearing. "You're telling me that Deadpool, OUR Deadpool, is actually MARRIED! And not just married, but married to a SUCCUBUS! And not just any succubus, but the SUCCUBUS QUEEN!?" He questioned, his voice getting higher and higher in disbelief until he almost sounded like he had been inhaling helium, before changing to an eerie calm. "This is the last thing I ever thought I'd say; and that's not hyperbole, I literally have a Top 10 List of things I thought I'd never say, and this is Number 1 by a huge margin. I WISH I WAS DEADPOOL!"

"I thought number one was you wish you were Steve?" She-Hulk piped up making him pause.

"Touche."

 **OMAKE: END**

 **Reviews:**

 **Budman: Glad you liked the chapter! May Parker is OP. Yeah and if Wade knows anything its Children over bros over hoes. Red's return will have small effects but it will ripple and become something bigger farther down the road!**

 **Fateburn: Hope this was soon enough!**

 **Keyblade Master Cole: Unfortunately they had to…for now...Thank you for the review!**

 **ShadowBloodedge9396: Of course, Red is out for vengeance one must be careful not to get in her way.**

"Awww, you're making me blush! As for Vergil? Nah I just prayed to Death, hence the cloak, when it doesn't deal with people in the MU she's pretty lenient about reviving souls."

 **So…you cheated.**

"Yep."

 **Cool.**

 **Well the death was Spidey so sorry lol at least it had a happy ending. Concerning N vs. S, nah, Naruto definitely didn't train every day. Ignoring the fillers where he blatantly goofed off (They count if you count the movies) If trained everyday he wouldn't have been so much weaker than Sasuke when he came back with Jiraiya. And even if he did, you're ignoring the most important parts.**

 **1\. No A/C in summer or heat in winter!**

 **2\. It has to be those EXACT numbers! I.E. 10 KM EXACTLY not 11! Too much training does more harm than good despite what anime tries to say.**

 **Heroman45: He was completely fodderized by the banter. Oh I will do an Ends of the Earth! Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the Review!**

 **ShepardisaBOSS: Only time will tell, sometimes you gotta handle your business alone for a bit. Yeah being amped up on too much Phoenix might cost you some common sense. Logan just has a shit ton of will I guess, I mean his claws cause him pain yet not once does he hesitate to use them.. You tell me, 1-10 how was it? Lol.**

 **Master of Dragons God: Thanks!**

 **KOTG: Everyone played their parts and went as smoothly as it could even with all that happened towards the end. Glad you liked the Death moment and MJ and Shiklah will be a very interesting dynamic though Shiklah's role is pretty much done for now, MJ needs to figure things out herself. Glad you liked that flashback of Logan's! Thanks' for the review!**

 **Duskrider: She was definitely the thing that tipped the scale by far. Her happiness always comes before his own.**

 **Goddragonking: Glad you like the chapter! Thanks for the review!**

 **Gundam Kaiser: Yup, a little girl. Glad you like the chapter!**

 **Dopplerdee: One can only hope.**

 **Rales Mckoy: Expect more scattered throughout the story until you get the whole picture of just how messed up that future became. Glad you like the chapter man, thanks for the review!**

 **Ferpet: Lol!**

"Apology accepted!"

 **Like I said in the PM, is he immune? Hell no but keep in mind this is a Peter that already lived through all of the BS having a big head would give him.**

 **Doubledamn: Yeah he would have. I agree they shouldn't but none of them give a fuck lol, they all do it anyway. Death is tricky, she might sympathize with pain…occasionally…but she couldn't care less about people who die, it brings her joy. For example, she would feel bad about the emotional pain the death of Ellie would give Wade but would not feel bad about the actual act of embracing the girl. Glad you liked the chapter!**

"I would but…too lazy, I'll just get her some dead flowers or something or an apple...Shinigami's love apples."

 **She's a bit more dangerous than Shinigami Wade. And by bit, I meant countless times more.**

"Ehh, I'll wing it."

 **MonkyingAbout: Thanks for the review, meh I'll deal with some as opposed to the sheer amount that existed before hand.**

 **The Wolf Paladin: The fateful meeting…this will be interesting. Glad you like the chapter man and thanks for the review. Deadpool has balls but didn't propose a harem per se. He just said he loved them both and put off making a decision to protect his daughter.**

"I'll take the kudos anyway!"

 **[BETA] The Undying Will: Glad you liked the chapter man! Yeah her design is sick as hell but the costume itself is pretty weak, gave her some much needed durability. Lol Red is going to make heads roll. Scott is a dick and Laura is a badass.**

"I'm man enough to admit I lost to Fett, but at least I whooped Dante's pretty ass!"

 **END**

 **Extra:**

 **-Celtic Otherworld-**

A beautiful goddess whose body was covered in a golden light watched with a small frown as she looked through a portal to the mortal realm and watched MJ dine with Peter and Hope.

" _ **Heh, she seems happy."**_ A feral voice growled out making her glance back to see a large muscular man with antlers protruding from his head walked towards her. _**"Question is, Scathach, will the girl be ready?"**_

" _ **Of course Cernunnos, battle is in her blood…and now she has something other than vengeance to fight for. When the time comes, my champion will bathe in the blood of her enemies."**_ Scathach said simply. _**"What about your champion…the Wolverine, was it? Will he and his clan be ready?"**_

" _ **Of course, they've already experienced absolute despair. They thrive in it, all death will do is bring them salvation."**_ Cernunnos said with a feral grin.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Wolverine has been hinted to be the champion of Cernunnos in Hercules #138)**

" _ **Good and speaking of Death she has decided to aid us after all. Look how many of the champions have all gathered, believing to be acting on their own free will. My lovely Red, your Wolverine, Maya's beloved 'Spider-Woman', Aphrodite's favored succubus, Death's lover, Oshtur's little Storm, and Anansi's champions."**_

" _ **Speaking of Anansi, has he contacted you?"**_

" _ **Yes. He's stated that Mephisto is beginning to make his move, we should begin phase two."**_ Scathach said solemnly making Cernunnos nod.

" _ **And what of this…Captain Marvel? Whom does she represent?"**_

" _ **If memory serves me right, she belongs to…him."**_ Scathach said as she looked into the sky and stared at the sun making her fellow deity grin.

" _ **Then may Ra prevail again."**_

 **END**


	10. DN 1: Renew Your Vows (Part I of II)

**[UPDATE] due to the alert glitch going on now, I should inform you that the second half of this update IS up just click next lol**

 **(BETAED By The Undying Will)**

 **Disclaimer: I hereby swear in this court of law that I don't own a god damn thing.**

 **Warning this Issue and future chapters may contain Adult Content…which you should have expected by now due to the M rating.**

 **Notice, the last two solicitations about this chapter on the previous chapter have been delayed.**

 **In Honor of breaking the 100K Milestone (In only a month too, damn my fingers hurt) I have added a FOURTH teaser cover on my Deviantart page (Same as Pen name) it foreshadows future events. I would have done a written teaser but…a picture says a thousand words.**

 **We're also close to the 200 Review milestone, We break that and I'll work on the next update with renewed vigor!**

 **(MT Not so Fun Rant: Before I start, let me put something into perspective real fast since the more casual readers of Marvel may not understand just how bad the mutants had it. HALF of the mutant population was destroyed when the island nation of Genosha was obliterated. The body count was approximately 16 MILLION. That means there were 32 million mutants but then that fell to 16 after Genosha was destroyed.**

 **Scarlet Witch did not remove 90% or even 99% of mutants, she removed 99.998% I believe or around there. Out of the approximate 16 million mutants, only 300 remained. From 32 million to 300 that's how bad the population got wrecked. Oh and who led the assault/genocide on Genosha? Prof. X's twin sister Cassandra Nova with an army of sentinels…what the actual fuck marvel)**

 **Featured BGMs:**

 _ **Between The Sheets-Isley Brothers**_

 _ **Just Like Me-Jamie Foxx (Feat. T.I)**_

 **Date Night Issue #1: Renew Your Vows Part I of II**

 **-The Next Night: Peter's Apartment-**

'T was the two nights post the war. And all through the penthouse, not a creature was stirring…

…except Cindy Moon whom was quietly packing her things. It hadn't been a full day since she had moved in and she was already running for the hills. How did we get to this point you may ask? Well let's go back to earlier that day.

 **-Earlier-**

"It's going to be fine, Hope." MJ said reassuringly with a bit of amusement in her eyes as she watched Hope pace back and forth frantically while having a miniature meltdown. The teen could face down the Phoenix itself and literally kneel before Death…but the first day of high school terrified her.

Teenagers.

"Fine? Fine!?" Hope repeated as she looked at her fellow red-head incredulously. "The world saw me yesterday for most of the fight against the Phoenix. The last thing I'm gonna be is normal. The second I step into that school I'm going to be treated like a freak."

"Perhaps." MJ admitted making Hope stop and just gape at her, MJ didn't even bother to give her a bull-shit explanation of why everything was going to be alright. "But you know what? The secret is to own it."

"What?" Hope asked with a confused frown.

"We're all weird in our own ways, Hope. We all have our own quirks and kinks but that's what makes us, us. If you ask me, the true definition of being normal…" MJ trailed off before giving Hope a smile and a wink. "Is being a freak amongst freaks. Everything is going to be fine."

"But they all know I'm a mutant, I'm not ashamed of it, but let's face it that's a big target for hate." Hope said making MJ nod.

"Yes, but I think we can both agree you've faced worse things than hormonal teenagers." MJ said with a laugh. "Here's a secret Hope, everyone has skeletons in their closets. The difference between you and the other kids, the real difference, is that everyone knows yours. That's scary, but it's also a gift."

"A….a gift?" Hope asked in confusion.

"It means you have nothing to hide. What you see is what you get." MJ said making Hope's eyes widen. "I doubt anyone at your school, even Laura, can say the same thing. Right now you don't see it but one day you will, believe me I would have killed to be in your position at your age."

"What? But…but you're so _cool_ , even back then from what I've heard." Hope said as she shook her head. "I'm a girl whom was treated like a _messiah_ , trying to fit in amongst regular people. That makes me a _very_ awkward person, socially speaking."

"Hope I may have been 'cool' but you know what else?" MJ asked curiously making Hope frown in confusion. "I came from a broken home. The only reason I came to New York, met Peter, is because I ran away. This is why you will _never_ meet my family if I have anything to say about it." MJ revealed to the stunned teen. "My father was emotionally and verbally abusive, but one day he got physical as well and hurt my sister. My…mother…chose then to make her escape and took us with her. We went from home to home till my cousin took us in."

MJ shook her head as she remembered her youth.

"He was so damn strict that my older sister jumped at the chance to get married so she could leave. Her husband eventually left her and her two children. My…mo- _Madeline."_ MJ switched to using her mother's name as if the idea of Madeline being her mother caused her physical pain. "Was sick and moved in with her before she died from a weak heart. My sister came to me for help but…no. I had to escape; this cycle was taking a toll on me so I ran away to New York." MJ said with a smile. "Never thought I'd fall in love like I did. That alone made everything else worth it."

MJ's heart warmed as she thought about how true her words were.

"Da…Phillip…came back eventually and made my sister steal something for him which got her sent to jail. He then turned to me, but thanks to the police I got him arrested too. Don't know how he's doing, nor do I care." MJ said as she turned back to Hope. "The moral of this story is, my family was pathetic and that wasn't going to change no matter how 'cool' I was. Today can either be great or it can be shit but you know what? At the end of it you're strong in every definition of the word, you won't have a feeling of powerlessness and you won't have to wonder if someone loves you when you return home." MJ said as she placed a hand on Hope's shoulder. "And _that's_ what really matters."

 **(MT Fun Fact: Everything about MJ's family is canon and is the main reason you never see or hear about them.)**

"You know…you're… _scarily_ good at this motivation thing." Hope murmured before she gave MJ a tight hug making the older woman chuckle as she patted her on her back.

"Practice, Hope, practice. Maybe if I keep training I can be as good as Aunt May one day, you'll meet her later today." MJ said before kissing the top of Hope's head. "Now it's time to go to school, you sure you don't want the driver to drop you off?"

"Nah, going to get enough attention as it is. Don't wanna flash money around on top of it." Hope said as they broke apart making MJ nod in understanding.

"Alright, see you later today." MJ said making Hop nod before she grabbed her bag and prepared to leave the apartment.

"Keep the door open, Hope. Gotta squeeze in here." Peter said as he and Cindy carried a large T.V. into the penthouse. "Have a good day!" Peter called out once they made it in. Honestly, either of them could have just carried it in with ease but that would have definitely gotten a few raised eye-brows.

"Will do." Hope said before leaving while MJ crossed her arms and looked at the two with a raised eye-brow.

"I thought you two were just going to get Cindy's things." MJ said as they looked at her sheepishly while placing the box down.

"We did that this morning." Peter informed her. "But I saw an ad in the paper and…"

"…The T.V. was sick so we said, like, why the hell not?" Cindy finished explaining with a smile as she approached the much smaller T.V. Peter had before.

"Still, what about the other one? It's small not outdated-"

 _ ***Crash!***_

MJ just looked at Cindy with half-lidded eyes as the brunette not so subtlety elbowed the television screen into oblivion.

"Oops. Elbow slipped." Cindy said unapologetically making MJ snort.

"I can already tell you two are going to drive me crazy." MJ said good-naturedly. "Glad to have you with us, Cindy."

"Thanks, but I'll be out of your hair in no time. I just need to get situated." Cindy said with a smile. "Which I can finally do now! Ah, no planet busting birds, no war, no more packing and unpacking." Cindy listed off with a grin. "I can finally relax-"

 _ ***Ba-dump***_

"Oh…shit…" Peter muttered as Cindy seemed to freeze. "MJ…fill a pot with ice-cold water."

"Wait, what?" MJ asked in confusion before turning back to face Cindy. MJ placed a hand over her mouth in realization as Cindy's face flushed while her pupils dilated a bit. "Oh my God…is she…"

"Her mind is no longer preoccupied, nothing can distract her from the urge." Peter confirmed cautiously as MJ quickly walked to the sink. "Cindy…stay with me…" Peter said as Cindy stared at him, confusion feeling her eyes. "Take a deep breath-wait! Scratch that-"Peter realized his error too late as Cindy took a deep breath and consequently inhaled even more pheromones which made her lose any control she had left.

 _ ***THUD!***_

"*MMMPH!*" Peter grunted out as he was knocked on to his back with his lips being claimed hungrily Cindy. This, in turn, sent him into a battle against his own body. One hand grabbed her rear tightly while the other attempted to push her off of him as he found himself alternating between returning the kiss and attempting to move his head.

 _ ***SPLASH!***_

"Ah!" Cindy yelped as she hopped back after the ice-cold water completely drenched both her and Peter. Peter quickly sat up with a gasp and held his chest while Cindy looked between both him and MJ with a look of pure mortification on her face. "What the…hell…was _that?_ "

"You looked a little thirsty." MJ said dryly.

 **-20 minutes: Later-**

Peter was finishing up his explanation to Cindy who was sitting with him and MJ at the kitchen table, her head placed firmly in her hands.

"It's one of the things that I was gonna teach you first to try to resist but with everything going on it just slipped my mind. I apologize." Peter finished as Cindy looked up at him.

"So…if I didn't get stopped we would have mated? As in eternal bond mated?" Cindy asked for clarification making him nod solemnly. "Oh my God."

"Indeed, it's one of the main reasons we need to head to the Spider-temple." Peter said with a frown. "Too many mysteries surrounding our powers and I can no longer risk going forth without some answers."

"Then I need to go back to my cell until we can get this figured out-"

"Absolutely not."

Cindy blinked in surprise as the rejection of her idea came from MJ of all people.

"Excuse me?" Cindy asked incredulously.

"Ten years of solitary confinement Cindy, you made a big step going out and helping the other day. Don't throw it all away the second things start getting a little challenging." MJ said firmly. "You're not going back to that cell, you've done your time."

"I just tried to fuck your man on your kitchen floor in front of you!" Cindy said in disbelief. "You should be the _first_ one to try and have me locked up! I'm not, nor do I want to be, a home wreaker!"

"What do you want me to do? Get mad at something anyone with eyes could see you had no control over? I'll admit I'm not _overjoyed_ about what just happened but I'm not about to go all bitch mode on you. Like you said, you're not a home wreaker." MJ said exasperatedly. "I knew about this long before I met you, yet I still tried to get you to free yourself. I respect you."

"You pity me." Cindy muttered as she began to tune the red-head out and close in on herself.

 _ ***SLAM!***_

Cindy's attention was jolted back to the glowering red-head who slammed her palm onto the table. Cindy blinked as she thought she saw MJ's eyes turn blue for a split second but was positive it was just her eyes playing tricks on her.

"I _respect_ you." MJ corrected after regaining Cindy's attention. She could tell she had even startled Peter with her uncharacteristic show of aggression but she had to make sure she kept Cindy's attention.

 _ **[Hey if she's going to be living with you, be patient. She doesn't know how to do conflict, she doesn't like to argue or more like she doesn't know how. Her parents never fought and she's always been easy-going, the ten years alone didn't help either. If an argument happens she will tune you out unintentionally and just shut down on you.]**_

 **(MT Fun Fact: Cindy truly does not know how to handle arguments due to the reasons stated above.)**

"Pity implies you're weak yet you are stronger than I am. To even think I pity you is nothing but an insult to me because if you're weak then what am I?" MJ asked rhetorically as she stared Cindy down, not breaking eye-contact or else she would risk losing Cindy's attention. "Calm down and stop using your cell as a crutch." MJ said before giving her a calming smile. "Everyone in this room is affected by this so we all have to get through it together. Peter can show you to resist the urge and I'll be over here tossing water at you to stop you from mating." MJ said before turning to Peter. "Did I miss anything, Tiger?"

"N-no….wow MJ, you are _really_ good at this." Peter said as he looked at her in shock. Never before had he seen someone other than himself calm Cindy down and prevent her from pushing them away.

"Insanely good." Cindy said her expression mirroring Peter's as she felt her need to go back to her cell dissolve.

"Tiger, I don't think you quite understand how much of your emotional baggage I had to deal with." MJ said with a short laugh before teasingly pinching his cheek. "But you know what? I'd do it all again." MJ said before clapping her hands together. "Now come on you got until three o'clock to learn how to be in the same room with each other. I got a Photoshoot and Peter needs to visit May." MJ said before smiling at their matching expressions of determination. They could do this.

…but she was going to get more water just in case.

 **-Avengers Tower-**

"Jessica, I'm telling you this as a friend." She-Hulk began carefully and quietly as she and Jessica sat off to the side while Captain Marvel had a heated discussion with Iron Man, Kitty, and Maria Hill. She-Hulk was being careful not to accidentally let Captain Marvel overhear them with her heightened senses. "Please note that this is coming from a place of pure love. You're a fucking idiot."

"Excuse me!?" Spider-Woman whispered harshly.

"Error 404, stutter not found. You know damn well what I just said." She-Hulk said bluntly. "You're telling me you're being invited to something as romantic as _that_ tonight, and you're bringing Clint instead of asking Carol?"

"Look I love Carol, but not like _that._ I can't return her feelings." Spider-Woman said as she shook her head.

"Can't or Won't?"

" _Can't!"_

"Huh, so that's what you look like when you lie. Need I remind you what happened when Carol went off-world for two months?" She-Hulk asked rhetorically and at Spider-Woman's irritated expression she sighed. "Okay, why can't you?"

"Uh maybe because she's not only a woman but my best friend?" Spider-Woman said sarcastically. "For the thousandth time, while I have nothing against that life style-it ain't for me."

"So you're telling me someone beautiful, strong, smart, funny, knows you better than anyone else, makes a good living, and loves you to the point that they would take on five phoenix empowered mutants _alone,_ isn't your type because they don't have a dick?" She-Hulk asked bluntly. "I can literally go to a store four blocks away and get you one."

"Jen!"

"What!?" She-Hulk asked defensively. "I mean _look_ at her, she fills out that damn uniform better than Mar-Vell ever could-she's got muscles in all the right places while still looking completely feminine."

"Look Jen, you just don't get it-"

"-damn straight I don't because you sound dumb as hell right now." She-Hulk said bluntly. "I mean I could understand if you were dating _anyone_ else, even the web-head."

"In what fucked up world would that ever happen? Not to mention he's taken." Spider-Woman said as she shook her head.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Spider-Woman and Spider-Man are actually married in an alternate universe.)**

"Damn shame too." She-Hulk muttered getting a slightly disturbed look from Spider-Woman. "What? He literally has everything you could want, holy shit you just have a terrible taste in lovers in general don't you?" She-Hulk questioned as she looked at Spider-Woman in morbid fascination. "Hell even Carol saw that."

"Please don't remind me of that." Spider-Woman said as she placed her face in her hands. To this day she still couldn't believe Carol and Peter almost legitimately became an item.

"Why? The idea of another spider crawling on the Captain got your non-existent panties in a bunch." She-Hulk asked making Spider-Woman look up at her with what she presumed to be a glare. "Doesn't matter anyway, your taste in men makes anything you say invalid."

"Look, what's wrong with Hawkeye?" Spider-Woman questioned finally tired of her friend taking shots at her boyfriend. "He's charming, funny, handsome, dependable, and nice!"

"Yes he is." She-Hulk agreed.

"Then what's the problem with dating him?"

"Again, we're good friends Jess, but to answer that would require Carol level friendship as even our close bonds will shatter if I say anything." She-Hulk said simply as if stating a fact.

"Well seeing as I can't really go to Carol about this why don't you humor me?" Spider-Woman asked dryly.

"Jess, I'm warning you. You're not ready for this." She-Hulk said firmly.

"Try me."

"Fine." She-Hulk said with a shrug. "Tell me, and I want you to think hard about this. When he's over you, rocking your world, is he thinking about you or Bobbi?"

 **(MT Fun Fact: Bobbi aka Mockingbird is a shield agent and the Ex-Wife of Hawkeye. Though currently separated, strong feelings still remain. In fact, Bobbi once called one of her lovers "Clint" in bed…that didn't end well.)**

…

…

…

…

"….oh you bitch." Spider-Woman muttered as she clenched her fists tightly.

"I'd ask more but that's none of my business and I see our friendship is very fragile now." She-Hulk said as she glanced down at Jessica's clenched fists. "Please note that while I know the question may have crossed the line…I am a _Hulk_ and I will smash in defense if you get reckless." She-Hulk pointed out making Spider-Woman unclench her fists and take a deep breath to calm herself.

"Look…can…can we just drop this? I know Carol, she can fall for someone but she can move on without a problem if she see's nothing will come of it. I'd guess we'd need a week or two, or perhaps another world-ending threat and this will all blow over." Spider-Woman said making She-Hulk nod.

"Fine." She-Hulk said calmly making Spider-Woman look at her suspiciously. She-Hulk didn't just drop things, she pursued them until she got the results she wanted. It was why she was such a good lawyer. So for her to drop this was more than a little…unnerving.

"What are you up to?" Spider-Woman asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry your little spider-head over it. Just know that not everyone is as blind as you." She-Hulk said ominously.

"And I said it's not going to happen!" Captain Marvel snapped getting their attention as she glared at all three of the people before her. "Pryde, your nation and your people have enough to worry about. Logan and Laura are the only reasons people haven't written off your whole damn species after the last war. Hope has done her job, do yours." Captain Marvel ordered making Kitty glance away from her angrily. "Or so help me God, I'll call up Logan and have him deal with this."

"Though I agree with that assessment, SHIELD cannot let such a potential threat be left alone in the hands of some new millionaire just because he's funding this little task force of yours." Maria said firmly.

"This little task force saved the world while you wasted tax-payers dollars." Captain Marvel said coolly. "I know for a fact that the CIA did more than you did in protecting it."

"What are you talking about?" Maria asked with a glare.

"Wait a month and ask Natasha how she was really taken down." Captain Marvel said with a smirk. "SHIELD has no power in this scenario. She's made her choice, she _wants_ to stay with Parker and he wants her to stay. So she will."

"Why are you being so difficult-"

"Because you are wasting my time. I could be out helping people, but instead I have to deal with the three stooges who can't seem to respect a girl when she says no." Captain Marvel said making them flinch slightly as she stalked towards Maria and stared her down at her. Captain Marvel was only one inch taller, but at that moment she seemed like a giant to Maria. "You think you have power." Captain Marvel muttered as she looked at all of them before turning back to Maria. "But you don't even know what power is. Do you know what I see every time I see SHIELD?"

…

"I asked you a question." Captain Marvel repeated coldly as if dressing down a subordinate making Maria grit her teeth.

"What?"

"Cannon Fodder." Captain Marvel said making Maria's eyes widen. "Face it, look back at every disaster that sums up your role in a majority of them. I mean come on, when Thanos comes to face us even fucking Spider-Man gets more recognition from him than you guys. The reason we need SHIELD is because it gives the public the illusion of protection, helps them ignore how scary the real world is. How close they come to death every day if it wasn't for us. That's it. So play your role and leave these issues to those who matter." Captain Marvel said with a sneer. "Good day."

"Did...Did you just dismiss me!?" Maria asked angrily.

"I said, good day!" Captain Marvel repeated as she added some bass to her voice. Maria glared at her angrily before she turned around and left feeling humiliated. "And why are you still here, Pryde?" Captain Marvel didn't even look back at the mutant before Kitty phased out of the building. "And then there was one."

"Hey, I just wanna know if the kid is okay." Tony said as he raised his hands defensively making Captain Marvel stare at him.

…

…

…

"Bullshit." Captain Marvel deadpanned before sighing and dialing something on her Web-Ware.

["Hello?"]

"Anna check your firewalls." Captain Marvel said and the slight wince on Tony's face showed she had been correct.

["Alright but why-what the fuck!? Who's trying to hack-God damn it Stark! That bastard tried to hack into our systems!"] Anna said sounding heated before a sinister chuckle escaped her lips that even scared Captain Marvel a bit.

Okay…now she was starting to see why else she may have been _his_ lover.

["Bastard wants to play Corporate Warfare? Fine. It's on."] Anna said before hanging up.

"How…"

"Tony you are a valued comrade, a hero to many, an inspiration…but you're a jackass." Captain Marvel said bluntly. "It's expected at this point to be completely honest. That's why I'm not even mad." Captain Marvel said before turning away from him. "I'll warn you one time, stay away from Hope. She wants out of this life. You just turned P.I. into a competitor today-you've hurt yourself enough even if you don't see it yet, don't make me break your legs on top of it." Captain Marvel said as she walked away from him. "I gave you a choice in the last War, you chose wrong. I just gave you another one, think wisely." Captain Marvel said before leaving Tony to his thoughts.

"Whoa…intense." She-Hulk muttered as she stood up, confusing Spider-Woman greatly. "Wait Carol." She-Hulk said making the blonde turn to her in confusion as Tony left the headquarters.

"Sup, Jen?"

"Heard there was a great event going on tonight and that you were going single." She-Hulk said making Captain Marvel blink owlishly. "I'll be your date tonight."

"What!?" Spider-Woman asked, a slight edge to her voice as Captain Marvel nodded with a small smile.

"Sure, why not? I'll send Web-Head a message to see if it's okay, he wanted it to be kind of small." Captain Marvel said as she typed something into her Web-Ware. She hadn't thought much of She-Hulk's usage of the word date, figuring it was just She-Hulk being She-Hulk. A moment passed before Peter sent her a message. "He said its okay if it's you. Look, I'm going to go on patrol and maybe a ten minute personal flight to clear my head. We'll meet up at my place at five and kill some time until it starts."

"Sounds good." She-Hulk said, a bit surprised at how easily Captain Marvel accepted. "You do know what I mean by _date_ right?"

"Duh, Jen. I'm not stupid." Captain Marvel said with a short laugh thinking She-Hulk meant it as a hangout out with friends. "I'm flattered." Captain Marvel said teasingly though the teasing in her tone didn't quite register to the other two.

"Just glad we're on the same page." She-Hulk said as Captain Marvel nodded before leaving. _"Sorry Jess, I won't try anything but you need to acknowledge your feelings."_

"Jen!? What the actual hell!?" Spider-Woman snapped.

"What? You said you didn't want to date her. That means she is free. You were right, too, she does get over crushes quickly." She-Hulk stated as sparks unintentionally danced across Spider-Woman's fingers making the green woman look at her cautiously.

"You don't even like her like that!"

"No, but all romances start with an initial attraction and I can admit she has it going on. Worst case scenario, we get laid tonight and go on with life tomorrow." She-Hulk mused as she walked away rubbing her chin in thought. "How is this even going to work?" She-Hulk wondered aloud. "Maybe I need to visit that store after all." She-Hulk said as she left leaving Spider-Woman alone, clenching her fists tightly as her chest hurt for reasons she didn't want to think about.

 **-Deadpool's Apartment-**

"What the fuck is this!?" Deadpool asked angrily as he walked into his apartment and saw Shiklah about to kill a lamb for lunch. She was wearing a loose fitting T-shirt and sweatpants. "Sweats!?" Deadpool repeated as if personally affronted making Shiklah sigh as she remembered the last time this happened. "Parker gets to go home to a wife wearing lingerie and I get sweats!?"

 **(MT Fun Fact: This exact argument occurred in Canon, its how I know Deadpool was aware of Peter's marriage despite Mephisto.)**

"My love I-"

"I'm just fucking with you." Deadpool said with a chuckle as he placed his weapons on the table. "How has your day been?"

"A bit boring actually." Shiklah said making Deadpool pause as he glanced back her curiously.

"Guy still here? Cause I need to grab my spare costume from the closet." Deadpool asked nonchalantly.

"What?" Shiklah asked in confusion.

"…Oh….this is awkward." Deadpool muttered. "Well you said you were bored so I figured, you know, probably picked up someone. I mean your libido is higher than me on a Sunday afternoon."

"So you assumed that I just hopped into bed with the first person I saw?" Shiklah asked making Deadpool raise his hands defensively. "You think I'm that easy?"

"Look I'm sorry-"

"For your information it was the _tenth_ person I saw after _careful_ consideration and this time it wasn't even male, thank you very much. And no she's not here, she would have died but I'm trying to reduce my body count." Shiklah said leaving Deadpool in an awkward position. On one hand he totally called it while on the other he apparently called his wife the succubus version of a slut.

 _*Sniffle*_

" _Damn it, and the Web-Head's going to try two at the same time? At least she and Death are separated by planes of existences."_ Deadpool thought as he tried to figure out a way to stop his wife from crying. "Uh…look, I am trying my best to handle this culture shock alright? I mean by Succubus standards you're faithful, almost a nun, but by mortal standards you're the biggest ho that's ever walked the face of the earth."

That…that definitely didn't help.

"Why…why do you even stay with me if you think so lowly of me? I'm no idiot, I know you returned for your bas-your daughter." Shiklah corrected. She, for one, actually liked Ellie but the girl was a bastard. She meant nothing negative, just calling a duck a duck. Still she knew how her husband felt about the word and how the mortals twisted it into something more than what it was. "That means I have just under a century, at best, before she dies and you leave me for… _her."_

"Is that what this is about?" Deadpool asked with a shake of his head. It looked like he was going to have to be serious.

He hated being serious.

"Look I'll tell you what I told her, she's worth dying for but you're worth living for. Both suck just as much as each other." Deadpool said making her look at him in surprise. "When it's time for Ellie to go, I'm not going anywhere because I want to be with you. That said after Ellie dies. If I do die, I'm not coming back. Get it?" Deadpool asked curiously.

"Beloved, I appreciate your kind words…but they are all just lies." Shiklah said quietly with a pained smile confusing Deadpool greatly.

"What?"

"I'm a succubus, we see bonds of all types. The love Spider-Man has for his wife is a goal we all seek to have, but as you can guess our nature makes that all but impossible. It's our curse. You, however, already have such a bond." Shiklah said quietly. "The bond between you and Death burns just as brightly as theirs. Honestly, I should end our marriage and set you free but-"

"-You love me, and I love you." Deadpool said knowingly. "Look love ain't something that just clicks. You work at it, babe, that's it. Webs and MJ didn't just meet and fall in love it took work, a lot of it, drama, and hell even some deaths. Same with Death and I. I was just another soul, we didn't get to where we are until I was able to spend time with her after so many deaths and dealing with Thanos. You and I are the same, we have just as much potential, but we gotta work at it. Talk, you know?"

"I'm a _succubus_ love, I can't be faithful. I _physically_ can't-"

"-What does love have to do with being faithful? Love is irrational, beyond words, that mystical level bullshit you know? I didn't look at you or Death and go 'oh beauty, brains, booty, and personality…hm but I wonder about her ability to fuck one guy that's what really matters.'" Deadpool said sarcastically. "I picked you because you're _you_. A unique collection of blessings and fuck ups.'

"But-

"Shiklah! We love who we love because we love them." Deadpool said before pulling off his mask and giving her smile. "Get it?" Wade asked before giving her a kiss which she returned eagerly.

 _ ***Ba-dump***_

 _*Gasp!*_

"Shiklah?" Wade asked hesitantly. Her black and gold eyes released a crimson haze that matched the light coming from the three eyes on her crown as her horns protruded from her head.

" _ **Our bond…it changed…true love….I can feel my power growing as we speak."**_ Shiklah said before smirking as she picked Wade up and slung him over her shoulder. _**"Healing factor or not, you'll never walk again."**_ Shiklah promised making a chill go down his spine.

"W-wait honey, can't we just cuddle!?" Wade pleaded before looking up at the lamb that had managed to escape death for now. "Help!"

"BAHHH!"

"Fuck you! I can't wait to eat your non-helping-"Wade was cut off as Shiklah threw him on to a bed and straddle him. "I need an adult."

" _ **I am an adult."**_

 **-Later: May's Apartment-**

"You ever going to explain why I found you and Cindy drenched in water?" Teresa questioned as she stood next to Peter outside May's apartment.

"It's a very long story." Peter said as he shook his head before knocking on the door. After a few moments of waiting, May opened the door and her eyes widened as she saw Peter. "Hey Aunt May…uh…it's been awhile-"

 _*Smack*_

"Do you know how worried I've been!?" May questioned angrily as Peter rubbed the side of his face. He saw the slap coming a mile away but he didn't expect it to sting as much as it did, May was strong despite her age it seemed. "Get in here!" May said as she dragged Peter into the apartment by his ear while Teresa tried not to burst out laughing. "Do you know how worried I've been!?"

"Ouch! Hey, Aunt May, I can explain I've been busy! The company took up more of my time than I expected." Peter said as he rubbed his ear once she let him go.

"Oh and don't get me started on that company! Where did that even come from? I'm proud but at the same time you didn't think it would be nice to let me know?" Aunt May questioned angrily as Peter literally found himself backed into a wall as May verbally tore him a new one.

"It was a spur of the moment thing." Peter defended weakly. "Between that and…other things…I've had no free time."

"Other things? Like what? Being Spider-Man?" Aunt May questioned making his eyes widen.

"What? How did you-er- I mean I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me boy, you might be grown but I'll still knock you out." Aunt May threatened making Peter wince. "I've had my suspicions but that press conference confirmed it. Honestly all the times Ben has said that cursed phrase, did you think I wouldn't put two and two together after that?"

"…"

"If it wasn't for that dear Mr. Logan giving me tabs on you I don't know what I would have done." Aunt May said sadly making Peter look at her in confusion.

"Logan? How do you know Logan?"

"He and his sweet daughter live next door." Aunt May revealed making him gape her.

"What the fu-"Peter froze when he saw her eyes narrow in warning."-heck…is this how Anna feels? I need to talk to him about full details." Peter muttered.

"Oh don't you dare give him a hard time! This is on you, Peter." Aunt May said making his shoulders slump. "Honestly I was so worried, I saw you fight but shortly after that our cable went out due to the destruction. I had no idea what happened after Laura ran out."

"Wait, so you didn't see Peter die?" Teresa questioned before clamping her hands over her mouth with wide-eyes. Peter paled as Aunt May looked to the woman in horror.

"The heck Teresa!?"

"What!?" May asked as she turned back to Peter, her face flushed with anger.

"You're such a snitch!" Peter said as he glared at Teresa who smirked back at him, all traces of innocence gone. Seems Teresa wanted some sort of revenge for his death as well.

Part of him was glad he hadn't grown up with her at that moment.

The following verbal lashing Peter received was, quite frankly, legendary.

 **-20 minutes later-**

"And another thing-"

Oh my God it was still going on. Peter glanced back at Teresa whom was watching the exchange with rapt attention as if watching the funniest thing she had ever witnessed. A famous super-hero being dressed down by an elderly lady. Peter frowned as he tried to figure out a way to deflect some of the heat.

Fine, if Teresa wanted to play this game…

"-wait May! Look I know I screwed up, I do, but another reason I've been keeping out of contact is because I was busy trying to figure out how to go about things with Teresa!" Peter said as he gestured to the brunette woman whose eyes suddenly widened in alarm.

"Excuse me?" Aunt May questioned as she glanced back at the Agent.

"May…you might want to sit down for this…she's…she's my sister." Peter revealed making Aunt May look at the woman incredulously before glancing between her and Peter, noticing some of the similarities. "Mom had her during her last mission and had to put her in an orphanage rather than bring her to you and Ben." Peter said as he placed a comforting hand on the shell-shocked May's shoulder. "That being said, don't feel too bad for her she's known about you and I for like five years now."

"Peter…you…are an ass." Teresa muttered as May's pained expression shifted into a glare at that last bit of information. Teresa didn't know how or when it happened, but suddenly she found herself against what she had dubbed the wall of shame with Peter.

"The hell have you been!?" Aunt May snapped making her wince. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

 **-30 Minutes later-**

"…You two will not go this long without keeping in touch, do we have an understanding?" Aunt May questioned as the siblings both looked at her in fear. Aunt May then narrowed her eyes when she didn't get a response. "I asked you a question."

"Yes, Aunt May!" Peter and Teresa said in unison.

"Good, I'll make you two something to eat. Go wash your hands." Aunt May said as she walked away leaving the siblings alone.

"You're such a tattle-tell Peter."

"Pot or Kettle?" Peter countered before extending a hand to Teresa. "Next time we're outing Kaine."

"Deal." Teresa agreed, having been told about his clones when they were in his lab during the war. The two shook on it before going on to wash their hands.

 **-Houston-**

Kaine froze as he felt a disturbance…which was weird since he no longer had his Spider-Sense.

 **-Mid-Town High School-**

To say Hope's first day was going by slowly was an understatement. She had almost preferred to be hated as opposed to her current situation. Everyone was staying out of her way completely, not sure how to treat her. She had noticed this when she had started roaming the halls, books held close to her chest while students practically leapt to different sides of the hallway in order to not get in her way. Now it was lunch time and though she had a place to sit, she had no one to sit with.

"Man, I wonder if it's too late to get homeschooled." Hope muttered to herself as she picked at her food.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you, from what I can tell the food here isn't really edible." A familiar voice spoked up making her look up in surprise to see Laura. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Please go ahead." Hope said with a nervous smile, glad that she at least had one person to talk to. People began to whisper quickly as Laura took a seat with Hope.

"Give them a bit and just talk to me. As far as they know I am a regular human since thankfully I had the foresight to wear a mask during the fight. Providing you don't try to kill me again, they'll get over their fear." Laura said simply making Hope flinch.

"Yeah…s-sorry about that-"Hope stopped when she saw the teasing smirk on Laura's lips. "Oh ha-ha, laugh it up. Some of us are still traumatized by what happened." Hope said with a short laugh.

"Yeah well if you don't hold my attempt on your life against me, I can extend the same courtesy." Laura said making Hope nod.

"Deal. So how are you handling school? You didn't really get to be here long before the war started from what I hear." Hope said.

"Hmph, takes some time getting used to 'gym' not involving simulations involving sentinels but other than that there is no real difference between school here and on Utopia." Laura explained.

"Cool, so made any friends in the little time you had?" Hope asked making Laura shake her head.

"I don't really do the whole… _friends_ …thing." Laura explained making Hope quirk an eye-brow.

"Yet here you are." Hope said making Laura smile.

"Indeed. Here I am." Laura said making Hope smile. "Personally I blame Logan, you know how he gets with red-heads."

"What, was that an actual _joke_ from you? And a clone joke at that?" Hope asked with a giggle. "What would everyone at Utopia think if they knew you had a personality?"

"Oh no, that would ruin my image." Laura said, her face complete devoid of emotion. "If you told someone…" Hope blinked when she felt one of Laura's foot claws tap the side of her leg. The cold metal sent a chill down her spine. "I'd have to kill you." Laura said with a wink before retracting her claw quickly.

"Is that right?"

"That's right." Laura said with a smirk before glancing down at the schedule Hope carried around with her. "Seems as though we have the rest of our classes together. The rest of the day should be a bit more bearable then."

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Hope said with a smile.

Looks like the day was looking up.

 **-Utopia: Headmaster's Office-**

Logan was sipping his coffee as he continued to fill out an ungodly amount of paper work which had built up thanks to everything that had occurred over the past few days. He suddenly looked up with he heard someone enter his office and quirked an eye-brow when he saw Emma.

"Logan."

"Frost. What do you need?" Logan asked making Emma take a deep breath as she sat across from him.

"Guidance."

Well….that was a new one.

"Say what?" Logan asked as he blinked owlishly.

"I am a woman who has always prided herself for having control over her life. Recent events have shown me that that control was merely an illusion. I find myself at a loss of what to do, I am supposed to start teaching tomorrow…but what could I teach them after everything that's happened?" Emma questioned with a frown. "I who was nearly destroyed by the man I loved and practically set back human and mutant relations by who knows how much. I have effectively done more harm than good." Emma said as she clenched her fists tightly. "I should be in jail. Why did you free me?"

"Emma." Logan said making her look up at him as he leveled her with an intense stare. "From what you've just told me it looks like I made the right choice."

"Excuse me?" Emma asked with a frown.

"You've done more harm than good that's true. However, you are missin' something' important." Logan said knowingly

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"You're young." Logan said bluntly making her eyes widen slightly. "You've made dumb mistakes and even dumber decisions-it's what you do. Your duty is to learn from them and make sure they ain't repeated. What can you teach the students? Teach them what you just told me. Teach them about the weight of their actions and their choices and the impact they have on all mutants." Logan said simply. "You're a lot of things, Emma, but a lost cause ain't one of em'."

"Many would beg to differ concerning that last point."

"And they'd be wrong." Logan said easily. "We become who we're meant to be, Frost. Its how I went from a weapon to a headmaster of all things. It's why my heart stops when I look at my daughter every day and realize my costume might fit her better than it ever did me. It's why you're here before me, seekin' guidance, when a week ago you would sneer at the sight of me. Here's a secret Emma, want to know why I helped you? Because we need you if we want to survive."

"What?" Emma asked as her cold expression had crumbled halfway through his rant. At that moment Emma could practically see his age and it dawned on her the reality of just how much he had seen. He was not the smartest individual, by far, but he was easily one of the wisest she had ever encountered. One just had to get through his rough exterior to see it.

"Charles is too optimistic to see that we can't have a peaceful revolution. That said, Magneto and now one-eye, are too militant. These are kids, not soldiers but at the same time they need to be able to handle themselves out there. The faculty are all blind with the exception of you. You're right in the middle of the extremes, you know what needs to be done and do it whether people hate you or not. That's why I need you here. To protect them from all danger." Logan said as he leaned back in his chair. "Including me."

"Excuse me?"

"You were right about Laura, she's a great kid but she is a risk. I ain't stupid, if she stayed here and the trigger scent got to her, a lot of students would die. At least I can hide her out there, even after being on the news, I have people who made it seem as though she left the country right after that. Laura isn't a problem though…I am…much…much…more dangerous." Logan said seriously. "If someone got into my head, you would all die. That's why _I_ need you. My mental barriers have weakened a bit since our fight and I haven't strengthened them."

"But why?"

"Because if something happens to me, I need you to be able to _end_ me Frost. Unlike Chuck, you won't hesitate to do what needs to be done." Logan said before picking up his pen as he went back to work. "Anything else?" Logan asked without looking at her as she looked at him in a new light.

"N-No…that would be all." Emma said before clearing her through as she regained her cold expression. "Well actually…"

"You have a lot of issues Frost, but I ain't no shrink. Still if you want to stop in and talk about what's bugging you, my door's open just bring a beer or something." Logan said as he saved her the embarrassment of asking if she could come to him for help. Emma nodded, cursing herself for being so easy to read before walk to his door.

"Oh and Frost?" Logan called out making her pause. "Put some damn clothes on." Logan said making her roll her eyes as she left. _"Hmph, went easier than expected. Gonna have to thank May later for the pointers."_

 **-Later: With Storm-**

["…Ororo you know despite everything. Despite the clear difference in our priorities. I will always care for your well-being."] T'Challa said solemnly.

"And I, you." Storm said making him nod.

["You are your own woman and when you move on I will wish you nothing but the best of luck…that said Ororo, not him."] T'Challa pleaded. ["Anyone but him."]

"Goodbye, T'Challa." Storm said as she hung up on the Wakandian king.

 _*Knock*_

 _*Knock*_

"Come in." Storm said as the door to her room opened making her smile when she saw Logan leaning in the doorway.

"School's out and paper work is done, ready for that beer Ro'?" Logan asked with a feral grin making her nod with a smile as she walked to him. "Feeling alright?"

"Better than ever." Storm said before lowering her head slightly to give him a deep kiss.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Storm got over her marriage and moved on to Wolverine** _ **REALLY**_ **fast in canon. Like "OMG WTF" fast. Like two issues maybe fast.)**

"I can get used to this." Logan said after breaking the kiss. _"No way in hell I'm fuckin' this up again this time around."_

"You and I both." Storm said with a smirk. Honestly she had been waiting for this for a while, ever since they first became teammates tis had been building up but life constantly threw obstacles in the way. Hopefully now that they had made it to this point, they could make something out of it. The feral mutant excited her in a way that she couldn't quite describe.

 **-Mid-Town High School-**

The rest of the day had been great for Hope. Turns out Laura was right and after a while other students had deciding to take a chance and talk to her leaving her with a surprising amount of new friends. Two in particular were a pair of freshmen who, unlike the others hadn't approached her due to thinking an upperclassmen wouldn't want to hang out with them. Their names were Andy Maguire and Chrissy Chen and after being reassured by Hope that it was okay they hung out when they could between classes. Hope was a firm believer that age shouldn't determine friendship as her closest friends varied vastly in age.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Andy Maguire would become a temporary side-kick of Spider-Man later in canon and his love-interest was Chrissy. Unfortunately his power went to his head and would eventually lead him to losing them by Spider-Man's hand. Later the Superior Spider-Man would give him his powers back in an attempt to take it for himself.)**

"Those two were amusing. Complete hero-philes, I'm surprised neither of them asked you for an autograph." Laura said with a smirk.

"Don't be a tease, or I might let it slip who you are." Hope said with a wink. "Bet you Chrissy would go from your number one fan to your number one stalker in mere seconds."

"You wouldn't dare." Laura said with a look of mock horror on her face as they exited the school. Chrissy was a nice girl who had apparently thought Laura was the coolest person she had ever met. "If you did that she'd be so focused on me that poor Andy might never get her to notice him. Can you imagine that? An eternity of only having his right hand as a lover."

"Shut up!" Hope said with a laugh as she nudged the smirking Laura.

"Too close to home? Sorry." Laura said making Hope blush before giving the feral a small glare but before she could retort, Laura placed her helmet on Hope's head. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

"Huh, why?"

"Why not? Don't need a reason do I?" Laura questioned as she quirked eyebrow making Hope roll her eyes before flipping her visor down.

"What's going to happen when the cops see you without a helmet?"

"Depends on whether or not they can catch me." Laura said and Hope couldn't tell if she was joking or not. "Your primary mode of transportation was a jetpack, I believe my bike is leagues safer than that."

"Touche." Hope admitted as she followed Laura to her bike. "I miss my Jetpack maybe Peter can make me a new one."

"Yeah, that wouldn't raise any eyebrows coming to school." Laura said sarcastically making Hope pause.

"Good point." Hope admitted as she climbed onto the bike behind Laura. She held onto the feral tightly as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Glad there was no homework, gives me some time to get ready for tonight."

"Does Mary Jane still not know what's happening?" Laura questioned curiously.

"Yeah which is crazy seeing how I am a horrible secret keeper. Still it's going to be awkward sitting around while all these people who've known each other for years mingle." Hope said as Laura turned a corner.

"Well it appears as though we will be awkward together since I am going as well." Laura said surprising Hope.

"Really? Thought that wasn't your kind of thing."

"It's not."

"So why-"

"You want company or not?" Laura asked with a hint of a growl in her voice giving Hope a hint that it may not be good to continue her line of questioning.

"Sorry, I'm just a curious person." Hope said sheepishly making Laura snort.

"So I've noticed." Laura said and Hope could barely tell that she had a small smile on her face. "Just know that I'm a dangerous person."

"I know." Hope said, and she really did. Without the Phoenix Force anymore Hope wasn't sure if she could stand up to Laura, at least until the feral snapped anyway. "I don't care but I know." Hope said nonchalantly making Laura chuckle.

 **-Peter's Apartment-**

Hope was about to open the door when Laura suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around suddenly. Hope's eyes widened in surprise when she found herself with her back to the wall as the feral placed a hand on the wall next to her face.

"L-Laura?" Hope asked in confusion as the feral gave her an intense stare before laughing a bit and pointing to her head.

"I need by helmet back." Laura said making Hope's flush in embarrassment, completely forgetting she even had it on. Laura pulled the helmet off before giving the red-head a smile. "Thank you, I will see you tonight." Laura said before walking away with the helmet tucked under her arm, not even looking back at her friend as she waved.

Hope watched her leave before turning back to the door and fumbling with the lock for a bit before she made it back into the apartment. Closing the door behind her, Hope pulled off her back pack before leaning back against the door and sliding down to the floor, clutching the backpack to her chest. Her face was as red as her hair for reasons she didn't understand as a small smile graced her lips.

"Well…your first day looks like it went well." A voice spoke up making her blink before looking up to find an extremely amused MJ staring at her from the couch where she was watching the new television. "Really well." MJ said with a teasing grin, making Hope's face darken.

"Uh-I-uh-I have homework." Hope said quickly before rushing to her room while MJ giggled.

"Teenagers." MJ said as she turned back to the television resolving to speak with Hope the next day in order to give Hope a chance to gather her thoughts. MJ saw this coming, but not on day one. Hope missed a lot of things girls her age should have experienced by now and it seems they were finally catching up to her.

This should be interesting.

 **-With Wade-**

 **BGM: Between The Sheets-Isley Brothers**

It had been… _hours…_ and Shiklah showed no signs of slowing down. She had lost herself to her instincts multiple times which he noticed because he felt himself "die" on numerous occasions. Despite herself and her feelings, Death had seemed horribly amused at how often he had popped up in her domain so far and Shiklah didn't seem to mind-or notice- she was screwing a corpse on more than one occasion.

"For the love of God Shiklah take a break!" Wade begged, he literally couldn't feel his lower body as his pelvis kept cracking and healing. "Thirty times…I…I can't go anymore, there is nothing left!" Shiklah actually growled at him as her eyes blazed red.

" _ **No talking."**_ Shiklah ordered before a dark grin crossed her face, her body completely consumed with lust as she dismounted him. _**"This is for you, you will thank me later so be silent and take your medicine."**_ Shiklah said before licking him from his chest up to his neck before sinking her fangs deeply into him making his body tense

"M-Medicine…?" Wade asked in confusion.

" _ **What did I say about talking?"**_ Shiklah questioned before crawling forward a bit and sitting on his chest. A small tail suddenly appeared on her lower back which reached forwards and encircled his member. Wade shuddered as she used her powers to make him harden as she buried his head between her legs making her release a roar of pleasure as he blacked out.

 **-With Death-**

" _ **Well hello again my love."**_

"Help. Me!" Wade gritted out making her giggle as his misfortune.

" _ **No. You see, it seems I made a mistake. I had mistaken her for a whore yet she managed to forge such a bond with you."**_ Death said with a cruel smile. _**"I know what she's doing for you now and I must say it's ingenious."**_

"Can you at least tell me why I am being baptized with Succubus pussy!?" Wade questioned making her shake her head with a smile.

" _ **And ruin the surprise?"**_ Death asked making his shoulders slump. She took pity on him and gestured for him to come to her. _**"Here, I'll hold you and let you relax for a bit before returning to your body."**_

"Thanks." Wade said as he approached her while she brought up an image of his body and Shiklah. "She's really going at it!"

" _ **Indeed. As…strange as it sounds, I can't look a way for some reason."**_ Death murmured.

"Better than Pornhub." Wade admitted as he sat down in front of Death and decided to take five while she encircled her arms around him. "Hopefully she remembers we have plans tonight."

 **BGM: END**

 **-Later: Carol's Apartment-**

"…So then the guy points a gun at me and even his partner turns to him like he's lost is damn mind." Carol continued her story from her shower while Jen burst out laughing.

"No way, has been sleeping under a rock?"

"Right? Like do you not know who the hell I am?" Carol said as she turned off the water. "So then the dumbass shoots me anyway so I decided to screw with him."

"Kind of scared to ask, but what did you do?"

"Caught the bullet in my teeth and shattered it. He almost shit himself." Carol said as she walked out of her restroom in her panties, her towel wrapped around her neck and covering her breasts. "So his friend points at me and turns to his friend with a glare and said, and I quote, 'you idiot that's not even her final form' like what the hell? Am I some sort of final villain or something?"

"Ha, I wish I was there sounds like you ran into the dumbest muggers in the…city…" She-Hulk trailed off as she actually looked back and got a good look at her 'date'. Seems Carol had a better body than she realized. Carol, of course, didn't notice as she went to her fridge and bent over to grab a bottle of water. To her, it was just like they were in the locker rooms after a training session.

"If I wasn't sure there are dumber ones, I'd agree. Never forget Stilt-Man, Jen, really makes you appreciate the Dr. Doom's of the world." Carol mused as she turned to face her friend whom quickly snapped out of her daze.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Stilt-Man is a super villain that challenges super-heroes…with stilts. I…I can't even…)**

"Amen to that." Jen mused. _"Remember the plan, Jen. This is for Jessica."_ Jen reminded herself before a thought occurred to her. "Speaking of final form, how does it feel to have Binary back?" Jen asked before smirking. "I think with that you're finally stronger than me again."

"It's amazing. It's like an instant adrenaline rush, intoxicating, but I have to be careful and try not to lose myself in it." Carol said before frowning. "Not to mention when I transform I have to make sure it's a _full_ transformation or else there are major health risks."

 **(MT Fun Fact: Carol once accidentally tapped into her Binary powers partially as Captain Marvel and the brain damage nearly killed her. In fact she had trouble with her memories and flying had the risk of making her brain-dead)**

"How bad we talking?"

"Bad." Carol said with a grimace. "Honestly I envy you, you get to stay in the body that pleases you indefinitely."

"That's a first." Jen said with a snort. "Can't tell you how many people I've dated tried to get me to go back to my other body. People think I have some insecurities or something and its like, hell no-"

"-you just like that form more and feel more comfortable in it. No don't explain, trust me I get." Carol said with a small laugh. "Remember the first time I had Binary? I stayed in it permanently and when I lost it, it was like I lost a part of me. Like it was a drug I couldn't kick. We both know how that went." Carol said making Jen wince.

 **(MT Fun Fact: When Carol first lost her Binary powers, the loss of her god-like strength sent her into a battle with Alcoholism which she would have lost if not for Iron Man.)**

"Main reason I let Tony get away with as much shit as he tries to pull. I owe him and he's a good person and his heart is in the right place. That said I have people to protect now and next time he tries something I won't hold back." Carol muttered making Jen frown a bit as she looked at the blonde.

"So why don't you just stay Binary?" Jen questioned making Carol shake her head.

"No can do, I made 'Captain Marvel' a symbol again. Something people look up to. It's the legacy of a great man who protects every one even after death. Not only that but it's a personal challenge, a matter of pride." Carol said with a smirk. "The stronger Captain Marvel gets the stronger Binary is."

"Oh I get it. So it's kind of like why I work out in my normal form then." Jen said knowingly. Unlike her cousin who got stronger the angrier he got, her strength had an actual limit. The most effective way to increase the limit was to increase the strength of her base state as She-Hulk would get exponentially stronger as a result.

"Yeah and I can't get stronger if I stay Binary, sometimes I just need to get my ass whooped as Captain Marvel. I have people to protect." Carol said with a grin.

"But who protects you?" Jen couldn't help but ask making her pause before scratching the back of her head as she thought about it.

"The boys I guess." Carol said as she blushed a bit knowing damn well she'd never admit that to their faces. "We've seen each other at our worsts, the public doesn't know but we're each broken in our own unique way, luckily because of that we can help each other. You'll probably see it tonight actually." Carol said with a sigh making Jen look at her confusion.

"Oh?"

"Yeah pay attention if you really want to. I'll have some drinks tonight, it's expected seeing what's going on, but don't be surprised if one of them snatches it from my hand if I have one too many." Carol said her face a little red at admitting that. "It's embarrassing."

"No it's sweet." Jen said sincerely.

"It makes me look weak." Carol muttered making Jen shake her head.

"No." Jen denied making Carol look up at her in confusion. "It makes you look human."

Carol's resulting smile made it really hard for Jen to remember why she was doing this.

 **-With Peter and Teresa-**

"I'll admit it that was nice." Teresa said as she and Peter walked down the streets of Manhattan. "It was like having a small taste of everything I missed out on, you know?"

"Yeah, gotta admit life would have been a lot more interesting with you around." Peter said with a smile.

"Maybe if I was raised with you I could be something more than I am now."

"Teresa, there is nothing wrong with who you are." Peter said firmly making her scoff.

"Trust me Pete, if you knew even half-"

"T, I know it all." Peter said making her look to him in surprise. "You think I just got your credentials? I know your career, T. And I'm proud."

"You, of all people shouldn't be, I'm a monster." Teresa said quietly.

"You're a survivor. You did what was necessary to get your men out. You've given _everything_ for your country." Peter said as he stopped in front of her and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Trust me T, our parents would be proud."

"They'd be rolling their graves." Teresa whispered harshly as she shoved his hands off of her. "Which is saying something considering our mother was fucking "Bloody" Mary Fitzpatrick. I'm the spawn of killers who will only spawn more killers. It's a curse you managed to avoid, but not me."

"The Finisher, Whisper, The Shade, Gog, Digger, Moondark, and Drom." Peter listed off making Teresa look at him in confusion "A few of the people I've killed." Peter said quietly making her look at him in alarm as he placed his hands in suit pockets. "Surprised? My body count may not even touch yours but don't assume I escaped the _family business._ No remorse for them either, I even quipped after a few of them passed."

 **(MT Fun Fact: Canon. Despite what people may assume, Spider-Man does have a body count.)**

"Then there are the Kravens, I didn't kill them but I wanted to. I _hunted_ them out of vengeance and you know what? I was good at it. Forget the super soldier serum, the venom that turned me into this could create the greatest assassins of all time." Peter murmured as he looked down at his hands.

"So even you can't escape this." Teresa said as she clenched her fists tightly.

"No, but I can live with it." Peter said making her look up to him in surprise. "I met our parents, you know? When I died."

"I don't have time for your lies, Peter." Teresa muttered as she brushed past him.

"Will was wrong." Peter said making her freeze as she shakily looked back at him with fear in her eyes. "I have no idea what it means but our parents had messages they wanted me to give to you. Will was wrong, you are more than a name. That's from mom."

"W-what?"

"Dad wanted me to tell you that he's proud and that his heart broke on every Christmas and birthday you were alone." Peter said as he walked towards her as tears filled her eyes. "And they both wanted me to let you know how much they love you, and how proud they are of the woman you've become."

"P-Peter." Teresa choked out as he held her tightly while she cried into his chest.

"Our blood and surroundings set the foundation, but we ultimately determine who we are. Who we become. Be the greatest you, you can be. That one's from me." Peter said as he gave her a wink. "Now come on let's figure out where the hell you parked." Peter said making her laugh a bit.

 **-With Wade-**

"Ugh…my aching…everything." Wade grunted out as he forced himself to sit up, the sheets sticking to his back as both he and the bed were covered in questionable substances. He blinked tiredly as he noticed the bed was closer to the ground than her remembered. Glancing to the side he noticed the legs of the bed had shattered at some point. "Damn…battle wounds aside, I can't remember the last time I got some booty like that!" Wade said as he forced himself up and left the bed-room and found his wife watching T.V. in the living room.

"Hello, my beloved." Shiklah greeted when she noticed him. To his surprise she said it with even more warmth than he thought possible and she was actually blushing a bit. "Sorry about going overboard a bit earlier. I was just so…happy…and I wanted to return the favor."

"Babe, you are something else. Still, best thank you ever." Wade said with a chuckle before glancing out of the window, noting how dark it had gotten. "Shit, it was like ten when I came home how long were we at it?"

"Awhile, it's seven now which means we have an hour and a half to get ready for the party." Shiklah said as she looked amused as though she noticed something he hadn't,

"Cool I'll hit the shower and put on my spare costume. Crack a window, smells like sex in here." Wade said as he went towards the restroom.

"I believe a suit is more appropriate for this event."

"Don't think they need me showing my ugly mug around on a night like tonight." Wade said with a laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'd put one on top of my costume but its way too hot for that." Wade said once he got into the restroom.

"Three…two...one…" Shiklah counted down as her smirk grew.

"AHHH! What the fuck!?" Shiklah giggled as she rose from her couch and floated over to the bathroom.

 **BGM: Just Like Me-Jamie Foxx (Feat. T.I)**

Wade was looking at his reflection in shock as he noticed his scars had all but disappeared. His skin was smooth and he had a head full of light brown-nearly blond-hair and brown eyes. He rubbed a hand over his chin and noted the stubble.

"Surprise." Shiklah said as she embraced him from behind a placed her head next to his as he continued to look at the mirror in shock.

"H-How…" Wade whispered as his eyes watered a bit. "This is _my_ face."

"Succubi have many mates but only one true one. For me you are that mate and as such you are granted a gift of beauty." Shiklah said as she kissed his cheek. "No mortal condition can withstand our bond. This is my gift to you for being everything I could have ever asked for." Shiklah whispered into his ear. "To me I see no difference between who you are now and who you were this morning. Scars or no scars, I felt no shame. Still I believe that _you_ would feel better like this and now you can visit your daughter without wearing a mask."

"Shiklah…" Wade whispered before grabbing her and lifting her up and placing her on the counter. "You're insane." Wade said with a grin which she mirrored.

"Surely no more than you." Shiklah said as she rested her forehead to his.

"That's it." Wade realized making her look at him in confusion. "Why I love you." Wade clarified with a smile. "You're just like me."

"I suppose I am." Shiklah agreed as her eyes lit up mischievously. "Now about we take that shower and then go buy some new clothes?"

"You read my mind." Wade said before practically ripping the little clothing she had on off as she began kissing his neck. Wade lifted her up and carried her to the shower as she reached down and tore off his boxers while he turned on the water. Shiklah released a gasp as he pressed her firmly against the glass door of the shower and entered from behind. "You're fucking perfect." Wade whispered to her as he began to thrust in and out of her causing her breast to slide up and down the glass.

 _ ***Flash***_

"Come on babe, surely you can give me a discount?" Wade said to a blushing clerk as he wore a black suit Shiklah had picked out.

"I...I…I'll see what I can do." The woman stammered as she rushed off.

"It's yours, completely free!" A voice said eagerly making him glance back to see a man practically turning into mush in his wife's hands who was now wearing an expensive looking purple dress. Shiklah gave Wade a wink which he returned.

"So does it look as good as you thought?" Wade asked once the man raced off making her tilt her head.

"Yes, but I believe me may need a second opinion." Shiklah said making him look at her in confusion before she pressed her lips to his.

 **-With Death-**

" _ **My, my, your mortal garments are so oddly…striking**_." Death murmured as she glided over to Wade and trailed a finger under his chin. _**"So rugged."**_ Death said she trailed her finger against the shadow of his beard. _**"Oh she did marvelously."**_ Death said before kissing him.

 _ ***Flash***_

Wade and Shiklah grinned as they walked towards Parker Industries hand in hand as people of both sexes stopped just to gawk at them as they made their way through the crowded side-walk.

"I got twenty numbers." Wade said as he held up a black notebook making her smirk as she raised her own.

"Thirty, you have much to learn my love." Shiklah teased making him laugh as he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer while she placed her head on his shoulder.

 **-Parker Industries-**

Anna and Cindy, who were wearing black and white dresses respectively, were chatting in the lobby before looking over when they noticed Shiklah and Wade entered the building.

"Shiklah!" Cindy greeted with a wave which the Succubus returned. Cindy had grown a strong bond with everyone that had been involved with testing her over the past few months.

"Cin." Shiklah said with a nod before looking on in amusement as Anna woman looked between her and her husband in confusion.

"Uh…I know you're a Succubus, but are you sure Deadpool won't mind you showing up with someone else? Might make things awkward." Anna said, concern lacing her voice as the Succubus giggle.

"Why don't you ask him?" Shiklah asked with a smirk as she tilted her head towards the grinning Wade.

"No way! Damn, slick the hell happened?" Anna said as she gave an appreciative once-over.

"Let's just say the right woman can inspire one hell of a change." Wade said before gesturing to the elevator. "Ladies, let's go enjoy the night."

 **BGM: END**

 **To be continued…**

 **Date Night #2 Solicitation**

 **Emotions run high as the party finally kicks off!**

 **Sibling War: Susan Storm-Richards vs. Peter Parker**

 **Laura Kinney vs. Jessica Drew!?**

 **And speaking of Jess, she has something to say to our favorite Captain**

 **MJ and Peter finally renew their vows…and they get…** _ **busy.**_

 **Hope finally makes even more friends which is good because Laura ends their friendship without remorse!**

 **Feels and drama shall be seen and not every heart may make it out in one piece!**

 **All this and more in the next issue!**

 **Price: Free.99**

 **Reviews:**

 **Dementoid-thingies: I can promise more action from the Corps when the action picks up again, as for Ellie her future remains to be seen.**

 **Sean Malloy-1: Glad you liked the chapter!**

 **-She'll help when a situation forces her to participate, but as for full blown hero? No that's not the life she wants.**

 **-Yes they will, in fact two of the members will date each other unlike their mentors' team.**

 **-Fortunately (or unfortunately depending who you ask) I have plans for Scott**

 **Keyblade Master Cole: Yup they are!**

 **Redrangerlegacy:** "So does everyone, strap me down and force me to watch a MLP marathon. I'll be gone in minutes!"

 **Gundam Kaiser: Hope is a badass isn't she, but she nerfed herself when she killed the Phoenix lol that power left her and went to her people. Still she's stronger than she was before training with Spider-Man. Lol I forgot all about that song! It does fit XD.**

 **ShadowBloodedge9396: Right? Like damn that must suck at least some of the gods do genuinely care about their champions at least but most believe in tough love. Lol Ero's appearance won't be that predictable hopefully XD. Spider lost his get out of jail free card which will be explained later.**

 **Spider-Man and Deadpool always have had a complicated relationship. Deadpool legitimately sees Spider-Man as a role model and even once stopped Spider-Man from killing so that he could stay better than him. They even have an ongoing team-up that is apparently supposed to be one big bromance. Then there is stuff that you haven't seen from their old time-line. Glad you liked to team up and following Binary beatdown!**

 **That's the tragedy of Spider-Man, one of the most prominent heroes but he himself doesn't even realize it let alone others. Which is why Carol was so pissed that out of everyone he was the one who died. He always puts himself in that position and gets no recognition for it.**

 **SlAsh17: Glad you liked the chapter and the Fun Facts! Hope you liked the first half!**

 **RushedLegacy: I honestly am way ahead of schedule, like we're already on stuff I hadn't planned until like…March…lol. Glad you liked the fun facts! I'll do my best to make this as easy to read as possible.**

 **Budman: Glad you liked the chapter! Yeah I had to do it, that fucking game got me too. Yeah I had this long drawn out thing planned but I figured that was a waste this kept the feels and got to the point. Trust me when the full weight of the gods and champion storyline gets revealed it will be epic.**

 **Ferpet: A lot?** _ **A lot?**_ **That spy crap basically is Marvel. In fact, that's pretty much the entire existence of the X-Men. Subterfuge and behind the scenes planning, lord knows Xavier was one hell of a puppet master. Even when he died his schemes were still being revealed. Hey man don't rant at me, fact of the matter is they are play things of the gods-especially Spider-Man-can't just write that out lol. Though looking back at it I may have made the dialogue seem a little too sinister, they are the good guys-trust me on this. Glad you liked the update!**

 **Fablesrogue: Woooo! I knew I was the man!**

 **Glad you liked the team up and yeah everyone wants scooter dead. Let me know if you guessed right! Glad you liked Hope, she was definitely a wasted char in LIAG but I hope to fix that this time around and keep her on board. I got to it and I'll get to next one if we reach the 200 Milestone! Review!**

"I still haven't mastered that unfortunately, I woulda taught it if I could!"

 **L337 M4n: Even the gods need a hobby XD. Yeah I figured Dagda too but Marvel gave him Cernunnos instead which kind of makes sense in a way seeing his affiliation with woodland animals. Death is…coming to terms with Shiklah's presence. She just doesn't trust Shiklah which is her main issue as she like Deadpool don't really understand the Succubus culture but as long as Shiklah proves herself they might have an agreement.**

 **A good amount of heroes have godly patrons, like Black Panther for example, but how involved the gods are with their champion vary. For example, Anansi is really hands off and just watches over the future of Peter. T'Challa and Bast work together and have a much more solid relationship. Sonja and Scathach was practically that of a daughter and her mother. Not sure if Iza and Ammy are that involved in Marvel heroes as of now. Amaterasu has made an appearance and Izanagi has actively fought alongside gods of other pantheons though.**

 **The Wolf Paladin: Yeah it probably irked them, irked me too but for now he's a necessary evil. Yeah, Silk didn't have much other than movies, recordings, and T.V. to work with concerning her experience with heroes lol. That's an interesting ship to root for, what happens-happens. More like already had an interest since before they were born and are just now working together XD. Ty for the review!**

 **Star Iron: Glad you like the chapter and thanks for the review! Trust me, that's one of the more…realistic revivals when compared to Marvel canon. Think about that for a moment lol.**

 **Byakko-179: Sorry if it wasn't clear, I'd suggest rereading that conversation but no "him" referred to Ra as in the Egyptian Sun God. You were off on that guess friend but it was a logical conclusion I'll give you that! Thanks for the review!**

 **Rales Mckoy: Glad you liked the chapter and the update! Don't let the random Armageddons, battles, and romance distract you there is a much bigger picture in the back ground.**

 **Doubledamn: Lol yeah didn't feel like drawing out the death everyone knew he was coming back, the question was how and how epic could I make it. Ero obtaining a physical form depends on him getting a NEW body so she can over take the dead one. He returned to the body so Ero was not given a physical body…that said that doesn't mean she isn't around.**

 **AthanMortis: Lol sorry! Here's an update, want more!? Break that review milestone! Review!**

 **Master of Dragons God: Thanks!**

 **Dopplerdee: Lol that might just piss her off more for endangering children. Hope's like the reverse of Spider-Man. He was an awkward teen struggling to be a hero. She's an awkward teen hero struggling to be normal. Too lazy to switch formats, gonna need something drastic for that to happen main reason I haven't uploaded on DA or AO3**

 **Code R.R: Lol glad you like it! Wait, aren't African and Egyptian the same thing? XD lol but yeah we got Norse, Greek, Vodu, Egyptian, and Death so far. Glad to increase the hype!**

 **Heroman45: Lol main reason I respond to reviews no matter how many or how long it takes, I started off responding to one person a chapter cause that's all the reviews I got. Now I'm liable to get 30-50 on some stories, still gonna respond though.**

 **Yeah she was definitely a wasted char in LIAG she unfortunately didn't fit in with all the chaos going on. Now I get to expand on her a bit more (The lack of 20+ other love interest for Spidey to focus on helps too lol)**

 **You know we need to have a date night! And this one is a two-parter, too! Want to see the rest? Review and break the 200 Milestone and I will work on it like a man possessed!**

 **EDelta88: Lol yeah it was! Thanks for the review!**

 **ShepardisaBOSS: Lol glad you liked the fight and yeah I wanted a unique way to bring back Spidey that showed how attached Hope had become and just how stubborn she can be if she puts her mind to it. You should have a bad feeling about the situation but not them specifically, they're the good guys in the future shit storm lol.**

 **FateBurn: Hope this was soon enough! Thanks for the review!**

 **EdwardGrave: I think it might have been after but I'll look into it. Yeah she definitely needed a family, funny thing is though said family didn't realize how much they needed her as well.**

"That was fucking beautiful"

 **Shut up Wade, anyway I haven't seen much of Hope in the ANAD marvel yet either but I'm assuming the situation is the same if not worse since they mutants are going extinct again anyway.**

 **Duskrider: Glad you liked it!**

 **KOTG: Thanks I was hoping to get the mood just right. Yup it's Tito! Lol yeah that background story with the gods will lead to one hell of an arc. Thanks for the review!**

 **Goddragonking: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **~RebukeX7**


	11. DN 2: Renew Your Vows (Part II of II)

**Update: Sorry if this is blowing up your inbox, trying to see why i'm not getting an update alert**

 **Update2: Story alerts weren't going out when i uploaded, I uploaded this as soon as i hit 200 reviews but of course this site screws up when i want to do something special for you all DX**

 **BETAED BY The Undying Will**

 **Disclaimer: *Does the doesn't own shit dance* Don't own a thing**

 **BGM Back to Back (Instrumental)-Drake**

 **Oh man  
Oh man, oh man  
Not again**

 **Yeah, I learned to write from Marvel Comics, you can never check me  
Back to back for the Reviewers that didn't get the A/N  
Back to back the cover of Spidey & DP  
Back to back like losses of Gwen and her daddy-  
**

"WHOA!"

 **-Record Scratch-**

"Dude, too soon!"

 **Dude that's been over since BEFORE I was BORN.**

"Well for me, in my world, it's only been a few years."

 **Jesus Christ, I'm being checked by fucking DP for political correctness.**

"World must be ending."

 **Either that or BACK TO BACK UPDATES! Were you trying to sleep? FUCK YO SLEEP!**

 **(Milestone: Reached 200 reviews)**

 **Featured BGMs:**

 **(A lot of them This chapter, but it is the biggest chapter so far)**

 _ **Deadpool Theme Song- Deadpool Game OST**_

 _ **Theme of Wolverine-Marvel vs Capcom 3**_

 _ **Theme of Storm- Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 OST**_

 _ **Theme of X-23- Marvel vs Capcom 3**_

 _ **Spider-Man 1960's Theme**_

 _ **Sharks Don't Sleep- Dean Valentine (Captain America: Civil War OST)**_

 _ **Pimp In Me-J. Holiday**_

 _ **Young and Beautiful-Lana Del Rey**_

 _ **U Got it Bad (Instrumental)- Usher**_

 _ **Smooth (Instrumental)- Carlos Santana**_

 _ **Matrimony- Wale (Feat. Usher)**_

 _ **Pony- Ginuwine**_

 _ **Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Music - £64,000 - £500,000 Questions**_

 _ **2 On (Feat. Schoolboy Q)- Tinashe**_

 _ **Do it again (Feat. Wiz Khalifa)-Pia Mia**_

 _ **Exchange- Bryson Tiller**_

 **Date Night Issue #2: Renew Your Vows Part II of II**

 **-Parker Industries: Roof-**

 **BGM: Deadpool Theme Song- Deadpool Game OST**

"The party has arrived!" Wade cheered gaining the attention of everyone on the roof. There were tables laid out and lights hung up everywhere. MJ, who was acting as the DJ, was looking at her system in confusion as she tried to figure out how her music got hacked. Logan and Storm were chatting with Carol and Jen. Peter who was chatting with Teresa looked up at him in surprise. Laura and Hope occupied one of the tables and Jessica could be spotted at the bar with Clint

"What the-Wade!?" Logan asked in surprise as he registered the scent.

"In the flesh!" Wade said with a smirk.

"Looking good, Wade." Peter said with a smile while Teresa shook her head.

"So it is true, every cape is a heart-throb. Like what the hell, is that a prerequisite?" Teresa wondered in confusion.

 **(MT Rant: Anyone notice that like 99% of all super heroes could be models in their spare time?)**

"One could say the same about spies." MJ pointed out from her booth.

"No idea what you're talking about." Teresa said with a smirk making MJ chuckle as she tried to work with her system.

 **BGM: END**

"Aww." Wade said with a pout.

"Thank God." Carol muttered getting an offended look from Wade.

"Hey you're just mad you're the only member of the team without a theme song." Wade accused.

"Uh, Logan doesn't have one." Carol said dryly as she jerked a thumb at Logan. Wade quirked an eyebrow at her before pressing something on his Web-Ware.

 **BGM: Theme of Wolverine-Marvel vs Capcom 3**

"The hell, when did that happen?" Logan asked while Storm tried and failed to hold back her laughter.

"You have to admit, it does fit you." Storm said with a smile as he crossed his arms with a small growl while Laura looked incredibly amused from her position.

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: Theme of Storm- Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 OST**

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Storm." Wade pointed out making her eyes widen in alarm as Logan grinned.

"Well, well, now this is catchy." Logan said with a chuckle while Storm crossed her arms, glad that her darker complexion hid her embarrassment.

"Shut up." Storm muttered.

"And I don't know why you're smiling over there Laura." Wade said as he turned to face the clone.

"Excuse me?" Laura asked in confusion as Hope suddenly caught on and grinned.

"Oh, I gotta hear this."

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: Theme of X-23- Marvel vs Capcom 3**

"W-what, but how?" Laura asked sounding alarmed while Hope laughed lightly.

"Much more upbeat than I expected, deep down you aren't all doom and gloom are you?" Hope asked good-naturedly.

"A lot of the war was caught on footage. One guy on the internet made themes for a few people. So even though they had no idea who you were, they just rolled with it." Wade said with a smirk

"God damn it." Laura muttered as she placed her face in her hands.

"Wait…" Teresa said suddenly realizing something as she turned to her brother. "Does that mean you have one?"

"One? Hold on, Wade I got this." MJ said with a smirk as Peter groaned. "Which one of your dozens of songs do you wanna hear?"

"Here we go." Peter groaned with a small blush.

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: Spider-Man 1960's Theme**

"Can't go wrong with the classic, huh Tiger?" MJ teased making him face-palm.

"Oh this is just great." Teresa said with a laugh. "You know you're never living this down right? This is going to be your ringtone."

"Oh laugh it up." Peter said as he crossed his arms. "Just you wait, I'll get something on you." Peter said before MJ took pity on him and turned it off.

 **BGM: END**

"Don't you laugh either Shulkie, if I wasn't so damn scared of you I'd put you on blast too." Wade said making the green woman look at him incredulously.

"Huh, how about that. I'm glad our fans know better than to try that with me." Carol said with a small laugh.

"That or they realized Bruce Faulconer pretty much covered everything for you." Wade said making her blink owlishly before narrowing her eyes.

"Oh fuckyou." Carol cursed making him cross his arms.

"I'd call you out on that lame comeback but I'm more concerned about the fact you got that reference." Wade said as everyone looked lost with the exception of Cindy, Peter, and oddly enough MJ who all turned to a blushing Carol.

 **(MT Fun Fact: I'm not even sure this counts because it has nothing to do with Marvel but Bruce Faulconer is the mastermind behind the DBZ Dubbed soundtrack)**

"Tonight, I've learned something new about my fearless leader." Peter mused.

"Oh shut up." Carol said as she went to sip her drink only for it to be snatched by Jen who gave her a playful wink as she finished it.

 _ ***Crack***_

"Whoa, you okay, babe?" Clint questioned concerns as Jessica clenched her glass just a little too tightly.

"Yeah, sorry didn't know my own strength for a minute." Jessica said as she forced a smile to her face which was hard to maintain when Jen gave her a knowing smirk.

"Yeah…tonight is just going to be beautiful." Wade said as if basking in the chaos.

"Been keeping count." Jen said quietly making Carol blink before giving her an embarrassed smile that lit up her entire face.

"Thank you." Carol said warmly, sincerely grateful for the gesture.

" _Think of Jess, think of Jess…"_ Jen repeated over in her head. It was at the moment Johnny, Reed, and Susan came in.

"Hello everyone." Reed greeted.

"Hopefully we're not late. Ben decided to stay back and watch the kids." Sue said making Peter shake his head.

"No, Wade just arrived a few minutes before you and according to him that's when the party starts." Peter said making Wade nod his head.

"Damn straight." Wade agreed. Johnny, who was strangely silent, quickly rushed over to Teresa-completely ignoring Peter.

"Teresa, are you okay?" Johnny asked in concern making her look at him in confusion. "I tried calling after we came back to earth and found out about whole conflict but I got no response, hearing about how much damage the city went through didn't help."

"Oh, sorry to have worried you. As you can see I'm fine." Teresa said with a smile, touched by the fact he actually worried about her. "Sorry about not responding, my phone kind of got shot-"

" _What?"_ Johnny asked looking at her in morbid fascination as she covered her mouth. "Who shot at you?" Johnny asked as flames appeared in his eyes.

"Black Widow." MJ supplied helpfully making the blond turn back to Teresa in shock as said agent looked at MJ with a look of betrayal. _"Sorry T, it was for the greater good…and payback for that interrogation."_ MJ mentally added with a vindictive smirk which Teresa understood completely.

"What, you fought Black Widow?" Johnny asked in alarm

"Uh…I can explain."

"Um, excuse me-"Peter was cut off when an invisible hand covered his mouth before turning him invisible as well.

 **-5 Minutes Later: Lobby-**

 **BGM: Sharks Don't Sleep- Dean Valentine (Captain America: Civil War OST)**

"The hell, Sue!?" Peter asked in alarm once she released him. He could have broken free at any point but was genuinely curious about what Sue could have possibly wanted.

"Peter, you are a valued member of the team and I love you like a brother but you can _not_ interrupt that." Sue said firmly making him look at her incredulously.

"Not sure if you realize this, but that's my _baby sister."_ Peter said making her eyes widen as she realized why Johnny wasn't forthcoming about Teresa's appearance.

"I see, that explains a lot but I'm afraid my point still stands." Sue said firmly. "I've known Johnny his whole life and this is the _first_ time I've seen him act his age. I don't know how you Parkers do it but you bring out the best in him. Do. Not. Interfere."

"Sue, Johnny is my best friend but you know how he is." Peter said making her nod.

"Which is why I can't let you _fuck_ this up." Sue said surprising Peter with her uncharacteristic use of strong language. "Do you know how long I've waited for him to grow up? How much stress his behavior has given me? We were on a planet filled with beautiful women and he didn't bat an eye at one of them."

"What? Impossible." Peter said with wide-eyes making her shake her head.

"I couldn't believe it myself. Thought the world was ending which is funny because back on earth it actually was." Sue said as she shook her head. "I've actually seen him _sulk_ over your sister, Peter. We've talked about this, we knew the day would come when he'd find the love of his life…his own _MJ."_ Sue said making Peter tense. "No one could foresee it being your sister but she can make him a better person."

"Sue, the risk too big. She has her own demons, this could go wrong _very_ fast."

"And it could go right, I swear to God Peter if you mess this up for him...for _us…"_

 **! Spider-Sense!**

Peter stiffened as she made a clutching gestured with her hand as he felt a barrier form around his crotch.

"You will not walk again." Sue swore and Peter could see just how much stress she had endured over the years waiting for the moment her brother would grow up.

"Sue…" Peter said dramatically as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I never wanted it to come to this. I never thought it would end…like this." Peter said before his suit suddenly morphed into his armor. The sudden changed caused Sue to lose her grip. Spider-Man leapt back onto a wall as his glowing lenses peered down at her. "I'm too fast for you Sue, you won't win." Spider-Man warned.

"This isn't the Civil War…I'm not the same as I was before." Sue warned as she clenched her fists tightly.

"I'm sorry Sue, you know I wouldn't do this if there was any other way, but she's my sister."

"…So was I." Sue said solemnly as her eyes watered a bit before they lunged at each other.

 **! Spider-Sense!**

 **BGM: END**

"Peter if you don't get your ass back up here you'll be on the couch for a month!" MJ snapped making him stumble past Sue as his costume turned back into a suit. He looked back to see her storming out of the elevator.

"B-But MJ-"

"No buts mister, they are adults, and you will treat them as such." MJ said as she crossed her arms. "Do I make myself clear?"

"But-"

" _Peter."_ MJ warned making his shoulders slump.

"Yes, dear." Peter said with a defeated expression making her smile as she hooked an arm around his and dragged him back to the elevator.

"Good now we have guests to entertain." MJ said before giving a surprised Sue an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, please continue to enjoy the party.

 **-30 Minutes later-**

 **BGM: Pimp In Me-J. Holiday**

"What's the matter, Johnny?" Teresa asked with a smile as she sat on the edge of the roof with Johnny. "You seem tense."

"Just waiting on your brother to push me over the edge." Johnny said with a chuckle though it was obvious that there was seriousness in his voice. "He kind of had the understanding that we were a onetime thing."

"Glad you proved him wrong." Teresa said with a giggle. "Though I wouldn't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad spider." Teresa teased as she playfully pinched his cheek. "Even if I'm still mad you knew he knew about me and kept quiet."

"It wasn't my secret to tell." Johnny said defensively. "Besides when were you going to tell me you had a death match with Black fucking Widow? You know there is a reason she has that codename right?"

"Hmm, touché." Teresa said as she leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around her. "How about we call it even?"

"No more secrets?"

"Well, there will be some or else I'd have to kill you." Teresa said seriously making him laugh before stopping when he realized she was serious.

"Uh…thought you were a secretary."

"Parker Industries takes the discretion clauses in its contracts very seriously." Teresa said with a smirk making him roll his eyes.

"You know one day I'm going to get you to admit you're a spy."

"No idea what you're talking about, hun." Teresa said innocently before laughing as she rested her head on his shoulder. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few moment before Teresa looked up at the sky. "It's an extremely clear night, you can actually see the stars in this city for once."

"We can thank Storm for that, I bet." Johnny said making her nod as she seemed to search for something. "What are you looking for?"

"You." Teresa said confusing him before she smiled and pointed up at the sky. "There you are, do you see that star Johnny? Do you know what it is?"

"Polaris, the North Star." Johnny said and was extremely proud he managed to recall something from his school years. "What does that have to do with me?" Johnny asked with a laugh as she smiled warmly, the stars reflecting in her eyes as she continued to gaze up into the night sky.

"Sailors and other travelers of all types used it as a way to navigate. To go about getting from point A to point B and eventually finding their way home." Teresa said as she turned to him as he looked her in confusion. "For some reason that's what I see when I look at you…my way home." Teresa said as she caressed the side of his face. "Never stop burning, Johnny. People might become lost without you." Teresa said before she found herself being kissed by Johnny.

"The hell have you been my whole life?" Johnny questioned as he brushed a strand of her hair from her face, his unnaturally warm hands making her shudder. "It's official."

"What?" Teresa asked as she watched him reach into his pocket before pulling out a small black notebook. It didn't take her long to realize it was filled with the contact information of all the girls he had been with.

"Won't be needing this for a while, if at all." Johnny said as he instantly turned it to ashes in his hand before dumping them over the edge.

"Well then." Teresa began with a smile before she pulled out a pen and rolled up his sleeve. He looked at her in confusion as she wrote down a number.

"I already had your number-"

"This is my actual one." Teresa said with a smirk making his eyes widen. "The one you had was for a disposable phone, I use it for missi-er-miscellaneous purposes." Teresa revealed. "I hope you understand how much trust I'm putting in to you right now. Do. Not. Betray it." Teresa warned making nod.

"Never."

"God you make me feel like a rookie." Teresa said with a laugh as her cheeks reddened.

"And you make me feel like I can be more than I am." Johnny said as he held her tightly.

 _*Sniffle*_

 **BGM: END**

"Beautiful." A voice spoke up making them spring apart only to turn to find Sue and Peter sitting next to them.

"I'll admit it. That even got to me a bit." Peter said as Sue wiped her eyes.

"Sue, Peter, what the fuck!?" Johnny asked as the two sprung to their feet with matching smirks as Teresa looked completely mortified.

"You record that, Peter?"

"But of course Sue." Peter said making the couple pale. "I'll send you a copy, I do believe we both have years torturing our little siblings to catch up on."

"Indeed." Sue said as she smiled evilly at her brother. "Pardon my language, but payback is a bitch isn't it?" Sue asked Johnny whom simply gaped at her. "See what happens when we work together, Peter?"

"Yes, this is actually much more satisfying than killing Johnny. I get to prolong his suffering." Peter said as he and Sue shook hands. "This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, Sue."

"Damn it Peter, you're so dead!" Teresa said as she climbed to her feet, her face bright red as Peter and Sue simply turned invisible. "Damn it."

"Oh…I hate Karma." Johnny said with a groan. "Hopefully she doesn't let Ben hear that."

"Good idea." Sue's bodiless voice said making him shut his eyes.

"Fuck."

 **-With Jessica-**

Jessica was making her way through the party goers as Clint and Wade got into a debate between snipers and bows while Anna and Shiklah spoke about Succubus customs while the shorter woman nonchalantly avoided Shiklah's attempts to molest her with practiced ease. She noticed Laura leaning against a wall, looking a bit bored as Hope chatted animatedly with MJ by the DJ booth.

"Hey kid, you look like you'd rather be anywhere else but here." Jessica said, gaining the clone's attention.

"I am not what you'd call a…people person." Laura said as Jessica leaned next to her on the wall. "Do not get me wrong, I can enjoy a party when the need arises but what's happening tonight is a bit out of my element."

"So why did you come? Don't think Peter would have held it against you." Jessica said with a thoughtful frown.

"No, he doesn't hold me killing him against me so I doubt he'd hold missing tonight against me." Laura said matter-of-factly. "I am here because of Hope."

"Ah, I get it, didn't want her to be stuck with us by herself tonight." Jessica said with a nod. "Didn't realize you two were such good friends."

"Well she's apparently been in my head but still talks to me as a person so saving her from an evening of solitude is the least I can do. Though hopefully I can fix the friend situation, I do _not_ want to be her _friend._ " Laura said with a scowl making Jessica blink owlishly. Unknown to Jessica, Hope suddenly tensed a bit as she spoke to MJ.

"Wow, I know she can be a bit of a motor-mouth when nervous but that was unnecessarily harsh. She's a good kid." Jessica said with a frown making the younger woman look up at her in confusion.

"I understand that. I actually find her constant chatter…endearing" Laura said slowly. "It's why I don't want to be her friend." Laura said before frowning when she saw Jessica still seemed confused as she took a sip from her drink. "I'm _pursuing_ her." Laura clarified making Jessica spit out her drink before going into a coughing fit.

"W-wait, what?" Jessica asked as Laura nodded and went back to looking at Hope.

"Logan advised me to take advantage of this new life, to explore what it means to be a young woman. He wants me to make friends and find someone I can be with, though he only added the last part due to urging from Carol." Laura explained. "That is going to be hard once I start my training again, so I need to get it situated now."

"But why Hope?"

"I did an analysis of people I knew and had access to in order to find the best potential candidate to compliment me. It ended up between Hope and, well, Peter but you can guess how hard the latter would have been considering he's taken and everything. I stand no feasible chance against Mary Jane. Perhaps in another world." Laura mused.

"B-but, never mind it's just with how much I had to hear Logan complain about you and that Julian kid I figured you didn't swing that way not that it matters of course." Jessica added the last part hastily, not wanting to offend the feral.

"Swing what way?" Laura asked sounding confused. "If you are concerned about my competency in bed and my ability to deliver pleasure, do not worry. When I was a prostitute I've had experience with clients of all genders."

"Jesus Christ, kid." Jessica said in morbid fascination before rubbing the bridge of her nose. Speaking to the clone was an emotionally draining task if there ever was one. "Laura, look, you can't just up and calculate who you want to be with that's not how it works."

"Hmm, seems easier my way." Laura pointed out making Jessica sigh.

"Look, kid, there are a lot of irrational factors in this kind of thing. Things you just can't calculate-"

"Oh you mean the anomalies, yes, I had encountered many of those in my analysis." Laura said with a nod of her head. "For one her hair is red, I am oddly fonder of that than any other hair color. May have to ask Logan about that. Also it is _very_ easy to make her blush…I like her face when she blushes." Laura said with a small smile. "For the first time I have found something…adorable." Laura said as her smile widened a bit. "She can make this expression appear on my face despite not doing a thing, as if mere thoughts of her are enough." Laura said as she pointed to her face.

Jessica simply gaped at the feral who kept talking.

"I was forced to see the world while she was sheltered from it. I have this weird urge to guide her through it, to manage the loss of her innocence in a way that keeps her safe. She's witnessed evil yet she hasn't seen _**evil**_ and I want to keep it that way." Laura continued listing off without even looking at Jessica. "She talks enough for the both of us and I like the feel of her body pressed against mine. I have a way of making her heart-race which I do not believe she remembers I can hear and I find myself trying to master how that happens." Laura said as she tilted her head. "Then there is the fact that, in retrospect, we haven't truly known each other long yet here she is making me speak for prolonged periods of time and I can't help it because I _want_ to talk about her."

Jessica was rendered silent as Laura glanced back up at her.

"So yes I am aware of the irrational factors. My experience with romance consists entirely of me stumbling into it and going with the flow. For once, I find myself in a position where I have to actively work for it and not only is it oddly exhilarating but I find that I am quite skilled at it." Laura said before turning back to look at Hope. "So if you want to question my feelings despite not handling your own confused romance, I do believe you can go fuck yourself." Laura said before sipping the soda in her hand. "But that's none of my business."

 **(MT Fun Fact: Laura is a fucking savage.)**

Jessica opened and closed her mouth multiple times before simply finishing her drink and walking away.

"Adults." Laura said with a scoff. They always made things more complicated than they had to be. "Now, you shouldn't take peoples powers without permission, you're practically glowing. I can see you from here." Laura chided good-naturedly.

 **-With MJ and Hope-**

"…Are you sure you okay?" MJ asked Hope skeptically. They had been talking about each other's day when Hope suddenly began to get redder and redder before releasing a startled squeak.

"F-fine, I'm fine. Totally fine." Hope said unconvincingly making MJ give her a half-lidded stare. "When I talked about Laura I accidentally mimicked her powers, might have overheard something I wasn't supposed to." Hope said unable to take even a second of MJ's scrutiny.

How the hell did the woman do that?

Cable had specifically trained her to know how to lie yet here she was spilling her guts.

The older red-head was truly terrifying.

"I see." MJ said before smirking a bit as she saw Hope practically squirm under her gaze. It was almost hard to believe that this same teen faced down the Phoenix, kneeled before Death, and broke into heaven before becoming the messiah to her people. "You and I are going to need a heart-to-heart later, but for now? My advice is to take it one moment at a time."

"W-what? Don't tell me I just projected my thoughts to you." Hope groaned as she placed her face in her hands making MJ laugh.

"Didn't have to, the situation is written on your face. We'll have a more in-depth talk later, but trust your judgment Hope. It hasn't led you astray yet." MJ said with a smile which Hope hesitantly returned.

 **-With Logan-**

 **BGM: Young and Beautiful-Lana Del Rey**

"Gonna have to talk to that kid." Logan growled out as he danced with Storm.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Storm asked making Logan sigh before giving her a tired smile.

"Let's just say my runt over there takes a bit too much after her old man." Logan said as he spun an amused looking Storm.

"Is that right? And just how does she take after you?" Storm asked making him smirk as he held her closer.

"Mainly in the taking nobody's crap area and the chasing after dangerous women part." Logan answered making Storm laugh as she gazed down into his eyes.

"Dangerous women, am I dangerous to you Logan?" Storm questioned making him snort.

"Woman you can make a hurricane with a thought. That might be a bit dangerous." Logan chuckled. "I piss you off and I'm liable to get struck down by lightnin'." Logan said before smirking. "And something tells me I'ma piss you off a lot."

"Good thing you can heal then." Storm as he dipped her and pressed his lips to her's before raising her up. "Why did it take us so long to get to this point, Logan?"

"Well for me I had my head too far up my ass to notice a good thing when it was right in front of me." Logan answered. "By the time I figured that out you had gotten' hitched. What about you?"

"I guess deep down I was scared." Storm said honestly confusing him. "You're dangerous, Logan, but that's not what I was afraid of. The future is what I was and still am, afraid of."

"What?"

"Think about it. I'll be practically skin and bones while you'll just start getting grey hair." Storm said making his eyes widen. "Everything is fine now, but can you see long-term? Would you really be fine being with an elderly woman while you look relatively young?"

"Yeah, actually. Ro' I'm old, far too old to care about that." Logan said before giving her a feral grin. "I'd rock your world whether you were thirty or three-hundred." Logan said making her laugh lightly. "You're laughing but I'm serious, good things don't come easily to me Ro' so you can bet that when they do I hold on to them for as long as I can."

"And what of after that?" Storm asked quietly as her smile died a bit. "Unless you become an entirely new level of reckless, I'm going to leave this world before you there is no changing that."

"Better to have loved and lost as they say." Logan said matter-of-factly. "A moment with you will always outweigh an eternity without you."

"That…that was surprisingly poetic." Storm said as her bright blue eyes watered a bit.

"I try." Logan said with a grin as he wiped her tears away. "We'll take it one day at a time, Ro'. What happens, happens. Hell you know how messed up this world gets, you might be walking around longer than you think or I might go down a bit sooner. Either way, we can only guess about what happens in the future."

 **BGM: END**

"Hold up everyone!" Wade called out as the music stopped. "Anna just challenged my musical talent, so of course I have to prove her wrong." Wade said as he pulled out a microphone.

"Oh God no." Logan muttered but he couldn't help the small smile he had on his face. It was a party, everyone was having fun, and who was he to stop Wade.

"Are you drunk Wade?" Peter asked with a laugh making him shake his head.

"Nope, but not for a lack of trying, trust me." Wade said with a grin.

"We just survived the Phoenix, you want to take us out with your voice anyway?" Carol asked good naturedly with a laugh.

"Non-believer!" Wade accused dramatically. "I'm about to make y'all _feel."_ Wade swore before pointing at MJ. "DJ spin that shit!" Wade shouted making MJ laugh as she put on a new track as Wade cleared his throat.

 **BGM: U Got it Bad (Instrumental)- Usher**

"Nice pick! I dedicate this song to one of the lovely ladies here, they know who they are." Wade said as his eye's zeroes in on Jessica who looked a bit startled.

 _ **[Wade]**_

 _ **Oh, no, no, no, no, no...**_

As one everyone, minus Shiklah, widened their eyes in shock as Wade was actually on key.

" _The fuck?"_ Jessica thought incredulously.

 ** _When you feel it in your body_**  
 ** _You found somebody who makes you change your ways_**  
 ** _Like hanging with your crew_**  
 ** _Said you act like you're ready_**  
 ** _But you don't really know_**  
 ** _And everything in your past - you wanna let it go_**

 ** _I've been there, done it, fucked around_**

Wade looked into his wife's eyes as he sung.

 _ **After all that - this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby...  
**_

Wade turned to a gaping Jessica with a wink that made her pale.

 _ **U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else**_

Unknown to all but Wade, Jessica actually flinched at the last line. _ **  
**_

 _ **U got it bad**_

As Wade continued to sing, Jessica's shoulders slumped as she finally accepted defeat. As much as she didn't want to admit it she had been miserable the whole night and in no small part thanks to the tall green woman whom had her arm around Carol. Wade smirked as he continued singing to the crowd, giving MJ a wink which she returned with a thumbs up. Clint looked at Jessica surprise as she nudged him and gestured for him to quietly follow her.

"We need to talk." Jessica said making him frown in concern as he followed her. Jen blinked in surprise when she noticed the two sneak off.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Five minutes later-**

Jen managed to sneak off of the roof for a minute and quickly found herself having to hide behind a wall as she stumbled upon an apologetic Jessica and a saddened Clint.

"…so that's it, huh?" Clint asked sadly making her nod.

"I'm afraid so, it was great while it lasted but I think deep down we both knew it wasn't going to last." Jessica said quietly before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Contact Bobbi Clint, _talk_ to her…we both know it was always going to be her."

"But I really like you…" Clint said quietly making her nod.

"Yes but you _love_ her." Jessica said quieting him as he knew she was right, they both did. "We need to stop lying to ourselves Clint."

"You're right." Clint said with a sigh before giving her a sad smile. "It was good while lasted."

"Yeah, it really was."

"Well I think I'm gonna head out. It'd be pretty awkward to hang around after that so tell Peter I said congrats." Clint said making her nod quietly. "And make sure Carol treats you right." Clint added making her look at him incredulously. "Come on babe, I'm Hawkeye-I don't miss a thing." Clint said with a small smile as he walked off leaving a stunned Jessica behind. The woman took a deep breath as she leaned back against the wall and shut her eyes.

"Well I'll be damned, you actually did it." Jen said as she made her presence known making Jessica give her a small glare.

"Alright, you made your point. Did you have to lay it on so thick though?" Jessica questioned as she stood up straight. "Damn, I don't even remember the last time I legitimately got that jealous."

"Oh how I wish I could tell you I was laying it on thick." Jen muttered making Jessica look at her in shock.

"Don't tell me you fell for her!"

"Just a little." Jen said sheepishly as she averted her eyes before schooling her expression. "Look, never before have I ever hated being right. She's…she's marvelous, Jess. Something really special and you wouldn't notice it if you didn't try to look at her as something other than a friend." Jen said as she walked towards Jessica. "But don't let her strength fool you Jess, you know she has demons. She needs genuine help." Jen said before glaring at her friend. "Do not fuck this up or you're going to _wish_ I was my cousin."

"Understood." Jessica said, a bit surprised at how protective Jen had gotten over their friend.

"I'm giving up something great here, I don't know how but I can _feel_ it you know? Screw up and you won't even get a two weeks' notice before I go for the rebound." Jen said with a smirk. "Now excuse me as I go drink away my losses and hopefully still get laid. Hopefully Clint didn't get too far away…" Jen muttered making Jessica look at her in shock.

"Jen!"

"What, he didn't call Bobbi yet-to my knowledge anyway- he's not my type but he's cute. One night won't hurt anybody." Jen said defensively.

"You're impossible." Jessica said as she shook her head with a tired smile as Jen gave her a quick one armed hug.

"Yeah but you love me." Jen said with a chuckle as she began walking away. "Tell Carol I was called away to deal with an issue with a client."

"Alright." Jessica said as she watched Jen walk away before turning back to the doors to the roof. "Alright, Jessica don't screw this up."

 **-Roof-**

"Hold up, not done yet!" Wade said as his friends clapped for him before he pulled out a guitar and tossed it to Johnny. "Come on, Johnny give us a taste of greatness!"

 **(MT Fun Fact: Johnny Storm actually has a decent music career with a good following.)**

"Whoa, what?" Johnny asked with laugh as he held the guitar.

"Come on Johnny, you're the life of the party right?" Teresa asked with a grin as she nudged him. "Show me what you can do!"

"Don't wanna keep the lady waitin' do ya?" Wade asked as Johnny made his way to him.

"The hell are we even supposed to play?"

"Know any Santana?" Wade questioned getting a smirk and nod from Johnny. "Cool, let's do this shit! MJ give me a beat!"

 **BGM: Smooth (Instrumental)- Carlos Santana**

"That's it Johnny!" Wade said with a laugh as Johnny started playing the guitar as they approached their ladies and began dancing a bit as they played while said women laughed as many of the party goers began clapping their hands.

 **[Wade]**

 _ **Man, it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
Well, I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool**_

 ** _My muñequita,_**  
 ** _My Sexy Hellish Mona Lisa_**  
 ** _You're my reason for reason_**  
 ** _The step in my groove, yeah._**

 **[Johnny]**

Johnny smirked as he winked at Teresa.

 _ **And if you said, "This life ain't good enough."  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth**_

Johnny and Wade grinned as they stood back to back.

 **[Wade & Johnny]** _ **  
And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah.  
Gimme your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it**_

Johnny put more effort into his playing as everyone began to dance with their partners. Carol was a bit lost before Jessica tapped her on her shoulder. The brunette gave her a mock bow that made her laugh a bit before she grabbed her friend by the hands and began to dance.

"Ain't no party like a hero party!" Wade laughed. _ **  
**_

 **[Wade]**

 _ **Well, I'll tell you one thing  
If you would leave it'd be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word  
I hear your name calling me out**_

Carol and Jessica grinned at each other before they both took to the skies and began to dance above the others.

 ** _Out from the barrio,_**  
 ** _You hear my rhythm on your radio_**  
 ** _You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow_**  
 ** _Turning you 'round and 'round_**

 **[Johnny]**

 _ **And if you said, "This life ain't good enough."  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth**_

The two performers grinned at each other as they lost themselves into the music.

 **[Wade & Johnny]**

 _ **And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah.  
Gimme your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it**_

"Come on, Johnny!" Wade cheered as Johnny threw his head back.

 _ ***FWOOOOSH!***_

Teresa looked up in amazement as her face was illuminated by the stream of fire he had breathed into the air as he played the instrument even harder.

"So what happened to Clint?" Carol asked curiously as she danced with her friend.

"We didn't work out." Jessica said with a sad smile.

"Aw, really?" Carol asked a bit surprised at that, sure that their relationship had a few more months in it. "Oh well we can have a girls night out after this back at my place. Ice cream and sad movies." Carol offered with a grin making Jessica smile.

"I'd like that. By the way Jen said she had to go deal with a client." Jessica said making Carol frown a bit.

"Damn, that sucks but work is work." Carol mused as she spun Jessica around and dipped her.

"Let's forget about!" Wade finished singing as Johnny began to bring the song to an end.

 **BGM: END**

"Woo!" Johnny cheered as he wiped his forehead clear of sweat before Teresa hugged him tightly.

"That was amazing, Johnny!" Teresa praised before moving her mouth to his ear. "Pretty hot actually how about after tonight we head back to my place. I'll show you why I won first place at a Hawaiian surfing competition."

"Wait, what?" Johnny asked sounding completely perturbed by that last part as she winked at him.

"It'll make sense later, trust me." Teresa said with as she grabbed his hand. It was at that moment MJ began to sort through her music as Aunt May and her husband arrived just as a clock in the distance struck twelve. "Hey, Aunt May glad you could make it!"

"Dear, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Aunt May said warmly before noticing their hands. "Well what do we have here, good pick boy." Aunt May said as she winked at Johnny whom laughed as he wrapped an arm around a lightly blushing Teresa.

"I know, come on you can sit with us." Johnny said as Logan nodded to Storm while Carol and Jessica landed back on the roof.

 **-With MJ-**

The red-head hummed to herself as she searched for another song to play. She stopped, however when the song she picked refused to play.

"Hey, Wade did you hack my system again?" MJ asked with a frown before looking around in with wide-eyes as she noticed everyone facing her suddenly. Her confusion grew when she saw May and her husband had arrived to the party. She blinked owlishly as she noticed it began to snow, raising her hand she watched in amazement as the actual snowflakes landed and melted on her hands.

As much as she loved snow…this definitely wasn't the time of year for it.

"What's going on?" MJ questioned in confusion making some them smile as her hacked system started playing a new song.

 **BGM: Matrimony- Wale (Feat. Usher)**

"Sorry, Wade didn't do it this time." A voice spoke up making her glanced to side to notice Peter approaching her.

"P-Peter?" MJ asked quietly as he smiled at her warmly.

"Sorry I lied to you." Peter said with a smile. "This isn't a celebration for winning the War…it's something far more important. When I died I had too many regrets, but one of the biggest is that I hadn't placed you higher in my priority list. Why a woman as good as you is wasted on me I'll never know but believe me when I say it won't happen again. I know you've grown fond of Hope, as have I…so how about we make it official." Peter said as he knelt down on one knee as tears slid down her cheeks when he pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you do me the honor of once again making the mistake of being my wife, officially?"

MJ was stunned into silence, she couldn't even form words as she extended her left hand while nodding with her right hand covering her mouth making him smile brightly.

 _*Sniff*_

"You gathered all of our friends here to propose?" MJ questioned making him shake his head, his smile never leaving his face as he placed the engagement ring on her finger.

"They didn't come here for an engagement. They came here for a wedding." Peter said confusing her as he lifted her up and spun her around before placing her on floor in front of all the guests. "Face it, you know how hero weddings go. Planning a later one would end in disaster."

"B-but, we're not even close to dressed properly for a wedding!" MJ said in surprised making him smirk as his suit shifted into a black tuxedo.

"Stand still." Cindy said with a warm smile from behind her. MJ yelped as the woman rapidly shredded her clothes and weaved a beautiful wedding gown that was the exact same as the one she wore when she first married Peter. "I've been studying Peter's sketches of this thing for a day, it's why I didn't move in the first day after the war." Cindy revealed as she stepped back while Carol, Jessica, Ororo, and Hope moved behind her.

"Well played bro." Johnny said as he stood behind Peter while Logan walked forward hiding his annoyance at being forced to being the ring-bearer completely as he handed the wedding ring to Peter before moving behind Johnny.

"You're crazy." MJ whispered with a tearful smile.

"About you." Peter retorted as Wade appeared between them in a priest robe. "Oddly enough, he's certified." Peter answered her unasked question.

"We're gathered here today to celebrate the union of two of the greatest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Wade began with a smile before going through the ceremony. "Now exchange your vows."

"Mary Jane, a guy like me rarely ever finds a woman as good as you." Peter began as he gazed deeply into her eyes. "You've seen me at my best."

 _ ***Flash***_

 _MJ and Peter grinned as they stood on top of the statue of liberty and watched the rising sun._

 _ ***Flash***_

"My worst."

 _ ***Flash***_

 _MJ watched with a pained expression after Peter chewed her out for trying to comfort him after Gwen's death. Still despite the hurt his words caused, she refused to let him go through this alone._

 _He wouldn't._

 _Not if she could help it._

 _ ***Flash***_

"I've hurt you."

 _ ***Flash***_

 _Peter was so focused on his fight with his clone brother, Ben, that when a pregnant MJ approached him he couldn't prevent himself from being startled and knocking her down on to the ground. He froze as he looked at his hands in horror._

 _ ***Flash***_

"Yet you healed me."

 _ ***Flash***_

 _Peter smiled weakly as MJ hummed and patched up his wounds as he laid on his stomach on their couch._

 _ ***Flash***_

"Despite unimaginable tragedy…"

 _ ***Flash***_

 _Peter cried as he held a sobbing MJ once they found out their daughter was born still-born due to the stress the Green Goblin had put her body through._

 _ ***Flash***_

"…we've stuck through it until the very end. Even when Hell itself tried to separate us you still loved me and waited until I clumsily found my way back to you. You're not just my best friend, you're my everything and I'd be honored and humbled to have you as my wife." Peter said firmly as many of the guests found themselves tearing up. "Things will be different, for the better. This is my vow both to you and the gift that fell into our life." Peter said as he smiled at a crying Hope.

"Peter there is _nothing_ that could end my love for you. Because though you see yourself as some sort of failure, I saw you for the man you could be…and I think you're finally him." MJ said as she grasped the side of his face. "When you're broken down, it's my _pleasure_ to build you back up. I've seen you overcome the impossible."

 _ ***Flash***_

 _MJ watched in disbelief as she saw Spider-Man take down Firelord on the news. An enemy thousands of times stronger than he could ever hope to be that had taken down many of the Avengers._

 _ ***Flash***_

 _MJ hugged Peter tightly when she saw him. He had died killing Morlun yet somehow, by the grace of God, came back to her,_

 _ ***Flash***_

 _MJ watched in a stunned disbelief as tears fell from her eyes as she found herself watching Spider-Man lift up the entirety of the Daily Bugle._

 _ ***Flash***_

"Every day I wake up and I am thankful…thankful that I even have the chance to know someone as _amazing_ as you. And being your wife? Nothing could make me happier. I'll always be there for you, no matter what." MJ swore. "That goes for our new additions as well." MJ added.

 _ ***Flash***_

 _It was a cold winter night and MJ was in the kitchen with a hot cup of coco. She leaned against the wall as she closed her eyes and placed her hand on it. Outside of the apartment, a cold and exhausted Spider-Man placed a hand over the brick wall of the apartment, his hand over MJ's. Neither knew how, but beyond all reason they knew they were there and they always would be there for each other._

 _ ***Flash***_

"Exchange the rings." Wade said quietly as they did so before pulling out a gun surprising them all. "If you want to die, object." Wade threatened with a glare as he looked at everyone, many of whom seemed to share his sentiment. "Then without further ado I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Tiger…" MJ whispered making him smile as he grasped both sides of her face.

"…I hit the jackpot." Peter said with a grin before claiming her lips as everyone clapped, extremely happy for the couple. Even Laura couldn't hide the smile on her face as she clapped. And just like that everything seemed right in the world. Everyone said their congratulations and went their separate ways as the party came to a close…

…the night, however, was far from over.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Teresa's Apartment-**

"Pretty glamourous apartment for a secretary." Johnny said after they entered her apartment he looked on in surprise when he noticed a photo of her in a bikini being awarded a gold trophy while she held a surfboard under her arm. "Huh, you really did win a surfing competition."

"Yes and now you can find out why." Teresa stated once again confusing the hell out of Johnny.

"You're _really_ going to have to explain that one to me. You know that right?" Johnny said as Teresa approached him with an impish smile.

"Don't you know Johnny?' Teresa asked as she leaned forward and kissed the side of his neck. "A good surfer needs to know how to _ride a storm."_

"Oh." Johnny practically squeaked out as she unbuttoned his top.

He was very glad Peter was preoccupied right now.

 **-The Parkers' Apartment-**

 **[Dis Lemon Tho...]**

 **BGM: Pony- Ginuwine**

 _ ***SLAM!***_

The apartment door slammed open as MJ and Peter kissed each other hungrily. Peter didn't stop as he kicked the door closed.

"Come…on…" Peter tried to get out between the kisses. "We gotta at least…make it to the bedroom…this time." Peter said as they stumbled their way to the bedroom.

"Don't…know…why….we never…finish on the bed." MJ said as she practically ripped off his suit jacket as he unbuttoned his shirt. Peter grunted after she shoved him into a wall and grinded against his waist. "Let's get this out of the way." MJ said as she looked up at him with an impish smile as she unfastened and pulled off his belt with practiced ease. MJ licked him from his chest, up his neck, and nibbled on his ear. "Unless you're going to use it this time?"

 **(MT Fun Fact: By the Way, MJ and Peter? Total freaks when it comes to their sex life. I think Peter actually got laid MORE when he put a ring on MJ's finger. We're talking canon instances of them doing everything from making nude photo albums to making up entirely new sex-positions.)**

 **(Bonus Fact: Peter actually made the venus butterfly, if you don't know what that is check the urban dictionary I'm not about to explain that shit. Just know that MJ is pretty kinky.)**

"No not this time." Peter said before he shoved a hand under her dress making her gasp and drop the belt as he used his electromagnetism to stimulate her making her hold on to him tightly as her legs buckled. Peter chuckled as he stepped out of his pants as he used two fingers to enter. "Damn, you're wetter than water." Peter joked.

"Don't…tease." MJ nearly growled out making him chuckle as he used his free hand to effortlessly rip her dress off in one go.

"Always were impatient." Peter said as he placed his lips on her neck before slapping her rear making her back arch as he smirked and appreciated the noticeable jiggle. "How are we doing this? Slow or hard?"

"The answer never changes tiger." MJ said before gasping as he spun her around and quickly but firmly placed her back against the wall.

"Rough it is. Safe word?" Peter asked as his member pressed against her entrance. She shuddered as she felt him tease her opening."

"Spidey!"

"That's my girl." Peter said before entering her with a quick thrust. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and released muffled whimpers of pure pleasure as each of his thrusts seemed to push her up higher and higher against the wall. MJ's eyes snapped open in alarm when she noted her feet were no longer on the ground.

"P-Peter…" MJ gasped out as she realized he was actually climbing up their bedroom wall while simultaneously thrusting in and out of her as one hand slid down her lower back and cupped her right cheek firmly.

 **-Front Room-**

Cindy tip-toed into the apartment as she tried to find an overnight bag so she could crash at Anna's for the night.

" _I could not have timed this worse!"_ Cindy thought with a blush. She could hear a loud thumping sound and it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was.

"Peter!" MJ screamed out in ecstasy just as she passed the cracked bedroom door. The loud scream caused Cindy to make a fatal mistake and instinctively look up towards the source through the cracked door. Cindy was positive every drop of blood in her body had rushed to her head at the sight she had come across. She quickly looked away and placed her back on the wall adjacent to the door as a burning sensation engulfed her body.

" _Fuck! I gotta calm down somehow before I go in there and make an ass of myself!"_ Cindy thought as she tried to combat the surge of lust that had shot through her. She glared at her hand as she felt it inching to the door. _"Like hell, I have more control over myself than that."_ Cindy thought as she used her free hand to pull her other one back. She had to force back a gasp when her middle and index fingers turned into claws and slipped under her dress. _"Damn…it."_ Cindy thought as she slid down the wall _._

She was between a rock and a hard place.

There was only one thing she could do to stop herself from interrupting them.

Guiltily, Cindy glanced through the opening and gazed at the two as she inwardly prayed Hope didn't return to the apartment as her fingers slid deeper into her depths.

 **-Bedroom-**

MJ's back was pressed firmly against the ceiling as one of her breasts were cupped and massaged by Peter while he nibbled on the other one. She was positive he was having too much fun abusing his powers.

"Roll over." MJ managed to get out before he held her tightly as she gripped his toned back before rolling over. Peter cemented his back to the ceiling as her blood red hair hung down while she pressed her lips to his.

"MJ?" Peter asked after she broke the kiss and looked up at him with a smirk. Oh he knew that smirk.

Dear God did he know that smirk.

She used it whenever she was about to change the game on him.

"Look Peter." MJ gasped out, her face as red as her hair as she gently moved his hands from her waist and down to her rear. "No hands."

Peter blatantly gaped as she leaned back and gave him an upside down grin as she hung from the ceiling and effectively rode him upside down. For a second he thought he heard someone choke before MJ regained his attention as she began to roll her hips.

"Holy shit." Peter gasped out incredulously.

"Try not to get too much web-fluid in my hair this time."

"I'm not wearing my web-shooters."

"I know." MJ said with a mischievously gleam in her eyes before blinking in surprise as some of their juices suddenly dripped on her face. Peter shuddered as she kept eye-contact with him as that damned smirk returned. Not breaking eye contact once, she stuck out her tongue and licked the strange substance from the corner of her mouth.

"…damn…" Peter said as he looked at her with wide-eyes. He had genuinely forgotten how much of a freak his wife was.

"Grab me." MJ suddenly ordered before showing off her athleticism by pulling herself close enough for him to grab her and hold her tightly to his chest. "Don't let go." MJ said as she dismounted him. "Good now flip me around."

"…" Peter was rendered speechless as he figured out what she was going for. Doing what she said, Peter just stared at her as if this was the first time he had seen her as she grabbed him firmly, giggling as he throbbed in her hand.

"Tasted better than I thought, besides I haven't thanked you for saving the world." MJ said before wrapping her lips around his member making him shut his eyes as his toes curled.

"M-Marry me." Peter begged, his mind clouded with lust making her giggle.

 _*Pop*_

"Already did, twice, it's why we're here." MJ said with a giggle before shaking her rear in front of his face. "Come on tiger return the favor."

" _If I give this woman up again, someone, somewhere, please shoot me. The Amazing Spider-Man, what's amazing is that I ever leave the fucking house."_ Peter thought incredulously before doing just what she asked.

 **-Front Room-**

A small suspicious puddle, that Cindy was determined to remember to clean up formed beneath her as she did her best to "scratch" her "itch".

 **BGM: END**

 **[Dat Lemon Tho...]**

 **-The Wilson's Apartment-**

Wade sighed as he and Shiklah curled up on the couch under a large blanket and simply watched T.V. as they sipped on mugs of Hot Coco.

"This is nice." Shiklah said as she snuggled closer.

"See, not everything has to be sex. I'm actually glad we got that out of the way earlier, this is cozy." Wade said as he held her closer.

"Still I can't help but feel as though there is…a disturbance. I hope Peter is prepared." Shiklah said solemnly. "Though terrifying, red-heads are very…kinky, I believe the term is compared to other humans. That's coming from a Succubus."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Wade said as he waved off her concern.

 **-Carol's Apartment-**

"This…this feels amazing." Jessica said with a sigh as Carol grinned at her.

"Told you." Carol said with a smirk as she relaxed in her new Jacuzzi that was right outside of her apartment and overlooked the city.

"Am I crazy, did you always have this?" Jessica questioned curiously. She was currently wearing a spare red bathing suit Carol had given her. Carol had just decided to transform her dress into black one.

"Nah, it's relatively new. You must have missed it last time you were over. Say what you want about the web-head but he cuts one hell of a check." Carol said with a smile.

"He's paying you?" Jessica asked in surprise.

"Yup, says he knows better than anyone about how damaging being a hero is on your income so his check plus the one from the Avengers leads to a very comfortable life style." Carol said with a smile. "Wait two weeks, you should get one too. Warning you though, he probably took the cost of your new uniform out of it though."

"But I didn't even wear it yet." Jessica said in confusion.

"You should, saw it, gotta say it fits you." Carol said making Jessica, who still hadn't even opened the suitcase yet, look at her in surprise. "That said, if you wanna keep flying around with your…cheeks…out I won't judge." Carol add with a smirk making Jessica blush.

"Shut up." Jessica muttered as she splashed some water into Carol's face whom shielded herself while laughing.

"You know, tonight was really great. Nice distraction from how fucked up this world is, you know?" Carol said making Jessica nod in agreement. "Still sorry to hear about you and Clint." Carol said with genuine sympathy. "I can beat him up if you want?" Carol offered making Jessica chuckle knowing her blonde friend would actually go through with it.

Carol Danvers, best friend of the year.

"No, don't, I actually broke up with him-seriously!" Jessica added when she saw Carol give her a half-lidded stare. "You can ask Jen, she overheard it on her way out actually." Jessica explained making Carol look at her in surprise when she realized Jessica actually was the one who ended it.

"Oh damn, well why? Thought you two were hitting it off." Carol said sounding very perturbed. She knew the time travel would have some butterfly effects.

Seriously just look at Peter's life right now.

But she hadn't expected this to be one of them.

"Well I just realized that in the end we were just using each other." Jessica said confusing Carol greatly as Jessica blushed and nervously moved some of her hair behind her ear. "I mean we both Li- _love_ other people but didn't want to own up to it. You know his drama with Bobbi, but I think I managed to get him to go attempt to work things out." Jessica said making Carol nod.

"Hate to admit it to you Jess, but those two do fit together." Carol admitted before wincing. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Like I said, I broke up with him. He was very understanding and there are no hard feelings." Jessica explained reassuringly. It was then that something clicked as what Jessica said began to sink in.

"Wait, you said you _both_ love other people?" Carol asked with wide eyes and Jessica still wasn't sure if she wanted Carol to pick up on that or not. "Whoa, is the world ending? This might be the first time you knew you liked someone before I knew you did." Carol said making the red-faced Jessica laugh as she thought about how true that statement was. "I'm a little offended, you're keeping secrets form your best friend?"

"I don't think you're one to talk." Jessica said with a small pout making Carol gain a sheepish expression. Of course Jessica was talking about the confession she overheard and Carol was thinking about the whole Trinity scenario.

"Point." Carol said before smiling at her friend. "Come on, details girl. Do I know them?" Carol asked making Jessica nod as her blush worsened. "Oh now I need to know come on, what's with the secrecy?" Carol asked before covering her mouth with her hands as she looked at Jessica in horror. "They weren't at the party were they?" Jessica's nod made her pale. "Don't tell me it's the web-head, don't think MJ is willing to make room for another spider-lady." Carol said truly hoping that it wasn't Peter.

Having two women was already breaking every rule in the book as it was, the fact he wasn't dead yet is amazing.

Fuck. She owed him a steak dinner now that she thought about it.

Logan was the next choice, but Storm might end up frying Jessica if that was the case. She's seen Storm at her full potential during that damned incursion…it was not pretty.

Wade…well the merc was married to a Succubus and she doubted Jessica and he even had enough of an interaction for her to even form an opinion of him let alone love him.

"No, no, it's not him-wait, why is he the first person you jumped to?" Jessica asked in confusion. "And what's this about another spider-lady?"

"Well Spider- _Man,_ Spider _-Woman_ , hate to break it to you but most of the world already thinks you're a super fan or something. Hell, many even think you two are married in your private lives." Carol revealed making Jessica gape at her. "As for the other thing, don't worry about it for now. Trust me, I'm still waiting to see how he gets through it with his balls intact, spider-sense or not." Carol said as she shook her head. "Still everyone at that party had someone…even…Laura now that I think about it-I gotta talk to that girl later." Carol muttered to herself. Suddenly it clicked, there was someone single at the party. "Oh."

"Yeah." Jessica said quietly as Carol tilted her head and looked at Jessica as if it were the first time she saw her.

"Jen? How the fuck did that happen?" Carol asked incredulously making Jessica gape at her.

"Oh now you're just doing this on purpose!"

"Wait- what? No! I'm completely lost right now." Carol said helplessly as she was completely and utterly confused.

"This is _not_ the time for a blonde moment!"

"Says the blonde not making any sense!" Carol countered making Jessica pause.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Jessica Drew is a natural blonde, her hair is dyed ladies and gentlemen)**

"You know what? Ugh, just…just close your eyes for a second."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Jessica said making Carol grumble as she closed her eyes.

"Fine, you sound like a bad Nike commercial." Carol said as she heard some movement in the water. Her body tensed for a moment when she felt two hands on her shoulders as something soft moved on to her lap. Her eyes snapped open in shock when something warm pressed against her mouth.

Oh.

OH.

" _OH shit…how, what, when, where, why-" Carol_ thought in shock as she tried to figure out what the fuck was happening. Any chance at a coherent thought was promptly flushed down the proverbial drain when she felt something enter mouth. Carol was at a complete loss as she returned the kiss not wanting to offend Jessica while at the same time attempting to buy her some time to figure out what the actual hell she was going to do next.

 **~Seventh Sense~**

 **BGM: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Music - £64,000 - £500,000 Questions**

 **-Carol's Mindscape-**

" _ **Do not fuck this up!"**_ Was what Carol first heard upon being drug into her own mind against her will. She blinked rapidly as she found herself face-to-face with Binary whom was jabbing a finger into her chest.

"The hell? How did we split?" Carol asked in shock as Binary crossed her arms.

" _ **Glad you can tell who I am even with this form. You look like you needed a life-line, so I separated myself for a bit."**_ Binary muttered. _**"Technically you're unconscious now and I'm controlling the body but you need to get your crap together because I have no idea what I'm doing. I seriously might break something."**_ Binary warned making Carol pale.

 **(MT Fun Fact: When she first started out, Carol had NO idea she was Ms. Marvel. Her seventh sense would force her into unconsciousness before she transformed into Ms. Marvel who in turn had no idea she was Carol, believing she had a bad case of amnesia. Eventually, the two minds would become one when she got more control over her power.)**

"The fuck, you've never done this before!"

" _ **Because I never thought this was actually possible! It's why I let you have your fun. You can lie to everyone but me. When the Spider called you out on it, even if it was a joke, he struck a chord didn't he?"**_ Binary said knowingly as Carol tensed. _**"Look, when life hands you lemons what do you do?"**_

"Make lemonade."

" _ **And if life hands you lemonade?"**_

"Drink it and don't question it."

" _ **Good. So if life hands you the person of your dreams what the hell do you do?"**_

"Look she's my best friend-"

" _ **No! She's someone you love that you labeled a best-friend. The Spider? The Wolverine? The Immortal? THOSE are best friends, what you feel for her is deeper and we both know it. Okay, she's getting a bit into it and I have no idea how much force to hold her with."**_ Binary muttered as Carol paled even more. _**"Get out there before I literally hug her to death."**_

"God damn it, become one with me again." Carol ordered as Binary flew towards her.

" _ **Don't mess up! And to think, Ero says I have it easier."**_ Binary muttered to herself confusing Carol a bit before they merged sending her back into the real-world.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Carol's apartment-**

"Y-you're really good at that." Jessica said as she broke the kiss as Carol's arms encircled her.

"Thanks." Carol said breathlessly as she regained control in the nick of time. Inwardly, she paled at how much strength was in her arms before she gently wrapped them around Jessica's waist. "So, um, m-me?"

"Y-Yeah…" Jessica said, not knowing how close to death she just was. "I started noticing you a bit more and little by little I saw just how…marvelous…of a person you are."

"And…you're sure about this? Like you didn't have one too many drinks or something tonight right?" Carol asked carefully.

"Come on Carol, you know I always make sure to have at least two drinks less than you." Jessica said with an eye-roll while Carol looked at her with an expression that showed that no, she did not know that. Seeing her confusion, Jessica averted her eyes nervously. "I do that to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't over-indulge you know? I actually have to thank Jen since she got to you before I could tonight."

"I…I…see." Carol said as she looked at the woman in wonder. She was actually really touched by that.

"Carol, I've always paid close attention to you, you know? Made sure to keep in touch if we were on different missions, hell might have been pickier about your love-interests than you are. It's so stupid, like you're practically a god yet I can't help but feel over protective of you." Jessica said quietly. "I thought I was being a good friend but looking back on it now I can see that wasn't solely the reason."

"Jess…it's not stupid, even gods fall." Carol said reassuringly.

"No, it's just… _I'm_ stupid for noticing this earlier. You're the only person I care this deeply about, including lovers, and I had mistaken it for you just being my best friend." Jessica said as she shook her head. "Like Spider-Man for example, I actually owe him an apology. I used to joke and banter with him all the time but after he dated you I grew a bit short to him."

"Why?" Carol asked with a frown. That was one thing she had noticed but didn't mention. The two still got along but out of nowhere, some sort of distance seemed to be placed between the two.

"Because I was a little jealous." Jessica admitted reluctantly looking very vulnerable as Carol looked at her in surprise. "I think outside of Mar-Vell, he'd be the only one that could actually _last_ in a relationship with you, if that makes sense. At first I thought I was a bit jealous of _you_ but looking back at it I know it was of _him."_

"Jessica-"

"Those two months you vanished? I play it off lightly now but they _hurt."_ Jessica said as tears filled her eyes. "I looked for you _relentlessly._ Everyone around us just took it as you needing some alone time despite knowing what _happened_ before. It pissed me off, a lot actually, to the point it was taboo to even mention you in the same room as me." Jessica said as her tears increased. "That noble idiot, Peter, probably didn't mention it to you, but we had nearly come to actual blows numerous times."

"Wait-what?" Carol asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah." Jessica said as she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I actually stormed up to his office once after you stopped in and left. We made a mess of it too; the worst part was that he was _good_. Better than I remembered so while he tried to calm me down and restrain me it felt as though he were toying with me. Safe to say that was one friendship ruined or at least I thought so but he acts as if it never happened." Jessica said before shaking her head. "I told you that to tell you this. That time apart with no communication nearly destroyed me…and when I figured out why, it scared me…but I'm tired of being scared."

"Jessica…" Carol began as she hugged the brunette tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It was just…I was so focused on being stronger that I…you know how I get some times, I was so focused on being able to _protect_ you that in a way I _forgot_ about you. I didn't think and I don't know if I'll ever apologize enough for that."

When Carol really thought about her history, in hindsight, just up and leaving for two months without contact just may have been the dickiest move she ever made.

Like Scott level dickness.

The very thought made her shudder.

Her heart ached as she finally saw the pain she had put Jessica through. She hadn't seen Jessica this vulnerable since the incident with the Skrulls but this time it was her fault.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Jess, you know I love you." Carol said quietly as her own eyes began to glisten. She had told the woman in her arms those three little words countless times before…but for the first time they had a certain depth to them which could not be passed off as a friendly reassurance. "Fuck." Carol gasped out as she was overcome with emotion. She knew she'd never hear the end of this from the boys but was incredibly glad they couldn't see her right now. "I love you." Carol repeated as she pulled back and gazed into Jessica's eyes.

"I love you too." Jessica said before pressing her lips to Carol's. "I want you…but I'm warning you, I have no idea how this…" Jessica trailed off as she gestured between their bodies. "…works."

"And I do?" Carol asked with a laugh though her face reddened as she realized what Jessica was implying. "Come on." Carol said as she lifted the woman up effortlessly with one arm as Jessica wrapped her legs around her waist. "We can make total asses out of ourselves together." Carol said making Jessica smile nervously as she floated back into her apartment.

 **-Meanwhile Logan's Apartment-**

"Remind me why I'm sleeping over here rather than my home again?" Hope questioned as Laura led her to her room.

"When a man and a woman love each other very much, they do what appears to be a wrestle-"

"Oh shut up!" Hope said with a blush as she cut off Laura's monotone explanation. "I know what sex is, what does that have-oh." Hope muttered as it finally clicked.

"Yes, Peter is quite possibly dislocating MJ's spinal cord as we speak." Laura said simply making Hope's blush deepen. "That is why you are sleeping over here tonight…though you will not be sleeping much if at all." Laura said with a small smile and enjoyed a few moments of Hope sputtering incoherently."

"What?" Hope squeaked out finally making Laura chuckle a bit.

"We're going out for the night, we're going to more parties tonight as I show you what this city has to offer."

"Would Logan, Peter, or MJ approve of this?"

"Probably not, no." Laura said before facing Hope with a raised eyebrow. "You may not have noticed it yet but I am a terrible influence."

"No…it's definitely crossed my mind." Hope muttered. "Where is Logan anyway?"

 **-Utopia-**

Many of the mutants looked in confusion as a random thunderstorm appeared around the nation while what sounded like a loud wolf's how rung out through the air.

 **-Logan's Apartment-**

"Probably mimicking Peter and MJ with Ororo. He took her back to Utopia but I doubt we'll see him until much _much_ later." Laura said before tossing Hope some clothes. "You're around my size, you can put on the more…colorful…items May helped me pick out." Laura said before staring Hope right in her eyes. "Now you can put those on or you can stay here. Alone. With me."

"How on earth did you just make the responsible thing sound so much worse?" Hope asked in morbid fascination. Laura didn't say a word as she kept eye contact while grabbing the zipper on the back of her dress before slowly unzipping it. "Okay! I'm changing, I'm changing!" Hope said frantically as she backed out of the room when she realized Laura was about to undress.

No. Going out was much better, she'd still have her purity intact that way.

 **-Later Hell's Kitchen-**

"Whoa, where are we?" Hope asked as Laura parked her bike outside of a night club that was blasting music and flashing bright lights. She was wearing a pair of red jean shorts along with a white t-shirt that left her left shoulder bare. There was a circular red spider-man mask on the front of it and she had a red beanie on her head. She hadn't worn the helmet this time stating that she could just copy Laura's power in the worst case scenario.

"One of the better night clubs in Hell's Kitchen." Laura answered as she climbed off of the bike. She had opted to just put on her favorite two piece outfit. She had on a short black top that could have honestly be considered a bra I Hope's opinion. She also wore a pair of matching black low-riding leather pants and a hooped belt. Her black knee high boots were laced up to the top and gave a much tougher appearance. She wore black wristbands that covered most of her arms and a choker with a small locket attached to it. The black eye-liner she normally wore around her eyes was accompanied with matching lip-stick.

She would be damned if this outfit was lost to what she had dubbed the Logan Inquisition.

"Hell's Kitchen, as in _the_ Hell's Kitchen?" Hope asked with a laugh. "World's biggest cesspool, you really are a bad influence."

"Told you." Laura said with a small smirk. "Don't worry though. It's only really bad if you go out looking for trouble. Besides you faced down the Phoenix, I highly doubt you cannot handle a few thugs."

"True enough." Hope said before frowning. "Wait are we even old enough to get in?"

"Not at all." Laura said honestly and before Hope could retort she stopped when she saw the line that extended down the block.

"Uh…maybe we will be old enough before we get in." Hope pointed out as she gestured to the line.

"Hope. Trust me." Laura said calmly as she grabbed the red-head's hand and approached the bouncer. "Bobby, I'm going in."

"Huh? Oh shit Laura, is that you!?" The taller dark-skinned man asked with wide-eyes before laughing. "Haha! Well damn, girl, lookin' much better than when I last saw you!" Bobby said as he raised a fist towards her.

"Feeling a bit better too." Laura said as she fist bumped him before quickly performing a complicated handshake with the man.

 **(MT Character Breakdown: Bobby Soul**

 **Bobby Soul is a mutant with the ability to project an astral body and control others with it. Its flaw is that he loses memories when he does it. He was a former enforcer of a gang led by Zebra Daddy, Laura's former pimp. He was reluctant but needed the money, when things got violent however he took Laura and the rest of the runaway mutant street gang known as NYX back to his place for their protection before eventually joining them)**

"Trying to get in? Can't believe you actually took K up on her offer, you know how bad of an influence she is." Bobby said good-naturedly as Hope look at Laura with wide-eyes. "How many times would our fearless leader have gotten you killed if you couldn't heal?"

A worse influence than Laura?

That was no easy feat.

"I'd appreciate it. As for her, well I have a soul I need to corrupt." Laura said as she nodded her head towards Hope. Bobby blinked as he took a good look at her.

"Wait, ain't she-"

"-yes." Laura said as she narrowed her eyes slightly making him raise his hands defensively.

"Hey it's cool. If you wanna show mutant-Jesus a good time, go ahead." Bobby said as he stepped to the side much to the anger of those still in line. "Oh shut the hell up!" Bobby snapped as the two walked passed him.

"Wait a sec." Hope said as she stopped suddenly making Laura glance back in confusion as Hope suddenly grabbed Bobby's hand. The man blinked in surprise before gasping as lost memories returned to him while he felt a shift in the depth of his being. "Okay, let's go."

"Did you just fix his mutation?" Laura asked with a raised eyebrow as Hope wiggled her fingers.

"Hey I'm not going to be a hero, doesn't mean I can't do a little good when I can though." Hope pointed out making Laura nod her head in understanding.

 **-The Club-**

 **BGM: 2 On (Feat. Schoolboy Q)- Tinashe**

Hope looked on in amazement as she looked around the club, flashing light reflecting in her eyes and illuminating her face as Laura led her through the crowd of dancing individuals. There was a stage where two people were performing. She yelped when Laura quickly pulled her to her and held her close.

"See? Not so bad is it." Laura asked with a small smile.

"Everyone's having…so much fun." Hope said in amazement, it had been a long time since she had seen anyone be this carefree.

"Its better when you join in." Laura said making Hope avert her eyes in embarrassment.

"My training didn't exactly involves dance lessons." Hope said sheepishly before gasping when Laura spun her around and pressed her body against hers. "Laura!"

"Look around." Laura told her red-face friend. "No one is paying us any mind. Just move with the music" Laura said as she rolled her body against Hope's before stepping back and spinning the red-head around to face her. Hope stood transfixed as she watch Laura's body move with music. "Just do what I do." Laura advised as Hope slowly began to mimic her moves. "There you're learning, you're not even half bad."

And Laura wasn't being nice either, the red-head had a surprising amount of rhythm in her moves.

"Just watch my hips, oh you already are." Laura said as a smile played at her lips while Hope looked up at her in embarrassment. Slowly their pace picked up before they were moving with as much enthusiasm as the other clubbers. "Perfect." Laura said with an approving smile which Hope hesitantly returned. The two lost themselves to music for a bit before Hope suddenly froze as she felt an extremely powerful signature enter the club.

"Laura, a powerful mutant just showed up with another one." Hope warned as Laura took a deep sniff.

"Ignore it. It's no threat." Laura said as Hope looked unsure.

"But its Omega level…and the other one is around Bobby's level." Hope said incredulously even as she slowly got back into the dance.

Omega levels didn't just go around unmonitored like this and she highly doubted it was an X-Men.

"Trust me." Laura said reassuringly as the signature slowly got closer to them making Hope tense. Laura actually _laughed_ a bit as she slid next to Hope and wrapped an arm around her waist as the signature stopped before them.

"Laura?" A Latina woman asked incredulously.

"That fucker wasn't lying." A woman with short blonde hair said with a grin as she stood with her hands in her pockets. Her blue eyes lit up with mischief as she noticed Hope. "And you really did bring her." The woman said before her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed Laura's arm. "And Laura's on the prowl for once? This is just a night of surprises." The blonde said before wiping her eyes with a sniff. "Cat, our baby's grown up!"

"Oh please." Catiana said with an eye roll before smiling at the two. "Glad to see you again, Laura." The woman said before nodding at the red-head. "And I'm glad you got out of that shit with the big bird in one-piece."

 **(MT Character Breakdown: Tatiana "Catiana" Caban**

 **A mutant runaway who eventually joined up with the mutant street gang NYX. She was a vet and a vegan who has the ability to turn into any animal if she has contact with their blood. She can also turn into animal/human hybrids as well as she once became a vicious panther human hybrid when angered. Later it was revealed she can turn into exact copies of people as well and gets the memories of whatever created the blood she contacts.)**

"Uh…thanks." Hope said not knowing what to think of the newcomers, they seemed nice but the sheer power of the blonde was unnerving her a bit even if she could copy whatever mutation it was.

"Glad to see you as well Catiana." Laura said before smirking when the blonde shot her an offended look. "And of course, you too Kiden."

 **(MT Character Breakdown: Kiden Nixon**

 **The leader of NYX, Kiden Nixon is a mutant runaway party girl with not just daddy issues, but family issues as a whole. Witnessing her father's death firsthand as a child at the hands of Zebra Daddy had sent her life spiraling out of control as she rebelled in every way she could think of from sneaking out to parties to drug usage. Events would later send her on a journey with a former teacher whom tried to get her help but was shot-not killed- in the process by another student.**

 **Eventually Kiden and the teacher, Cameron Palmer, would find X-23 after she killed one of her clients in a hotel room and ultimately save the clone from the life of prostitution and eventually set her forth on the road to becoming the woman she is today. Not perfect, but much better than before. NYX is where X-23 first made her debut.**

 **Kiden has the-in my opinion-completely broken mutation known as "No Time". By simply saying "Stop" Kiden enters a multi-colored faster than light time-stream where everything is at a standstill. She can spend MONTHS without food or water in this time-stream and not age. In it she's moving so fast that a single tap can completely shatter one's arm in real-time. Through direct contact, she can bring others with her as well into time-stream.)**

 **(Bonus Rant: Why have you probably not heard of this character? Because she's fucking broken (Not hating she's one of my fave characters but I can call a duck a duck) Imagine if she was an X-Men there is no logical reason why she wouldn't have been able to solve all their problems.)**

"Damn straight." Kiden said with a grin. "Come on, drinks on me."

 **BGM: END**

 **-Bar-**

 **BGM: Do it again (Feat. Wiz Khalifa)-Pia Mia**

Hope sat at the bar with a smile feeling reassured about their company. After they made proper introductions, she was captivated by the tales of what they had overcome together. Still as they finished whatever number drink they were on, her first shot was still untouched. Honestly, she didn't like to drink, alcohol disgusted her. She still didn't know why people drunk it.

"I'll bite, how the hell can _you_ afford this?" Laura asked with a frown

"So rude." Kiden said with mock-hurt while Catiana snorted. "I'll have you know that I-"

"Did nothing but turn eighteen." Catiana interrupted as she looked at the confused feral.

"Excuse me?" Laura asked as she turned to Catiana while Kiden blushed a bit. Now Laura definitely needed to know as she was positive her friend had no idea what the word shame meant.

"You know Parker Industries? They are doing this whole mutant-outreach program to protect the mutants and make sure that we don't go instinct or something." Catiana said before turning to Hope. "You know, the CEO actually named it after you."

"What?" Hope asked in surprise resolving to ask Peter about it later, she hadn't even known such a thing was being worked on.

She felt touched.

"Yeah. Anyway, they needed someone to head the project, so guess who they picked?" Catiana asked as Laura looked at Kiden with something akin to horror.

"Oh God not you." Laura whispered and Hope believed this might be the only time she would ever see Laura show anything close to fear.

"Fuck no, she doesn't know what responsible means." Catiana said making Laura release a sigh of relief as Kiden pouted.

"You guys are mean. I can too be responsible." Kiden said but was ultimately ignored as no one believed her. Not even Hope who had just met her.

"They picked Cameron. Somehow they heard she was hanging around mutants and asked her about it and so she told them the whole story. Next thing anyone knows, she's _head_ of the project and is specializing in human-mutant relations. Like Laura, when I saw the zeroes on that pay check my heart stopped." Catiana said as she shook her head. "They even gave me a scholarship to finish my schooling and found Bobby this job."

"And Kiden? Where does she and her eighteenth birthday fit in to this?" Laura asked in confusion which only grew when Kiden blushed more and placed her face in her hands as Catiana smirked.

"They offered her a scholarship but you know this girl, she ain't going to school. So let's just say she found herself a sugar-mama." Catiana said, confusing Laura until the ferals eyes widened as she turned to Kiden.

"You didn't…"

"I kid you not as soon as the clock hit twelve on her birthday she slid into Cameron's room so fast I thought she used her powers." Catiana said with a laugh. "Our fearless leader is going to become a trophy wife. Surviving the mean streets of New York, took out the mob, has the power of a god and what's her role now? Stay pretty and learn how to cook and clean. Cameron made it pretty damn clear Kiden wasn't going to be sitting on her ass all day." Catiana explain making both Laura and Hope laugh.

"Oh Ha, Ha." Kiden said sarcastically. "Don't know why you're laughing Laura. I give it a month before our beast is on a leash." Kiden said making Laura instantly stop her laughter with a scowl. "Lil' Red, don't be scared of the big bad wolf." Kiden said with a smirk making Hope look at her in confusion. "Somehow she's grown a backbone with that personality but I know this bitch, you'll have her wrapped around your finger in no time."

"Excuse me?" Laura asked with a growl making Kiden snort as she pinched the former living weapon's cheek playfully.

"Laura, I wish your mutation reflected your personality." Kiden said with a grin. "Cause you're Omega as fuck."

 _*Clack*_

The three stopped and turned to a blushing Hope whom had just slammed down an empty glass.

 _Oh._

So that's why people drunk.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Hours Later-**

 **BGM: Exchange- Bryson Tiller**

The partying had increased greatly after Hope fell from grace and discovered the wonders of alcohol. They danced until the club shut down and eventually went to the beach with Bobby and had a bonfire. At some point during the festivities, Hope had blacked out. It wasn't until much later when she felt something moving in her hair did her eyes finally crack open.

"Oh…my head."

"We can grab a coffee later, it helps." Laura said as Hope looked up and realized her head was in Laura's lap. Said woman seemed to be completely relaxed as she ran her fingers through the red-head's hair.

"I still have clothes on, right?"

"Of course." Laura said with a scoff. "If I was your first time, Hope, you'd remember it. No matter how much alcohol you consumed." Laura said before silently enjoying the colors dancing on Hope's face. Hope groaned as she forced herself into a sitting position.

"I-I'll keep that in mind." Hope said as she sat next to Laura and brought her knees to her chest. She could tell by the bluish hue to everything around them that the sun hadn't completely risen so it was still pretty early. A few comfortable moments passed as they simply watched the dwindling fire as their friends continued sleeping blissfully.

"Hm…I can almost _feel_ the questions swimming in your head." Laura mused not even looking at Hope.

"I...I, Laura look. Just what are we doing?" Hope asked quietly as she face the feral whom turned to her. "What do you want from me?"

"Everything." Laura said honestly as a tear slid down Hope's face.

"I've already given everyone everything I am, for free at that…I don't know if I can just give anything away anymore." Hope said quietly making Laura snort.

"Please, as if I wasn't going to give something in return."

"What could you possibly give me?" Hope asked quietly as Laura glanced at her.

"Whatever I have left." Laura said making Hope's eyes widen.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

" _Hey, Red, you're supposed to be like…our messiah or somethin' right?" Kiden asked as she and Hope watched Laura, Bobby, and Catiana dance._

" _So I've been told." Hope muttered, she always hated that title._

" _Hm, cool. Now I know why the humans hate us, we can actually meet and speak to our savior." Kiden mused making Hope snort. "Do me a favor then, alright? Cause I ain't about that prayin' shit." Kiden said making Hope groan, she was sick and tired of people asking her for things. Would she ever escape it?_

" _Fine, what?" Hope asked sounding a bit annoyed as she looked up before holding back a gasp as she saw the serious and almost cold expression on Kiden's face. Gone was all the goofiness and cheerfulness, and Hope could actually see how the woman survived this harshness of the mean streets of New York._

" _Save her for me." Kiden said as she tilted her head towards Laura before pulling out a joint and lightning it. "Even if you get no one else, even if you have to forsake me. Save her." Kiden said before blowing out a ring of smoke._

 _ ***Flashback: END***_

"I've been through so much and have experienced so little. It might be a relationship for you but for me I'm risking it all. You could break me Laura." Hope said quietly. "Not even the Phoenix had that much power over me and you want me to willingly give it to you?"

"Yes." Laura said honestly.

"Not even going to sugar coat it?"

"No. People have lied to you and manipulated you with useless rhetoric your whole life. I'm not here for control, I don't have time for that." Laura said simply. "What you see and what you hear from me is what you get. This could go horribly wrong, most likely it will, but you know what? It's worth it."

"Why…why do people even bother to fall in love?"

"A lot of reasons, but I guess the most relevant is that everyone wants someone other than family to look at them like Peter looks at Mary Jane and vice-versa." Laura said matter-of-factly. "To have one person prove to them that they matter. That they matter more than a weapon…or a destiny." Laura said as tears began to fall freely from Hope's eyes. "I'm no longer a weapon and your destiny is over. Even if you refuse, just know that you still matter to someone other than your guardians even with the Phoenix gone."

"I'm scared." Hope said with a whimper as Laura grasped the side of her face.

 _ **[Lil' Red, don't be scared of the big bad wolf.]**_

"Here's a secret." Laura said as she leaned forward. "So am I." The feral whispered into her ear making her shudder.

 _ **[Trust your judgment**_ _**Hope. It hasn't led you astray yet.]**_

At that moment Hope became a firm believer in there being a first time for everything.

Hope said nothing as grasped both sides of Laura's face and pressed her lips to hers. When they broke apart Hope-

-The mutant messiah

-the Phoenix Slayer

-The woman whom knelt before Death herself

-The woman who broke through the ten realms

-The woman who survived a post-apocalyptic future

-The woman whom stole a soul back from heaven itself.

-the most powerful mutant in the world.

-looked at a mutant far weaker than what she's faced and made one simple plea.

"Don't hurt me."

"I won't." Laura said making Hope frown. "Not intentionally." Laura clarified, both knowing some pain was going to happen due to Laura starting her hero career. Hope nodded as a small smile graced her lips despite of it all. "Come on, let's wake them up and get you home."

 **BGM: END**

 **-A few hours earlier: Parker Residence-**

We now return to Parker Residence to find a mortified Cindy Moon quickly packing up her things so that she could make a hasty retreat back to her cell. She had just finished her last bag when she turned around to make a break for the door.

"Huh, that took longer than I thought." A voice spoke up making her pale as she saw MJ standing in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee. "Mind telling me where you're off to in such a rush?"

"Uh-I-I'm just heading out, you know." Cindy said making MJ give her a half-lidded stare.

"With all of your things?" MJ asked dryly. "How about you be honest, you were heading back to your cell."

"…"

"Good luck with that, I asked Anna to scrap it." MJ revealed making Cindy look at her in shock and horror.

"What? But why-"

"I saw this coming a mile away." MJ said before tilting her head curiously. "You're an interesting woman you know that? You have heart but you're so…god what's the word I'm looking for?" MJ mused.

"Weak?" Cindy supplied with a frown.

"Nope. Like for example if I walked up to you right now and slapped you, you'd probably just take it and not slap me back. That shows _a lot_ of restraint almost too much." MJ pointed out making Cindy frown.

"My slap would kill you."

"Point still stands." MJ said with a teasing smile before sighing. "Look, I hate to break it to you but we're going to be spending a lot of time together and I'd like us to be able to stand in the same room. Better yet, I want to be your friend."

"But why? I want to _fuck_ your _husband._ You should want me dead to be completely honest." Cindy said incredulously making MJ nod.

"I should." MJ agreed whole-heartedly. "But I don't. Like I've said before I'm not stupid, I have eyes. You can't control it."

"And that's the problem." Cindy said as she shook her head. "I don't know how that spider distributed it powers but I can tell you I'm more spider than human as opposed to Peter who's like half and half. I almost _snapped_ your neck when you kissed Peter tonight at your wedding."

"Huh, that would have ruined the mood." MJ pointed out. "Talk about one hell of an objection. Wade probably would have avenged me though so it's not too bad."

"This isn't a joke!"

"Nope, but blame Peter. It seems I picked up some of his mannerisms. I mean I'm arguing with an emotionally unstable woman who could kill me in seconds." MJ said before smirking. "Are you sure it's not your time of the month."

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

"I try."

"Look MJ, the human part of me-the reasonable part- actually _likes_ you. You're cool, fun, and would be a great friend to have. That part of me even respects your marriage. But the bigger part of me? The Spider? Wants you gone. And I can't control it." Cindy said as she shook her head.

"Hmm, that puddle I stepped in says otherwise." MJ said offhandedly making Cindy pale. "Too sticky to be water, almost lost a slipper. If you could watch _that_ and not kill me, I think I can take my chances."

"You saw."

"Oh, definitely. Heard too. Peter was so into it though that I think he missed it completely, don't even think his Spider-Sense registered your presence." MJ said before snapping her fingers. "Damn I'm good."

"Oh my God." Cindy muttered in horror, not even able to look MJ in the face. "How are you not angry?"

"Actually, I liked it. Then again I'm a bit more…adventurous than most, poor Peter doesn't even know half the things I want to do." MJ said as Cindy just gaped at her. "You know I almost screwed him with his friends watching? He webbed up the security camera though."

"You had sex with him on the _ceiling._ How the hell do you top that?" Cindy asked incredulously making MJ burst out laughing. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just you're so…innocent…"MJ apologized as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I almost forgot you've been locked up since you were fifteen." MJ said before gasping at the red-faced Cindy. "Wait does that mean you're a V-"

"-Shut up."

"Oh this is just great." MJ said with a smile. "Now you have to stay with us, the sheer amount of fun I'll have messing with you is too much to ignore."

"You're a monster." Cindy muttered in morbid fascination.

"I can't help it, you bring out the sadist in me." MJ said as she put her cup down and made a weird gesture with her hands as if trying to sculpt something. "You're just so…malleable and pure. I don't even like women and you make me want to bend you over a table." MJ said with a laugh as Cindy crossed her arms with a pout.

"I'm too strong for that."

"You know you'd let me." MJ teased before picking up her cup. "Look, unpack your bags, you're not going anywhere."

"Look MJ…" Cindy began to argue weakly, she _really_ hated confrontation she would have just given the red-head the cold shoulder like she preferred to do in these situations but she was positive that wouldn't work on MJ.

"You're not going anywhere." MJ repeated as she raised an eyebrow at the brunette who didn't know if she were making a statement or giving an order.

"MJ do you not understand the situation?" Cindy asked even as she put the bags down. "If Peter and I slip up it won't be a one-time thing, an itch to scratch, it'll be for _life."_

"Hence, why we need to get to learn how to coexist." MJ pointed out. "From what I've heard it's inevitable. The best you're are doing by moving out is delaying it. I'm not going anywhere so we'll be having this same discussion anyway."

"So what we're both just going to have piece of him or something? How do you see this working in the long-term?" Cindy asked with a frown.

"Fuck the long-term, we'll probably be dead before then anyway seeing how often this planet almost dies on a monthly basis." MJ said dryly and Cindy had to admit she had a point. "Take it one moment at a time, Cin, what happens. Happens." MJ said as she gave Cindy a meaningful look. "I'm there for Peter, and I'm there for Hope, as long as you are under this roof I'll be there for you too."

"What?"

"If you're hurt fighting, I'll patch you up like I do him. If you're hungry, I'll feed you. If you just need a hug and a little comfort in this messed up world, I got you. If you need a verbal ass kicking when you inevitably start doubting yourself as you carry the world on your shoulders I got you there too." MJ said with a small smirk. "But for this to end with everyone happy we all have to give it our all." MJ said seriously. "If something bothers you _talk_ about it, don't close up on us. Communication is the foundation of a happy home." MJ said before giving Cindy a bright smile. "Now do you wanna stay here and attempt something idiotic, or do you wanna see if Anna has room at her place?"

"I need to call Anna." Cindy said before releasing a long breath. "And let her know I'm not coming over tonight." Cindy explained making MJ nod. "You know, your speaking skills really need a nerf."

"Super-motivation, the only power that can break through super-powered skulls." MJ said heroically making Cindy snort.

"You remind me of this story I used to read."

"Oh?"

"Yeah it was about a ninja, turned every one of his opponents into friends by talking. Wonder if it's still going on." Cindy mused as she began unpacking.

"Google it later, by the way clean up that stain, I happen to like these floors." MJ chided making Cindy blush. "You and I can spend some time getting to know each other afterwards."

 **-Hours Later: With Peter-**

"Oh you fucking bitch!"

"Huh-wha!?" Peter was startled awake by a loud cursing and looked around to find himself alone in his bed.

"I can't believe you!" Cindy's voice shouted angrily.

"Believe it, bitch. Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" MJ's voice retorted condescendingly. "Especially under this roof?" MJ asked making Peter pale as he realized his worst fear was coming true.

MJ vs. Cindy would not end in a pretty way.

"I knew the moment I saw you that you were going to be trouble." Cindy muttered as he sprung out of bed. "I should just take you out!"

"If you could you would!" MJ countered as Peter rushed into the family room.

"Guys calm…down…"Peter trailed off weakly as he found MJ and Cindy sitting on the couch with game controllers in their hands. Both of them seemed to be wearing one of his shirts and MJ seemed to have taken out her contacts as she was now wearing a pair of black-framed eye-glasses. Peter felt his jaw drop a bit when he realized they were playing Street Fighter.

["Hoyokusen!"]

"You bitch, no!" Cindy shouted in horror.

["K.O.! Chun-Li Wins!"]

"Get good, scrub." MJ taunted as she dropped her controller on the couch while Cindy watched the down form of Juri in despair. "Don't mess with thunder thighs."

"Fuck that, we're running that back." Cindy muttered making MJ smirk as she picked up her controller.

"How salty are you right now?"

"Saltier than the dead sea." Cindy muttered. "Rematch, same characters."

"Fine, you seem to have a lot of faith in her." MJ pointed out making Cindy nod.

"She has a spider on her back and her moves are sick, I'm taking that as a sign." Cindy declared before blinking as she noticed Peter before blushing and averting her eyes.

"Wow, Tiger, thanks for the show." MJ chuckled making him frown in confusion before glancing down to realize he hadn't put on any boxers. Before he could even formulate a response the door to the apartment began to open. Acting quickly, Cindy webbed him up a pair of black boxers just as Hope entered the apartment.

"Good morning Peter, MJ, Cindy." Hope greeted though it was obvious that she was distracted by something as she meandered to her room with her dress under her arm, wearing clothes she didn't own, with a perpetual smile on her face.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You _really_ need to talk to that girl." Cindy stressed as she turned to MJ whom nodded looking just as perplexed as the other two.

"On it." MJ said as she stood up and handed Peter her controller. "Don't lose my streak, Tiger." MJ said as she went to go check on Hope. Peter shook his head as he stopped even trying to figure out what was happening in his private life and hopped over the couch next to Cindy.

"Same characters, this is my main." Peter said making Cindy nod as she started the next match.

 **To be continued…**

 **Marvel: Trinity Issue #7 Solicitation**

 **MJ and Hope have a much needed heart-to-heart talk about loving a hero**

 **Peter, MJ, and Cindy depart for the Spider-Temple where our spiders finally get some answers**

 **Laura finds herself the leader of her own band of misfits hopefully Deadpool and Wolverine can whip them into shape.**

 **Carol and Jessica work out the details of their relationship**

 **The leader of Symkaria visits New York**

 **All this and more in the next installment of Marvel: Trinity!**

 **Price: Free.99**

 **AthanMortis: Fuck Ryan Reynolds (Not really gonna see the hell out that movie) lol just google Deadpool cured, it has happened in comics actually lol. Nice little fact there about JJJ thanks for sharing XD, how about this one? JJJ is her ex-father in law. Though you probably know that.**

 **The Wolf Paladin: Thanks for the review glad you liked it, yeah Deadpool had one hell of a day not sure if I envy him or pity him. Ships are selling everywhere and ahh Hope, to be an awkward hormonal teen again. Shulkie needed to trail carefully or that could have gone bad.**

 **Sean Malloy-1: Thanks for the review, glad you liked it! I update when I can, no set release dates. I had planned on not reaching this date night until March, but I got it in the very first month. Ahead of schedule can't even begin to describe this right now. Yeah I know, but this makes so that reviewers can see if anyone asked a question they had so I can just kill multiple birds with one stone.**

 **I have plans for Ellie don't worry about that.**

 **Perhaps somewhere down the line but not anytime in the near future of course.**

 **Ferpet: Man did you call it or what? SG + Aunt May? Too OP. TOAA can't even face that.**

 **Star Iron: Glad you like it and understand. Too much back to back conflict is draining to read and draining to write. I like to break it up, give them a nice little day-to day routine between Armageddons so they aren't on the clock 24/7 and can enjoy their lives.**

 **Doubledamn: Lol would have been a great alternate title! Sue is in the next one, yes, and Reed is…Reed but that's not focused on right now. Actually, I gained some respect for him in Secret Wars**

"The world's ending!"

 **Right? But SW FINALLY allowed Reed to get his act together and figure out what was truly important. He's redeemable so I'll help him out this time around in this fic. Lol may down the line I'll add those omakes XD**

 **Heroman45: Lol my friend that was just to mislead you, let you think you've seen it all when the FLUFF WAS REALLY IN THIS CHAPTER :D FEEL THE FEELLING FEELS OF FEELINGESS! I like to write this story as a sort of resource for other writes to get information from so we can have more comic oriented fics on this site rather than more movie/cartoon fics. If that makes sense.**

 **Master of Dragons God: Thanks!**

 **Byakko-179: Mustache was on point, I'll admit it. Glad you like the chapter and the pairings, hopefully this chapter gave you more insight on the Hope/Laura dynamic. I'm going for a cool/punk/bad-kid & awkward/adorable/nerd vibe.**

 **Please note the RULE team won't happen for a bit, that's all gonna come together when MJ effectively starts trying to deal with her current situation.**

 **KOTG: Glad you like the chapter and what was in it! Thanks for the review!**

 **Read and Review**

 **~RebukeX7**

 **Extra:**

 **-Peter's Mindscape-**

In the shadows of the deepest and darkest recesses of Peter's mind, a golden Spider-Web could be seen. Resting on that Spider-Web was a naked woman with tanned skin and blonde hair. Her blazing red-eyes seemed to pierce through the darkness as she gave a small fanged smirk.

" _ **The Spider-Temple. Hmph, if this was the old you I would use this opportunity to take control but this new you…I believe we can finally work together. As man and Spider. You even freed my mate."**_ The woman said with a chuckle. _**"Life should be much more interesting now as we crush our enemies. After all…with great power…"**_ The woman trailed off as she slid her hand down her pelvis and moan. _**"…comes great possibilities."**_

 **(MT Character Breakdown: Ero**

 **Spider-Man's "Other" who came into being after his rebirth. When it comes to Spider-Man she is the Spider and he is the Man. When Spider-Man died fighting Morlun she was able to take control over his dead body and use it as her own. She has all of his powers but can wield them to a much high degree of efficiency. She knows much more about the Spider-Totem, including Tantric Energy and its effects on the totem.**

 **She has also acted as a guardian for all those with a link to Peter's specific totem such as Kaine whom she saved from the brink of death by increasing his power and abilities from an astral plane. Her one flaw is her arrogance which ultimately cost her a battle with Spider-Man in which he 'killed' her physical form.)**


	12. Rebuke, you owe me an answer!

**Yo-**

"You got some explaining to do, I thought you were dead! What the fuck happened!?"

 **Spring semester, junior year of college**

"Mother of God…how are you still sane?"

 **I…I don't know. I went to sleep with nervous breakdowns and woke up to existential crises. But, it's all ending next week, finals are finally here. Look guys, sorry about going MIA out of nowhere but this has been and will be the hardest semester in my academic career (I already mapped out senior year, much more tame)**

"What classes were you taking dude!?"

 **Taxes II, Managerial Finance, Auditing, A seminar and some 300 level Philosophy class. Work wasn't even that hard (Okay it kind of was) but the sheer** _ **amount**_ **was ludicrous. I haven't even been able to respond to PMs**

"But you always do that!"

 **Right!? Normally my assistant Rebuff would take care of it but whenever she wasn't doing her own work, she made sure I didn't have a complete meltdown-I have had ten hours of sleep in the past 5 days. Monster Energy drink is practically being IV dripped into me.**

"Holy-"

 **The bags under my eyes could hold all of Santa's Christmas presents, I don't think you are fathoming just how fucked I have been Wade.**

"Is there at least any good news!?"

 **Yes, luckily, there is. I have 12K words of MT written the only reason I haven't just posted that is because it wouldn't read like a complete update. So here's what's going to happen. Tonight, I'm going to cry myself to sleep.**

 **Tomorrow I'm going to do two research papers.**

 **Monday-Thursday, I'm going to sacrifice someone to the sun god and pray I can survive finals.**

 **Friday- I'm watching Civil War and decompressing for the weekend.**

 **After that I'm going to finish up this MT chapter.**

 **Now, I am going on a soul searching journey and will be leaving the country for the last 3 weeks of May. There will be very limited Internet where I'm headed but that DOESN'T mean I can write, it just means updates won't appear until I get back. I will be busy during this journey, but I will at least have one update ready early June…hopefully….don't quote me (See this is why I never tell people scheduled updates because Life takes them as personal challenges.)**

 **Also more good news on a more personal level, I finally managed to score a meeting that might get me an agent to publish my first book! It's done and complete everybody but since it's my first story and I have literally no rep in the writing world I need to get my foot in the door. Worst case scenario I'll self-publish (Only reason I don't is because I don't have the time to market my own work at the moment)**

"Well, Reb hope you don't commit seppuku next week."

 **Me too, Wade, me too.**

 **BY the way for all you love birds out there, if you haven't already go read my latest romance writing exercise "The Wingman" It's a RWBY fic that'll definitely be a nice change to the average romance genre, just make sure you read the warning at the beginning!**

 **Stay classy,**

 **-RebukeX7**


	13. MT 7: Prelude to the End

**Disclaimer: What do I own? Not a fucking thing.**

 **Beta Reader: The Undying Will**

 **Maybe I should look this over one more time…I mean it's not bad but-**

"Reb. It's something. Even you can have a _slightly_ lacking chapter though it's still pretty decent, you're your own worst critic."

 **But-**

"I'm gonna level with ya. The contracts on your head? Money offered is getting pretty damn high and I might not be able to turn down the next one. Update the fic and keep your head."

 ***Gulp***

 **Okay but before I even start. You guys saw that Spider-Man game being made by Insomniac at E3 right!? That shit was crisp. I loved everything about it-**

"-Even the suit?"

 **It's a Spider. Man. Game. When was the last time they made one where you couldn't change costumes? Don't worry I'll wait.**

"…"

 **Exactly. No doubt I'll be able to rock the classic Red and Blue, my favorite-the Black Suit-, or even the Spider Armor MK. 4. The AS2 Movie game had Mk. 3 and superior for Christ sake. So excuse me if I have an open mind concerning the suit.**

"…touche."

 **Don't worry Wade, whenever you get the greenlight your games sequel will be kick ass too. Now on to the chapter.**

 **BGMs:**

 _ **Suffocate-J. Holiday**_

 _ **Xenogenesis- TheFatRat**_

 _ **Boku no Hero Academia OST - Hero Theme (Cover by Nae0000)**_

 _ **See What I've Become- Zack Hemsey**_

 _ **Unravel- Tokyo Ghoul OST (Youtube an English version by Ky0umi if you like)**_

 _ **Main Theme- Boku No Hero Academia OST (Cover by Nae0000)**_

 _ **Go Fight! Show your power! Extended- Maplestory OST**_

 **MT Issue # 7: Prelude to the End (Alternate titles: Cutting Fate's strings, Kamala Khan: The Origin, Someone give MJ a medal, To Be A Hero.)**

 **-Hope's Room-**

Hope was lying on her back on her bed and staring up at her ceiling as she attempted to make sense of all the changes that happened in her life. This was a task that proved nearly impossible due to the pain that was in her head due to her massive hangover from the previous night's activities. She winced as she heard a knock at her door that sounded much louder to her now with her headache than it actually was.

"C-come in." Hope said as an amused MJ walked in with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand along with a couple of aspirin.

"Hey Hope, I made me a cup of coffee but something tells me you might need it more." MJ said with a quiet laugh as she walked toward the younger woman and handed the drink and much needed medicine to her.

"Thanks." Hope said gratefully as she sat up. Much to her dismay, the coffee shop had been closed earlier so Laura brought her straight back home instead after waking their friends up.

"First hangover?" MJ asked curiously. Hope nodded as she put the aspirin in her mouth and swallowed them with a sip of her coffee. "Looks like you had one hell of an after party." MJ said as she sat next to Hope. "And trust me when I say this, I know a lot about parties. Where did you end up going?"

"No idea, some club in Hell's kitchen, I think it was in the red-light district." Hope said making MJ blink owlishly.

"Don't you need to be twenty-one for like…any club in Hell's Kitchen?" MJ asked with a frown making Hope nod sheepishly. "Huh, don't know whether to freak out or be impressed. I'll settle for impressed seeing how you can handle yourself." MJ said before smirking. "Going clubbing from dusk to dawn, drinking, coming home in clothes you don't own…I'm not sure my poor little heart can take much more." MJ said dramatically before pretending to faint and falling back onto the bed making Hope chuckle before wincing.

"Gets worse." Hope said with a shake of her head as MJ looked at her curiously before frowning.

"Please tell me you used protection, wait, did you even get the talk?" MJ asked with a frown as Hope cough while her face burned in embarrassment.

"Y-yes, I did get the _talk."_ Hope said before grimacing. That was easily one of the most uncomfortable conversations she ever had with Cable. He obviously didn't want to have it but he needed to convince her that she wasn't dying when she started bleeding from places she believed no one should ever bleed from. "And I don't even think I _can_ use protection-wait-how does that even work." Hope trailed off in confusion as MJ blinked owlishly.

"Uh...what?" MJ asked before shaking her head. "We'll come back to that, tell me how it gets worse again?"

"Well I joined a gang." Hope revealed making MJ's jaw drop as Hope recalled a drunken Kiden claiming she was part of NYX after her fifth shot.

"You're kidding."

"…"

"Oh dear God you're serious." MJ muttered in morbid fascination.

"Yeah but it's nothing bad, promise. It's really just a group of friendly mutants. Haven't done anything too extreme since taking down one of the mobs." Hope tried to explain as MJ simply continued to stare at her in shock. Seeing she was doing a terrible job at reassuring MJ, Hope quickly gave the older red-head a run down on exactly what NYX was.

"…Hope, when we get a bit further in the adoption process and someone comes to interview you to see how you're doing… _please_ leave that out." MJ said making Hope nod in understanding. "And to think, yesterday I was trying to get you ready for school and now you're in a gang." MJ said before wiping a fake-tear from her eye. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Oh ha ha." Hope said dryly as she rolled her eyes before giving MJ a playful shove.

"Anything else you need to catch me up on in your life?" MJ asked curiously. Hope was going to respond when she froze as a realization hit her making MJ frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hope said quietly as she shook her head. "Just realized that it's been awhile since someone asked me about life without having some sort of agenda or something."

"Well I do have an agenda." MJ said making Hope look at her in both shock and confusion. "I wanna make sure you're happy and safe, come on Hope, you know this." MJ said with a comforting smile that stunned Hope before MJ's smile turned into a smirk. "Now despite your hangover, you came home with a smile so bright even Daredevil could see it. Mind telling me what got you in such a good mood?" MJ asked knowingly and against all odds, Hope's face got even redder as she placed her face in her hands.

"I…I did something stupid."

"Well that's a bit concerning seeing everything else you did earlier not to mention the crazy things you got in to with the X-Men." MJ pointed out as she sat up. "What did you do?"

"I…I may have, kinda, started dating Laura?" Hope said making MJ blink before a smile graced her lips.

"That's great news." MJ said as she wrapped an arm around Hope. "That said though, I can see why you may be a bit concerned."

"You can?"

"Oh, definitely. Married Spider-Man, remember?" MJ asked rhetorically. "You and Laura? There isn't a number high enough to count all the ways that this can end horribly." MJ said bluntly making Hope's shoulders slump. "But you know what? It's worth it any way."

"But why?"

"Because that's life and you're young. The experience alone is worth it just to get you prepared for the time you get in a relationship that lasts. Though between you and I, I have a good feeling about her." MJ said with a wink making Hope look at her a bit perplexed.

"Are you psychic?"

"Nope just call it a mother's intuition." MJ said before her eyes widened before she winced a bit a looked at the surprised Hope apologetically. "Err, sorry about that…kind of slipped-"

"Stop, don't apologize." Hope said reassuringly as she gave MJ a half nervous, half embarrassed smile. "You're…you're the closest I've ever to that I guess, hell the person who birthed me isn't even born yet." Hope said before grabbing MJ's hand to ease her tension. "Thank you, for everything." Hope said with a warm smile that was matched by MJ.

["Fuck you! Did you just perfect me!?"]

["You mad? Or nah?!"] Peter mocked as both Hope and MJ blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst before they both giggled as MJ stood up.

"I'll get them to be a bit quieter." MJ said before pressing a quick kiss to Hope's forehead. "Get some rest, Hope, you need it." MJ said before leaving the room leaving a smiling Hope behind. For once she found herself excited for the future. As she laid herself back on her bed, she realized that for the first time she actually looked forward to getting up later.

 **-Later: Carol's Apartment-**

 **BGM: Suffocate-J. Holiday**

To say Jessica had the best sleep she ever had in years would be an understatement. Waking up with a yawn, Jessica stretched and looked towards the nearby clock that was flashing noon. Jessica rubbed her eyes as she tried to recall the last time shad slept in. She frowned a bit before wrapping the sheet around her when she realized she had no idea where her clothes were. She got up and made her way out of the room when she heard the television echoing throughout the apartment.

"Hey Carol–" Jessica stopped when she smelt something delicious floating in the air. "I swear to God if you cooked for me I'm not letting you leave the apartment."

"Should I not have?" Carol asked with a short laugh. She was currently wearing a large white t-shirt and a pair of black boy-shorts. "Figured you'd be hungry, didn't really eat much last night."

"Well, technically–"

"Stop." Carol said, her face so red one might have thought she entered her Binary state.

"What? Sorry, I like to skip that whole awkward part of a relationship where we pretend we don't have sex." Jessica said before smirking. "As I recall, you do too. Perks of dating your best-friend is that I already know all your ticks and vice versa. The amount of dirt I have on you is ungodly."

"Damn. Didn't think of that." Carol muttered. "I wonder if it's too late for you to put the slight stick up your ass again and pretend this hasn't happened." Carol said though it was obvious that there was no sincerity in her words.

"Definitely, especially with how determined you seemed to be about getting said stick out last night or whatever it was you were doing because you seemed determined." Jessica said nonchalantly as the blushing Carol placed her face in her hands.

"Ugh."

"Hey look at it this way. Round one was terrible, round two was awkward, but it looks like third times the charm because _that…_ that may have been the best I ever had." Jessica said as she walked forward a placed a quick kiss to Carol's cheek. At that moment, Jessica laughed a bit making Carol remove her face from her hands as she looked at the woman suspiciously.

"What?"

"Nothing, just realized something…you're _really_ adorable." Jessica said before pressing her lips to Carol's as the blonde found herself being lifted up and placed on her counter as Jessica's hands went up her shirt and held Carol's waist. "The _Marvelous_ Captain Marvel, wonder how people would react if they knew just how sensitive you are." Jessica said making Carol squirm as the brunette's fingers traced some of the sensitive areas on her sides.

"Adorable? I could launch you into orbit." Carol said with a pout as she did her best to look intimidating which failed spectacularly and ironically reinforced Jessica's comment.

"Yeah, but you won't." Jessica teased as both of her thumbs hooked around Carol's waistband.

"H-Hold on, Jess. I have to meet with the others soon." Carol said as she placed her hands on Jessica's wrists. "I gotta get ready to meet up with them and the kids so we gotta eat fast."

"I plan to." Jessica said matter-of-factly in a way that sent a chill down Carol's spine. Even though she was mortified by how embarrassed her friend-no-lover was making her…she couldn't help but be glad that Jessica seemed to find her more humorous side again, a side of her that had seemed to slowly die out thanks to the Skrull incident.

Carol soon realized she was gonna be a bit late.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Meanwhile: With Teresa-**

Teresa sat on a park bench and scrolled through various news articles on her phone before someone sat down next to her. She didn't even bother to look up as she heard the sound of a newspaper being opened and flipped through.

"Honestly, you children and your gadgets. I tell you, Teresa, nothing is as fabulous as a good old fashioned newspaper!" A masculine voice said making her smile a bit as she continued looking at her phone.

"So you keep claiming, Emile. You must have something big for me if you got out of Cairo to come all the way to the big apple." Teresa said with a laugh.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Emile Chigaru was the mission handler for Richard and Mary Parker and is the current handler for Teresa's missions.)**

"Oh indeed, my dear. Though big is an understatement." Emile said without looking at Teresa as he slid a Flash Drive to her. "We have a lead."

…

…

"…What?" Teresa asked quietly as her grip on her phone tightened a bit.

"You heard me, Parker. Now keep your emotions in check before I decide to take back my info. Tempers in our line of work will get you killed and I don't want to lose you. As your handler keeping you alive is my responsibility, but as your friend –your mentor– I genuinely want you to keep breathing, kid." Emile said seriously making her take a deep breath as she calmed her nerves.

"Sorry, but this person –whoever they are– killed my men, my friends, and I want them to answer for it." Teresa said.

"I understand the feeling. To this day I want revenge for the deaths of your parents. I remember all the things I had planned when I tracked down the Finisher, unfortunately your brother got to him first." Emile said making Teresa tense. "What? Come on now you don't honestly think I never figured that out? That he's Spider-Man? I've been watching you children since before you could walk." Emile said with a chuckle. "Why do you think I've kept you in New York on this mission to watch him? You two can do a lot of good together as this passing calamity has proved. To think, my girl would be able to take on Black Widow."

 **(MT Fun Fact: Yup, the Finisher who was listed in Peter's body count list previously was the one whom killed his parents.)**

"You saw."

"The whole agency saw." Emile said simply. "Well, what I let them see anyway." Emile corrected. "I was already in the cameras before the footage could be erased. Anyway, the higher ups needed to see, it was the only way I could get them to go forth with it."

"And by 'it' you mean–"

"–The Wall-Man protocol? Yup. Congratulations Teresa, you are about to enter an entirely new world and are currently on the path of becoming a legend. You have been granted 'Ghost' Status." Emile said simply. "Officially we no longer have anything to do with you, and resources you use and funding you get are officially accounting errors. As far as we are concerned you died last week. Records? Gone. Identity? Whoever you need to be in that moment. Casualties? All accidents. Your one and only mission right now is to bring down this 'Man on the Wall' by any means necessary. Should your true nature be discovered by the public or compromised by the enemy you will be considered a domestic terrorist and traitor to this country. Understood?"

"Understood." Teresa said firmly.

"Good. Now, there is more detail in that drive but I suppose you want to know what the intel we've gathered is. It's vague at best, but we discovered a paper trail." Emile said with a smirk as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Impossible, are you sure it's legit?"

"But of course." Emile said sounding offended. "It's me, my info is always legit. Our illusive friend simply got careless in their old age."

"Old?"

"Yes, turns out whoever this person is, they have been around for a while, they even pre-date me." Emile said with a chuckle. "Still we have discovered a connection between them and SHIELD."

"Fuck, I should have known." Teresa said with a glare. "So they work for SHIELD?"

"No, like I said, they are older than SHIELD. The paper trail though there, isn't enough to claim SHIELD works for them either. It's almost…an emotional attachment." Emile said with a frown. "The nature of the trail was that of charity, donations, whoever it is cares for SHIELD." Emile said before his expression turned cold. "Hurt them. The data I gave you contains the schematics of the Helicarriers. I don't care how, when, or where you do it. Just get on one of them and bring it down."

"How many bodies should I leave?"

"How many bullets do you have?" Emile asked back making her nod. "For all we know this 'Man on the Wall' could be an organization, SHIELD could be filled with members, too much is at risk with this…thing…running around. Take down as many as you can. At least, that's my humble opinion. That is if you're up to it, might have gone soft on me with that cape in your sheets."

"Of course you found out about that." Teresa said with a groan.

"Caught footage of you two getting ice cream earlier today. Remember Teresa, Baskin Robbins always finds out." Emile said knowingly making her roll her eyes. "I won't tell you to stop seeing him, just be careful. You have inherited your skill from your maternal side, but you've also gotten your father's heart. That's not bad, but it has led him astray before." Emile said before smirking. "In fact I support it just because it is probably making old Will roll in his grave, just be careful. Capes die every other week, you don't need that heartache."

"I'll keep that in mind." Teresa said dryly making him chuckle.

"Now my dear, I have to head back to Cairo and handle a new Agent since you are technically dead now." Emile said simply. "That said I've given you a small list of targets that the CIA would be…extremely grateful you got rid of. If you take them out, send a picture to me and I'll make sure you are paid _handsomely."_

"Understood." Teresa said as she stood up before turning away from him. She paused as she released a shuddering breath as the reality of what just happened slammed into her. "It's…it's been a good run Emile."

"The best, Agent Parker. You're on your own now, but every bird must leave its nest and you will _soar_ out there." Emile said before walking away as Teresa mimicked his actions and left in the opposite direction even as tears slid down her cheeks. Still her expression hardened as she had one single goal in mind now.

Vengeance.

 **-Later: Times Square-**

 **BGM: Xenogenesis- TheFatRat**

A young woman whom appeared to be no older than fifteen found herself walking through the city with a look of pure awe on her face as she took in the sights, her bright hazel eyes reflecting the scenery. Her skin was light brown as was her hair. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a red and blue hoodie which matched her sneakers.

"Wow…" Kamala said with an awe-filled voice as she meandered through the large city, clutching the straps of her brown backpack tightly.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _["I know this all must seem overwhelming for you, especially since it is completely out of the blue but I do hope you give this offer some consideration."]_ The holographic form of Captain Marvel said with a polite smile as Kamala had to force herself not to faint. _["Along with the costume that came in the package there should also be an orange cylinder."]_

Kamala frowned in confusion as she rummage through the package and found said Cylinder.

 _["What you have there is a Cylinder filled with a substance known as the Terrigen Mist. The mist in your hand was synthesized from samples of Terrigen crystals Parker Industries managed to come across. I_ will _warn you now that it is_ _ **very**_ _dangerous."] Captain Marvel warned making Kamala pale._

" _So why the heck did you send it to me!?" Kamala wondered in alarm as she almost dropped it._

 _["Now why would I send you, my biggest fan, such a dangerous substance? Well there has been some…research…done on you, nothing too extreme I promise."] Captain Marvel said confusing the poor girl even more. ["You see you're not exactly…human."]_

" _What!?" Kamala asked in alarm._

 _["In your DNA you have dormant Inhuman genes. Inhumans, in contrast to mutants, were humans that were experimented on centuries ago by an alien species. So much so that they, like mutants, gained unique powers."] Captain Marvel explained calmly. ["Direct contact with that mist would awaken your genes and yes, Kamala, give you super powers."]_

" _Oh my gosh." Kamala whispered as her legs went limp causing her to fall on her rear. She had always dreamt of being a super hero, it was like her biggest fantasy but it was just that a fantasy…to hear the key to making it a reality was literally in her hands…_

… _safe to say she nearly fainted._

" _If you accept your next task would be to read the attached letter. Look, Kamala, there is a hero in all of us and the world needs a Ms. Marvel." Captain Marvel began as she gave a heroic smile to her biggest fan. "And I know that's you. You're a good kid and you'll be a great woman one day. So how about being a great hero too? I've said my piece…the choice is yours." Captain Marvel said before her image vanished._

 _ **-Flashback: End-**_

 **-Parker Industries-**

Teresa hummed to herself as she typed away on her computer when suddenly a voice got her attention.

"U-Umm…excuse me." Kamala said as Teresa frowned in confusion when she saw the teenager before quickly placing a smile on her face. "Can you help me?"

"If it is within my ability of course. What can I do for you Miss…?" Teresa trailed off as Kamala cleared her throat.

"Khan, Kamala Khan." Kamala said making Teresa's eyes widen in realization ever so slightly as the teen handed her an envelope. "I'm here for an _internship."_

"Oh! I see." Teresa said as she stood up and shook Kamala's hand. "Please take the elevator to the roof. Your _mentor_ shall be waiting on you."

"The roof?" Kamala asked in confusion making Teresa nod.

"The roof." Teresa repeated making the teen nod before walking away. "Thank you."

"No problem and I hope to see you around more in the future." Teresa said with a wave.

 **-Parker Industries: Roof-**

 _ ***Ding***_

Kamala stepped out and looked around only for her eyes to widen a bit as she realized she wasn't the only one there. There was also an older young woman with jet black hair, pale skin, and cold green eyes whom really seemed to like the color black. Oddly enough, there was also a young boy whom looked as though he was barely older than ten with light brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. Finally there was a young man whom seemed to be around her age with black hair, dark skin, and deep brown eyes.

"Uh…hello." Kamala greeted awkwardly with a wave.

"So you're the last one?" The black haired woman asked before nodding at her. "Laura Kinney, pleased to meet you."

"Kamala Khan, back at you." Kamala said with a smile as she turned to the other two.

"Miles Morales." Miles introduced himself with a smile.

"Wade Wilson, thank God you ain't another dude. Tired of these teams ending up sausage fests." Wade said with a smile as he waved at the older girl while Laura rolled her eyes. "To prevent confusion, just call me Tito."

"Uh…okay." Kamala said as she smiled at the strange child. "So what's going on?"

 _*Sniff*_

"We get answers. They're here." Laura said confusing Kamala.

"Who?"

"Our 'mentors'." Miles answered with a grin.

 _ ***Thwip***_

 _ ***Flash***_

Kamala looked on in awe as Spider-Man landed on the roof as Deadpool appeared in a red flash. Wolverine then stepped out of one of the shadows and walked towards his teammates, revealing that he had been there the entire time. It didn't take long at all for Kamala to figure out who was whose mentor.

Spider-Man and Miles gave each other a high-five.

Deadpool gave Tito a nuggie.

Wolverine and Laura…well they just kind of nodded at each other, but Kamala was finally able to recognize her as the same person that helped Wolverine fight the Phoenix. There was almost a sense of familiarity amongst them that made Kamala feel out of place.

 _ ***tap***_

Kamala blinked as she heard someone land behind her and turned around to find none other than her idol Captain Marvel grinning down at her.

"Glad you could make it, kid." Captain Marvel said as she extended a hand to the shell-shocked Kamala. Not trusting her voice, Kamala just nodded with wide eyes as she shook the blonde's hand. "We have…much to discuss."

 **BGM: END**

 **-Later: Peter's private lab-**

"You four were picked because should something ever happen to us, you all will be responsible for taking over and ensuring the people are still protected." Captain Marvel explained as she looked at the protégés. "But for you to do that we need to make sure you're prepared."

"Periodically we will send you on missions, covert missions, to get you used to the various threats you'll face. You will also have one-on-one training scheduled with your respective mentor around your schedule seeing as you're all in school and some of you are from different worlds entirely." Spider-Man continued making Kamala's eyes widen in surprise.

"Hold up, different worlds?" Kamala asked in confusion making Spider-Man nod before gesturing to Miles.

"Take Miles for example, he's from a world where I died as a teenager and he took over the mantle. Out of all of you he will probably be the least available as he has to make sure he can still protect his own New York." Spider-Man explained as kamala looked at Miles in awe as said teen chuckled a bit in embarrassment.

"Speaking of that, I got Tito thanks to my good old belt but how the hell did you grab Miles?" Deadpool questioned in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Wade? I told you how." Spider-Man said as he turned to the merc.

"I know, but explain for the viewers since the writer was too lazy to actually type out your recruiting process."

"The hell?"

"Just explain again." Deadpool insisted making Spider-Man sigh.

"I recreated Mysterio's teleporter and went to recruit Miles personally." Spider-Man said dryly. "Any way moving on, you four will learn to work together with Laura as your leader since she has the most experience. Should something happen to her, Miles will take her place. Got it?"

"Understood." Laura said as her teammates nodded before both Captain Marvel and Spider-Man's Webwares began vibrating.

"And that's our cue to leave, have a personal trip I need to take." Spider-Man said as he looked up from his Webware.

"And I need to go on patrol." Captain Marvel added before turning to Deadpool and Wolverine. "Get them started on the icebreakers…and please don't kill my protégé, I don't want her to die on her first day in costume." Captain Marvel said seriously, making Kamala pale.

"Can't make any promises Cap." Deadpool said matter-of-factly. "No pain no gain right? Training is gonna hurt more than international women's day." Deadpool said before both he and Spider-Man both tensed and shuddered as if a phantom wave of pain coursed through their bodies.

 **(MT Fun Fact: If you don't get the reference, watch the Deadpool movie)**

Elsewhere both Shiklah and MJ had the sudden urge to smirk.

"Wait, what?" Miles asked in confusion as he along with Wolverine and the others looked at the two fully masked heroes in confusion.

"Kid, some things…some things are just better off learning yourself." Spider-Man said firmly. "Anyway, we're out. See you all later." Spider-Man said before he and Captain Marvel left the lab.

"Alright kids, let's get down to business." Deadpool said as a sadistic smile could be seen from beneath his mask which was mirrored by Wolverine.

Hell even Laura was a bit unnerved.

 **-Meanwhile-**

"[We'll be arriving in New York shortly, your highness.]" A well-dressed man said as he approached a silver-haired woman whom was currently sipping on a glass of champagne as she watched the clouds pass them as they flew through the skies in her private jet.

"[Good, and you made sure to take every precaution? You know there have been concerns about an attempt on my life as of late.]" The woman asked calmly as she continued to stare out of the window.

"[We are doing everything we can to minimize the threat.]" The man reassured her before frowning. "[Also I regret to inform you that your meeting with the head of Parker Industries has to be postponed. Apparently an emergency is sending him out of the country.]" The man explained and for the first time he saw her expression shift as a small frown graced her lips.

"[Hm, which means his 'body-guard' Spider-Man will be with him. A shame.]" The woman muttered making him shift uncomfortably.

"[Madame Sablinova, if I may, why are you so intent on making Spider-Man a member of the Wild Pack?]" The man questioned curiously as she swirled the liquid in her glass before sipping it.

"[Symkaria is a small nation, but we are the world's leader in stealth technology…this makes us a very valuable ally. However that technology can only get us so far. Spider-Man's DNA possesses the key to creating the perfect assassin.]" Silver Sablinova said calmly. "[These idiots spend so much time with their super soldier programs attempting to recreate that senile fool Rogers that they ignore what they have in front of them.]"

"[You mean…you seek to create your own super soldier program? Pardon me ma'am, but I thought you detested that idea after seeing the effects all of the other programs had on their subjects or as you call them, victims.]" The man said making her scoff.

"[Please do not think so little of me. The Spider-Man has earned my respect, trapping him in a lab and dissecting him is the last thing I wish. I simply want his bloodline added to Symkaria.]" Silver said calmly as she glanced at her assistant. "[Should his offspring be Symkarian citizens, then it will be only a matter of time before the country as a whole becomes powerful. One of him is enough to be a game changer, especially backed with our technology, but two? Three? Even more? Symkaria would be able to secure its position and maybe even deal with our Latverian neighbors…in the shadows.]"

Honestly why more people haven't gone after Spider-Man confused her to no end, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"[Imagine our population as a bowl of water, now picture spilling a bit of blood into said bowl. Understand? I wish to change the very nature of our citizens.]"

"[Ah, I see, your brilliance truly knows no ends Madame.]" The man said with a smile which she returned lightly.

 **-Later: ?-**

" _No…No…Not again." MJ whispered in pure terror. It was the same nightmare over and over again. She would wake up and find herself with her back pressed firmly on the ground of some sort of decimated cottage. She could smell smoke in the distance and hear the sounds of at least a dozen bandits in the distance. Tears filled her eyes as she attempted to force her body to move. She had lived through this nightmare so many times at this point that she recognized all of the patterns easily. As of now she had about five minutes to attempt to find a way to escape before the bandits found her and found a new way to cause her pain._

 _It was unfortunate that as of this moment she had yet to find a way to escape._

" _Come on, think MJ, think. What haven't you tried yet?" MJ asked herself with a frown._

 _ **Think child…battle is in your blood.**_

 _And that was another thing, the mysterious voice she heard that attempted to give her hints to no avail._

" _What the hell does that even mean–" MJ stopped as a realization came over her. Time after time she had attempted to prevent the inevitable conflict as any reasonable person would have. But what if…what if instead of preventing it she was supposed to face it head on? IT was with this thought in mind that MJ took a deep breath and prepared to make a gamble as she waited to be found._

" _[Well what do we have here?]" A bandit asked as he walked in with two of his companions. One more thing that had confused MJ was that she had no idea what language they were speaking, but somehow she understood them perfectly._

" _[Should we kill her too?]" One of the bandits asked curiously as the leader knelt next to her and grasped the side of the glaring woman's face._

" _[Not yet, that would be a waste. Such a beautiful creature. I'm sure we can come up with some idea of what to do before we send her the way of her family.]" The man said as MJ gritted her teeth as he leant forward and whispered into her ear. "[Were going to have a little fun…]"_

" _No…no we're not." MJ whispered back making him frown as her blood seems to burn like molten lava. Before the man could even respond she quickly unsheathed the dagger he had strapped to his waist and plunged it deep into his chest before twisting it._

" _[W-what?]" The bandit gasped out before she ripped the blade free, blood spilling on her as she rolled forward to her knees. MJ narrowed her eyes as she realized she was finally able to move completely before._

 _ **That's it…mercy is for the weak.**_

" _[No! Get her-]" The second bandit was cut off as the dagger flew right into his eye socket with a sickening sound before she rushed forward and twisted it violently before placing both hands on the hilt of his sword. Instinctively ducking, MJ watched as the blade of the third band sailed over her head before she unsheathed the sword in her hands and spun around quickly. With a roar MJ released a mighty cleave into the side of the third bandit that resulted in him being completely bisected._

 _ **Your pain…your anger…let it consume you…define you.**_

 _ ***Flash***_

 _MJ stepped over the corpse of another bandit as she walked towards the final one whom was crawling away from her in sheer horror as the cottage behind her was set ablaze. He wasn't sure how, but somehow the woman-no-the monster before him had slaughtered over two dozen men and was making her way towards him, her entire body seemingly drenched in blood. MJ said nothing as she expertly twirled the dagger between her fingers. Had she not been so consumed with her sudden battle lust, MJ probably would have noticed that with each kill she had become increasingly adept in combat._

" _You're a devil…a she devil…stay away from me! *Gak*!" The pitiful bandit was cut off when the dagger was suddenly launched into his mouth, the blade exiting the back of his head as she walked passed him._

 _ **This is only the beginning.**_

 _And it was. Finally getting past this stage in the dream, MJ found herself bombarded with horrific images, faced against countless nightmarish obstacles, each more sinister than the last._

 _But she didn't fail._

 _No._

 _Now, MJ had gotten the hang of things. She charged head first into danger instead of trying to circumvent it and with each experience she grew…_

 _ ***Flash***_

 _ **Stronger**_

 _MJ fought valiantly as she found herself fighting alone against an army of over three hundred men. Yet, somehow, through divine intervention she suspected-she did not fall. No, in fact, she was winning. IT chilled her how easy it was becoming-dream or not- to take each and every life. Each kill was twice as easy as the last, to the point she no longer felt anything when she killed._

 _ ***Flash***_

 _ **Faster.**_

 _MJ panted as she quickly ran, arrows barely missing her, before she slid behind a tree and readied three arrows on her bow. Nodding to herself, MJ quickly pulled back the bowstring before leaving her cover and releasing the arrows which killed all three of her assailants effortlessly._

 _ ***Flash***_

 _ **Smarter**_

 _MJ's eyes had widened slightly when she found herself meandering through a large library that was housed by a magnificent castle._

 _A castle she found herself taking over shortly after._

 _ ***Flash***_

"… _ **You think these to be dreams, but they are memories, experiences-experiences you may now rightfully claim as your own."**_

"What…are you?" MJ questioned quietly as she found herself standing in a pitch black void before a large woman. The woman too had a body made of pure darkness, in fact, if it weren't for the faint crimson outline distinguishing her body from the darkness, the large flowing crimson locks of hair, or the crimson lips, MJ wasn't sure if she would be able to tell if the being even had a gender. "What do you want with me? Why are you doing this?"

" _ **I am the beginning and end of your entire existence. Your one and only goddess. I know my actions seem cruel, they are, but I regret them immensely. The only reason I've…hurt you like this is because there is a small window of time to get you ready."**_

"Ready? Ready for what!?"

" _ **The end of times."**_ The being said calmly, making MJ pale. _**"Do not mistake this for your usual disasters. Every dimension, every pantheon, everything is at risk of total annihilation unless you and your companions are ready."**_

"But what can I do? Why are you picking me!? I don't want any part of this!"

" _ **You need to lead, and you will lead, or else all you know and love will be gone. There won't even be an after-life to protect you."**_ The goddess explained simply as tears slid down MJ's cheeks. _**"You humans such odd little creatures you instinctively hate being controlled, hate the idea of fate because it impedes on your freedom. But…that's just it, you creatures aren't free. You never have been. Not entirely."**_

"What are you talking about? Of course we are–"

" _ **No…you're really not. Do you understand what true freedom is? If you were all free there would be nothing but chaos and you know that. It's why you mortals have made laws. Sure you can choose to break the laws you make but the constructs you've created would swiftly punish those who did."**_ The goddess explained before shaking her head. _**"Let me explain what makes you humans special. Each and every one of you has a fate, the importance may differ, but you each have one. You're going to fulfill it whether you want to or not. Still you can CHOOSE how to go about fulfilling it. That choice alone is the extent of your freedom."**_

"No I refuse to believe that! We determine who we are and our fates–"

" _ **Tell that to your husband, your adopted daughter. They are stronger people than you and even they can't escape it. Better yet, you've already tried once in another life and look where you are now."**_ The goddess said rhetorically silencing MJ. _**"I may seem heartless, but know that it is only because I love you. You've always needed tough love. I am actually one of the more benevolent patrons, as a champion you should consider yourself lucky."**_

"Lucky? Lucky!? Is that what you call finding out you're just some goddess' play thing!?"

" _ **SILENCE!"**_ The goddess boomed shutting MJ up. _**"You may disrespect me, but disrespecting your existence will not be tolerated. Do you understand why we gods have Champions despite our power? We can deal with it ourselves, we have before. This misconstrued idea you mortals have that the gods see humans insects is a result of your species' innate hate of things they cannot understand."**_

"If you can deal with this 'end of times' why don't you then?" MJ challenged making the goddess chuckle cruelly.

" _ **Because we love you, as beautiful and ugly you lesser beings are, we love you. Whether it's maternal love like mine, paternal like Anansi and Cernunnos, or even intimately like Death and Ra. The first time this happened, we dealt with it, Gaea-the Earth-was almost destroyed in the conflict. Still, we won, and you humans were eventually born."**_ The goddess said calmly. _**"Many of the demons that inhabited her during the conflict were wiped out, some to the point that they were even erased in the after-life. That's how much power was being flung around, the entire plane of existence nearly shattered."**_

MJ shuddered at the implications.

" _ **Now imagine if we do it again? How many of you humans will die? You're weaker than the demons were so let me answer, all of you."**_ The goddess said before raising a massive finger and rubbing the top of MJ's head gently. _**"There are many gods whom say we should fight anyway, regardless of the consequences, they believe you all to be a complete write off as a species and history is not really helping your case. That's why some of us gods have champions, lesser beings that can take on tasks worthy of the gods ourselves. Champions have been how we consistently prove your worth to the naysayers and keep your people alive. The only way to get through this battle with your people alive is if you yourselves deal with it."**_

"Then why do you all hurt your Champions then? Even those of you with champions have done harm to humanity if any of the mythology we have even has a speck of truth." MJ questioned making the goddess give her a sad smile.

" _ **Let me ask you, is it not true that those we love the most are also those to whom we do the most harm?"**_ The goddess questioned making MJ pause.

…

…

…

"Oh my God." MJ muttered as she looked up at the goddess as realization finally began to set in.

" _ **Yes?"**_ The goddess asked curiously. _**"And please do call me, Scathach."**_

"You're…you're the _good guys_?" MJ asked in morbid fascination making Scathach blink owlishly.

" _ **Is that not what I have been explaining–"**_

"No I mean if you are the good guys, then I can only imagine what the bad guys are like." MJ said as she shook her head. "You all need to work on your people skills."

…

…

…

" _ **Excuse me?"**_ Scathach asked completely thrown for a loop as the conversation seemed to have taken a strange turn.

"Why didn't you _start_ with that explanation? Why the actual _fuck_ did you make me relive all of those horrors first and then on top of that, stay silent as I tried to figure out what was going on? Forgive me, I don't want to be smitten by you, but you are a _bitch_ and its worse because you don't even mean to be one." MJ ranted as Scathach looked on quietly completely lost for words for once as she dealt with her champion. "I fell asleep on the jet, how long until we reach the Spider-Temple?"

" _ **Thirty minutes I believe. But in your mindscape that can feel like a few more hours."**_

"Good. We are going to work on your people skills, and no I am not joking." MJ said as Scathach actually found her jaw going a little slack as she found herself being lectured on how to communicate effectively.

…

…

…

It was oddly enlightening.

 **-Spider-Plane-**

"So how much longer?" Cindy questioned curiously as Peter flew the plane while MJ slept with an issue of Maxim covering her face. Something Cindy found oddly amusing seeing how MJ herself was on the cover of the booklet as well.

"We should be there in fifteen minutes, hopefully we can finish up quick so that I can get back and help a little with the mentoring. Lord knows with those two in charge those kids might need therapy." Peter said with a small chuckle.

"I'm sure they're fine." Cindy said as she waved off his concern.

 **-Parker Industries-**

Well.

She wasn't wrong.

"What the actual fuck Tito? Really?" Deadpool asked incredulously as Kidpool shrugged. Currently Wolverine was face-palming while Laura, Kamala, and Miles looked at the two incredulously.

"Sorry, our contract is up. You paid me to be your side-kick for a while and the time is up." Kidpool said as he checked his watch and nodded his head. "Bye."

"Hold on, you can't just…just leave! The author made a variant cover for you and everything!" Deadpool exclaimed as the others continued to look on in confusion.

"Sounds like a personal problem." Kidpool pointed out matter-of-factly making Deadpool groan.

"Then let's renew it." Deadpool offered making Kidpool shake his head.

"Nah, the money was good and all but I got other contracts I need to deal with now– but hey, look on the bright side, my contract with the corps is still going on so if you ever need all of us, I'll be there." Kidpool said as he patted the older version of himself on the back reassuringly. "Bye!" Kidpool said as he waved at them before leaving the room.

…

…

…

"So…what now?" Miles finally asked as they stared at Deadpool in an awkward silence.

"You know, I ain't even surprised that out of all of the brats it was yours that fucked up the team." Wolverine said as he shook his head.

"Oh up yours furball." Deadpool muttered. "I have a backup, but I'll need to leave this universe for a bit. Shouldn't take too long." Deadpool said with a sigh. "No one better tell the Cap or the web-head about this."

"I think they'll notice if someone is missing." Laura said dryly as she crossed her arms and leaned back against a wall with a scowl. "This is a waste of time Logan, I don't _need_ a team to be a hero. I have the skills already."

"There's more to being a hero than skills and power, you know this girl." Wolverine pointed out making her snort.

"That's just it, I _do_ know that. That power and responsibility crap? Got it memorized, why am I even here?" Laura asked as it was obvious that she was losing her patience. "Even if Kidpool stayed this team would have consisted of me, Miles, and two liabilities." Laura said bluntly making Kamala flinch a bit as Miles frowned slightly.

"I'm not considered a liability?" Miles asked in confusion, he had no interaction with Laura before so he knew she shouldn't have had an opinion on his skills.

"Do you have a Spider-sense?" Laura asked making him nod. "That's why you're not one, it does everything for you. In fact, you should be agreeing with me. Until recently, I was of the understanding that Spider-Men tended to prefer working alone."

 **(MT Fun Fact: Despite being a member in many teams, "Spider-Men" tend to go lone wolf for most of their adventures.)**

"This is so stupid…I'm out." Laura muttered as she went to leave.

"You know, there's a reason I joined the X-Men." Wolverine spoke up just as Laura made it to the door. "I can handle nearly everything on my own. You're my brat, so I know you can too. Know what you can't handle though? Yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"The wolverine, the beast in you, in us, do you actually think you can control that on your own?" Wolverine asked skeptically as she clenched her fists tightly. "You can do nearly everything on your own, but taming that beast? You need help and you need other people for that."

"Then perhaps you should have thought about that before dragging me from Utopia." Laura said dryly. "No, part of the reason you took me away was because you agreed with Frost, you were concerned for their safety…but tell me Logan if the beast can lay waste to all of those mutants, then what chance do these kids have? All I see are future bodies."

"Kids? You're barely older than us!" Miles said sounding a bit irritated while Kamala frowned.

"I don't call you kids because of age, I call you kids because you still have innocence in your eyes." Laura said calmly as she stared at Miles. "Yours will go away eventually, it's too late for you…" Laura trailed off before turning to Kamala. "But you…it's not too late, not yet, you haven't had a chance to be drawn in to this life, this hell." Laura muttered before shaking her head as she realized that she was sounding like Logan. "Those who have witnessed evil have a duty to prevent it from happening again, but you haven't seen it yet have you? Go home before you end up like me." Laura said making Kamala bow her head as the feral turned away from her.

"Laura–"

 **BGM:** **Boku no Hero Academia OST - Hero Theme (Cover by Nae0000)**

"You're right." Kamala interrupted Wolverine making Laura stop in her tracks as everyone looked at Kamala.

"What?" Laura asked with a small frown.

"You're right." Kamala repeated as she looked up and stared into Laura's eyes with a determined expression. "Not once, in my entire life, have I ever seen evil firsthand. That said though, if history class has taught me anything it's that most evil does not come from villains. Most of the world's evil comes from people not doing anything about the world around them." Kamala began as she slowly clenched her right fist. "Evil doesn't come from action, it comes from inaction! So when you tell me to go hide and ignore it instead of doing something about it, you're just perpetuating evil!" Kamala declared as she raised her fist until it was eye level.

Everyone was listening closely to her at this point.

"Your way of thinking makes you part of the problem! I see where you're coming from, really, I do. This is the last place you need to be. Unlike those casual fans of heroes, I am a real fan…I know a bit more about the things _you_ have been a part of than other civilians. For all intents and purposes you are already a hero. From what I've heard, both of you are." Kamala said as she glanced Miles.

Miles frowned as he thought of the few stories he had shared with her before shit hit the proverbial fan.

"I want to be one too, I want to help and maybe make the workload a little less on you guys but before that I need help. As much helps as I can get from all of you so I can be this hero _my hero_ apparently thinks I can be. Let Deadpool get his replacement, give this one more shot…It might be a selfish request but I want to work on a team with you, I think you can teach me a lot." Kamala said looking a bit embarrassed now before looking down when she noticed everyone's attention on her. "S-sorry…it's just, I see you as an opportunity to learn more about what I love, you can forget about what I said."

"Laura, look…" Logan trailed off when he saw Laura's scowl disappear.

"Tch, just make it fast, Wade." Laura muttered. "Let's get our uniforms on and get this over with." Laura said as she left making Kamala and Miles look at each other incredulously.

"Dude…your speech worked." Miles said incredulously. "Good job."

"What? But…I didn't even mean to-"

"Girl, don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Wolverine interrupted the now perplexed Kamala. "That girl can be as stubborn as me, you just performed a miracle making her change her mind like that, especially when she's irritated, go suit up before she changes her mind." Having a feeling that he had a point, Kamala and Miles quickly went to get changed.

…

…

…

"Can't believe that worked." Wolverine said incredulously making Deadpool laugh.

"Told ya! All I had to do was stage a potential failure and bam, got them to actually _talk._ Helluva ice breaker right?" Deadpool asked with a visible grin making Wolverine snort. "Thanks for the help, Tito. Go get suited up."

"On it!" Tito said with a grin.

 **-Spider-Temple-**

"Pretty big temple." MJ said with wide-eyes as she walked towards a large stone structure with Peter and Cindy. "You sure it's okay for you two to be out of costume?"

"Why bother?" Cindy asked with a sigh as Peter nodded, looking a bit exasperated himself.

"That's the thing MJ, when dealing with Spider crap? There is always going to be someone who knows everything about you already so what's the point?" Peter asked dryly confusing MJ before Peter and Cindy suddenly stopped and face-palmed.

"Thought I was done with this after Ezekiel." Cindy muttered making Peter snort.

"Please, he's nothing compared to Madame Web, she'll give you a headache. As you're about to find out." Peter said knowingly as MJ looked up towards the temple. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw a group of women garbed in silk robes waiting for them.

"Ah, we meet again Peter though it should come of no surprise. The Great Weaver has foretold of this day." A woman with dark skin and a web-tattoo over her right eye said with a smile as she walked towards them. "And you brought the Spider-Bride with you as well."

"Uh did you let them know we were coming, Tiger?" MJ asked making Peter's shoulders slump.

"Nope." Peter said with a slight eye-twitch as he looked at the high-spider priestess Taran.

"O…kay…I can see how this might be a bit annoying then." MJ muttered, so it seemed these people could be made aware of things before they happened and if she remembered anything of Peter's stories about Madame Web, then it was safe to say that they wouldn't be willing to share actual details of the future no matter how much pain could be avoided.

Now she knew why Peter actively avoided anything that dealt with the mystical side of his powers.

"You shouldn't have come here, you are not ready for these answers." A new voice spoke up making them turn to find a red-haired woman standing behind them in a red-trench coat wearing matching sunglasses.

 **(MT Fun Fact: former Spider-woman, Julia Carpenter is the second Madame Webb)**

"Oh gee, really!? Well I'm oh so sorry, mind tellin' lil' ol' me when exactly would be a better time to stop by Julie?" Peter asked over enthusiastically, the sheer amount of sarcasm dripping from his words was downright palpable.

"You know I can't go into detail–"

"–Then shut the fuck up." Cindy interrupted, looking incredibly irked. "I've dealt with this enough with Ezekiel. I'm getting answers whether you –whoever the fuck you are– approves or not."

"Seconded." Peter said with a decisive nod. "And people wonder why I sided with Carol in the second war." Peter muttered to himself.

 **(MT Fun Fact: In the second Civil War, the war will be over an Inhuman with the ability to see crimes before they happen. The conflict is whether or not Heroes should be allowed to stop crimes before they are carried out. Once again, Tony leads one side that opposes it but this time he's up against Captain Marvel whom Spider-Man has appeared to have sided with.)**

"Please, that is quite enough. Our champions require answers so we must oblige. The fact that they are here means that they are ready." Taran said as she gestured for them to follow her into the temple.

 **-Spider-Temple: Inner Sanctum-**

"As you might have guessed, there is a prophecy. One that you are instrumental in. It's a tale as old as time, a great evil arises so heroes will show up to stop it." Taran said calmly with smile as they entered a large chamber. But, before MJ could enter, Taran raised a hand and gestured for the woman to stop. "Forgive me, but this is sacred ground. Please remain there, only those whom bare the totem may continue." Taran explained making MJ frown.

"Don't worry, MJ, we'll be fine." Peter reassured her as Taran gestured to the large room where they could see intricate paintings and a massive spider web on the ceiling. "So? This sounds like the same old same old, point us in the direction and we can gather up some heroes to stop it. It's not the first Armageddon I've seen."

"Actually? It is." Taran said as she faced him and he could see that her eyes had gained a bit of steel to them. "You all throw that word around so easily, yet you have never seen a true Armageddon. The true end of times, and that is what you are to face. Everything you've gone through in both this time line and your last? Mere practice for the real thing."

"Bold claim." Peter said skeptically.

"Yet a true one." Taran said with smile.

"So the heroes? That's us spiders right?" Cindy asked impatiently as she crossed her arms.

"Partially. Four heroes led by a crimson queen will be the ones to face the Armageddon. Beacons of hope that will have the remaining heroes fall into place." Taran said as she raised a hand. Suddenly, five separate holes in the air opened up showing them five separate visions. Each vision had individuals completely covered in shadows. "Before this can happen, however, these individuals need to understand their roles."

"Roles?" Peter repeated with a frown making Taran nod.

"Yes, it's a story you've seen different times throughout history in all forms of media." Taran said with a small smirk. "You have the Caster."

 _ ***Flash***_

They all looked up in surprise as one of the images revealed Captain Marvel fighting against the Phoenix five in her Binary state.

"The Warrior."

 _ ***Flash***_

Madam Web gritted her teeth as they watched a berserk Logan slaughter countless ninjas without mercy while completely shrugging off any damage done to him.

"The Ranger."

 _ ***Flash***_

Peter felt a bead of sweat slide down his face as realization began to sink in. As he watched Deadpool shoot down hordes of demons he realized that there was only one role left and the spiders hadn't been mentioned yet.

"No." Cindy whispered as she realized what was going to happen while Peter gritted his teeth.

"It can't be, we have both Logan and Wade, why are we–"

"–The Assassin." Taran said with a cold smile.

 _ ***Flash***_

Peter, Cindy, and MJ, all paled when they saw a Black Suited Spider-Man approach a terrified Ana Kravinoff. MJ placed a hand over her mouth when she saw Spider-Man grab the young woman's face. Peter had mentioned the time he hunted down the Kravinoff family out of revenge but she simply couldn't picture it. She felt a small wave of nausea hit her when Spider-Man ripped a good portion of Ana's face off with ease.

It didn't stop there.

Eventually the image switched to Silk whom had the same costume on but her hair was much shorter. From what MJ could guess this hadn't occurred yet but even she couldn't resist a chill when she saw Silk merciless hunt down villains. Some lived, some died, Silk obviously didn't care either way as long as they were permanently incapacitated.

"No." Cindy repeated as she looked down at her hands.

"Yes." Taran corrected with a cold smile. "The, how do you say, kiddy gloves…are off. You wanted the truth? Here it is. Part human, part Spider, you are without a doubt the ultimate predator. The Bride has little experience in combat, but you on the hand understand completely isn't that right, Peter?"

"Shut up." Peter said coldly making Cindy and MJ look at him in both concern and confusion.

"You hate fighting, but deep down, when you win and have them completely at your mercy…"

"I said…"

"The urge to kill is overwhelming isn't it?" Taran asked knowing

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Peter boomed making Taran laugh loudly.

"Why? Are you so ashamed of your true nature? Your true self? Killing is in your very blood my champion. And let me tell you, doing the deed feels amazing…but you know this, killing Morlun felt amazing didn't it?" Taran asked as though she already knew the answer. "What about hunting that family down? You can't hide who you are, just accept it. You're a killer by nature and you love it."

"Just because I'm part Spider–"

"Spider? My champion, forget your Spider Side! Look at your family!" Taran interrupted coldly. "Your parents!"

 _ ***Flash***_

Peter trembled as he looked up and watched an image of his parents mowing down _dozens_ of Hydra agents.

"Your sister!"

 _ ***Flash***_

Peter stood still as he watched an image of Teresa forcing a pillow over someone's face before pressing her gun to it and pulling the trigger.

"Your Grandfather!"

 _ ***Flash***_

Peter paled as he saw William Fitzpatrick in action for the first time. The legendary OSS agent tore through his opposition with a permanent grin on his face, each action devoid of mercy.

"Even your _precious_ uncle Ben!"

 _ ***Flash***_

"Not even going to get into what your wife's done in her past life." Taran said looking a bit annoyed as MJ flinched though it went unnoticed by Peter and Cindy.

Peter stumbled back as he saw a younger version of his uncle fighting in World War 2. Ben was dodging gun fire and shooting down enemy soldier after enemy soldier before hopping up and lobbing a grenade into a trench, eliminating numerous adversaries.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Uncle Ben is a badass, known as one of the better soldiers in WW2. Even in his old age, during a time-travel incident with Peter and Cindy, Uncle Ben was shown capable of taking down hydra robots with a shovel.)**

"You hail from a family of murderers, and guess what? You saw your family in a peaceful after life as well didn't you? If killing was as heinous as you believe your bloodline would be burning in hell." Taran said coldly. "And they're just human–"

"–Taran, enough!" Julia boomed making the high priestess shake her head.

"No, you have crippled our champion with your coddling, he needs to hear this. You're a Spider, you're exempt from having your soul tainted through killing." Taran said making both Cindy and Peter look at her incredulously. "You think you're a hero? Your family members are heroes. You are a fool. Every villain you've spared? You're responsible for the deaths they caused because of your mercy. You were chosen because of your bloodline and your will, so quit proving time and time again to be a mistake."

"A mistake?" Peter repeated with a glare.

"You…you shouldn't even be alive." Taran revealed making him look at her incredulously. "Mind, body, and soul…the three parts of any being. The totem was to replace your soul, this in turn would give your superior intellect to the spider along with a body to use. In essence, you were not supposed to survive that bite." Taran explained as she shook her head. "Something, however, went wrong. Your soul fought back forcing the spider to stop the transfer and causing your soul to _merge_ with the totem." Taran said as she stared into the shocked Peter's eyes. "You're a fluke…a fluke that was pre-determined, but a fluke nonetheless."

"A pre-determined fluke? That doesn't even make sense!" Cindy snapped making Taran sigh.

"You're a perfect example. It was foretold that when the totem held by the spider gained a human vessel…the totem-eaters would fall. It was also foretold that the totem would split and as a result, the bride would be born. This split, in turn, caused numerous prophecies surrounding this…bride…which would ultimately end up causing you to be locked away." Taran said before chuckling. "You two came here looking for the prophecy you are a part of? There isn't just one, there are numerous and none of them are mutually exclusive. To bear the spider totem is to be a puppet of fate."

" _This…this is what I didn't want you to hear."_ Madame Web thought sadly. Through her eyes she could see numerous golden web-lines attached to not just her but Taran, Peter, and Cindy as well. _"The Web of life attaches to us and as result it acts as invisible puppet strings. The truth Peter, the horrible truth? You haven't been in control of any of your actions since the day you were bitten. Free will is nothing more than illusion for you…for us."_

"Why was I chosen?" Cindy asked desperately. "Do you know how many people that damned spider had to pass to get from Peter to me? If I'm an accident, why did it seek me out!? My family's not like Peter's, I come from a family of regular people, hard-working immigrants. The fuck does that have to do with killing!?" Cindy questioned angrily making Taran chuckle.

"Classic case of nature vs nurture. Peter should be a killer by nature, but you? DO not think it is hard to make a killer from scratch. Ten years of isolation, ten years of letting your hate for not just Morlun but the world fester…" Taran said as she circled a now trembling Cindy. "Ten years of fighting off insanity, by all means you should be a complete sociopath by now but your resolve is impressive even if it's futile. That said, look at this."

 _ ***Flash***_

Peter cursed as he saw the image of a Cindy from an alternate earth. She was wearing a black skin tight suit with a crimson trench coat over it. On her right arm was some sort of cybernetic gauntlet and her eyes were complete devoid of mercy as she tore down her enemies.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Cindy Moon of Earth-65 (Spider Gwen's earth) is evil and runs her own organization.)**

"You think just because you're the bride that there aren't more alternate versions of you in the multiverse? Versions who didn't have to be locked up to stop Morlun? My dear bride, if you weren't locked up, there was a good chance you'd end up one Peter's greatest enemies, then again, that's not what was wanted either."

"What do you want!?" Peter snapped making Taran gesture towards both of them.

"I want you two, side by side, at your full potential and making the rest of the world fall in line…"

"Taran stop!" Madame Web boomed only to be completely ignored."

"Like you did before." Taran finished coldly before glancing at Julia. "No more coddling. Peter, your older self didn't do a mind-switch, it was a memory transfer. Due to that you have repressed many of the key memories that show the distinct difference between Spider-Man and the man known as the CEO…the man's who's soul was eventually overpowered by the totem. It's high time I refreshed those memories." Taran said as she snapped her fingers causing a massive vision to appear above them.

 _ ***Flash***_

 **BGM: See What I've Become- Zack Hemsey**

 _Everything was destroyed, bodies of heroes laid scattered across the ground as Spider-Man slid down the side of a wall and fell tiredly on his rear while a heart-broken Binary could be seen blasting off in the distance as if she were a shooting star going in reverse._

" _This is it, the end of heroism. Thanks for saving us." Peter said solemnly as he looked at Laura's body which was reforming, but he knew better than to get his hopes up. Though her body was reforming, the gauntlet's explosion tore apart her mind and soul. She was gone and there was no coming back for her._

" _So…what now?" A tired voice asked and Peter turned around to see a bloodied Silk limping towards him._

" _Cindy!? You survived?" Spider-Man asked in surprise._

" _Just barely, to be honest if it weren't for Gwen I wouldn't be here." Silk said before tearing off her mask as she fell down next to him. "She was right, totally not cut out for this."_

 **(MT Fun fact: Spider-Gwen and Silk, though they have each other's backs in a fight, have a rocky relationship at best.)**

" _That makes two of us. She didn't make it?" Spider-Man guessed, his heart breaking at the very thought of it._

" _Said something about my Peter still being alive and pushed me out of the explosion. I think…I think she wanted to go down." Cindy said as her eyes began to water. While Spider-Man pulled off his mask._

" _Damn it." Peter cursed as his shoulders shook. "Wolverine's last wish was for us to protect this world when she left, but how can we? It takes more than a hero to fix all of these problems. I don't even have the support of my company anymore, it was destroyed in this conflict."_

…

…

…

" _Then…Then let's not be heroes." Cindy spoke up quietly._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _You just said it takes more than a hero to fix all of this shit and you're right. Pete, we're thirty. I've been at this for five years, you? Fifteen. And we have nothing to show for it. Meanwhile, we're on like prophecy number ten about Doom being the key to true peace. All you do is help and get shitted on for it. The people closest to you still die. You keep doing it over and over expecting something to change, that's insanity. It won't change."_

" _So what do you suggest…we…we become villains?" Peter asked with a frown making Cindy shake her head vehemently._

" _No! It's just…look. You're smart, I'm sure given time and resources you can fix this. All I'm saying is that we just, you know, ignore the morality of the harder decisions for a bit. How many people would be alive if you killed the Goblin?" Cindy asked quietly as she grasped the side of his face, as tears slid down his cheeks. "It's time to try something new."_

 _ ***Flash***_

 _Liz Allen watched in horror as she walked into her office only to find various members of her staff massacred._

" _Well look who's shown up." A voice said making Liz jump as she came face to face with Cindy whom was sitting on a couch, her arm around a terrified Normie Osborn. Cindy decided to take after her "evil" counterpart and wore a strikingly similar costume, red-coat and all. "I'll make this quick, the CEO of P.I. would like to buy Alchemax and its resources. The price? The life of the last Osborn._

" _T-the last?" Liz asked in confusion only to pale further when a drop of red landed on her nose. Looking up weakly, she placed her hands over her mouth in horror as she saw the mutilated forms of Norman and Harry._

" _The CEO handled them personally, we're taking the term corporate warfare to a new level, you see? The Osborn line has shed too much blood, they sold us out to Thanos and as a result nearly all the heroes of the world are gone. The kiddy gloves are of, we're playing for keeps. Honestly? Kid or not, I wouldn't mind taking out this little shit right now he's an issue waiting to happen. I'll wait until he crosses us though, just means you have to be a better mother." Cindy said before tossing a contract at Liz. "Sign." Cindy demanded coldly, her eyes turning completely white._

 _ ***Flash***_

 _Peter, who was garbed in a black three-piece suit, and Cindy stood before a large machine that had Laura's body connected to it as it churned out syringe after syringe of crimson liquid._

" _The missionaries, will begin sending these to all mutants in need tomorrow." Cindy said as she entered something into her web-ware._

" _Good. How about our super soldier program? Have we found a candidate worth cloning to help aid the mutants in their fight?" The CEO asked curiously._

" _Not yet, why don't we just use ourselves again?" Cindy asked in confusion making Peter chuckle._

" _Rule one, never clone someone as strong as you. You're asking for problems." Peter said making Cindy nod._

" _Good point–" Cindy was cut off as an alarm started blaring._

" _Someone's breaking in." Peter muttered, his eyes narrowing slightly._

" _I'll deal with them." Cindy said coolly before she stormed away, her fingers turning into claws._

 _ ***Flash***_

 _ ***Thump***_

" _She came to steal the drug, apparently some purifier in the criminal underworld paid a hefty price." Cindy drawled as she dropped a battered Felicia that was webbed up completely._

" _Really? She'd condemn an entire species for money? Now that's not the Felicia I knew, that I fought with." Peter muttered as Felicia struggled against her binds._

" _No, she wouldn't. If I had to guess, it's because Parker Industries is providing the cure. If it came to discrediting you and Spider-Man, that's a payment enough." Cindy said matter-of-factly as Felicia glared up at Peter._

" _I see…that…that hurts. Even though you know, that Ock was the source of your misery, you still target us? Are you that consumed by hate?" Peter asked rhetorically as his irises bled red. "I've done nothing but reach out to you and help you, I've kept you out of jail numerous times, and this is how you repay me?" Peter asked, his fangs elongating ever so slightly while Felicia's glare turned into an expression of fear._

 _Suddenly, Peter's anger vanished._

" _Cin, I do believe we found our candidate. With her genes, no one can stand in our way, especially if probability is on their side." Peter said with a kind smile, making Felicia pale._

" _I love the way you think." Cindy said with a chuckle._

 _ **(MT Fun Fact: After being betrayed by Peter (Who was mind-swapped with Doc Ock at the time) Felicia became a full villain rather than anti- hero and sought Spider-Man's destruction even after finding out the truth.**_

 _ **Felicia has also after that screwed with Silk so much that it can be argued that Black Cat is Silk's Goblin.**_

 _ **(Spoiler alert)**_

 _ **In the Edge of Time Universe. The CEO of Alchemax, Peter Parker, had forcibly cloned Felicia into making his own super soldier underlings.)**_

 _ ***Flash***_

 _Cindy looked down in confusion after Peter handed her a vial of pills as they stood on top of the P.I. building as the sun rose._

" _What are these?"_

" _Medicine, a powerful medicine I made from Laura." Peter said quietly. "After helping the mutants I realized what needed to be done to make Laura's dream come true. I need to rule this planet and to do so means to wage war on the earth itself. I have North America by the proverbial balls, and the rest will soon follow. That said it will take time, decades even. That medicine will keep our bodies this age…indefinitely."_

" _Like the infinity formula?" Cindy asked with wide-eyes making Peter nod._

" _Yes but better, you won't rapidly age when it wears off. I'm giving it to you because I want you by my side. We wouldn't be here without you. It'll be war, bloodshed, but in the end it should be worth it." Peter said seriously but Cindy could see a bit of nervousness in his eyes that made her smile a bit._

" _Idiot, you haven't learned yet? Whether it's wrong or right, I'll always be by your side." Cindy said as she stepped forward and pressed her lips to his, an action he returned eagerly as he held her tight. Many battles would be fought, but in the end they would succeed._

 _ ***Flash***_

"Peter! Cindy!" MJ shouted in alarm as she saw both Peter and Cindy crash to their knees. Peter due to the pain he felt as the memories he had subconsciously blocked began to flood his mind and Cindy due to the pain she felt from Peter. MJ went to rush towards them but was quickly pulled back by Madame Web just as flames suddenly shot up, blocking her access to the inner sanctum.

"You cannot hide from the truth anymore, Peter. You know what you are capable of, now you must accept who you are so that you may draw on Ero's power." Taran said calmly.

"Ero? What does she have to do with this?" Peter asked weakly as he clutched his head.

"W-who?" Cindy gasped out as she held her chest.

"Ero, that's the name of your totem, your spider side. When you speak of your respective portions of the Spider's power, she is the spider you are referring to." Taran said calmly. "You've been granted a mere fraction of her strength. However, to reach your full potential? To be able to face the upcoming threats? A fraction is no longer enough. You two must abandon your souls and allow the totem to take full control."

"Gah!" Peter grunted as he felt a primal urge begin to overtake his body. Cindy whimpered as she felt her spider-side take control but she was able to keep it back if only through sheer desperation. They couldn't describe it, but they felt an urge to kill."

"Good, you feel it now. Ero is completely waking up. You must let her take over so that your bodies can adjust to the full power of your totem." Taran said calmly.

"What!? No!" Cindy protested, her now clawed fingers digging into the stone ground.

"You're the only thing in sight, we let her take over and you will die." Peter said as he looked up weakly at her, eyes bleeding red.

"Such is my fate." Taran mused with a shrug. "I exist solely for this moment. "Love and Chaos, Spiders exist to maintain the balance between these two forces. We do so through Tantric and Chaotic energy. You two have much Tantric energy in your bodies but no chaotic energy. This is why you feel the need to kill. Through murder you gain chaotic energy and once you get a balance you will have far more power than you are accustomed to. That's why you came here right? To get stronger?"

"Yes, but not like this!" Peter shouted angrily. "If striking you down is what is needed to get stronger than the strength isn't worth it!" Peter snapped making Taran sigh.

"If you had just followed your instincts and dealt with your enemies appropriately my sacrifice wouldn't be needed. Ero would have woken up naturally. There are consequences for misusing your powers, this is one of them." Taran stated simply. "Through saving the guilty, you kill the innocent. How does it feel? To be the reason your loved ones die?" Taran asked as she strolled towards Peter before kneeling down and placing a hand on the side of his face. "Who else has to die before you throw away the excuse for a moral code?"

Suddenly Taran smiled.

 _ ***FWOOSSH***_

MJ stumbled back as the flames suddenly dispersed.

"Give in to fate and kill me, or else your wife dies." Taran gave her ultimatum, chilling everyone who heard her to their cores.

"W-what?" MJ asked in confusion as Taran began strolling towards, her body emitting a bluish glow as her web-tattoo shone brightly. MJ shakily took a step back in fear and blinked…an action that would prove to be a fatal mistake as Taran had completely vanished from her sight. A chill ran down her spine when she quickly glanced back only to find Taran behind her mid-swing.

 _ ***CRUNCH!***_

MJ's eyes widened in surprise when instead of feeling what could have only been a fatal blow, it was Taran whom found herself rag-dolling away from the red-head. MJ felt a shudder when she saw Peter standing where Taran had previously occupied with his fist extended with blood she was sure didn't belong to him dripping off of it. A bead of sweat slid down the side of her face when she saw his eyes flashing from brown to red while fangs began to elongate.

"D-Don't…touch her…" Peter growled out as he grabbed his fist with his free hand in some sort of attempt to reel it back in. "J-Julia help…I…I can't control it."

"Then don't." Julia said quietly as if the very words she had just uttered hurt her to her very core.

"What?" Peter asked incredulously.

"You're in this mess because you've been 'controlling' yourself for as long as you have. You can't handle your own bloodlust." Taran said as she stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. "Normally awakening your totem wouldn't be an issue. Now, however, I wouldn't be surprised if Ero slaughtered everything in this room when she truly awakes. She'll be completely blindsided by the sheer intensity of your urge to kill."

 _ ***Ba-dump***_

"MJ…r-run…" Cindy gasped out as tears slid down her cheeks while she grasped her chest desperately. "Please…" Cindy begged as her eyes turned white. "I don't want to hurt you."

 **BGM: Unravel- Tokyo Ghoul OST (Youtube an English version by Ky0umi if you like)**

"Listen to her! Get the hell out of here MJ!" Peter boomed startling MJ with the sheer agony in his voice. Swallowing nervously, MJ forced down her fear before shaking her head defiantly as she glared at him with glistening eyes.

"No." MJ said as she gritted her teeth. "You really think I can just run away when you're in this much pain!? What do you take me for? I'm your wife!"

"And you'll be dead if you don't get the hell away from me! For once just listen to me!" Peter roared. "I've hurt you enough by myself, what the fuck do you think the Spider will do once it's free!? It doesn't _care_ about our vows!"

"So this is it. The source of your hesitation." Taran muttered. "It was a bluff earlier, but it seems that removing her is the only way to get you to succumb to the Web's will." Taran muttered before once more disappearing in a blur of pure speed leaving only an after-image in her wake.

 **-Cindy's Mind-scape-**

Cindy trembled as she found herself trapped on a large golden web. Forcing herself to look up, she paled when she saw a nude tan skinned woman with short blonde hair and white eyes crawling towards her. Cindy noted that the woman looked as though she was in a trance, almost as if she wasn't in control of her action. When the woman got close enough, Cindy released a scream when the blonde suddenly sunk her fangs deeply into Cindy's neck.

 **-Spider-Temple-**

 _ ***Ba-dump***_

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Cindy roared as she launched at Taran and intercepted her with a powerful right hook.

 _ ***BOOOOOOM!***_

Taran couldn't even make a noise of surprise before she was suddenly sent flying into a wall with a sickening crunch.

" _W-well…that's one."_ Taran thought with a wince as she pried herself from the wall, blue energy stitching her wounds back together. _"Still it's pointless if only the bride succumbs, I can't let them kill me until I awaken the web's center."_ Taran thought as she narrowed her eyes at Peter. It was at that moment however, she was forced to dodge as Cindy slammed into the ground she had previously occupied, cracking it in the process."

" _ **Die!"**_ Cindy growled as she lunged at Taran, fangs bared and almost salivating at the thought of destroying the priestess. Before long the two found themselves locked in high speed-combat with Taran managing to not only keep up with but match Cindy's attacks blow for blow. Taran grunted as her head whipped to the side while her jaw cracked thanks to a powerful blow from Cindy. Using that momentum, Tarn spun completely around and slammed her heel into Cindy's face sending the woman flying away from her.

" _ **AGh!"**_ Peter grunted as he held his head in agony making Taran smirk.

" _They're truly connected…maybe just fighting the bride alone is enough to awaken Ero?"_ Taran mused before blasting off towards Cindy, dodging to web-lines from the woman in the process before jumping forward a kneeing her in the face. Taran's blue aura only intensified as their fight grew more and more vicious.

"God." MJ muttered in horror as she watched dear sweet Cindy turn into what could only be described as a monster in human skin. Cindy managed to cut a gash in Taran's right arm with her claws and MJ was forced to watch in disgust as Cindy sensually licked the blood form her claws.

 **-Peter's mind-scape-**

"Stop…don't do this! Ero!" Peter shouted as he too found himself trapped in a golden web. Like with Cindy, he was confronted with a blonde woman only her irises were red instead of having completely white eyes.

" _ **I'm sorry…"**_ Ero said as she grasped the side of his face gently. _**"But this feeling…"**_ Ero whispered as she pressed her lips to the side of his neck _ **. "It's just too intoxicating…my senses are completely engulfed by this bloodlust."**_ Ero said before sinking her fangs into Peter's neck making him cry out in pain as he found himself being overtaken by Ero.

 **-Spider-Temple-**

"No…" MJ whispered in despair when she heard Peter begin chuckling.

" _ **Free at last."**_ Peter said as he looked down at his hands, his eyes burning red. Suddenly he bent his right index finger as if beckoning someone to come to him. Almost instantly, Cindy back flipped away from Taran and landed next to him a crouch.

 **-Peter/Cindy's mindscape-**

Suddenly the two mindscapes merged as both Peter and Cindy found themselves trapped in the golden web. The two Ero's stood face to face before walking towards each other. Once they met, the two kept walking as if walking into each other before they were covered in a blinding multi-colored light. When the light died down there was simply one woman with crimson eyes and six arms.

 **-Spider-Temple-**

 **BGM: END**

Pain.

That's all Taran knew when she found herself being repeatedly bounced around the inner sanctum from every direction. Her power had long since run out and the two champions of the web seemed to enjoy slamming bone shattering blows in to her while making sure to just manage keeping her alive.

"What the hell am I watching…they're not even killing her….they're torturing her, this is just cruel." MJ said as she looked at the one-sided fight in morbid fascination.

"Just like Spiders, they're playing with their food." Julia answered solemnly. "As powerful as she is, Taran is only human. She'll succumb to the wounds eventually."

"This is wrong." MJ stated as she shook her head in distaste.

"This is nature."

" _Fuck_ nature." MJ countered as she glared at Madame Web whom could only sigh at her naivety.

"She will die to take away their bloodlust. This way they can be trained in the ways of the totem from the ground up. This is fate. You cannot change fate." Madame Web said knowingly.

"So what? I'm supposed to just stand here as that…that monster…controls Peter and Cin?" MJ asked angrily.

"What, pray tell, could you do? You can't even control your own strength." Madame Web said matter-of-factly stunning MJ who was finally realizing just how much Madame Web actually sees.

"You know…"

"Of course, I'm burdened with the knowledge of all. I've known about this day for years now." Madame Web said impassively before placing a gentle hand on MJ's shoulder. "Though Ero's acts may seem horrific to you, believe me she is no monster. She is a guardian of the spiders. Moreover it is correct that when concerning Spider-Man, she is the spider while he is the man. Every time he's saved you, she's been there. She's been there for everything." Madame Web informed MJ making the red-head look at her in surprise.

It was then something shocking happened.

For the first time in years.

Madame Web was caught completely off guard.

"Move!" MJ said suddenly as she shrugged off Madame Web's hand and dashed towards the battle just as Taran was webbed to a wall she had just been slammed in to. Madame Web cursed as images of MJ being slaughtered flashed through her mind.

"Shit! Stop you idiot, you'll die!" Madame Web shouted. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Making my own fate!" MJ answered angrily, her eyes flashing blue for the briefest of seconds as her speed increased.

 **-With Taran-**

" _And so…"_ Taran's thoughts began as Peter and Cindy landed before her bound form. Cindy stabbed her claws forward intent on finishing her off while Peter slammed his fist at her face, a stinger ripping out from his wrist in the process."… _my tale comes to an end."_ Taran thought with a weak smile as tears slid down her cheeks. _"…Funny…even with the knowledge of this day being my last, I still cry. I still…fear…death…"_ Taran mused to herself as she waited for her end.

"Stop!"

" _What!?"_ Taran thought in alarm as her eyes snapped open to find MJ standing before her, arms out stretched as if to protect the bound priestess. MJ didn't even flinch as Cindy's claws and Peter's stinger stopped less than an inch away from her face. "You! Why do you keep getting in the way!? Are you really trying to save me?"

"Shut up!" MJ snapped without looking back at Taran. "I don't give a damn about you, I'm trying to save them!"

" _ **You have five seconds to move."**_ Peter warned menacingly as he glared at MJ and cocked his fist back. _**"Don't think I won't tear through you, human."**_

"I don't care, do it." MJ challenged making Madame Web curse as she knew what was coming next. "Just look me in the eye when you do it."

" _What?"_ Madame Web and Taran thought in confusion.

" _ **What?"**_ Peter asked with a concerned frown.

"You know me." MJ began carefully as she searched Peter's eyes while keeping a close eye on Cindy in her peripheral. She was sure she could reach Peter, but Cindy was still up in the air. Still it looked like Cindy wouldn't move without Peter so that pretty much confirmed that they were one entity in two bodies at this point. "It's why you gave me a second chance just now."

" _ **And you're wasting it."**_ Peter said as he narrowed his eyes while MJ frowned further when she noticed a bead of sweat slide down his face as his and Cindy's bodies trembled ever so slightly.

"Something tells me you'd give me a third, fourth, fifth hell however many chances I asked for." MJ said with a small smile which soon dropped. "If you were in control that is, and I'm talking to the spider now not Peter he's obviously lost that a while ago. I've only known Peter after he got his powers, which means you were there and experienced all of our relationship."

" _ **Get to your point!"**_ Peter snapped angrily but to her credit, MJ didn't flinch.

"It means you have memories of me. If you have memories of me, which means you have all the memories of Spider-Man too right? You're as much Spider-Man and Peter is." MJ said making Peter tense and this time it wasn't from attempting to control his body. "You're _good._ You know this isn't right."

" _ **This isn't a matter of right or wrong! It's instinct, pure, primal, urge. It's overpowering me and clouding my judgment. Not only that, but this instance is backed by fate. Do you really think I can find fight that–"**_

"You're doing it now." MJ interrupted making Peter pause. "You can fight this."

" _ **No man can fight this."**_ Peter stated firmly.

"But you're more than a man, and you're more than a spider too." MJ said carefully as she kept an eye on his stinger which still hadn't retracted it. "Together, I've seen you and Peter pull of miracles. This is another one waiting to happen. If you can't do it for me, do it for your mate." MJ said as she nodded her head towards Cindy.

" _ **You think my mate will care? She'll do what I say nor will she complain."**_ Peter said with a scoff.

"As long as you're controlling both bodies, you're right. Think about it though what she is now is little more than a puppet." MJ said as she shook her head. "I know you've had enough experience between me and Peter to know that's not love."

" _ **Ha! Who needs love, we spiders are rules by instinct. As long as she produces offspring, love is the last of my concerns."**_ Peter scoffed making MJ narrow her eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" MJ asked making Peter blink in surprise. "You mean to tell me it never piqued your curiosity to not be on the outside looking in on what Peter and I have? To truly see for yourself why all this fucking stress is worth it? Come on _spidey._ Live a little. _"_ MJ said with a small smirk despite her nerves going crazy. "You're in this state because you don't have enough chaos in your body right?"

" _ **An imbalance that needs to be rectified. Now."**_ Peter said as he turned his attention back to Taran whom had been looking at the conversation with an incredulous expression.

"Spiders need balance, I get that." MJ said hurriedly to regain his attention. "But humans don't. Our entire life is nothing but one imbalance after another. It's what makes us human and I hate to break it to you spidey, but biting Peter? That made you one of us. You have too much love in your life, personally I don't see what's wrong with that." MJ said with a shrug.

 **-Peter's mindscape-**

"She's not wrong you know." A voice stated making Ero tense as she turned to find a second Peter floating in the merged mind-scape. Only this one was wearing a gray three-piece suit and his eyes made him seem much older than he was.

" _ **You."**_ Ero muttered as she came face to face with the CEO.

"Do you know why I went with a memory transfer instead of a mind swipe?" The CEO questioned curiously. "It's because our younger selves had an abundance of heart but they simply didn't _think_ well enough. On the flip side in my time-line we thought well but lacked heart, that passion that made heroes, heroes." The CEO drawled as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Thanks to Taran the rest of these memories are finally being assimilated so I might not have much time. I'll tell you this, it's not too late to fix this." The CEO said as he gestured to the bound forms of Peter and Cindy.

" _ **And why would I fix this? This is what was SUPPOSED to happen when I bestowed you with my power. The perfect warriors of the web. Myself in control of two bodies. Spider-Man and Silk are simply flukes. Products of me underestimating the strength of Peter's soul."**_ Ero said with a sneer.

"Perhaps. But deep down you loved it didn't you? It was a mistake, yes, but you got to be more than what you are now. More than a puppet." The CEO mused as Ero trembled while she bowed her head, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Here's the thing Ero, at the end of the day? It doesn't matter how many arguments we come up with."

" _ **Oh and why is that? Because fate will always prevail?"**_ Ero asked knowingly making the CEO snort.

"What? Hell no. Because you're a hero and time is running out." The CEO said with a now shit-eating grin. "Know what that means? All your wisdom, all of your knowledge about fate, doesn't matter because your body will move before you can think and whatever your body decides to do will decide our fate."

" _ **Y-you…**_ " Ero muttered as she gritted her teeth, her eyes still shadowed by her bangs as the CEO began to disappear.

"Moving before you think, the greatest attribute of a hero…probably why the spider-sense is our best power, huh? The CEO mused. "By the way I'll probably never admit this again but you gave me a lot of shit in my life. Still…the life you gave me? Good and bad, mainly bad…but it was still one hell of a ride." The CEO said with a bright smile.

" _ **The best."**_ Ero found herself reply as a tear slid down her cheeks as the CEO rejoined Peter who was being completely cocooned by the web, never to have control again along with Cindy. Ero froze when Cindy suddenly cracked open her eyes and reached out weakly towards Ero.

 _ **[…your body will move before you can think.]**_

 **! Spider-Sense!**

 **BGM: Main Theme- Boku No Hero Academia OST (Cover by Nae0000)**

" _ **Fuck…you!"**_ Ero roared as she shot forward towards the massive web and fired two web-lines at Peter and Cindy before they could be completely cocooned and with all her might she began to pull the two free. However, things couldn't be that easy as the golden web began to actively attempt to seal off Peter and Cindy. _**"Like hell."**_ Ero muttered as her second pair of arms fired two more web-lines at her vessels while her last pair fired two lines into the darkest recesses of the mind scape. It was then that various images began filling Ero's mind.

Peter and Cindy being bit by the spider.

Peter and Cindy's joy at their newfound power.

Peter's despair when Uncle Ben died.

Cindy's despair when she was first locked away in her cell.

Peter's joy at defeating his first super villain.

Cindy's joy when she watched the first footage of Spider-Man defeating his first villain.

" _That's right these two…"_ Ero thought as she used her last set of arms to climb up the web-lines in order to drag Peter and Cindy to freedom. With every inch she made it, a new memory of Peter overcoming a new trial or Cindy surviving another day with her sanity intact. _"These two…"_ Ero thought again with a small smile as her body began crack down the middle while an image of her being defeated by Peter flashed through her mind.

 _ ***Crack!***_

Ero split in half as she gave one final tug sending both Peter and Cindy flying towards her as her two halves reformed into two separate beings one with white eyes and the other with red whom caught Cindy and Peter respectively.

 _ **[She is a guardian of the spiders]**_

" _Are under my protection."_ Ero thought as both of her bodies looked down warmly at their respective vessels as the mind-scape began to split. Suddenly both Peter and Cindy snapped their eyes open and looked up at their totems in surprise. _**"Hey."**_ Both Ero's said as they gave the two sheepish grins before melding their bodies into Peter and Cindy's.

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: Go Fight! Show your power! Extended- Maplestory OST**

 **-Spider-Temple-**

 _ ***FLASSSSH***_

"AHHHH!" Peter and Cindy yelled in unison as they struggled to regain control over their bloodlust. Taran, MJ, and Madame Web watched incredulously as the two heroes fought against what looked like golden web-lines which had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"What is that!?" MJ asked in confusion as Taran looked as though something had blown up in front of her.

"The Web of Life and Destiny….it's trying to drag those two back on course. As of now they are fighting against the physical manifestation of fate itself." Taran answered as she looked on in awe which only increased when a bluish green spider emblem appeared on Peter's chest while a crimson "S" emblem surrounded by a crimson web pattern appeared on Cindy's. Slowly their clothes dissolved into a metallic liquid which began to form their respective Spider-Armors.

"A…almost…" Peter grunted out as he stepped forward against the web while Cindy fell to her knees only to have her hand grabbed by Peter. Their web-wares shone brighter as their armors began to cover their bodies. Cindy grunted when the web-of life snagged on to the back of her hair. Growling in frustration, Cindy extended her claws and cut straight through her long hair, shortening it greatly. With a roar the two broke free from its grasp and spun to face the remnants of the web with twin glares as their armors completely reformed.

 _ ***Flash***_

Both Taran and Madame Web trembled as the remnants of the Web merged and formed into a large dark-skinned male who was wearing what could only be described as an orange tribal spider-man costume.

"Lord Anansi." Taran whispered in awe.

 **(MT Mini breakdown: Anansi is the patron God of spiders in the Vodu religion)**

" _ **Who dares to refuse to follow fate?"**_ Anansi questioned calmly though his voice seemed to boom through Spider-Man and Silk's very souls.

"That'd be us." Spider-Man said as he slid into a stance which Silk mimicked.

"Sorry boo, but following fate? That's so last season." Cindy mocked, making the Spider-God frown to himself.

" _ **I see…"**_ Anansi muttered as a wooden staff appeared in his hands.

 **BGM**

 **To be continued….**

 **Ends of the Earth#1 Solicitation**

 **Spider-Man and Silk vs. Lord Anansi**

 **Silver Sable is targeted by Flagsmasher, who will help her? The Cap'n will give it a go.**

 **Alchemax has four female prisoners!? Who are they and what do they have to do with Weapon X (The seeds will be planted for the future blockbuster arc, Wolverine: Family Matters.)**

 **Also Anna is missing!? Who kidnapped her and why?**

 **The world once more finds itself on the brink of devastation as Doctor Octopus makes his triumphant return and in a way that Spider-Man was not prepared for! With most of the Earth's protectors either off world or captured it's up to the Trinity, their "Mates", and their protégés to defend the earth.**

 **With this new sinister and more subtle approach the Trinity finds themselves limited with the public eye watching them closely. It's time to deploy a new team to do what needs to be done, Enter: H.U.S.H**

 **All this and more in the first installment of Ends of the Earth!**

 **Price: Free.99**

 **Omake:**

 **-Cuba: Chilling with Wade and friends on a roof, staring at the stars-**

 **(Fun Fact: On my journey last month, Cuba was one of the places I visited)**

 **Hey Wade?**

"Yo?"

 **So, like you know how there's a giant multiverse in comics right?**

"Yeah…?"

 **And like, the DCU and MU share a multi-verse thanks to all the crossovers and shit?**

"Lesser known fact, yeah, but what about it? No Fun Facts, were supposed to be escaping it all remember"

 **But listen! After DC pretty much turned Harley Quinn into a sexy blonde version of you, it got me thinking…what if…what if she is you?**

"The Fuck!?"

 **Multi-verse right? Infinite possibilities. She could be a you that was born with an** _ **entirely**_ **different setting!**

"You're crazy, just because we share a multiverse, it doesn't mean that the heroes are different versions of each other."

 **But it's possible!**

"Prove it."

 **Okay, look at Spidey!**

"What about him?"

 **I mean, he's obviously a happier Batman.**

"What? No way…"

 **So they're not both orphan geniuses?**

"Well yeah but-"

 **They're both not rich with their own mobiles?**

"Yes but, Spidey getting rich is new! That's plagiarism at best-"

" **Both named after creepy animals? Prefer to be lone wolves but not afraid to team up...a lot?"**

"…"

 **They practically share a rogue gallery for fucks sake! A support cast too?**

"You almost had me for a second, but you're talking out your ass."

 **Oh yeah? Fine. Name Batman Characters and I'll respond with people from the Web-heads life. Let's see how far we can get. It's been awhile since we had a wager. You win? You get your freedom. I win? We extend your contract to ten years post my FF career.**

"You're so fucking on!"

 **(Fun Fact: Go to Spidey's Life is a Game, chapter 29 Spider-Pimp to view the last wager between Deadpool and Rebuke)**

"What did I say about the fun facts!?"

 **Habit, sorry, any way start.**

"Alfred"

 **Aunt May**

"Vicki Vale."

 **MJ**

"Really?

 **Spunky red-headed love interests both often compared to Lois Lane? Complicated as hell relationships? I get that one's a reporter while the other is a model but wait, didn't that cartoon that shall not be named make MJ a reporter?**

"Damn I hate you so much right now. Commissioner Gordon."

 **Jean DeWolff may she rest in peace**

"Fuck, Nightwing."

 **Ben Reilley**

"Red-Hood."

 **Kaine.**

"Tim Drake"

 **Miles**

"Spoiler."

 **Mattie Franklin**

"Damien! Now what? He has no kids-"

 **Cindy Moon AKA Silk.**

"Bullshit-"

 **Not related to each other, but let's look at it. Both existed in secret away from the heroes in question. Both have a high amount of skill despite their lack of experience. Both have terrible people skills. Both trained by old dudes who have also trained the heroes in question at some point. Both-**

"Okay! Shit! Moving on, I'll give you that one. Batwoman."

… **are you fucking serious?**

"What!?"

 **Spider-Woman? Pick and choose which one.**

"Fuck! Uh Wonder Woman! Dated briefly so she counts and holy shit you can counter with Captain Marvel never mind."

 _ ***Chuckles***_

"Best friend, Supes."

 **Friend and Rival, Logan. Both heroes are extremely iconic, known as being indestructible, weak to a certain substance. Supes weak against Kryptonite, Logan's weak against Carbonadium. Both spent most of their careers seeking control over themselves. Hell, wanna throw out Kara so I can counter with Laura while we're on the subject?**

"Fuck. You. Fine, villains. Joker."

 **Green Goblin.**

"Penguin."

 **Vulture.**

"Grundy!"

 **Rhino or would you prefer Tombstone?**

"Bane."

 **Eddie Brock. *Laughs* Hey aren't they both powered by "venom" too?**

"Goddamnit. Catwoman"

 **Black Cat**

"Black Mask"

 **Kingpin**

"The Court of Owls."

 **The Inheritors or maybe even the Zodiac**

"Poison Ivy!"

 **The Queen, just replace the plants with spiders.**

"Talia al Ghul!"

 **Silver Sable**

"Ra's"

 **Ezekiel**

"Killer Croc."

 **Ever hear of the Lizard?**

"Mr. Freeze."

 **Doc Ock**

"Harley Quinn!"

 **Wade Wilson!**

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

 **Do you get it now? They. Are. The. Same. Person! One is driven by vengeance the other by guilt. The main difference, however, is their settings. We didn't even get through all of their enemies but I'm sure you can find similarities in most. Hell Batman and Spider-Man have foiled the world level enemies like Darkseid and Thanos so much that said enemies know them by name.**

"You're right…you're fucking right!"

 **I'm always right….now…about that contract.**

 _*Sniffle*._

 **Rebuke: 2**

 **Deadpool: 0**

 **Omake End**

 **Reviews….oh boy this should be fun, I know there must have built up**

"You reap what you sow."

 **Fuck you Wade.**

 **First off the AN…I'm just gonna respond to all the AN reviews with a thank you for the support and I'm glad to be back. Hopefully we can get this ball rolling once more.**

 **Last Chapter Reviews:**

 **Dementoid-thingies: Here's your fix bro but I'm gonna have to leave you with a cliff hanger lol. Thanks for the review!**

 **Treyalexander63917: I'm going alongside cannon so the new Iron Man suit will appear whenever Tony does around the time he gets it in cannon which means post Secret Wars. Tony's not exactly a main character in this story so don't expect much from him. Spider-Man can lift 10 tons, it went to 25 during the Morlun/Other fight, then got retconned to 10. After the events of this chapter, however, it's back up to 25.**

 **Fablesrogue: Had to have a soft moment to split up the intensity, you know me!**

"Late as hell, but yes….my movie kicked ass, I know, I'm amazing."

 **True, though I think Civil War might have stolen your spot as best of 2016…that said you killed X-Men and BvS though. Lol glad you liked the wedding, and Laura is a straight savage. Her lack of social awareness pretty much means you're going to hear the truth whether you want to or not.**

 **Everyone loves Kiden, still sad she never got a bigger role in cannon or at least as a side character in Laura's adventures. Crossing my fingers that she shows up in ANAD Wolverine.**

 **I remember that series, yeah MJ and Peter got pretty reckless lol. Their misadventures in the 70's/80's era were pretty wild from what I've read.**

 **Griezz: Ironically though I guess you can say MJ was dominate as hell for a "regular" woman this chapter, she ended up breaking the strongest collar of all on Silk rather than putting one on lol. Silk's adventures have been pretty interesting. With Peter being rich now, she is actually arguably the most "relatable" Spider after Miles. She does good and gets screwed over, she does bad and it still happens. Safe to say her struggles feel a bit more "human."**

 **As for Ororo/T'Challa…I won't lie I've been a Storm/Wolverine shipper since I was a kid…that said her and BP worked well together so when they split I ended up being more "meh" than sad or happy. If they can split up MJ/Peter no pairing except possibly Reed and Susan are safe in the MU.**

 **Heroman45: YES! YES! YES! YES!**

 **The Anime Sage: Four…Four spelling mistakes? I…I…I'll take it! No lie, there are possibly a thousand + typos in Spidey's LIAG at this point. I did that fic solo, no Beta.**

 **The way I look at it is like watching a movie. How many times has there been a tense moment, lives on the line, only for the character to stop and confess to their love interest-its like no that is not the time for the feelings. It's why I have these breaks, I try to keep the romance to a minimum when earth is inn mortal danger.**

 **Plus having specific times to focus on the feelings lets me flush them out a bit more. As for my research? Comicvine, google, and read the latest comics of the main characters like Wolverine, Deadpool, Spidey, and Cap'n M.**

 **Duskrider: Yup, never know when the Goblin might stop in to say hi.**

 **L337 M4n: It's why I'm keeping it low key for now. Awakening her bloodline will no doubt elevate her character, but for now it's time to showcase the strength she already has. Like in this chapter. She's an amazing character with great emotional depth (at least until Slott took over and made her go completely OOC but I digress.)**

 **Not sure if I understand your last question are you asking will his alternate universe kids show up? Are you asking will he have kids of his own in this story? Or are you asking if he has sons? Let me know what you're asking and I'll PM you ASAP.**

 **Sean Malloy-1: Cindy's family will be dealt with during the Date Night following Ends of the Earth (The next arc in this story. Think of this chapter as the prologue for the next arc. The T. Bomb will show up around the time it did in canon. Ms. Marvel will have a pairing. (Hint: she take's after her mentor when it concerns spider themed heroes.)**

 **Budman: Thanks!**

 **FateBurn: Glad you feel so!**

 **Warprince9: It's all part of my plan to get everyone addicted to my work to the point they buy my original stories so I can make bank and rule the world *Evil laugh*. Always glad to help! Hopefully I can stop a good portion of your trips to google so that you can understand the story.**

 **Let's just say this, after Ends of the Earth? We'll focus a bit on Wolvie. His family is about to get A LOT bigger.**

 **AthanMortis: MJ…she knows how to have a good time, I'll give her that lol. Lmao the shit Peter gets in to, only he would end up nearly suing himself.**

 **Doubledamn: *evil laugh* I mean…its not impossible. Look at you stumbling in to correct theories and shit lol. Thanks for the review!**

 **Hero of the Multiverse: It feels….wierd, nice new name btw when Andromeda drops and it turns out to be good are you gonna change your name to RyderisaBOSS? Lol. Some fights just shouldn't happen. The truth hurts, Laura cuts straight to the point.**

 **Let's all pray that Peter has enough sense to just enjoy his marriage. Gotta love NYX. As for MJ, this chapter answer your question? She probably doesn't even need her bloodline, just beat everyone Naruto style with the talking.**

 **Ferpet: Peter is fucked, but Silver isn't the cause surprisingly. (Unless you Mixed up Symkaria-Silver's nation- with Sogaria-Red Sonja's-)**

 **The Wolf Paladin: Full throttle and being led by Jack Sparrow. You're not wrong, it's not like Jean's using it.**

"Too soon!"

 **She's died like fifty times, she's Marvel's Kenny. Poor Cindy indeed. She just awakened a monster. MJ's reaction to Tantra. Good old Chun-Li, man did I have writing her character lol same with Venus. Thanks for the review!**

 **ShadowBloodedge9396: I'll get back to story, honestly its just the Star War's arc that's killing me a bit. After that, the updates should be like this story before I went on my soul-searching journey across the globe. Yup, before superior Peter Parker has killed a few people though as you may guess he's firmly against it now.**

 **That fight was kind of intense. Don't get me wrong, it was full of Plot induced stupidity as there is no way Spider-Man should have won it (Which is why I've been providing reasons in my fics) but it was entertaining, I think you can youtube it.**

"Don't worry, I did and I set the record!"

 **No telling with MJ. Like I said, Peter got laid more times AFTER marriage and I mean after the honeymoon phase. She's wild. They'll definitely talk about it when an arc I have planned for Wolverine takes place. As for Shiklah and Death, they've gained a reluctant respect towards each other and are learning to tolerate the other's presence in Wade's life.**

 **Poor Cindy, might title the next Date Night Fifty shades of Red.**

 **Byakko-179: I'll put it this way. Silver Sable is Spider-Man's Talia al Ghul in a sense. Thanks for the review.**

 **KOTG:** "Glad you loved my mad music skillz!"

 **Thanks for the review, get ready for more Tito next chapter!**

 **Shinku Ryuuga: Well…you weren't wrong. Kinda Iffy about FF's technical parts sometimes, no telling when something will go down.**

 **Dopplerdee: Thanks for the compliment!, huh maybe I'll make one at some point. It's a good idea.**

"Wait! Don't hit me! Wait till next chapter please!"

 **Fine…**

 **Read and Review**

 **~RebukeX7**


	14. Ends of the Earth 1

**5 am where I am, you want sleep? fuck yo sleep**

 **Disclaimer: don't own shit**

 **BETAED BY THE UNDYING WILL**

 **BGMs**

 _ **All Might Theme- Boku No Hero OST**_

 _ **Call Your Name- Attack On Titan OST**_

 _ **Feels Good- Volumes**_

 _ **Emil (Sacrifice)-NieR OST**_

 _ **Clubbed to Death-Matrix Soundtrack**_

 _ **Shiki no Uta-Samurai Champloo OST**_

 **Ends of the Earth #1 (Alternate titles: Powerless)**

Spider-Man, Silk, and the Spider-God Anansi stared at each other silently, all three poised for battle as MJ watched them apprehensively as she stood in front of Taran. Suddenly, MJ felt the air leave her lungs as she felt a powerful pulling sensation while the world moved rapidly around her. Releasing a startled gasp, MJ looked around frantically at her new surroundings only to find herself on the opposite side of the room held tightly in Silk's arms. Glancing behind the costumed woman she could see Spider-Man and Anansi charge each other.

 _ ***KA-BOOOOOOM!***_

A shock wave destroyed the ground as Spider-Man's fist collided with Anansi's staff. The sheer strength of the Spider-God resulted in Spider-Man slamming back into the ground. Anansi went to follow up with an overhead swing only for Spider-Man to grab the staff and flip his body forward, slamming both of his heels into Anansi's face in the process.

"Alright, boo, I'm gonna need you to stay here safe and sound while Spidey and I deal with the spider-god of douches." Silk said as she placed MJ on her feet.

"Wait, what about Taran? She's too close to the fight." MJ said, her concern for the priestess evident in her voice.

"Seriously? Way too forgiving, boo." Silk said as she fired a web-line behind her without looking back. "Still, everybody gets one." Silk added before yanking Taran back towards them with a mighty pull. So mighty, in fact, Taran actually kept going and slammed into the wall behind MJ.

 _ ***BOOOM!***_

"Ouch." Taran whimpered before passing out as her body slid down the wall.

"Seriously?" MJ asked with a deadpanned expression making Silk shrug as she turned back towards the fight.

"Guess I don't know my own strength." Silk said, glancing back at MJ with a wink, before jumping high in the air. Flipping forward, she fell down and slammed an extremely powerful axe-kick into Anansi whom blocked it with his forearm at the last minute. Silk grunted as she found herself batted away with ease, flipping back, she landed in a crouch next to Spider-Man. The two glanced at each other with a nod before blitzing Anansi.

" _ **Foolish hatchlings."**_ Anansi muttered before he stepped forward and vanishing in a blur of speed. Before long, after-images of the three filled the entirety of the room. In each one, the three were locked in mortal combat, but MJ and Julia could tell that Spider-Man and Silk were quickly losing.

"Futile." Julia muttered, her voice trembling as a bead of sweat slid down the side of her face.

"What? Come on, there's a chance they can win this right?" MJ asked hopefully making Julia shake her head.

"I…I can no longer see their fates, so to answer such a question honestly is impossible." Julia said before grimacing. "But you can't see what I can? This fight? It's taking place in _two_ planes, and they're losing in both."

 **-Astral Plane-**

Ero cursed as she and her counterpart found themselves fighting an irritated Spider-God.

" _ **To challenge me? Have you forgotten your place?"**_ Anansi question as he blitzed forward and choke slammed the red-eyed Ero into the ground of the multi-colored dimension.

" _ **No…"**_ Ero gasped out before a feral grin split her face. _**"I just don't give a fuck about it anymore**_." Ero said as her white-eyed counter-part descended behind Anansi, her fingers transformed into deadly claws. The red-eyed Ero released a choking sound as Anansi tightened his grip before standing up, spinning around, and slamming her body into her counter-parts' sending them crashing through the realm.

" _ **Amusing. If you two fused, perhaps you could have a chance at injuring me. However, separate? You simply stand no chance."**_ Anansi said calmly as the totems struggled to stand. _**"That fact that you two bonded to such weak humans only makes it worse. Perhaps they truly were a mistake."**_

" _ **Shut up!"**_ Ero boomed with a glare as her counterpart hissed menacingly. _**"Say what you want about me, but don't you dare underestimate them!"**_

" _ **Why? What can they possibly do?"**_ Anansi asked with a scoff. _**"They're just human."**_

" _ **Don't underestimate them."**_ Ero warned as she charged Anansi. _**"True, they may seem like wastes of space now…but what can you expect? They're young. However, there is no doubt in my mind that one day…one day they too will be able to stand alongside the gods!"**_ Ero declared as she released a visions right hook at Anansi whom managed to dodge at the last possible moment before batting her away with his staff producing a sickening crunch in the process.

" _ **You're far too optimistic."**_ Anansi muttered as he stalked over towards her, exerting his pressure and forcing her counter-part to her knees by his sheer presence alone.

" _ **M-maybe…but if memory serves me right, so were you."**_ Ero said weakly as she glanced up at him while holding her side. _**"Once…once upon a time."**_ Ero gasped out making Anansi tense before lunging at her with a glare.

" _ **You forget your place!"**_

 **-With Spider-Man and Silk-**

" _ **It's unfortunate…yet…fitting that this is where you fall."**_ Anansi muttered as he held the battered forms of Spider-Man and silk tightly by their necks. Though they had fought valiantly, they were ultimately simply outclassed in virtually every category. Speed, reflexes, spider-sense, etc. Anansi had all of their powers tenfold. _**"Though, it's to be expected."**_ Anansi continued as he simply threw the across the room, sending them rag dolling across the floor. _**"You simply could not be prepared to face someone of my power."**_

"N-not prepared?" Spider-Man muttered as he climbed up to his knees and glared at Anansi, his right lens completely shattered revealing a blazing red orb. "I'm always prepared. Web-Wares models Arachnida Alpha and Arachnida Omega…" Spider-Man began as the screens of his and Silk's Web-Wares turned orange making her look down at it in surprise. "Commence Master lock override."

["Voice recognition accepted. Commencing override."] Two voices said from their web wares in perfect synch before a loading bar appeared.

 **1%**

"Spider-Man?" Silk asked confusion as they climbed to their feet.

"When I designed our Spider-Armors, it was using blue-prints from a time yet to pass." Spider-Man began with his eyes trained on Anansi whom was looking at him with a small frown. "Revolutionary technology I was unable to fully comprehend with the gap in my memories. Now, however, with them restored I understand just what exactly I was building." Spider-Man muttered as he began walking towards Anansi. "Silk, allow me to show you the power that dominated the world." Spider-Man said making her look at him in surprise. "Just a little bit longer, hold on for a little longer."

" _ **Hmph, you think you can stop a god with some sort of manmade weapon?"**_ Anansi asked sounding a bit amused.

"Do you want to know why the memory of a weapon such as this was missing? That a tool of my own design was repressed?" Spider-Man asked before he blitzed forward making Anansi narrow his eyes as the two found themselves locked in combat once more. "It's because over the years, I had become a very paranoid man." Spider-Man said as he ducked under a powerful swing of Anansi's staff while Silk descended upon him, making Anansi turn around in order to deliver a powerful right which she barely managed to dodge. "You say I'm not prepared to face a god, but the truth is I made this weapon as a contingency to fight something much stronger." Spider-Man declared as he jumped back.

At that moment…

The images of Binary, a berserk Logan, and Deadpool flashed through his mind.

 **-Meanwhile: Parker Industries: Anna's Office-**

Anna was currently humming to herself as she sipped on a cup of a coffee while sitting in her office in her lab coat. Today was actually a pretty tame day which was rare with the insane projects they undertook on a daily basis. Currently, Anna was putting the finishing touches on Peter's plans for a super villain containment facility when an alert suddenly popped on her monitor. Clicking on it, Anna found herself spraying her coffee out of her mouth as she gaped at it.

Currently the monitor was showing the increasing prices of their stock and the number of Web-Wares that had currently been sold world-wide, 115,567,437–a number that was continuously increasing. Though she was glad to see this, what caught her attention were that all the web-wares were not just linking to the satellites but to each other, essentially creating a web of data that was acting like a single massive server.

"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!" Anna shouted as she began typing. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that the phenomena were originating from Peter and Cindy's web-wares.

She had to make a call.

 **-With Spider-Man & Silk-**

 **70%**

["Full Disclosure mother fucker, do you know it!?"] Anna snapped as soon as Spider-Man answered her call after ducking under the stab of a massive Spider-leg that had sprung from an irritated Anansi's back as his eyes burned with golden flames.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I just figured out I can do that?" Spider-Man asked already knowing what had triggered the call.

["Bullshit! Do you know how many law-suits we're going to get if news of this gets out!?"] Anna snapped angrily, and for a good reason too-she was enjoying being rich. ["This is a total invasion of privacy that's not covered in our user agreement!"]

"Relax, Anna." Spider-Man said reassuringly as he jumped up and caught Silk whom had gotten launched through the air courtesy of a vicious round-house kick from Anansi. Making sure she was okay, Spider-Man set her on her feet before they both ran away from an incoming barrage of massive Spider-limbs. "All I did was…borrow their Wi-Fi signals, didn't even touch their data!"

["Still not covered in the contract and still not legal".] Anna said and Spider-man could feel her face-palm. ["Murdock and Walters are good lawyers, but they're not fucking Phoenix Wright!"]

"Well we were going to send out an update today to fix face-time, right?" Spider-Man questioned as he and Silk back-flipped on top of one of the legs that had gotten stuck and used it as a platform to run directly towards Anansi. "Shoe-horn something about giving us permission to do this on page seventeen of the user agreement. Like the third page of google, no one ever reads page seventeen! Hell no one ever reads the user agreements." Spider-Man said as he and Silk both with to drop kick Anansi, only for him to grab their ankles and throw them into a nearby wall.

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOM!***_

["Peter!? What are you doing!? What was that!?"]

"My back." Spider-Man said with a groan. "Look, I'm kind of fighting a Spider-God right now with Silk so this matter has all of my attention. Just do what I said and we'll be fine, trust me. By the way? Ace Attorney? Nice, thanks for reminding me why I hired you." Spider-Man said as he went to hang up.

"Hey tell her I said hi!" Silk called out as she pried herself out of the wall. "And ask her if we're still on for Friday."

"Cindy said–"

["I know. I fucking heard her."] Anna muttered though Spider-Man could tell her frustration was fading. ["Breaking so many laws right now. Tell her Friday's still good unless an Armageddon occurs."] Anna said before hanging up.

"Friday's still good!" Spider-Man called out as he hopped from the wall and landed next to her. "Wait, what's Friday?"

"Movie night, boo, got a lot of things I need to catch up on. Nighthawk vs. Hyperion, Dawn of Vengeance is the first one."

"Mm, wouldn't start with that." Spider-Man said knowingly before snorting and shaking his head. "Fucking Martha." Spider-Man muttered under his breath.

 **(LIAG Fun Fact: Nighthawk vs. Hyperion is an actual movie in the MU based off of Batman vs. Superman. It was mentioned in the Spider-Man/Deadpool series.)**

" _ **For what it's worth, I do not believe it's that bad."**_ Anansi piped up making both Spiders look at him in shock.

…

…

…

" _ **Gods get bored too."**_ Anansi defended.

"My God–"

" _ **Yes?"**_

"–I've never had such a strong urge to both shake someone's hand and kick their ass." Spider-Man muttered incredulously as he ignored Anansi before he and Silk charged the god.

"Mary Jane," Julia finally said after watching that whole spectacle. "I do believe those two are idiots." Julia said breathlessly, not believing that they could actually banter and take business meetings while fighting their god.

"Yes…but they're _my_ idiots." MJ said fondly before sighing before pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?'

"Texting my agent, I might need to show a little more skin in my next photoshoot." MJ mused. "From what I could hear from Peter's call, I might need to break the internet for a bit and distract people from this corporate scandal." MJ said bluntly making even Madame Web herself look at her in surprise.

Mary Jane Watson-Parker, Wife of the year, one ride or die woman.

Julia just shook her head as she watched Spider-Man and Silk continue to fight for their lives. She could no longer see what Peter was planning, but deep down she truly hoped that he could pull off a miracle.

 **-Meanwhile: New York: Sixth Avenue-**

"So, Ms. Sablinova what brings you to my fair city?" Jameson asked with a grin as he stood next to Silver while waving at the citizens as they paraded through the city.

"I have come to this country due to an upcoming U.N. meeting. Why I chose your city, however, is due to a more personal reason. I wish to speak with the CEO of Parker Industries about expanding to my country." Silver said with a small smile as she too waved at the crowd, though she was actively looking for any potential threats that could be hiding within the masses along with her mercenaries. A lot of people wanted her head as of late.

"You want to speak to Parker? Ha! Good man! Taught him everything he knows, I was practically a second father to him!" Jameson gloated with a hearty laugh.

"Is that so?" Silver asked as she glanced at him. _"[Funny seeing how the Intel my men have unearthed would suggest Parker would rather see you dead if anything. Not to mention you don't hold a candle to his actual father.]"_ Silver thought as she clearly saw through his bullshit.

The fact that he blatantly bashed and villainized someone she deeply respected only made staying in his presence even more taxing on her patience.

It was interesting, really, when she had gotten the contract for P.I. to expand into her country she had decided to personally do the background check of the corporation as was procedure for any business that wanted in to Symkaria. It was only on a whim, really, to satisfy her boredom by finding out about the man who was so close to Spider-Man.

What she found after a surprisingly difficult amount of digging, however, was shocking.

Not so much about the man but rather his family. The amount of missions completed by Parker's family was, quite frankly, humbling. She'd be the first to admit that there was red in her ledger but theirs was _bathed_ in red. The only one's she surpassed in terms of confirmed kills would be the Parker siblings and that seemed to only be because one was still early in their career and the other chose a path of science instead of espionage. Their parents had been quite the rising stars in their time, to the point that Hydra considered them to be high priority targets. Then the grandfather…

…Silver had to repress a shudder.

To sum up, Silver found herself truly wanting to meet the CEO of Parker industries for various reasons. To see the man behind the spider whom provided the hero with all of his gear, to see just what the corporation could offer to Symkaria, and to see just how normal a person could be with parents like his. His younger sister was obviously a lost cause but she wanted to know what caused him to take a separate path. There was also another matter pertaining to P.I. that she had uncovered that she felt she needed to warn him about–

" _[What?]"_ Silver's musings were interrupted when she caught some suspicious movement from the corner of her eye. "Excuse me but you are positive that this route is secure?"

"Yup! And by the best-trained police and secret service in the world!" Jameson gloated and even she couldn't help but scoff.

"Actually, I think you'll find that that honor belongs to my countrymen." Silver said as she stealthily got her countrymen's attention. _["High alert. Keep your eyes peeled. I'll be right behind you."]_ Silver signed to them.

"Hogwash! Nothing escapes form my men's…watch?" Jameson trailed off as dozens of men garbed in white suddenly rushed from the crowd.

" _[Flag-Smasher!]"_ Silver thought angrily as she recognized the man leading the assault. "Anarchists! You and your terror cell must answer for many crimes against Symkaria!" Silver shouted as the civilians immediately succumbed to their panic, producing mass hysteria amongst the masses.

"Under what authority!? I recognize no authority! Just like no one will be able to recognize Symkarian from American when this block is reduced to ash!" Flag-Smasher declared making Silver curse as she prepared for combat. Gunfire would put the civilians at risk, but if the terrorist truly had such a powerful bomb then she'd have to take that risk. However, before the bullets could begin flying a blast of energy slammed shot down between the two forces.

 _ ***BOOOOM!***_

"Look! Up there!"

"We're saved!"

 **BGM: All Might Theme- Boku No Hero OST**

Silver heard the hysteria turn to cheers, a look of confusion on her face as she heard Jameson release a loud laugh. Looking, up her eyes widened when she saw a figure in the sky. The light from the sun resulted in the figure being covered in shadows as it descended.

"That's enough, I'm sure we can fix this with some diplomacy." Captain Marvel said with a smile as she landed in front of the Symkarian soldiers and faced the terrorist cell. "And by diplomacy, I mean you surrender before I break you." Captain Marvel said with a dangerous gleam in her eye, her smile never dropping as the people cheered her name.

"Y-you what are you doing here!?" Flag-Smasher asked with a bit of fear as she crossed her arms.

"You attacked the hero capital of the world, what did you expect to happen? I'm surprised the other Avengers didn't beat me here." Captain Marvel said matter-of-factly. _"Probably decided to leave it to Spider-Man."_ Captain Marvel thought with a mental sigh as she repressed the urge to rub her temples in frustration.

"I-It doesn't matter! We are not afraid of you! We are willing to lay down our lives for the cause!" Flag-Smasher declared, only to find himself standing alone as his henchmen decided to retreat. Before they could get too far, however, they were intercepted by a red, blue, and gold blur that swept them all up from the ground. Paling, Flag-Smasher turned back around to find his followers lying unconscious in a pile of limbs while Captain Marvel held their guns under her right arm. Tightening her muscles a bit, the weapons all shattered under her might before she let the fall into a useless pile of twisted metal.

"Yeah! That's it Carol! Show them why they shouldn't mess with America, especially my city!" Jameson shouted loudly.

"Mayor." Captain Marvel began with a polite smile that Silver could tell was forced as she glanced back at him. "Please don't distract me."

"Er-uh-of course! Please carry on Captain!" Jameson continued as Captain Marvel stalked menacingly towards Flag-Smasher.

"I refuse to fall here!" Flag-Smasher shouted as he released a storm of bullets that slammed into Captain Marvel harmlessly as if they had been shot at a solid steel wall. Raising her right hand, Captain Marvel released a blast of energy that destroyed the gun. Running out of options, Flag-Smasher charged at Captain Marvel with his robot arm that took the form of a mace. "Try this, my arm has the strength of a hundred men!" Flag-Smasher shouted as he slammed the weapon into Captain Marvel's face.

 _ ***CRASH!***_

"Gah!" Flag-Smasher shouted in agony as his arm a shattered against her face. He couldn't think much of the pain for too long as she quickly grabbed him around his throat and choke slammed him into the ground with enough force to render him unconscious.

"Officers, take them away." Captain Marvel ordered the cops whom quickly nodded, grateful that they didn't have to get involved in a battle against terrorists.

"Wait! They must answer for their crimes against my country!" Silver called out as Captain Marvel approached her.

"And they will, but I doubt you brought a holding cell with you and we don't allow public executions in thi s country. They will be transferred over to your custody where you can deal whatever punishment you deem necessary at a later date." Captain Marvel said with a smile making Silver pause as she thought over her words before eventually nodding.

"Very well." Silver said before one of her guards called out to her.

"[Your highness! We found the bomb!]" The man shouted making her nod before she quickly moved to where he was with Captain Marvel, whom had an idea of why he was so frantic, decided to follow her. Silver cursed as she looked over the bomb and found herself face with a group of wires.

"[Of course]" Silver muttered as she tried to figure out which wire counted.

"Uh, your highness? Why don't you let me take care of that?" Captain Marvel asked making Silver look back at her curiously.

"You can disable bombs?"

"Sort of." Captain Marvel answered vaguely as she approached the bomb. "A little Spider asked me to make sure you didn't mess up your hair while you were in New York, said you hate it." Captain Marvel said with a chuckle. "Something tells me, a bomb to the face may mess it up." Captain Marvel said making Silver shake her head at Spider-Man's antics.

"Where is he anyway?" Silver asked with a frown as she watched Captain Marvel pick up the bomb.

"He went off to check on something with his powers, should be back later today or tomorrow." Captain Marvel said as she floated a bit off of the ground. "Hope you enjoy your stay in New York." Captain Marvel said before blasting off into the sky with a resounding boom as she broke the sound barrier.

 **-Space-**

Once she made it into space, Captain Marvel tossed the bomb deep into the void and watched it explode into a bright silent inferno. Raising a hand towards the explosion, Captain Marvel watched as the released energy went to her outstretched hand and became absorbed into her body. Nodding to herself, Captain Marvel Flew back to New York.

 **BGM: END**

 **-New York: 10 Minutes Later-**

"Because of your actions, I will be able to return to my home continue to lead my people to prosperity. I and Symkaria thank you." Silver said as she extended a hand to the Captain whom accepted it and shook it. Stepping forward, Silver pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, surprising the Captain as the cameras began flashing wildly. "Meet me at my hotel at six. I have a matter of utmost important that must be discussed." Silver whispered into her ear, putting Captain Marvel alert as she felt the silver haired woman slip her a piece of paper. Nodding a bit in acknowledgement, Captain Marvel stepped back with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, it's what we do." Captain Marvel said with a smile before taking to the skies as the masses called out after her.

"Ha! Good old Danvers, saving the day as usual! You know, I was like a second father to her! Thanks to her, we have had fewer problems with Spider-Man, no doubt due to her passing on the teachings I gave her…" Jameson gloated as Silver tuned out his bullshit. She needed to get this parade over with fast.

The earth itself was at stake.

 **-Spider-Temple: Astral Plane-**

Both forms of Ero weakly tried to crawl away from Anansi only to release twin screams of agony when two massive spider legs pierced them though their backs and exited their chests before stabbing deeply into the ground before them.

" _ **You've grown arrogant, Ero, please allow me to beat you back into submission."**_ Anansi said coldly as he twisted his Spider-legs a bit making tears fall from Ero's eyes as her body writhed in agony.

 **-With Spider-Man and Silk-**

Spider-Man and Silk slammed viciously into the ground, both missing half of their respective Spider-Armors causing sparks to dance from the torn mesh and across their skin, shocking them ever so slightly.

" _ **I've grown tired of waiting."**_ Anansi drawled as his face distorted slightly as two massive fangs sprung out from his mouth as the burning flames in his eyes increased their intensity. _**"Perhaps it was a bluff?"**_ Anansi mused as Spider-Man forced himself up to his hands and knees as he weakly glanced over at his Web-Ware while Silk whimpered as she shook and curled up on herself tears of pain falling from her eyes. Unlike Spider-Man, she was still incredibly new to super-hero world. Never before had she felt the pain of being beaten within an inch of her life until now.

 **100%**

"MJ…" Spider-Man began as he released a shuddering breath as his wife looked at them in horror. Tears filled her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry for what's about to happen." Spider-Man continued as the screen on his and Silk's Web-Wares turned red. "But I'm going to have to scare you for a bit." Spider-Man continued, confusing MJ as he raised his Web Ware high while Anansi cocked back his massive Spider-limbs, intent on finishing the two off. "Web-Ware Alpha, Web-Ware Omega…"

" _ **Should have just played your part, now die."**_ Anansi said coolly as the sharps legs shot towards them.

" _ **INITITATE: BLACK SUIT PROTOCOL!"**_ Spider-Man boomed before a black mass ripped free from his and Silk's Web Wares.

 **-Astral Plane-**

" _ **What!?"**_ Anansi, whom had lifted up the dying forms of the totems, shouted in surprise as the bodies suddenly tensed as a black energy engulfed them. He watched, stunned, as Ero glance black at him with blazing red eyes as she grabbed onto the limb piercing her and began to break it with in her grasp.

 **-With Spider-Man and Silk-**

" _ **AHHHH!"**_ Anansi shouted as two black tendrils sliced through the two spider legs that were racing towards the heroes. MJ paled as her breaths got a bit shorter as she stumbled back, falling on to her rear. Julia looked at her fellow red-head in concern as she saw the woman's pupils dilate while tears slid down her cheeks.

"MJ!?" Julia asked in surprise before glancing back to the fight. Despite the things she had experience and seen in her life, even she couldn't prevent the slight feeling of fear she had as she saw what appeared to be two massive demonic heads that appeared to be made of black ink floating above the Spider-heroes. Each head bore two eyes that were releasing two bright red led lights and in their mouth appeared to be far too many teeth.

" _ **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ The two heads released a loud screech as they turned to face the downed Spider-Man and Silk, the latter of which looked up at the monster with an expression not unlike MJ's while her eyes turned white. On the other hand, Spider-Man faced his with grim determination –his own eyes burning red– as the spider-emblem on his chest turned red. Before anyone could say a thing the two heads opened their mouths and shot forward, consuming their respective hero instantly.

"Not again, not again, not again." MJ kept muttering herself as she shook her head.

 **(MT Fun Fact: After an extremely close encounter with Venom, MJ has developed a fear of the former villain that supersedes any fear she has for any other villain in Spider-Man's rogue gallery.)**

Julia was forced to move the hysterical woman and the unconscious Taran to safety as lethal black tendrils began to whip around the room as two black humanoid figures began to rise. It was at that moment that Taran began to wake up, and when she did so she looked at the sight before them in surprise, no doubt trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The two black figures trembled as their appearance began to become more defined. One bore the crimson Spider-emblem while the other bore Silk's emblem. Soon, however, both emblems were covered by the inky black substance before two massive white spider emblems covered them. After a few more moments, the tendrils stopped thrashing as the two Spider heroes' stood before Anansi.

" _ **What is this?"**_ Anansi muttered in confusion as he gazed at the heroes who had their masks pulled back. Spider-Man stood confidently as he wore what appeared to be his usual black suit. Only this one was a bit shinier and had blue electric currents coursing over its surface, in addition the red screen of his web ware could be seen on his arm while what looked like small black veins covered the sides of his face.

Silk stood next him trembling slightly as she held herself, her face was flushed as her breaths became labored. Her suit appeared visually identical to Spider-Mans though her emblem was a bit smaller. She noticed that Spider-Man's muscles and her curves were a lot more pronounced and her body was far more sensitive to the point that she felt like a giant nerve. She shuddered as she could feel the air dancing across her body. Safe to say, if their last costumes left little to the imagination these made those look incredibly tame. She tensed with wide eyes and had to hold back a gasp as one of the currents went a bit…lower…than anticipated.

" _ **What...what are these?"**_ Silk asked as she turned to Spider-Man with confused white eyes.

" _ **Our key to victory."**_ Spider-Man declared with a smirk as he turned his blazing red eyes to Anansi. _**"May I present to you the Variable Engagement Neuro-sensitive Organic Mesh, V.E.N.O.M."**_

" _ **Impressive, to think you would use one of your greatest adversaries as an inspiration for more power."**_ Anansi muttered before the missing ends of his spider legs suddenly protruded from the wounded limbs, healing them instantly. _**"Still it is futile, there is simply more to this battle than you know."**_ Anansi stated simply making Spider-Man smirk.

" _ **Oh…I know I just don't care. See the thing about fighting someone as strong as you is that you don't know what's coming next. "**_ Spider-Man said as he slid into a fighting stance. _**"You just have to have a little faith."**_ Spider-Man said before charging forward as a black mask with white lenses appeared over his face. Anansi said nothing as six more spider-legs ripped from his back before all eight shot at Spider-Man so fast that they each created mini sonic booms.

" _ **Too slow."**_ Spider-Man muttered surprising Anansi as he effortlessly danced around the eight limbs leaving nothing but after-images in his wake as he approached the god with his fist cocked back. Frowning, Anansi cocked his own fist back before slamming it into Spider-Man's

 _ ***KABOOOOOOOOOM!***_

The sheer force of the two blows connecting created a shockwave that exploded throughout the entirety of the room, making the very temple itself tremble. Julia cursed as she was forced to hold on to MJ and Taran so that they wouldn't be blown away while Silk stood firmly against the blast, cementing her feet to the ground. Anansi frowned in confusion as he saw a small blue electric current form from the point where their fists connected before spreading across Spider-Man's suit a dissipating. Leaping up, Spider-Man slammed his knee into Anansi's face and sent the god flying back through a large stone pillar.

" _ **H-how…?"**_ Anansi asked sounding confused as he landed on his feet, his now shattered mask falling from his face as he looked at Spider-Man with a glare. This was impossible. There was no way he shouldn't have been able to foresee that attack. He may have been unable to see Spider-Man's fate anymore but he still should have foreseen himself being hit at the very least. When Spider-Man began his attack it was almost like something had interfered with the Web. _**"Wait…"**_ Anansi muttered as the flames in his eyes brighter than before allowing him to gaze upon the Web of life and destiny itself.

What he saw…

…scared him.

Around them, the golden web covered everything as it always did but this time he could see a new bluish green web entangled with the web of life that seemed to originate from Spider-Man and Silk. So entangled were the webs, that the web of life was actually unable to reach Anansi.

" _ **Impossible…what did you do?"**_ Anansi muttered in morbid fascination.

" _ **The Spider-Sense has always been my greatest power and it was only a matter of time before my enemies caught on and found a way to get around it. You're aware of this aren't you? It's called a Spider-Jammer. I had Silk and I's Web-Wares fitted with one."**_ Spider-Man said before chuckling as Anansi took a step back and shook his head.

" _ **But to block ME? That much power–"**_

" _ **Couldn't fit in one web ware right?"**_ Spider-Man finished Anansi's sentence sounding incredibly amused while Silk looked at him shock while a black ninja mask cover the lower half of her face. _**"You're right, but by connecting ALL of the web-wares around the world…well let's just say I managed to bust the strength of my jammers' signal a bit**_ _._ _ **"**_

" _ **You're lying."**_ Anansi said as he shook his head, refusing to believe what he was hearing. " _ **If that was the case your own 'spider-sense' would be gone-wait-your armors! They protect you don't they?"**_ Anansi realized making Spider-Man laugh as he clapped his hands."

" _ **Silk, give the man a cookie!"**_ Spider-Man said before rubbing his chin in thought. _**"Or maybe not? Partial credit for partial answers."**_ Spider-Man said, the teacher in him coming out.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Peter used to be a teacher earlier in his career)**

" _ **Once upon a time one of my enemies tried to recreate the Spider-Jammer and accidently made it so that instead of nullifying my spider-sense, it got stronger to unbearable levels. From Spider-Jammer to Spider-Booster. I decided to add that as well and added a function to regulate its power level."**_ Spider-Man actually gloated at this point. _**"While your Spider-Sense is gone, ours is actually getting stronger. Come on show me what you're made of."**_

 **(MT Fun Fact: Make no mistake, as good of a hero as he is, Spider-Man is not above gloating and reaching Ock levels of arrogance when his invention works the way it's supposed to. First time he got his web-shooters working, his gloating was downright maniacal.)**

" _ **So arrogant…don't think I need my connection to beat two hatchlings like you!"**_ Anansi boomed, his face taking on a bit more monstrous as his muscles seemed to get a bit bigger before he charge at them. Spider-Man and Silk took that moment to charge him. Once the three began to fight once more, Silk was surprised to see how much lighter her body felt.

 _ **Spider-Sense!**_

Silk's white eyes widened when unlike the regular tingling she normally felt, time seemed to freeze and take on a light blue tone before an ethereal image of Anansi seemed to step out form his body. She watched in a confused silence as she watched the ethereal copy perform his next few attacks harmlessly before it ended and time resumed.

" _ **Left."**_ Silk muttered as she stepped to the side and avoided a vicious slash from one of his claws. She watched in shock as he performed every attack his copy did flawlessly allowing her to dodge him with ease. As he continued to attack them and miss, Silk narrowed her eyes when she saw the right side of his jaw seemingly glow red. Ducking under a kick, Silk effortlessly stepped inside his guard and slammed a vicious right into his jaw that sent him flying back and rag-doll across the room. _**"Holy shit!"**_ Silk shouted not expecting to hit him that hard.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Spider-Man's Spider-Sense is honestly nowhere even close to the full potential of that power. Even Silk's, though stronger, is still nowhere near its full potential. Much stronger Spider-senses have been shown to give complete clairvoyance allowing individuals such as Kaine, The Queen, and an alternate-Peter Parker (Assassin Spider-Man) to blatantly see into the future.)**

" _ **So we can see the future and identify weak-points now…I wonder what else will happen as our Spider-Senses get stronger. Come on!"**_ Spider-Man called out before he and Silk shot towards Anansi while he was still down. However, before they could get too close, the god's body pulsed.

 **-Spider-Temple: Outside-**

 **BGM: Call Your Name- Attack On Titan OST**

 ***FABOOOOOOOOOOM!***

The temple exploded as a massive green Spider with _countless_ legs exploded from the temple, reducing it to rubble as Julia appeared outside of it in a crimson flash with MJ and Taran. Taran watched the sight with a mortified expression, a bead of sweat sliding down the side of her face.

"To think…" Taran began as her knees felt weak making her fall down to them. "That two mortals could bring Anansi to this state." Taran muttered as dozens of priestesses fled the collapsing structure. "But can a lone totem face down the god of all spiders?" Taran asked as Spider-Man Silk could be seen descending upon Anansi only for one of the legs to slam into to them, sending them flying back towards the spectators.

 _ ***BOOOOM!***_

The ground shook from their impact as dust and debris flew up while the skies darkened from the sheer release of Anansi's power.

 **-Astral Plane-**

" _ **To think…you actually have hope that the mortals will defeat me."**_ Anansi muttered as he glared at Ero. _**"That's almost as pathetic as this shameless display."**_ Anansi said as he gestured to the two Eros making the red-eyed Ero flinch. _**"Splitting yourself into two so you can have the illusion of love. So that you don't feel lonely anymore."**_ Anansi said with mock sadness. _**"This other you is nothing but a glorified imaginary friend."**_ Anansi said making Ero clench her fists as she looked down, the shadow from her bangs covering her eyes. _**"But you know the truth, in the end the only one who can love you is yourself. You will always be a lonely little spider."**_

" _ **Shut up!"**_ Ero shouted as she glared up at him with tears in her eyes.

" _ **Why? Too close to home?"**_ Anansi asked before laughing, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. _**"This is as sad as watching someone hug themselves so that they feel like someone is there and you know it. The only reason you are even fighting me is because that red-haired maiden fed this delusion that this…sham could ever love you back. The kicker? She didn't even believe it either, she just needed your power to get back the man she loved."**_ Anansi said before charging Ero with his clawed hand cocked back. _**"You were used and now you'll die for it."**_

 _ ***BOOOOM!***_

Ero's tear filled eyes widened in shock as Anansi was suddenly sent blasting away from her courtesy of a vicious right hook from her counterpart. Anansi flipped in the air and landed on his feet before looking at the two Eros in surprise as he rubbed his jaw. The blow didn't surprise him as much as the look of shock on Ero's face. By the looks of it, she hadn't controlled that action as she did with the many other actions made by the white-eyes Ero.

" _ **S-she said…t-too…s-shut up!"**_ The white-eyed Ero boomed as she released her own pressure. " _ **I won't let you say anymore hurtful things to her!"**_ She continued as she jumped back next to the red-eyed Ero and held her close. _**"You don't get to touch my mate!"**_ The white-eyed Ero declared as her fangs elongated.

" _ **I see…just like a flatworm that's been cut in two."**_ Anansi began before snarling. _**"Given enough time, both halves can become their own organism. Touching. But this fairy tale love of yours will end in tragedy."**_ Anansi muttered before he transformed into his massive green-spider-form. " _ **BEFORE YOU DIE. WHAT SHOULD I CALL YOU?"**_

" _ **Philia."**_ Philia answered as she intertwined her fingers with Ero. _**"Because my love for Ero transcends reason and it's because of that that I will take you down."**_ Philia declared. _**"Earlier you said we need to merge to have a chance a fighting you…problem with that is that we don't need to be a single being to fight as one! Ero let's end this."**_ Philia said making Ero nod before they both exploded into two pillars of light blue energy.

" _ **WHERE…WHERE IS ALL THIS TANTRIC ENRGY COMING FROM!?"**_ Anansi questioned angrily as the two totems turned to each other and sunk their fangs into each other's neck.

 **-Spider-Temple a few minutes earlier-**

 **BGM: END**

" _ **How are we not hurt from that? Why did it feel so good?"**_ Silk questioned as she and Spider-Man from the crater they had created before jumping up and web-zipping towards the Spider-god as black tendrils ripped from their bodies, grabbing anything within in reach and breaking it down.

" _ **These things are bound to our nervous systems. Through my research I've learned much about this "tantric energy" and while all of the mystic explanations are okay, I am a man of science."**_ Spider-Man said as he and Silk landed on top of the god. _**"Tantric energy comes from pleasure. Pleasure is derived from the Dopamine, more accurately the dopamine pathway known as the mesolimbic pathway which starts–"**_

" _ **English mother fucker, do you speak it!?"**_ Silk snapped. _**"I don't even have my GED, not mention science was my worst subject."**_

" _ **Sorry, tantric energy comes from pleasure. I made these suits turn the sensation of pain into pleasure. The more we're hurt, the stronger we get. Still powering this suit requires stupid of mounts of energy, which is why the suit is breaking down everything it can find to keep itself running."**_ Spider-Man explained as they hands shifted into black claws allowing them to cut through the legs, making Anansi roar in pain.

 **BGM: Feels Good- Volumes**

" _ **So getting hit is good? That sounds…wrong…like do I need a safe word or some whips and candle wax-"**_

" _ **Silk?"**_

" _ **Yes?"**_

" _ **Shut up."**_

" _ **It was a joke!"**_ Silk said as both she and Spider-Man back-flipped as one and landed on top of another leg.

" _ **Silk you might not notice because we currently are fighting an enemy that is sending our spider-senses into over drive but I'm sure we've released more than a little amount of pheromones into the air and we're more in tune with our totems than ever before. We're also practically wearing nothing. Trust me talking about one of your favorite past-times right now, is not a good idea."**_ Spider-Man said making her blush a bit as she figured where he was going with this.

Jumping each other in front of a god trying to kill them would be a bad idea.

" _ **Wait? My favorite past time?"**_ Silk repeated as she swung after Spider-Man. She paled as she remembered that Spider-Man and her future self were a lot…closer…than they were currently.

And that ladies and gentlemen, is how Silk found out she was an M.

" _MJ must never know."_ Silk thought resolutely before one of the legs slammed Spider-Man into her and sent them both into the ground making Spider-Man grit his teeth as Silk released a loud gasp as both of them felt the tantric energy engulfed them from the blow…though Silk seemed to have gained a lot more energy than Spider-Man from that blow.

There was a moment of awkward silence before the two got back to their feet.

" _ **Did you just–"**_

" _ **Shut up and fight."**_ A mortifiedSilk interrupted quickly before they both froze as an image of Ero and Philia sinking their fangs into each other flashed through their minds. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, to the point where they could clearly see each individual rain drop as they began to feel…everything. Their Spider-Senses had more than doubled in intensity out of nowhere and for some reason it felt as though they were embracing each other despite being a couple feet apart. They could hear their rapid heartbeats as a feeling of bliss coursed through their minds. _**"What's happening!?"**_

" _ **Our Spider-Senses…they've…merged."**_ Spider-Man muttered before they watched in surprise as they found themselves surrounded by a golden we while everything around them turned black. They watched in shock as they saw countless images being played out, each one showing a different outcome for the current battle. _**"There…"**_ Spider-Man whispered as he saw an image of him and Silk standing victoriously over Anansi. _**"This is the answer to beating him."**_

 **-Astral Plane-**

" _ **YOU WON'T WIN!"**_ Anansi boomed as Ero and Philia swung in between this many legs and slashed at him, Ero with her stingers and Philia with her claws.

" _ **You say that like you believe it."**_ Ero muttered before stumbling as she landed on his back. She winced a bit as she found her power draining, and looking towards Philia she could see the other totem was in the same predicament.

" _ **LOOKS LIKE THAT POWER COMES AT A COST! IF YOU WIN IT'LL BE A PYHRRIC VICTORY!"**_ Anansi said as Ero back flipped of him while Philia could be seen swinging behind her.

" _ **Yeah but a win is a win!"**_ Ero said before the two totems web-zipped towards him.

 _ ***CRUNCH!***_

" _ **GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Anansi screamed in agony as Ero rammed her stinger into his head, her entire arm entering his head due to the added momentum while Philia did the same with her claws. The god thrashed and screeched as its face began to crack while a bright golden light was released from its wound.

 **-Spider-Temple-**

Spider-Man and Silk swung around the large deity as they wrapped their tendrils around him and attempted to restrain him.

" _ **GET…OFF OF ME–WAIT WHAT!?"**_ Anansi questioned in alarm as he found his power being consumed by the inky black substance. _**"NO…"**_ Anansi muttered as he found himself covered in what looked like a black web that was draining all of his power rapidly. His form began to shrink as the parasitic substance sapped away his power. _**"NOT LIKE THIS, I WON'T BE BEATEN LIKE THIS!"**_ Anansi shouted as Spider-Man and Silk landed behind him and grabbed ahold of their respective tendrils and began pulling back with all their might.

" _ **Come on!"**_ Spider-Man ground out as they kept cementing their feet into the ground with every step back they took.

" _ **Come on bastard, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall…"**_ Silk repeated over and over as Anansi lost his footing and found himself being pulled backwards. Spider-Man gritted his teeth as he pictured the time he held up the Daily Bugle, the feeling of desperation he had. He couldn't lose then.

And he can't lose now.

Silk too felt her heart pounding as tried to recall the feeling she had whenever Anna forced her to surpass her limits. With one last roar, Spider-Man and Silk felt their strength spiking as they gave one last tug that sent the colossal spider flying above them and slamming harshly into the ground behind them.

 _ ***THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

The ground trembled as the spider-god laid in a crater motionless as Spider-Man Silk panted tiredly. The deity's form began shrinking rapidly until it reverted back into a humanoid Anansi. At that moment, Spider-Man and Silk fell to their knees in pain as their suits began to go on a rampage. The tendril thrashed wildly as the two monstrous heads formed once more and release soul shattering screeches.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Astral Plane-**

 **BGM: Emil (Sacrifice)-NieR OST**

Ero and Philia slammed into the ground next to each other as the deity exploded into countless particles of light. Ero groaned and forced herself to roll over and embrace Philia as the plane around them began to tremble and crack.

" _ **Ero…what's…what's goin on?"**_ Philia asked both fearfully and tiredly as Ero began to spin a cocoon around them.

" _ **Don't worry…we're…we're just going to be taking a nap…that's all."**_ Ero said before pressing her lips to Philia's as she finished covering them in the cocoon. At that moment the ground beneath them gave in and sent them falling into a black void. Within the cocoon Ero felt her eyes shut as Philia's body went limp. _**"Just...a nap…"**_ Ero repeated quietly one last time before her consciousness left her.

 **-Spider-Temple-**

" _ **What's going on!?"**_

" _ **The A.I. couldn't handle that much power, it's going rampant! It'll attempt to consume everything in sight!"**_ Spider-Man shouted as he held his head in pain. _**"Web-Wares Alpha and Omega, activate kill code for Black Protocol."**_

 **[Kill Code: Activated]**

The monstrous entities screeched as crimson current of electricity erupted from the Web-Wares and danced across the suits. Suddenly the suits that were as black as ink turned as gray as ash. A moment later the suits stopped thrashing and simply disintegrated courtesy of the wind and rain leaving Peter and Cindy naked surrounded by the tattered remains of their armors.

"Is it over?" Cindy asked tiredly making Peter frown

"I think so."

"Hold on, I'll spin us some clothes." Cindy said as she raised her hands towards herself only to pale after a few moments. "W-what? Oh no."

"Cindy?" Peter asked in confusion as he watched her pick up a rock and turned her hand over, only for the rock to simply fall from her palm. "Cindy? What's wrong?"

"My powers…" Cindy began as she held herself tightly. "They're gone."

"What!?" Peter asked in alarm before picking up the rock she dropped. His eyes widened in horror when he realized he couldn't break it. It was at that moment, they heard something shifting and looked up to find Anansi climbing to his feet. They paled as he cracked his next and stretched his arms before gazing down at him.

" _ **You two…"**_ Anansi began menacingly as they found themselves surrounded dozens of Spider-priestesses, even Taran whom had broken free of Julia's grasp. Peter was a man who could fight his way out of any situation, but this one? Powerless and surrounded by a god and magical priestesses that knew your _former_ powers better than you?

Yeah they were fucked.

"We're dead." Cindy muttered a cold realization overcoming her.

" _ **Pass!"**_ Anansi said suddenly with a grin as the priestesses all bowed to them making both Peter and Cindy adopt deer-in-the-headlight expressions.

"What!?" Peter asked incredulously as Anansi nodded while Julia approached with an equally stunned MJ.

" _ **Told you they could do it."**_ Anansi said matter-of-factly making Julia scowl.

"You went easy on them." Julia said as she scowled at him.

" _ **Only a little, truth be told, if they had a way to power those suits more effectively, they would have surpassed me."**_ Anansi admitted making Julia's eyes widen.

"Hold on! What are you talking about!?" Cindy asked angrily as she stood up, not even caring that she was completely naked.

" _ **A test little hatchling. You see, a champion must be second only to the deity they represent when it comes to their roles with their respective domains. The Web is my domain, and up until this point you were puppets of it."**_ Anansi began as he folded his hands behind his back with a kind smile. _**"That would not do, to be my champion you must control the web, not let it control you. And you succeeded didn't you? For a moment you bent the web to your will."**_ Anansi said as Peter and Cindy thought about the moment that they gazed upon the web.

"You tried to kill us!" Peter snapped making Anansi raise an eyebrow.

" _ **I suppose I was rather convincing. Honestly, I was just going to beat you until you forgot you came here and send you back home then wait until you tried again."**_ Anansi said with a shrug. _**"Still, you beat me. I am very proud."**_

"And what about us losing our powers, huh? Was that part of your oh so great scheme?" Cindy questioned tersely only this time instead of explaining anything, Anansi turned to her with a serious expression while the priestesses suddenly tensed and glanced at each other while MJ gasped at the news before looking at Peter and Cindy in concern.

…

…

…

…

" _ **Lose your powers?"**_ Anansi asked eventually as he placed his hands on Cindy's shoulders, a worried frown on his face. _**"Are you positive? Tell me everything."**_ Anansi said as he glanced between her and Peter.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Hours later: Peter's private jet-**

MJ sat and looked at Peter and Cindy in concern as the plane headed back to New York. A tense silence hung in the air as Peter scowled and stared out his window while Cindy curled into herself, her eyes covered by the shadows casted by her hair.

 ***Flashback***

" _ **I see."**_ _Anansi said as he paced back and forward,_ _ **"Those suits consumed anything and everything to power themselves. Safe to say it's not out of the realm of possibility that they even used your totems themselves as batteries to sustain their form. I fear you may have completely drained your totems. Should that be the case…you may never be able to use your powers again."**_ _Anansi said seriously making the former heroes pale._

 _ ***Flashback: End***_

" _This is so stupid, this wouldn't have even happened if these gods used their fucking words rather than flashing their powers."_ MJ thought with a glare of her own as she remembered her encounter with her own deity. She looked up at Cindy whom had released a shuddering breath before unfastening her web-ware and tossing it to the side.

"Cindy!" Peter shouted in alarm making her shrug.

"My wrist is uncomfortable." Cindy muttered as she crossed her arms and gritted her teeth. "Doesn't even matter, I'm certainly not that 'bride' anymore. Morlun can't even tell I'm out." Cindy said before a cool smile graced her lips as she stood up and stretched. "We're free, Pete. We're fucking free."

"Cindy…" MJ began quietly getting Cindy's attention.

"What? You can't tell me you're not happy, why the long face?" Cindy asked with a confused frown of her own. "He doesn't have to endanger himself anymore, I'll be out of your hair and can continue my life, and everyone wins." Cindy said before turning to Peter. "We've done our time. I've waited ten years for this."

"And when this Armageddon comes? What then?" Peter asked with a frown. "We need our powers–"

"–the hell we do. Since coming out I've practically fought two gods after being held captive in an attempt to avoid monsters that can bring a multi-verse to ruin. I should be dead, I could drop dead tomorrow and be happy because I got the last laugh on Ezekiel who I hope is burning in hell." Cindy said coldly.

"Cindy, we're heroes–"

"-and that justifies the hell we've been through? How much more will this world take from us before you realize we don't owe it a _goddamn_ thing!" Cindy snapped angrily, her eyes glistening before she covered her face with her hands before she fell to her knees startling the two. "I hated my powers, all I ever wanted was to never have gotten them in the first place…but now they're gone and it hurts so much, why does it fucking hurt so much!?" Cindy asked angrily before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"They were the only thing that kept you from breaking." MJ answered as he hugged the woman tightly. "A year of solitary can break the hardest criminal, I can't imagine what a decade does to an innocent girl."

"Cindy I know it hurts, it feels like everything you've done until this point has been useless but you need to calm down. You need to stay with us." Peter said cautiously, a tone of urgency in his voice that confused MJ. Cindy tensed in her arms as she two registered the tone in Peter's voice.

"You know." Cindy said as she began to hyperventilate making Peter curse as he stood up and quickly hit a pressure point on Cindy that immediately rendered the woman unconscious.

"Peter!" MJ shouted in surprise. "What was that? What did she mean by 'you know'?" MJ asked as Peter picked Cindy up and placed her back into her chair.

"In my time, when Cindy and I we're…close…she confided into me more about her time alone. You must understand MJ, I've face endless times more danger than she has but if I had the choice between that or being the one locked away? I'd never go to that cell because at least after my battles I had people to come home to. People who've never truly been alone can never understand how bad it is, humans are social creatures. We need others to survive." Peter said quietly making MJ frown.

"Peter what are you getting at?" MJ asked carefully.

"I'm saying there is a reason that if you go back to her cell you'll see patches of paint-roughly the wide of a web-line missing from her ceiling and a very oddly positioned chair. Make of that what you will." Peter said making MJ pale.

"Are you saying she's suicidal?"

"I'm saying she _was_." Peter stated, putting emphasis on the last word. "But this? This could make her relapse. Losing your powers…it does something to you. It's like losing the ability to walk." Peter said as he gazed into his wife's eyes with a serious expression.

"Is it really that bad?" MJ asked sounding a bit horrified.

"Here's an example, Carol Danvers, Captain Fucking Marvel, one of the strongest heroes I know became an alcoholic just from losing Binary. She didn't even lose _all_ her powers, but that was enough to break her. Picture that." Peter said as he shook his head. "It's a pain I wish on none of my friends yet here I am, I practically forced her in to that suit and now she's powerless."

"Peter. Benjamin. Parker. No." MJ said firmly as she walked over and grasped the sides of his face and forced him to look her in the eye, a feat that was much easier without his super strength. "This is not on you. You thought your life was in danger. This is the fault of gods not knowing how to help those under their so-called protection. This is not your fault." MJ said forcefully as she shook her head. "But Peter, I need you to be honest with me."

"About what?" Peter asked with a small frown.

"How are _you_ holding up?" MJ asked making Peter tense.

"I won't lie MJ, not well, but I have experience with my powers going haywire. Remember when I lost my Spider-sense?" Peter asked making her nod. "It didn't break me, but I learned how to adapt. That's all this is, I just need to adapt…I may not be able to be Spider-Man for the foreseeable future but I'll adapt." Peter said making MJ nod before she gave him a quick kiss.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't." MJ said with a smile as Peter held her tighter.

 **-Meanwhile: New York-**

 **BGM: Clubbed to Death-Matrix Soundtrack**

"I was wondering if you were really going to show." Silver said as she opened the window to her hotel room and allowed Captain Marvel to come in.

"You sounded as though it were important." Captain Marvel said with a serious expression making Silver nod as she handed the hero a file. Frowning, Captain Marvel began to look over its contents. "The Zodiac." Captain Marvel muttered in confusion, they weren't supposed to be active just yet were they? Perhaps the early start of Parker Industries fast forwarded their plans a bit.

 **(MT Fun Fact: The Zodiac is a criminal organization based on astrology and one of Parker Industries biggest foes.)**

"A terror cell that has been unnervingly efficient. Particularly against my Wild Pack. They have technology far beyond anything I have seen. At first I thought they were working with Parker Industries, but now I know that the company is one of their targets as well." Silver muttered making Captain Marvel glance up at her with a frown.

"So where is the tech coming from?"

"I've traced it to two places, the designs are coming from none other than one Otto Octavius." Silver began making Captain Marvel curse. "The funding, however, is coming from Alchemax."

"Alchemax? Are you sure?" Captain Marvel asked as she glared at the file.

"Positive." Silver said as she poured herself a glass of wine. "The way I see it, the good Doctor wants to go out with a bang, yet it appears as though as he is sticking to the shadows. Perhaps he is working for the Zodiac?"

"Doubtful, Ock is far too intelligent and prideful for that. If anything the Zodiac are his pawns. Still what better way to go out than by trying something new? He wants to fight where he thinks we can't, the shadows." Captain Marvel muttered as she continued to flip through the file before her eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Son of a bitch, he's going to use Alchemax's weapon X program?"

"You knew about the program?" Silver asked with a frown.

"We…were aware it existed, we just didn't know which facility until now. We need to reach them before he has a chance to deploy them." Captain Marvel said with a scowl. "Something tells me Ock is playing for keeps this time around." Captain Marvel said before typing something in her web ware.

"What are you going to do about it?" Silver asked knowing how heroes were when it came to killing.

"What's necessary." Captain Marvel said before the holographic images of Deadpool, Wolverine, and Peter appeared. She was more than a little confused and concerned when Peter answered their private line as himself but she hid it well. "Mr. Parker, where is Spider-Man?"

["Indisposed until further notice. He and Silk have lost their powers for the time being. Something went wrong at the temple."] Peter said as professionally and aloof as possible when he saw Silver in the background. ["Until further notice I will be taking his spot."] Peter said as the other members of the Trinity have expressions of shock, or in Captain Marvel's case, horror.

"You?" Silver sked with a frown as she eyed the man curiously. "What are you capable of?"

["Many things Ms. Sablinova, I am a very powerful man after all."] Peter answered with a cold smile.

"Very well." Captain Marvel began as she swallowed a lump in her throat before giving Peter a look that said they would talk later. "Here's the current scenario." Captain Marvel began before debriefing the three.

["Sounds like a mission for the kids."] Peter mused making his friends look at him in shock but before they could begin protesting he held up his hand. ["I don't mean taking on the Zodiac, only Laura and maybe Miles are ready for that level. What I mean is dealing with the Weapon X program."]

["I don't like it bub, but I see your point. They are the most likely to be able to get the girls on our side."] Wolverine growled out making Peter nod with a smile. ["Though if they succeed, I'll have to be there as well. Ain't no one better to help them than me."]

"Agreed. We'll also need Storm on standby, her powers aren't exactly inconspicuous. Deadpool, Spider-Woman, I, and Mr. Parker will lead the search for Ock. Though I admit, I do worry about your safety Mr. Parker." Captain Marvel said making Peter wave her off.

["SHIELD has been trying to give me a bodyguard for months now, bout time I accept their offer."] Peter said with a chuckle and Captain Marvel had to admit Peter took the loss of his powers better than she expected, at least he appeared to anyway.

["Also, I say we put Shiklah on medic duty, now that she's at her peak she can bring back the dead if she catches them fast enough."] Deadpool pointed out.

"Sounds good." Captain Marvel agreed.

"And the Zodiac? They must pay for their crimes against Symkaria." Silver said with a frown making the Trinity glance at each other as if having a silent conversation before the Captain nodded.

"Tell me, how do you feel about leading a new team?" Captain Marvel asked surprising Silver before she narrowed her eyes.

"Will they be willing to do what's necessary?" Silver asked making all four of them snort before laughing.

"Trust me." Captain Marvel began as she wiped a tear from her eye. "If anything, you'll have to restrain them. We'll meet at P.I. tomorrow at noon."

 **BGM: END**

 **-Later-**

Bobbi was sitting on her couch reading a magazine as she tried to forget the last few days. After Spider-Woman and Hawkeye apparently broke up, her ex-husband was trying to talk things out with her again. Problem was, she wasn't sure if she wanted to or not just yet. She was stuck between wanting to go back to him and an intense desire to move on with her life. Safe to say she was in sore need of a distraction.

Her SHIELD communicator vibrating proved to be just what the doctor ordered.

"Hill? For the love of God tell me you have something, anything, I don't care what sort of mission it is." Bobbi pleaded making Maria hill blink at her owlishly before shaking her head.

["The CEO of Parker Industries believes he's being targeted by the Zodiac. You are to be his bodyguard until further notice."] Maria said making Bobbi groan.

She hated escort missions.

Still a distraction was a distraction.

"Fine let me grab my gear–"

["Not necessary. Mr. Parker is providing you with newer and better equipment because of the short notice, just be there tomorrow before noon. Hill out."] Maria said before she ended the call while Bobbi looked at her communicator in surprise. A client providing her with her weaponry? That was new. Also wasn't Spider-Man Parker's bodyguard? Fuck it, she'll figure it out in the morning.

 **-The Next Morning: Baxter Building-**

"Just promise me you'll be safe." Johnny pleaded after kissing Teresa as his family began boarding their ship.

"Aren't you the one going into space?" Teresa asked with a laugh.

"Yes, but last time I did this you got into a fight to the death with Black fucking Widow." Johnny said dryly making her giggle.

"I promise, I'll play safe for my little Johnny." Teresa mocked with an eye-roll as she pinched his cheek making him give her a mock glare. "I'll see you when you get back." Teresa promised making him nod before he rushed off to catch up with his family. As she watched him depart, she frowned when she got an incoming call from the Trinity's private line.

Looks like she was needed.

 **-Avenger's Tower-**

["Trust me, you will not regret it just do me this one favor. You'll understand later"] Captain Marvel said making Black Widow frown before releasing a sigh and nodding her head after recalling the last time no one listened to Carol or the rest of her new team.

"If it is truly that important, I will come." Black Widow said as she began to leave the tower. It was a slow day anyway. If Captain Marvel needed her help, surely it was going to be something interesting.

 **-Noon: Peter's private lab-**

 _ ***Flash***_

"Bam!" Lady Deadpool said as she appeared in the room.

"Good, you're here." Captain Marvel said as she floated above everyone and got their attention. "You should all have been debriefed on what's going on."

"Yeah, but where do we start? Has Ock even made an active move against us yet?" Teresa asked curiously while she and Black Widow eyed each other warily. She couldn't help but be defensive as she recalled the last time they met. Natasha, on the other hand, was wondering why she felt as though she had met the woman before.

"Yes." Peter answered his sister as she showed a holographic image of Anna. "At approximately 2 A.M. my Assistant, Dr. Marconi was abducted from her apartment. She is one of the pillars of P.I. and without her, this company would not exist."

"They took Anna!?" Teresa asked in alarm feeling slightly confused by her brother's apparent lack of urgency. "We need to hurry."

"And we will, but she will be fine as long as she sticks to our advice." Captain Marvel said seriously. As long As Anna remembered not to panic, she was positive the Doctor would be safe until they could reach her. "Laura you are to lead your team on a raid of Alchemax, try to be as low key as possible. Dismissed."

"Understood." Laura said as she led her team from the lab while Kamala tried to hold back her joy at going on her first mission.

"Silver, you Natasha, Teresa, and Wanda will be going to the ends of the earth to find the twelve Zodiac leaders. Try to arrest them but if you can't well…we're trying to protect the planet. It's your call to make." Captain Marvel said as she washed her hands of any accountability for the actions of the four spies.

"Excellent, I cannot wait to work alongside such skilled allies. Come, we must discuss how to track down our targets." Silver said as she left the room with Teresa, Natasha, and Wanda.

"Shiklah, your Web-Ware should be able to track our locations. Be ready to heal us should we need it." Captain Marvel said making the Succubus nod. "Wolverine, go make sure the kids don't get themselves killed." Captain Marvel said making the feral grunt before nodding. "Peter…I'm not going to lie, I don't want you out in the field."

"Neither do I." A voice said making them turn to see Mockingbird whom had just finished putting on her new armor courtesy of Parker Industries. Normally she'd have to wait another year before she'd get the costume, but Peter saw nothing wrong with speeding things up a bit. "Okay, I'll admit it Parker, this is nice."

"Told you." Peter said smugly.

"Though how do you know my sizes?" Mockingbird asked suspiciously making him cough.

"One size fits all?" Peter said though it sounded more like a question. Thankfully, the blonde didn't press matters further.

 **(MT Fun Fact: It's been strongly implied that post secret-wars, Peter and Bobbi are getting a bit…close.)**

"And I know you two are concerned about having a…civilian…out there…"Peter began before crossing his arms. "But trust me I'll be fine. I am a Parker after all, what would my parents think if I couldn't take care of myself?"

"He's got a point, I say give him a shot." Deadpool said with a shrug.

"Fine, but stay behind Mockingbird." Captain Marvel said making Peter grin.

"Mockingbird, meet me in the garage, you're driving." Peter said as he a pair of keys to his bodyguard. "We're taking the Spider-mobile. Spidey's not using it right now." Peter said making her nod.

 **(MT Fun Fact: Peter has no license, as a New Yorker he typically depended on public transportation. That said he is an EXCELLENT driver….thanks to his Spider-sense…Without it? It's better if someone else is behind the wheel of a machine as powerful as the Spider-mobile of all things.)**

"What's it look like?

"Trust me, you can't miss it." Peter said making her nod. When she left, he turned back to face them as Jessica approached him with a sad smile.

"So web-er-well Peter, how are you feeling?" Jessica asked seriously making him sigh and shrug.

"Like half a Spider-Man." Peter joked. "I'm fine, it'll take some getting used to, but I'm fine."

"You gonna try to experiment and get your powers back?" Deadpool asked making Peter shake his head.

"Hell no, experience has taught me that experimenting with my powers on that level only leads to disaster. It's like trying to make lightning strike the same spot twice." Peter said as Jessica frowned.

"You're taking this better than I expected…but what about the rookie?" Jessica asked softly making Peter grimace.

"Yeah…after this…she might need one of you to go talk to her, she took it hard." Peter said making them nod. Peter went to leave but stopped as he glanced back at them over his shoulder. "By the way, congratulations you two." Peter said with a smirk making Captain Marvel and Jessica sputter in disbelief.

"What-but-how did you..?" Captain Marvel trailed off in confusion, positive she and Jessica had been nothing but professional.

"I didn't know. Thanks for confirming it though." Peter said with a laugh as he left.

"Spider powers or not, he's still the same asshole." Jessica muttered though her heart obviously wasn't in it. Deadpool cleared his throat as he glanced between Captain Marvel and Jessica before nodding his head.

"I'm touching myself tonight."

The resulting blasts from the two heroines sent Deadpool crashing across the room.

 **-Meanwhile: Alchemax-**

"Leave me alone!" A young girl with black hair, lightly tanned skin, and green eyes shouted as a guard dragged her roughly by her hair.

"Once again your tests results leave much to be desired." The man said before tossing her into a cell and locking it.

"You bastard I thought I told you if you touch her that I would tear you apart!" A vicious voice growled out as a body slammed against the bars of a nearby cell making the guard smirk.

"Oh Bel, when will you learn that you're all bark and no bite." The guard began as he faced a young woman with white hair, red-eyes, pale skin, and scars covering her face. "You bitches can't even feel pain, so why are you getting worked up?"

"Mark my words, I will destroy you." The woman threatened making him laugh.

"That'll be the day." The guard said arrogantly as he walked away, leaving a corridor with four cells. Three of which were filled with pissed of young women and a fourth one occupied young girl who cried to herself to sleep in the corner of her cell.

"Tch. Just you wait, when I get out of here–"

"That's enough Bellona." A voice came from the cell across from hers making the pissed off woman turn to find a young woman that looked identical to her only she had darker skin, black hair, and green eyes. "No point in working yourself up over people like him. He will get his, they all will. Just have patience."

"You keep saying that, Zelda, but what good comes from sitting on our asses all day!? What are we waiting for? Some hero to save us?" Bellona questioned making Zelda sigh.

"We're waiting on an opening, hot head. Relax, study their routine, they're just human. They will make a mistake and provide an opening for us. It's up to us to be able to see that opening and capitalize on it…but that takes time." Zelda said firmly as she eyed her sister.

"She's right." Came a voice from the cell next to Zelda's. The woman occupying it looked identical to Zelda but her skin was a bit lighter. "As always." The woman drawled before smirking. "Still, what I wouldn't give for a hero to show up. Saves us more months of waiting around letting these guards do who knows what to us to keep them away from Gabby."

"That happens, I'll never question you again Para." Zelda joked. "Now rest, training starts in three hours. They kept us up last night."

"If I'm right does that mean you'll let me be leader?" Para questioned making Zelda snort.

"Sure, whatever, now sleep." Zelda ordered as they shut their eyes.

 **To be continued…**

 **Ends of the Earth #2 Solicitation**

 **The Spider in Spider-Man may be gone but that doesn't mean Peter isn't a hero! Watch as the CEO and his bodyguard search for his missing assistant to the ends of the earth.**

 **Speaking of his missing assistant, Anna finds herself face to face with Doc Ock how will she handle herself in the presence of such a sinister villain?**

 **The protégés begin their first mission and Kamala finally sees death up close.**

 **Bodies drop and governments threaten to crumble as Silver, Teresa, Wanda, and Natasha hunt down the Zodiac!**

 **Cindy may be powerless, but that doesn't mean MJ is done with her! It's time for MJ and her new assistant to go look at real estate.**

 **Wolverine thought one clone daughter was hard enough, now he has four. The stage is being set for the future blockbuster Wolverine: Family Matters**

 **What's this!? Spider-Woman captured and it's not by who you think!**

 **All this and more in the next installment of Ends of the Earth!**

 **Price: Free.99**

 **Wolverine: Family Matters Teaser**

 **BGM: Shiki no Uta-Samurai Champloo OST**

 **-Japan-**

Logan descended into the water slowly, the will to fight completely gone as he found himself against an enemy he simply couldn't beat. Blood seeped from his wounds and floated up above him as he floated down with his Muramasa blade held tightly within his right hand. He watched the sun glitter from above the water, bathing his body with its majestic light.

What a beautiful end for a creature as foul as him.

He was going to die alone.

The way it was meant to be.

Suddenly, a shadow blocked the light and covered his features as his eyes widened ever so slightly as he saw what appeared to be Mariko descending towards him with her hand stretched out towards him.

" _Logan."_ The woman began with a soft smile. _"You were meant for a far more fitting end."_ She said as he felt his decent slow.

" _Honestly, to fall like this? I expected more."_ Logan heard Emma's voice in his head as he saw her appear to the side of him with her arms crossed and a look of disappointment on her face. Though looking deeper, he could see the concern in her bright blue eyes. _"The children need their headmaster, must I remind you who you are fighting for?"_ Emma asked as she placed two finger to her temple.

Suddenly, he felt something on his back as the image of Laura appeared beneath him and placed her hand on his back.

" _No father of mine is going to go down like this."_ Laura said before a second hand appeared next hers suddenly a woman that appeared nearly identical to Laura but with slightly darker skin.

" _Indeed. You claim to be our father. You need to set an example, show me the warrior that we're designed to replicate."_ The tanned woman said as a third woman appeared. She too was identical to Laura but her skin was much paler, her eyes were red, and her hair was as white as snow.

" _Tch. You annoy me sometimes, but I guess deep down I don't want you dead."_ The woman said with a scowl. _"Get up you old geezer."_

" _You promised to be my daddy right!? To take care of me? To make sure I'm never scared!? Well don't become a liar now!"_ A young girl shouted as she pressed both of her hands to his back. She appeared virtually identical to Laura, but she was much younger by six years at least. Suddenly the image of Daken appeared as well.

" _You already let my mother down. How many more women are you gonna fail in your life old man?"_ Daken said with a scowl as he pressed his hand to Logan's back whom now felt his body begin to ascend. _"Don't you dare let that bastard win. Save my little brother."_

" _Yeah! Since when do you let kids in need down!?"_ A voice questioned as Jubilee appeared behind him with a grin.

" _I thought you were the best at what you did!"_ Hisako AKA Armor said as if she were disappointed by the sight of Logan looking so helpless.

" _You said you didn't want to waste your second chance…don't do it now!"_ Amiko said as she appeared as well.

" _Ah know y'all ain't gonna try to up and die on us."_ Rogue said with a laugh as her image appeared along With Kitty's.

" _Win this and come home to us, we need you."_ Kitty said as Logan Finally ascended enough to grab on Mariko's hand Logan found himself being pulled up at a surprising speed.

" _You will win because unlike before you have a future worth fighting for!"_ Mariko said as the hand holding his switched between pale white and dark brown and just before he broke the water, Mariko's image shattered and he could see that it was Storm that was pulling him up.

 _ ***Splash***_

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Logan!" Storm snapped as they flew high into the air. "I need you, we all do, don't you dare give up now." Storm said passionately.

"You think you can defeat me?" Logan's enemy questioned as Logan and Storm landed on a nearby bridge. "You two alone cannot stand up to us."

"Good thing they're not alone." A voice growled out and Logan smirked as Laura and the others appeared behind him.

"It's time for round two, bub." Logan said with a smirk.

 **Teaser: End**

 **BGM: END**

 **Also here's a list of Arcs I have planned NOTE order/names might change and some may either be removed or this list might even get bigger! This is also not counting the chapters in between arcs**

 **Ends of the Earth**

 **Wolverine: Family Matters**

 **Spider-Man V. Captain Marvel: Schism**

 **Age of Ultron**

 **Spider-Verse**

 **Triumph**

 **-End of Vol. 1-**

 **Anti-Thesis: Dawn of the Next Generation**

 **Original Sin/Teresa Parker**

 **AXIS**

 **INFINITY**

 **Secret Wars**

 **Armageddon**

 **-End of Vol. 2-**

 **Reviews:**

 **ANIME RON: I know right? There can only be so many similarities before you can't claim coincidence anymore. Honestly? Not much of an opinion, honestly he's one of my favorite people she's ended up with but they've had so little screen time in her comic that I can't say good or bad.**

 **Griezz: Lol Taran is ride or die when it comes to her faith. Since Original Sin hasn't happened yet, Fury is the MOTW. The thing with the CIA will be explained as Teresa's story progresses.**

 **ShadowBloodedge9396:** "Thank you, thank you, no record can stand up to me!"

 **Be prepared, our (former) Spiders are not safe from MJ. Yup Civil War II is already going off and we lost some major players already. Yeah though surprisingly they haven't showed much of Spidey, most of his stuff is being dealt with in his own Spider-Man/Civil war tie in and seems to be focused on his company instead of Carol or Tony. That said the cover arts imply he's on team Captain Marvel. Civil War was love, it and Deadpool are my favorite hero movies at this point. Anansi is a troll.**

 **Doubledamn: Forgive me, I didn't mean too! No idea, but either way I'm looking forward to homecoming. If you must remember anything it's this, Anansi is a troll. Thanks! MJ had to awaken her inner May to knock some sense into her goddess. Not sure, but honestly one of the reasons I like Doom so much is cause-arrogance aside- he's mainly defeated by himself, he's like the biggest troll out of all Marvel Villains (He is the MU's Aizen), and many times he's just…right.**

 **Taytay90: *Shudders* Ultimate Spider-Man has MJ as an aspiring reporter. Thanks for the review!**

 **Vampireharry The 2: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **Gundamn Kaiser: Oh yeah and we already lost one of the big five Marvel Heroes. One thing that's interesting is that while the last one was a political issue, this one is more ethical. Yeah I see what you mean by Tony, he can be a jackass but he's consistent. And as much of a Captain Marvel fan as I am…I'm not above admitting that he might be right this time around (shocker). Though of course he is escalating things with his rash decisions.**

 **The thing with Miguel is his time in earth-616 was dependent on Spider-verse which LIAG did not cover. Hence why he had no screen time, there wasn't a reason for him to have any. This time around…we'll see. He'll definitely pop up in Spider-Verse.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the Spider showdown!**

 **Budman: Hey everyone has things they like and don't like, a lot of people enjoy seeing it plus it builds character. Can't just go from Armageddon to Armageddon, that's just plain exhauster on the reader and the writer. Trust me, Captain Marvel was one of the best decisions they've made. The thing with Marvel is that they lacked iconic female characters that could truly hold their own against the heavy-weights. She-hulk was close, but she got upstaged by the original Hulk. Black Widow is cool…but at the end of the day she is a human, with limits.**

 **Ms. Marvel was created to bring back the solo teen hero perspective to the earth-616 universe. A perspective they have lacked since Spider-Man grew up. Believe me when I say Ms. Marvel was needed from not just a story standpoint but a business one as well.**

 **The Parkers are dangerous, even Aunt May beat the Chameleon once. The reason they are focusing around MJ is kind of a loaded question. There are many reasons I decided to go this route to be honest that actually don't pertain to LIAG. One reason is because of Mephisto's fixation on meddling with her and Peter's life and wanting to give a bit more background on that. Another is due to MJ's ability to work with the heroes and talk sense into them, believe me it is more than a running gag.**

 **Character archetypes? I feel you to a degree…but there is a limit. I mean Deadpool is a confirmed Deathstroke rip-off so it's not even a character arch-type issue with him. When you have similar rogue galleries? Okay I'll give some leniency but they have shared ARCS. Catwoman turned into a mob boss and later so did Black Cat, that's what I'm talking about.**

 **Kingken: I have plans for Hope that I'll start planting seeds for in the next Date Night issues, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **The Wolf Paladin: Yeah I'm using many similar characters so there will be some similar plot points. One thing to notice, like someone else mentioned, is that without Rebuff and her cracky antics-this story started off on a darker tone. The lack of Capcom character means that their voids will be filled with more Marvel characters which forces us to take a closer look at the MU-which is pretty dark actually.**

 **War Cry's: Forgive me! How about I give you another cliffhanger to make up for it. Haha Thanks for the review!**

 **SomeGuy300: It was literally stated they had true love, they were meant to be and then…rip. Though I see seeds being planted for them to get back together, they might ret-con OMD next year in honor of the 30 year anniversary of Peter/MJ. Lol don't worry I feel you, but if I were you I'd look at ASM 15 like this. The ship didn't sink but rather they both healed and forgave each other, its baby steps to going in the right direction. That said I'd be a liar if I said I didn't want to see what happened with this Mockingbird thing real fast before they hook up again.**

 **Nightgale912: RIP to those ships ;_;7. Yeah harems will be small and manageable, two for each member with MAYBE a third for one seeing how the story writes itself. Yeah, in Cannon? Kiden is a side-character at BEST, an extra you see in the background of a panel or something. I'll say this, some threats may be too big for the trinity and Kiden may be forced to defend herself so you'll still see her in action. But I'm taking a more domestic approach to her compared. As for the tone of the story? Yeah it's much darker than LIAG was and it's just starting.**

 **One thing to keep in mind was LIAG dealt with Peter Parker, the young optimistic scientist whom has been spider-man for a little more than 10 years. THIS however, can be seen as the CEO. The pessimist whom dominated the world whom has only recently found his optimistic side again. The Peter and LIAG was a Spider-Man whom had just developed his no one dies mentality. The current one has long outgrown that way of thinking (Note this has already happened in Canon. Peter hasn't killed anyone yet, but he no longer believes that he can save everyone.) Yeah I hope you enjoy the ride, there are bunch of layers to it that you haven't seen yet, especially when the truly big bad villains begin to show up.**

 **FateBurn: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Duskrider: Glad you liked it! In a battle between the spider god and his totems, a Pyrrhic victory is the only outcome.**

 **Sean Malloy-1: Honestly it might go that route, I found another pairing for Miles that I kind of like more so Bruno isn't out of the running. Spider-Verse? Oh man it'd going to be brutal. Make no mistake, this version will feel MUCH more like a war than the canon one. Innocence will be lost and bodies will drop as things beyond Peter's control escalate the battle to new brutal levels.**

 **Heroman45: Oh yeah. Silver? Well…she wants the Spiders but she knows its easier to get people to side with her through benevolence instead of malevolence. Catch more flies with honey and all that. Seriously the gods suck at explanations.**

"I will win one day!"

 **Like hell, but yeah similarities were scary.**

 **Ferpet: Yup, they are way too good at it. Thanks for the review**

"Gwen? She's great! As long as she doesn't end up like Spidey's Gwen. Then again she's a Poole not a Stacey, I have something planned for her. Especially when we have to fight-"

 **Shut the fuck up! Why I let you read my storyboards, I'll never know. Ignore that.**

 **Shinku Ryuuga: Yeah…the gods have a tendency to be dicks even when they are trying to help. Ms. Marvel is good, gave me that feeling of reading Spider-Man back when he started out.**

"Someone had to get these kids in shape!"

 **Dopplerdee: Glad you liked it and yup, you got it! And you're right about the Goblins/Jokers. That idea for Kamala? Either you read my mind or you've been reading my stuff for too long cause that's close to what I have in mind. I'm going to go with Spider-Ham, idk why it just fits to me even if he's not a pet. Yeah I was just waiting for a time to cut it, only reason she did so in canon was because of Black Cat. Lol yeah the fate talk gets confusing, thanks for the review!**

 **Read and review**

 **Stay classy**

 **~RebukeX7**


	15. SEND HELP!

**-?-**

"Where…where am I?" A young man questioned as he woke up on a cot. Sitting up with a groan as he held his aching head he looked around to find himself a room made of solid concrete. It almost looked like a prison cell but instead of bars there was only a steel door. Looking around he noticed he didn't even have the luxury of a toilet as all he could find was a bucket in the corner. Oddly enough, however, the was a metal desk and what was on top of it made his eyes widen in surprise. "Is…Is that my lap top?"

 _["Well, well, if it isn't *static* it seems you have finally awoken."]_

The man blinked as he turned around to find a man wearing a creepy mask appearing on a monitor that hung on one of the walls.

"What…the fuck…!?" The man asked in shock as he recognized the mask as a jigsaw one from the Saw movies.

Was he being sawed!?

Was he _actually_ being sawed right now!?

"Aw, hell nah you got me fucked up. Who are you and why the _fuck_ does my head hurt!?" The man asked with a glare.

 _["Sorry about that. There are some aspirin on the desk, sorry that we had to be a bit…rough…but you did unexpectedly put up a fight."}_

"Yeah, well, I can't remember what happened but I'm from Chicago. You don't just get the jump on me and walk away." The man muttered as he crossed his arms. "Where am I and what do you want?" The man questioned as he took a step forward towards the monitor angrily only to tense when he felt a weight on his leg. Looking down, his jaw dropped as he found his ankle chained to an iron ball. "The fuck?"

 _["Sorry, can't have you trying to escape, now can we? As for what I want, you know what I want!"]_

"Look man, if this is about what happened in Cuba it's not my fault! She told me she was single! Why you fuckers gotta get mad at the guy in these situations!? She's the one who creeped, I just wanted some!"

 _["Wait what-"]_

 _["You did_ _ **what**_ _, fucker!?"]_ A feminine voice interrupted from somewhere in the background making the man blink owlishly as he could swear he recognized it.

 _["Uh…right, look though I want to hear about that later that's not why you were brought here."]_ The payless Jigsaw said as a door could be heard slamming loudly in the background.

The man didn't know why a feeling of dread overcame him suddenly.

But it did.

It was then that the masked man pulled off his mask to reveal…

…another mask!?

"Wait…Wade!?"

 _["Sup, Reb! Guess who got through filming their sequel!"]_ Deadpool said as he leaned back in his chair as a chill went down the trapped man's spine. _["Came back to enjoy the greatness of Marvel Trinity or at the very least Sora and what do I find? A hiatus…that just won't do."]_ Deadpool said with an overly cheery voice.

"N-now…Wade…don't do anything hasty."

 _["Oh, don't worry, I won't…well at least if you cooperate."]_ Deadpool revealed _. ["Let's play a game called "GET BACK TO WORK!" This is how it's played. See that laptop behind you? Familiar right? This year is almost up, if you don't update Marvel Trinity and save me from the bullshit that is canon right now by February…well…I price will be paid.]_

"Look man…I just don't have it in me anymore. At first, I was just sick of everything, but have you seen canon lately? I can't get the motivation to write anything concerning Marvel right now. Shit is just…bad…man…"

 _["Yes, well tough, look around you! Net Neutrality is being repealed, your country is led by an orange, Slott is going to apparently write Spider-Man for decades to come. I mean you gotta respect the man for having the balls to do some of ideas, his execution is just fucking terrible though."]_

"So, what do you want me to do about that!?"

 _["What you always do! Write! Give people something they can pretend is canon so they can sleep better at night! Cause it is BAD Reb, damn near DC Movie bad. I'd rather read Fairy Tail than Spider-Man right now."]_

"That's…that's bad…" Rebuke muttered with a wince. He _loathed_ Fairy Tail, for the first he had actually considered deleting one of his stories because it was so bad.

Nearly as bad as the people who put questions and complaints in their reviews using guest accounts which meant he would be unable to address their concerns until he managed to update something again.

I mean its not like it took five minutes to make an account or anything.

"Look…I…can't alright? Hell, I can't even remember what I wrote." Rebuke said with sigh. "Just let me focus on my own novels and let a better author take up the reigns. I can put Trinity up for adoption."

 _["Really? We both know that won't work or make anyone happy. Think about your original stories. One-day people will read your stories and like your characters as much as you like the characters of Marvel or any other fandom. You might make someone's version of what Spider-Man is to you, and bam you'll have fanfiction about your own stories."]_

"Your point?"

 _["The point is wouldn't you want to see as many of those stories completed as possible? Especially the good ones? You gotta write, my man. Someone has to. We can't read Spidey's LIAG for the fiftieth time to fill this void."]_

"…"

 _["Still if that isn't enough motivation try this."]_ Deadpool said before pressing a switch. Rebuke's eyes widened in alarm as water began to slowly rise up from a drain in the room. _["Heard black people can't swim, let's test it."]_

"Yo! Hold up!" Rebuke shouted in fear as he watched the water rise. Biting his lip, Rebuke grit his teeth a she glared up at Deadpool. "When I die, you better delete my browser history."

["Oh…I totally won't."]

Rebuke paled.

"Fuck it! Fine, holy shit! I'll write, I'll write just chill!" Rebuke panicked making Deadpool laugh as he pressed another button that began to drain the water. "This is bull shit." Rebuke muttered as he made his way towards his lap top.

["Good, now I won't distract you. Your assistant will bring you some food in a couple of hours… _if she comes back that is."]_

"What was that last part?"

["Nothing!"]

Shaking his head, Rebuke allowed a small smile to appear on his face as he thought of his assistant.

"Good old Buffy, can always count on her…" Rebuke said before frowning. "Just hope she doesn't find out about Cuba."

Yeah…like their partnership wasn't complex enough.

That was something that didn't need to be known.

Ever.

 **-Hours Later-**

"Food's here, fucker!" A voice called out before a pizza box was lid through an opening of the door, shocking Rebuke from his sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he grimaced as he looked at the blank word Doc.

"Thanks." Rebuke called out as he walked towards the door. Leaning against he slid down to the floor before opening the box. Eating a slice of the cheesy gift from the gods, he closed his eyes and rested the back of his head against the door. "Still there?"

"What do you think?" His assistant responded dryly sounding much closer which made him realize she must have been sitting down too. "How's the writing going?"

"Uh…" Rebuke trialed off glancing over at the blank word doc. His assistant just snorted in response.

"That bad?"

"Lost my muse, my groove, its not the first time but its never been this bad. I don't think I can be to old me, if I do return chances are people will not like what they read."

"So? Did you forget your first fic? Shit was terrible. The flames were real but you still kept it up, now look at you tryna get published and shit." Rebuff stated. "Do you remember what you said about that story?"

"Which one?"

"The shitty one! The first one, what did you call it? _Naruto: Arashi Chronicles_?"

"Oh God." Rebuke said with a wince, as if the name alone caused him physical pain.

"That shit was _terrible_ bruh."

"I'm cringing at the thought alone."

"Ha, same! Shit was god awful but its still there, still on your account. You wanted it there to keep you humble in the event you got better _and you did._ Yet you keep it there, to show people exactly where the hell you started off from and to show them they could write too. I mean you legit taught yourself to write dude, and your need to improve sparked stories I wouldn't have thought of in a million years." Rebuff said. "Now that you've gotten better, though, you've lost that drive. At some point you stopped having fun."

"Writing is a continuous process, you always can improve. My drive should have never left."

"You can always improve, that's right, but you reached a point where your improvements-while there-are nearly unnoticeable. With out the challenge, the ability to get loads better from story to story you lost your edge." Rebuff pointed out.

"…"

"RebukeX7." Rebuff continued. "Do you remember where the X7 came from?"

"Yeah." Rebuke said with a chuckle. "Rebuke was taken so I just put random shit afterwards."

"Exactly!" Rebuff said confusing Rebuke. "The X7? Really? It didn't mean shit. Just two characters to allow you to make your account. However, look at the reviews man! X7 Entertainment, X7 this X7 that, RebuffX _7_ -you made that mean something to people."

"I'm just a dude with a laptop."

"Yeah, well, sometimes that's all some people need. A dude with a laptop." Rebuff stated making Rebuke frown before he stood up to grab his laptop before quickly returning. He continued to stare at the blank document but no matter what he tried, the words just didn't come.

"I lost my muse." Rebuke said finally. "Without that, no matter what I do these words will not come out."

"Then find a new one, dumbass." Rebuff said making his eyes widen. "I need you to get out of here man. Incredibles 2, Infinity Wars, Black Panther, Deadpool 2 so much shit coming out next year that I need to get tickets to. That said, it won't be any fun going alone. Telling you how good a movie is nowhere near as fun as us both getting hyped and talking about that shit for hours after we both see it."

"…Is all that really coming out."

"Hell yeah, but dude. We still gotta see Spider-Man and Thor first, we gotta catch up."

"Wait? You didn't see Spider-Man?"

"Was waiting on you. Do you know how hard it is to go this long without getting spoiled? Shit is probably out on Blu-ray by now. So, if you could hurry up…that'd be _great."_ Rebuff said sarcastically. "Seriously, you of all people not seeing Homecoming? That's a crime in and of itself."

"it is…" Rebuke muttered as he scrolled through some reviews from his older works, back when things were fun despite his hectic ass schedule.

"Still if you're going to drag your feet, I'll wait." Rebuff said with a sigh before giggling. "Though if I miss Deadpool 2, I might get locked up with-"

 _*Tap*_

 _*Tap*_

 _*Tap*_

"…Rebuke?"

"I needed a new muse, or rather, I think I need to look at my old muse in a different light." Rebuke said after a while as he lazily tapped buttons on his keyboard with one finger. It was slow and ultimately nothing was really being typed.

But it was a start.

 **Ends of the Earth #2**

Rebuke felt like SpongeBob from the episode where he needed to write his essay. What he currently had on the page ultimately meant nothing. Nothing was being said, done, or concluded.

But it was a start.

"Oh, shit, well let me get up. I know you need it quiet to work-"

"Actually? We need to catch up, keep talking." Rebuke muttered quietly as he continued to type.

"Uh…you sure?"

"Positive."

"Wait! Did you get your muse back-or remember what it was!?" Rebuff asked excitedly as Rebuke continued typing. He chuckled as he heard the excitement in his assistant's voice.

"Something like that." Rebuke said as he kept his reviews open but minimized on the side of his screen while Rebuff's excited words rung out through his ears.

"What is it!?"

"Like I'd tell you, you already stole my style and my X7. It's like you have a writing Sharingan." Rebuke teased making Rebuff grumble.

 **-With Peter and Mockingbird-**

" **Okay I'll admit it, this thing is sick." Mockingbird admitted with a smile that was growing dangerously bigger by the second as she blasted throughout the streets of New York in the Spider-Mobile. In fact, they were going speeds Peter believed that Mockingbird should have never been allowed to go. Still they hadn't died in a crash yet, so he had to suck it up.**

"I'll have you know, your style didn't work and I developed my own thank you very much!"

"You're right." Rebuke admitted. "Actually, while you're here we can brainstorm on the sequel of the _Wingman_ , maybe even work a tad bit on _Knights of Rose_ to ease back in to this.

"You wanna work on the sequel already?"

"Yeah, what can I say, I'm just in one of those moods." Rebuke mused as he opened up another doc. "Though I'm going to need your help, we're going to co-author this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm the action-comedy-adventure guy but you got the romance angle down to a T. So sappy it's sickening."

"Fuck you." Rebuff said though she was laughing. "What you call sappy others call romantic art you know. Still, it's not my fault you don't have a single sensitive or sappy bone in your body.

 **["Incoming Call From: Captain Marvel"]**

" **Captain, Talk to me." Peter said as he placed a finger to his earpiece.**

"I wasn't that bad…" Rebuke said as he shook his head, failing to contain his laughter. "Just you wait, one day I'll write something that will make you cry! You'll be all up on that feel-train."

"Yeah, that'll be the day." Rebuff said skeptically. The two eventually began to brainstorm as Rebuke attempted to write more paragraphs, but quickly stopped as he and Rebuff got side-tracked as usual.

There was a reason neither of them set deadlines.

Fans can't get disappointed at something not promised.

This was the X7 Creed.

Both of them were assholes.

Still what their fans didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

It was hard to watch YouTube videos together with a door separating them, but fortunately Rebuff had her phone and a portable charger so at the very least they could synch it up.

"Holy shit, Homecoming is on YouTube! Wanna go half and half?" Rebuff questioned.

"Nah I got it, fire that shit up!" Rebuke said with a grin. As they watched the movie, Rebuke tried to get comfortable on the cold floor which, honestly, felt a lot more comfortable now for some reason as the prison suddenly felt a bit more like home.

This entire situation was surreal.

So much so that he wondered if one day he'd turn this kidnapping into a story as well. Yeah, he was going to get Wade back for this in his story at some point, and though Rebuff was the merc's accomplice he'd forgive her. In fact, if he did make this a story-or at the very least a chapter-it would probably all just be an extremely convoluted way to tell her…

… _ **Thank You…for being my muse.**_

 _Heh, who said he couldn't be sappy?_

 _Stay Classy,_

 _~RebukeX7_


End file.
